Our Little Secret
by RobotFish
Summary: Some secrets are harder to keep than others, especially when love is involved. How long can Yusei and Akiza keep theirs? Faithshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, welcome to my first fic! It's been a while since I've written any fiction, so please review and let me know how I did. Not sure if this will stay a oneshot, but we'll see.

Also, feel free to PM me about anything. Seriously, anything. I don't care if you want to talk about why cheese-its are orange, PM it to me if you want.

Quick shoutout to** fantorathelia**, check out her story Hazel, the Color of Her Eyes after you read mine. She rules. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then Yusei and Akiza would be doing things inappropriate for children's eyes.

* * *

The sun shone through the garage window as Yusei Fudo typed on his laptop. To say that he had a headache would have been a grotesque understatement. A thousand worries rattled around inside of his head, each slamming into the side of his skull as they demanded attention. Nothing gave him relief from the pain, not even three times the recommended dose of Tylenol he had taken an hour ago.

_'Can't I just have a few minutes to get away from it all?'_

But such a fortuitous wish would not be granted, at least not in the foreseeable future. First and foremost, the WRPG was only a few months away, and the new engine design was just not cutting it. Jack, Crow, Bruno and Yusei had been working nonstop on a new design, pulling all-nighters, skipping meals, and generally fatiguing themselves for little to no results. Each idea either resulted in an explosion or a dead engine, then it was back to the drawing board again. There were few things in the world that could unnerve the head Signer, but at the moment, the hero teen was feeling considerable stress over their recent failures. They needed this new design to power up their duel runners so that they could access the incredible power of accel syncros. Without this new weapon, they would have no chance of victory once the battle against Illiaster came.

To make matters worse, Zora had finally snapped at Jack and Crow, and demanded that all four residents of Poppo Time pay rent at the end of the month or face eviction. The meltdown had come immediately after one of the new engine designs had blown up, covering the basement in black soot and heaps of scrap metal. Just as the landlord was about to cool down, Jack had made some smartass comment about her grouchiness, and Zora retaliated with an ultimatum; fork up the cash, or get out and stay out. She had, of course, apologized to Yusei for the sudden hardline in her financial policy, but her mind was made up, and Yusei couldn't 'sweet-talk' his way out of this one, as Zora put it.

One thing that Yusei did have going was his reputation as a handyman. For the past few months, he moved up from taking odd jobs around the city to fixing entire lots of Runners for major corporations. The pay was good, but it wasn't enough to feed the new engine project, buy food, and pay for rent all at once. And even though he was the King of Turbo Duels, the people he worked for were businessmen. They only hired him because they wanted a little extra publicity (who wouldn't want a runner that the King himself had worked on?), but in the end, Yusei was just as expendable as anyone else. He had made the mistake of asking for more money once, and was promptly replaced by some jerk fresh out of the facility. As a freelance mechanic, you just had to take what you could get.

But despite all of these problems, there was one thing that had the capacity to drive Yusei over the edge like no other; Jack and Crow's consistent bickering. It was driving him up the walls. One day it would be Jack's work ethic, then it would be what Crow did with Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend, then it was who left the refrigerator door open, there was just no end! Yusei had come to discover that it was the little things on top of all the big ones that left cracks in his willpower.

"I already told you Crow, I am not working at that pathetic excuse for a restaurant!"

"Well if you don't, then the four of us are out on the streets! Is that what you want?"

_'Oh, for God's sake...'_

Yusei leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples. It was barely past ten o'clock, and he could already tell that it was going to be a long day. He needed a break, desperately needed some rest after he had gotten only three hours of sleep while debugging the duel interface on his runner. Just as he was about to go upstairs for some much needed shut-eye...

"Crow, maybe you don't understand, but I am Jack Atlas, and I simply do not-"

**BOOM!**

All three teens froze at the sound of the explosion. For the first time since Yusei could remember, there was complete silence in the garage, but he had no time to savor it. The Signers ran into the living room and were greeted by a thick haze of smoke. In the center of the room lay Bruno, covered in steaming water and ramen noodles. The microwave door was half-way off its hinges, swinging rhythmically back and forth. More white steam billowed off of the blunet and anything that had been scalded by the hot cooking water.

One look at the room told the entire story. Anyone else would have found this situation comical, but given the air of stress that the four had been under, there was no laughter.

Jack glared at Bruno. "What the bloody hell happened in here?"

Bruno gazed back up at the former King. "Hey, sorry guys. I was trying a new way to cook ramen in the microwave, and..."

"Well, this is just great!" cried Crow. For some reason, the Blackwing duelist had been extremely irritable as of late. He claimed it was because of the sleep deprivation, but Yusei knew it was because Crow blamed Jack for the eviction notice. "Now we'll have to make rent, AND pay for all of this stuff!"

Crow surveyed the scene again. "You know what Jack, this is all your fault!"

"Really? All of this is MY fault! I'm not the one who made a bottle rocket out of a package of pasta!"

"Well, if you actually tried to help out around here instead of spending all the money Yusei and I earn on your damn coffee, then we wouldn't have to worry about it!"

Yusei sighed. He always had to play peacemaker between Jack and Crow. Those two could argue all day if no one stopped them, and they probably would. Bruno did nothing about it because he could somehow tune out all of the arguments, so Yusei was left with the job of breaking up the fighting.

He really needed a break.

Deciding that he could at least be productive, Yusei helped Bruno up and got the paper towels out from under the sink. The two began to clean up the water and noodles scattered about the room while Jack and Crow went at it. There really weren't any words that could describe the stupidity Yusei had to face on a regular basis. After a while, the yellow haired duelist decided to break up the argument before it came to blows.

"Guys," Yusei began, "Now really isn't the time to-"

"Why don't you go and deliver pizzas or something, birdbrain!"

"First of all, I deliver chicken. Second, my job is what's kept us in this place for the past year, you washed up, half-ass, second rate duelist!"

"Hey, who are you calling a washed up, half-ass, second rate-"

KnockKnock

The four duelists looked towards the door and discovered that they were being studied by two hazel eyes.

Akiza.

Yusei's eyes grew wide.

"Umm, I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." she began.

The red-haired Signer had been visiting more frequently, especially after acquiring her Turbo Dueling License. Yusei was glad that Akiza chose to spend her time with her friends in spite of her studies. He didn't get to see her nearly as much as he would have liked to these days. Usually, she rode over during the afternoon to say hi and maybe hang out for a while. Yusei had to admit that he loved how Akiza looked in her riding suit. It matched her hair perfectly and hugged her hourglass figure in...all the right places. Just the thought caused a faint blush to creep up on Yusei's cheeks. However, Akiza's normal clothing told Yusei that she had walked today. Her presence instantly put him at ease in the midst of a turbulent day.

Jack however, didn't appreciate her visits nearly as much as Yusei.

"Actually," Jack retorted, "We're in a bit of a jam here, so-"

"EHEM! What Jack means to say..." Yusei said, "is that we need a break anyway, so come on in. But mind the ramen."

After shooting a quizzical glance around the room, Akiza sidestepped what was left of the mess and made her way over to Yusei. His cobalt-blue eyes met her dark brown ones. "See you walked today."

Akiza smiled. "Faculty work day, no school. I thought I'd drop by to say hello."

And Jack just had to ruin everything. "Yeah, well as long as you're not busy, why don't you make yourself useful and help clean up this mess. You are a girl, after all. Grab a mop or something."

Akiza gave an icy glare to Jack. She wouldn't have it out with him in front of Yusei because she knew how much he hated to see his friends arguing. So, she brushed it off, but not without muttering something about what Jack could do with his mop.

For some reason, there had been animosity between Jack and Akiza since the Dark Signer war. Jack's dislike for Akiza was purely superficial. She was a great duelist with skills that could rival his, so he definitely felt threatened by her. Besides, Jack was Jack. He hated everybody that didn't want his autograph.

Akiza's dislike for Jack ran a little deeper. Obviously, he was an arrogant ass, but there was more to the story. Even though Yusei had forgiven Jack for betraying him in the satellite, Akiza still harbored a grudge for how Jack had wronged her savior. Her friendship with Carly was yet another reason, considering that Jack had barely spoken a word to her after she was freed from being a Dark Signer.

The former King opened his mouth for another insult when his cell phone rang. He quickly flipped it open and, after exchanging a few words, hung up and reached for his helmet.

"That was Blister. The new parts are ready. Be back in a half hour."

Crow jumped up. "Oh no you don't. I'm going with you. Last time, you got an 8-bit ECU processor when I specifically told you to get 16! I'm going with you! Bruno, Yusei, you coming?"

Bruno stood up from cleaning. "Sure, anything to get out. Yusei?"

Yusei glanced back at Akiza. "Nah, I'll stay here and keep working on the debug. I have faith that you guys can handle it."

Crow shrugged. "Suit it yourself." Without any adieu, the three hopped on their runners (Bruno in a recently installed sidecar on Crow's runner) and headed out for Blister's unofficial workshop. The door swung to a close, leaving Yusei and Akiza alone in the living room.

Yusei looked down and smiled. "Sorry about that, we've all been on the edge latel-mphh!"

Yusei found his lips obstructed by Akiza's as she ran her fingers though his spiky hair. His arms wrapped around Akiza's waist as his lips moved passionately against hers, and Yusei let out a contented sigh as the two melted into the kiss. Akiza's tongue begged for entrance into Yusei's mouth, desperate to explore, to taste him and to feel the uncontrollable bliss that was love. Yusei immediately complied with her request, and his eyeballs rolled back in his head, his mind swimming in ecstasy from her actions.

_'Oh my God, this is the best part of my day.'_

Yusei gave a slight groan as Akiza pulled away from the kiss, but her arms stayed firmly in place around his neck. He could feel her warm body, smell her sweet scent, taste the lingering flavor of her lips, and it was heaven on earth. When she spoke, it was with the voice of an angel.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave."

Yusei pecked her on the lips before responding. "You have no idea."

Akiza rested her head on Yusei's chest, both of them enjoying the perfect moment they had just shared.

"So," Akiza said, "want to sit down for a little bit?"

"Sure, the others won't be back for a while, so we have some time."

The lovers made their way over to the couch in the corner of the room. Yusei sat down on the blue, cushioned seat and was joined by Akiza, who seated herself on Yusei's lap. There was no better feeling than this for Yusei; relaxing with the love of his life without a care in the world. His arms encircled her waist again as her hands went to his shoulders. Akiza leaned down and captured Yusei's lips for another passionate kiss. She let out a slight moan as Yusei's fingers caressed her lower back, sending chills of pleasure through her body. He never got tired of that.

When they parted, Yusei's eyes met Akiza's. "I love you Akiza."

Akiza gave a warm, contented smile. "I love you too Yusei." She let out a sigh. "Do you really think we're still a secret?"

The raven haired man gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I think so. Jack and Crow are too busy fighting and Bruno is oblivious to everything that doesn't involve mechanics."

"Well, I think Carly is starting to notice. She knows that I've been spending time with you, and she's starting to ask questions."

The two had chosen to keep their relationship secret for a number of reasons. The press would be all over it. Yusei could almost see the headline; King of Turbo Duels Courts Black Rose Witch. Their friends would never let them have any privacy, if they had any to begin with. It was just easier this way, and they had no intention of going public anytime soon.

Besides, it was a little more fun when they kept it under wraps.

The female Signer let out a contented sigh. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

Yusei leaned his head back and smiled. "How could I forget?"

* * *

They stood on the cliffside after Yusei's duel with Sherry had ended. Akiza's voice was filled with a passion that Yusei had never heard her speak with.

"I want to know what it's like. To feel the wind in my hair, to see the world you see."

"Akiza?" Yusei questioned.

She paused to look at him. "I want to become a Turbo Duelist."

Yusei turned to face her. He had seen that look of tenacity before in her eyes before when she faced Misty, the look of a person bent on something no matter what the cost. He knew in that moment that she would one day ride with him. He turned to face her, locking their gazes

"Then I'll be behind you every step of the way."

Akiza's eyes darted downwards, her determination slowly fading insecurity and nervousness. "Yusei...I just want to say thanks, for...well, for everything. For freeing me from the Arcadia Movement, from Sayer, protecting me, breaking the hold my powers had on me. You've done more for me than anyone ever has." Her eyes watered at her next words. "You're my best friend. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived my life."

Yusei placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, his heart breaking at the thought of the pain she had endured. "Akiza, you are the strongest person I know. I'm sure you would have found a way through."

She wiped away a tear that had made its way to her face. "Maybe, but...I'm glad I made it through with you."

Yusei embraced Akiza in a hug. If only he could tell her how he felt, the feelings he had for her, the love he harbored deep inside his stoic persona...

"You know," she continued, "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even kept on dueling. I was ready to burn my deck after the Fortune Cup, after I hurt you..."

Yusei looked deep into her eyes, past all the walls and barricades and into the soul of the real Akiza. "I don't think you would have. You love dueling."

She was silent for a moment. "Not as much as I love you."

Yusei froze. His eyes widened at her words, and Akiza flinched, realizing what she had just said. Embarrassed and humiliated, she tried to pull away from Yusei's embrace, but he held her close to him. He gently lifted up her chin and let all the love and affection he held for her show through his eyes as she gazed into the sea of cobalt blue.

The distance between them slowly closed, and their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. Two bodies melted against each other as the sun crept below the horizon.

* * *

"Best day of my life," Yusei said.

Akiza laughed. "Yeah, mine too." She rested her head on Yusei's shoulder. He would have done anything for her, saved her a thousand more times if it meant being with her. He even used her Turbo Dueling training as a cover for their first date at the skating rink, although Leo and Luna almost made them. And speaking of dates...

"So are we still on for Friday night?" Yusei asked. "I hear that new movie comes out."

"Sure thing, pick me up around 8?"

"Sounds...perfect."

The two had a difficult time going on dates. They had to make sure all of their friends were busy, that no one they knew would be where they were going, all the basic things you need to have a secret night out. This usually resulted in them going to late movies and eating in small diners that weren't very busy. Neither one minded though; they could have toured a sulfur factory and made it romantic. As long as they were together, every date was special.

Akiza reluctantly stood up. "I should get going. The guys will probably be back any minute now."

Yusei stood and held her close, unwilling to let her go. But he knew he would see her soon, and that there would be a lot more time for passion in the near future. "Yeah, guess so."

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment more and leaned in for one more kiss. As Akiza's lips moved against Yusei's, he couldn't help but think that it had suddenly become a perfect day.

* * *

So...How'd I do? Be sure to review and let me know! Every review I get powers up my mind control laser and moves me one step closer to world domination!

Lol, again, feel free to PM me about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, RobotFish again! So I decided to go ahead and make this a multichaptered fic since I got such an awesome response. Seriously, you guys are AMAZING!

A/N: I changed the title to Our Little Secret because BebePanda401 already wrote a story called Secrets. Sorry Bebe, my bad.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers! Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then Yusei and Akiza would be required to kiss at least twice per episode.

* * *

_The grey sea and the long black land;_  
_And the yellow half-moon large and low;_  
_And the startled little waves that leap_  
_In fiery ringlets from their sleep,_  
_As I gain the cove with pushing prow,_  
_And quench its speed i' the slushy sand._

_Then a mile of warm sea-scented beach;_  
_Three fields to cross till a farm appears;_  
_A tap at the pane, the quick sharp scratch_  
_And blue spurt of a lighted match,_  
_And a voice less loud, thro' its joys and fears,_  
_Than the two hearts beating each to each!_

_-Robert Browning, Meeting at Night_

Chapter 2

Akiza Izinski sat in her room, touching up her eyeliner in her makeup mirror. Everything had to be perfect for tonight; she wanted to look her absolute best for her boyfriend, especially since he was taking her out while he was in the midst of such a financial jam. At first, she was reluctant to keep their Friday date night because she didn't want to put any more strain on Yusei's pocketbook, but he simply would not let her cancel. Her happiness, he said, meant so much more to him than any amount of money. The claw Signer smiled at how sweet and caring her lover was.

_'How did I end up with such an amazing guy?'_

Butterflies flapped around in Akiza's stomached as she set down her eyeliner and made one last evaluation of herself. Going on dates was nothing new to her, she and Yusei had been to the movies and out to dinner several times. Still, that didn't stop the giddiness that built up at the thought of Yusei holding her close in the romantic moonlight, his beautiful eyes staring at her like she was a priceless jewel, their lips moving closer with each passing second...

The redhead jerked herself out of her fantasy. At this rate, she would get too excited to even talk with Yusei before they started to make out.

"Akiza, honey, your date is here," Mrs. Izinski called from outside the door.

"Coming mom!"

Grabbing her handbag and smoothing out her skirt, Akiza opened the door and stood before her mother, both of them wearing excited smiles.

"Oh my goodness, my little rose is all grown up! Come here Akiza," Mrs. Izinski cried as she hugged her daughter.

"I know mom, I know..." Akiza allowed her mother to fawn over her for a moment more. Most other teenagers would have shrugged off the hug, but after years of no affection, Akiza felt good knowing that her parents actually cared about her."

Mrs. Izinski released Akiza and wiped her eyes. "Sorry darling, I know I do this every time. Now, let's get you downstairs. Wouldn't want you to be late for your date with Yusei, now would we?"

The two made their way downstairs, where they found Yusei talking with Mr. Izinski. Akiza's dad was going on about some new bill that he was trying to push through the Senate, and Yusei was listening intently. Both mother and daughter knew that Yusei couldn't care less about politics, but the raven-haired duelist always tried to keep his girlfriend's parents happy.

Yusei looked up and saw Akiza. His fake grin widened into a genuine, loving one as he observed her from the couch. Mr. Izinski stopped his anecdote and watched his daughter walk down the stairs to join hands with the man she loved.

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go?" Yusei asked, his voice ripe with joy.

Akiza blushed. Yusei's pet names and compliments always made her feel so loved and special.

"Of course, babe." The two walked hand-in-hand to the door, bid one more farewell to the parents, and got on Yusei's runner.

Despite keeping their relationship a secret, Yusei and Akiza had chosen to tell Akiza's parents about their love. At first, Akiza was reluctant to tell her parents that she was in love with a man from the Satellite, but Yusei felt that they had a right to know. Akiza's greatest fear was that her father would not approve of Yusei, oppose their relationship and forbid them to see each other. Of course, Akiza would have run away again if such a thing would have happened, but it turned out that her worries couldn't have been more misplaced. Mr. Izinski was more than willing to give Yusei his blessing and even said that Yusei was the only man he would want his daughter dating.

The psychic teen gripped Yusei's waist as they flew through the streets, passing by cars and other Duel Runners that occupied the nighttime roads. A few riders revved their engines at Yusei, challenging him to a duel, but he simply shook his head and continued on. Tonight was his night out with his girlfriend, and he would allow nothing to interrupt their time together.

When they arrived at the theatre, there was a long line outside the box office. Akiza frowned at the wait time. At this rate, they would still be outside when the movie started. Yusei, on the other hand, smiled and pulled out two ticket stubs from his pocket.

"Picked them up this afternoon. I thought with it being Friday night and all..."

Akiza smiled and pecked Yusei on the lips. "You just think of everything, don't you?

The couple went straight to their theatre without buying any snacks or popcorn. Akiza had agreed to keep their date, but she laid out the condition that all he would buy would be the tickets. She hadn't forgotten the eviction notice and sometimes worried about Yusei not having a place to live, but she also had faith that Yusei would find a solution.

The theatre was almost empty, and the only people there were a couple about their age sitting in the front middle and two younger girls on the mid-right. Yusei and Akiza made their way to the upper left of room. Given the choice, the two always preferred to be alone on their dates so they could just forget everything else and enjoy each other.

Once seated, Yusei and Akiza talked a little before the movie started.

"So, how's life at Duel Academy?" Yusei inquired.

Akiza laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the satisfaction she felt whenever they were together. Yusei reached back and wrapped his arm around Akiza's shoulders, causing a wave of warm contentment to run through her. "Not too bad. The annual duel versus the North Academy is coming up, and the Chancellor asked me to be our duelist yesterday."

Yusei raised his eyebrows at this. "Wow, that's awesome! So are you going to do it?"

Akiza cuddled closer to Yusei. "I don't know, it's a lot of pressure...I mean, I know I'm number one at Duel academy, but..." she trailed off, contemplating her dilemma.

"So, let me get this straight; you've taken on Dark Signers, fought off hordes of monsters from the Netherworld, jumped fearlessly into shadow duels, but you're nervous over some school rivalry?"

Akiza sighed. "I know it's stupid, but...at least I had you beside me during all that Dark Signer stuff."

Yusei gently lifted her chin so they were looking in each other's eyes. "Akiza, I'll always be beside you, no matter what. I love you, and I always will." He gently kissed her on the lips, both duelists feeling an excited tingle from the contact.

Akiza's heart swelled with joy as her head returned to Yusei's shoulder. How could she have ever survived without this man?

"I love you too Yusei...you know what? You're right. On Monday, I'll tell the Chancellor that I want to be our duelist!"

Yusei smiled. "And I'll be here to give you all the help you need."

The theatre started to get dark, indicating that the movie was about to start. Akiza saw Yusei glace around the theatre.

"It's still just us and those other four," Yusei noticed.

Akiza felt a surge of excitement. Empty movie theatres meant a lot of privacy, and a lot of privacy led to...other things. As the previews rolled, only two more people entered, another couple who sat with the boy and girl in the front middle. Apparently, they knew each other. After a few minutes, the previews ended and the opening credits started to roll. Akiza cuddled even closer to Yusei. Just a little more distance to close before they could...

"You sure we're in the right theatre?" Yusei whispered.

Akiza gave him a confused look. What the heck was he talking about?

"Umm, I think so..." Akiza said. Ignoring the question, Akiza leaned in for another try.

Yusei, however, was looking around again. "But there's nobody here...and you've wanted to see this for a while..."

Akiza gave Yusei and incredulous stare. Why the hell did he think she wanted to go to this movie in the first place? It sure wasn't for the plot or the cinematics...unless he really wasn't making the connection. Yusei, after all, had little experience with girls, and practically none in the area of romance, save what he had learned with Akiza. Akiza was no expert on the subject, but she knew enough from school and her time in the Arcadia Movement to be a halfway-romantic date.

Yusei's novice status as a boyfriend was the logical explanation for his cluelessness, but Akiza suspected that it was his hidden shyness that caused him to sometimes make a fool of himself. After all, Yusei wasn't very forward in their relationship, and they had never made out in the theatre before...

"I mean," Yusei continued, "I'm not sure if it's the same one you said."

"Yusei-"

"I thought I got the right tickets, but maybe I messed up."

"Yusei-"

"I guess I expected more people to be here if it's so anticipated-"

"Yusei!" Akiza hissed.

The head Signer gave her a blank stare. He was actually clueless on this one.

"What? It's a valid question. The theatre is practically empty."

Akiza sighed yet again before fashioning her eyes into a seductive stare. She would just have to spell it out for him, and she was going to enjoy every bit it. She popped her leg up on Yusei's thigh and closed the little distance that was left between them. She could see a deep blush forming on Yusei's face, his eyes growing wide.

"Yusei...that's the idea."

After taking a second to process this, a sly grin grew across Yusei's face as he leaned in towards Akiza and pressed his lips to hers. One of his arms snaked itself around Akiza's waist as the other went to her propped up leg. His fingers gently stroked the small of her back, sending chills down Akiza's spine, making her want more.

Yusei and Akiza continued to kiss, ravenously moving against each other's lips. They barely paid any mind to the movie, not that it was anything special or entertaining. The last thing Akiza thought of before she drifted into ecstasy was that she hoped that the movie wouldn't end anytime soon.

* * *

"More tea, shuga?" the waitress asked.

Akiza smiled and held up her glass, thanking their server as she topped off the Signer's glass. The people here were always so friendly, a welcome change from the hostility that accompanied her days as the Black Rose Witch. Yusei waved his hand, silently declining, and the waitress (Jenny, as her nametag said) strode back to the kitchen. The diner they went to was a simple place, but it suited the couple perfectly. It was family-owned and relatively small, consisting of a long counter with barstools lining it, around eight booths, a kitchen in the back, and a cash register in the front. Despite the size, the place was very well-kept.

After the movie, Yusei and Akiza had taken the back way out (to avoid attracting any unwanted attention) and made their way to Yusei's runner. Both were still in a daze from all of the lip locking, so Yusei suggested that they go somewhere to cool down. He drove them to a small diner on the outskirts of New Domino, a place called Harpie's Diner, and after getting a table, the two ordered some tea and talked about anything that came to mind.

After all, it's hard to have a conversation when you're French kissing your hot date.

Akiza loved it when she was intimate with Yusei, but she didn't want their relationship to only be physical. Yusei shared the same desire, so the two restrained themselves from physical intimacy at times. Besides, just because there was no kissing didn't mean that they weren't being intimate. Talking with Yusei, seeing him for the person he really was under his serious and stoic nature, that was true intimacy in Akiza's mind.

Jenny approached the table again. "So, what'll we be havin tonite?"

"Whatever the lady would like," replied Yusei.

Akiza smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I'm not really that hungry. I'll just have some more tea." She hadn't forgotten her conditions, even if Yusei was willing to break them.

"You sho, sweetie? We gots da best cheery pie this city's eva seen." Jenny then furrowed her eyebrows at the couple. "Don' I know you two from som place? You looks awful familiar..."

_'Can't we go anywhere without this happening?'_

Yusei coughed. "Umm, well we go to a lot of small diners because we...umm...we..."

"Because we like our privacy," Akiza finished. Yusei's eyes gave her a silent thank you for bailing him out. He was a terrible liar, so when the two came across situations like this one, Akiza was usually the one to bail them out. She was becoming increasingly adept at making up stories to keep their secret; so far, they had been able to avoid any major recognition.

Jenny shrugged. "Oh well, I've neva been good wit names n' faces. You two enjoy, now," she said as she once again departed.

Akiza and sat alone with her boyfriend again, and she felt that there was something that she needed to address.

"Yusei...I think we need to be a little more discreet."

Said man raised his eyebrows. "Is that even possible? We schedule all of our dates in places we know won't be crowded."

"Yeah, but I mean with our friends..." Akiza bit her lip. "I think they may know something's up."

Yusei raised his eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Akiza took a deep breath. "Well, for starters, Carly has been poking fun at me about how I like you. I've tried ignoring her and she keeps on, saying that I've finally accepted it. Then when I blow up at her, she claims it's because I'm so deeply in love it makes me irrational!"

"So you deny it, she's right, and you ignore her...she's still right?"

"Exactly."

Yusei thought for a minute. "You could always turn the tables, make fun of her and Jack."

"But that would be so harsh! Carly fell head over heels for Jack, admitted that she loves him, and finally heard Jack return her feelings only to be ignored and tossed aside like a useless ragdoll after the Dark Signer war? Why won't he just talk to her for God's sake!" Akiza rested her head in her hands. Carly was her best friend, and even though it didn't seem to be apparent, Akiza suspected that the reporter was hurting inside.

Yusei reached across the table and took Akiza's hand in his own. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very caring heart?"

Akiza smiled. "Well, they have now."

Yusei smiled as well. "One of the many things I love about you." Akiza blushed at Yusei's compliment. "So, what else makes you think that the secret's out?"

"Well, Leo rants about how we like each other, but he's been doing that ever since you saved me in the hospital. If Luna knows anything, she's too modest to say. Mina...well she has her own thing with Trudge, but...it's like she just knows..."

"And Jack, Bruno and Crow?"

"I thought you said they were oblivious," Akiza replied. She only received minor teasing from her friends, but if those three suspected something, there would be no end for the amount of crap Yusei would get.

"They are, but they won't stay preoccupied with this rent problem for long. What'll we do when it's over?"

"Assuming you're not a hobo?"

Yusei laughed, his voice music to Akiza's ears. "Don't worry, I'll figure out something. But seriously, do we have a plan?"

Akiza stroked his hand with her thumb. "I guess we'll just have to be a little more...clandestine...about our rendezvous."

"Fine by me," replied Yusei with a sly grin. The door to the kitchen opened, and Jenny strode out with a medium-sized plate. She laid it down in between Yusei and Akiza, and set two forks beside it.

"Here, it's on da house. Since you two's such a cute couple, I thought I'd give ya'll a little treat. Plus, I couldn't let ya leave 'thout tryin our cherry pie." With a wink and a wave, Jenny disappeared back into the kitchen.

Yusei looked up at her. "Shall we?"

Akiza reached for a fork and scooped up a bite of pie. "Oh, we shall."

* * *

The ride home was long, but it went by too fast for Akiza.

_'What a perfect night! Why does it have to be over?'_

Yusei pulled up to Akiza's house and helped her off of his runner. They walked together up to Akiza's house and paused at the door.

"Yusei, thank you. Tonight was wonderful. I just wish we could do this more often..."

They held each other in their arms, both wanting the date to last just a little longer. Akiza inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, savoring him while she still had the chance.

"Well then I may have some good news for you," Yusei said with a hint of a tease.

Akiza raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What is it?"

Yusei's grin turned into a full fledged smirk. "I have Poppo Time to myself next Friday. I though maybe we could have some time to ourselves there..."

"Sounds wonderful Yusei," Akiza replied. "I can hardly wait."

They stared into each other's eyes before sharing one more passionate kiss.

"I love you Akiza."

"I love you too Yusei."

He waved goodbye once more as he started up his runner, and Akiza blew him a kiss in return. She stood outside and watched him drive off into the city before going inside and leaning with her back against the door. With eyes closed, she could only think of one word that could possibly describe the evening.

Perfect.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Don't forget to review and let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, RobotFish again. Just got through with finals for school, they sucked! So, to celebrate, here's a new chapter!

A/N Things are going to get a little hot and heavy towards the end of this chapter, but there will be no lemons in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, there would be a Faithshipping special every few episodes where Yusei and Akiza would get to do...this.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Yusei, could you come help me with this recalibration?" called Bruno from underneath a rough contraption of metal. He and Yusei had been working diligently at perfecting the new engine design that they, Jack and Crow had recently come up with. Progress was slower than usual, as Jack and Crow were working to pay the overdue rent. Well, Crow was working, Jack was searching, probably unsuccessfully, for a job. After the blonde had blown the last three interviews, Yusei had come to accept the fact that Jack may never be able to get an honest job.

On the bright side, Yusei was about to leave to see Akiza. She had notified the Chancellor that she wanted to represent Duel Academy in the rivalry match, and the director of the school approved without hesitation. The claw Signer asked Yusei to come over, claiming that she wanted to run a few strategies by him, but they both knew that the session would digress into another one of their kissing spells. Yusei promptly labeled that prediction with 'not an issue'.

The teen picked up his helmet as he walked to his Duel Runner. "Can't, I have plans."

Bruno slid out from under the prototype and looked at Yusei. "With Akiza?"

The head Signer froze for a moment before he regained his composure. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you two have been spending a lot of time together lately. Seems like you're helping her with homework every other day."

"Yeah well..." Yusei silently wished Akiza was here to bail him out. "She...just wants to...understand the material."

Bruno stopped working, set down his wrench, and walked over to Yusei with a serious look. "Listen, Yusei, I'm not completely clueless. Akiza is smart, brilliant even, and I doubt that she needs help with her homework _that_ often."

Yusei cringed, his stomach contracting into a painful knot. This was exactly what he was afraid of. Now, he would have to explain everything, and God knows Bruno couldn't keep a secret.

The blunet continued. "I understand why you would keep this from us, but it's alright, I don't blame you. I'd do the same thing in your position."

Bruno took a deep breath and Yusei closed his eyes, bracing himself for the damning words...

"If you want to finish high school, then there's no shame in it."

"OKAY, I'M SORRY, WE JUST-" Yusei stopped mid sentence.

_'Wait, what the hell?'_

Bruno wore a smirk on his face while Yusei's mouth hung wide open. Did the mechanic actually think that Akiza was...homeschooling him? There was no way, he would have to be even more dense than Yusei! The raven haired teen took a second to process this information.

"So, you think that-"

"I know Yusei. Akiza's been tutoring you on the curriculum, hasn't she? You want to be able to pass the entrance exam and graduate, right?"

Again, Yusei was dumbstruck. The dipstick actually thought he was spending time with Akiza so he could get into school. Although, it was better than him knowing the truth. And maybe, just maybe, he could use this to his advantage. His girlfriend must have rubbed off on him, because Yusei just hatched his most devious plan yet.

Yusei sighed and stared dejectedly at the ground, hoping Bruno bought his ruse. "Guess there's no fooling you, Bruno. I just didn't want you guys to know because I feel embarrassed about it. Being in the Satellite and all, I never had much of an education."

_'I'd like to thank the academy...'_

Bruno patted his shoulder. "Don't worry man, your secret is safe with me. I'll cover for you on the runner, you go get yourself a diploma!" Bruno hopped back under the engine and started adjusting various bolts, leaving Yusei standing in the garage.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah...well...I'll just be going then..."

* * *

"You mean he actually thought I was homeschooling you? That's freaking hilarious!" Akiza was almost in tears from the constant laughter at Yusei's ordeal.

They were in Akiza's living room and cards were strewn out on the coffee table. Akiza's parents were at work, and Yusei was helping with her decklist for the big duel against North Academy, which was coming up this Saturday. Akiza had told Yusei that she wanted to have everything ready by this afternoon so she could relax with Yusei tonight (he finally had Poppo Time to himself; Jack and Crow were out of town checking out a new alloy for the engine, and Bruno was staying with Blister so they could finish the recalibrations.)

In the meantime, Akiza was having a little too much fun with Bruno's misunderstanding.

"Come on, it's not that funny-"

"Ooo Yusei-HAHA-you've been-HAHAHA-a naughty student-HAHA-guess I'll have to punish you-PhhHAHAHAHA!"

"That's it, you asked for it."

Yusei pounced on Akiza and began to ferociously tickle her. The two fell back on the couch, the redhead writhing with laughter.

"Yusei-HAHA, stop it! HAHA-"

"Not until you say sorry, my love," He mocked.

"HAHA-I-HAHA-I'm-HAHAH-sor-HAHA-sorry!"

Yusei stopped tickling her, and the redhead laid still. The two took a minute to catch their breath before Akiza seated herself in Yusei's lap.

_'God, I love it when she does that'_

Yusei brought his lips to hers for a quick kiss. He leaned again in for a longer one, but Akiza turned her head away.

"Not now, Yusei. I need to finish my deck, and the duel is two days away." Yusei stopped, and kissed the back of her hand instead. Despite the fiery passion Akiza could display when they were intimate, she was able to show remarkable self control. Well, sometimes she did.

"Anything for you, beautiful."

Over the next hour, Akiza and Yusei added and removed cards form Akiza's deck, debating strategies and new tactics. Akiza's skills were well known among academy students worldwide, and they were beginning to exploit her more common strategies. Yusei recommended that she restructure her deck a little, just to keep them guessing, and she had taken his advice.

What about adding another Lord Poison?" asked Yusei. "He's a strong revival card for plant types."

"Yeah, but he can be a dead draw too. I only like to run one." Akiza thought for a moment. "How about...two Spores instead? That would give me more syncro options, and the removal wouldn't matter too much."

"Hmm, that could be a powerful combo..."

The conversation continued as such, with the two working to perfect Akiza's deck. At least, Yusei thought, he could get one thing working properly by the end of the day. The new engine wasn't going to function properly, he could just feel it. Finally, Akiza collected all of her cards and shuffled them into one pile, completing her new build.

"There! All finished..." Akiza said. She gently set her deck inside the holder on her belt. Truth be told, Yusei was confident in Akiza's abilities no matter what deck she used.

Yusei wrapped his arm around her, and Akiza snuggled up to him. "So, do you know anything about your opponent?"

"They won't announce it until the day before, but I'm almost certain that it will be Chase Princeton. He's number one at North academy, and the only thing bigger than his ego is his parent's pocketbook. They own a bunch of shares in a multi-million dollar dueling corporation."

Yusei thought for a moment. "Princeton...you mean like in Smith and Princeton Dueling Legacies Inc?"

"That's the one. You know the name?"

"Know it, I wish I could afford it. They have some of the best Turbo Drivers on the market. That kid and his family must be loaded."

Akiza snorted. "Loaded doesn't even begin to describe him. I mean, my family is well-off, the Princetons make us look like beggars. And Chase certainly isn't shy about letting people know."

The cobalt eyed teen thought for a moment. If he was really that rich, then he must have all of the rarest and most powerful cards on the marker available to him. No wonder Akiza wanted take more time to prepare for this duel.

"Do you know what kind of deck he runs?"

"It's a variation of a Red-Eyes deck, but he calls it Hopeless Dragon." Yusei gave an inquisitive stare, so Akiza elaborated. "Hopeless, as in hopeless to beat. He's full of himself, I know, but he's also an exceptional duelist. I've seen him pull off combos that I never even knew existed."

Yusei raised his eyebrows. "So...you do know this guy."

"In a way..." Akiza trailed off. Yusei looked down into her eyes and saw that there was more to the story.

Akiza sighed and continued. "He asked me out a few weeks before you and I got together. He hasn't stopped bugging me to be his girlfriend, no matter how many times I tell him to get lost."

Yusei's eyes narrowed. "If you need, then I can help you out with him..."

Akiza chuckled. "I know what that means Yusei, and while I'm sure you could crush him like an insect, that would tip people off about us. I'll just beat him this Friday. He'll never forgive me for striking such a big blow to his pride."

"Aww, come on...I'll just have a short little talk-"

"You do, then I'll refuse to kiss you for a month."

Yusei cringed at the mere prospect. No way would he trade Akiza's warm, soft lips for some guy's well-being. She had only threatened to stop kissing him once before when he had offered to teach Jack a lesson about teasing her. It was Halloween, and Akiza had said she didn't really enjoy the holiday. Jack mouthed off to her, and eventually hit a wound that hadn't yet healed...

_"I figured you would enjoy Halloween, considering that witches are so emulated."_

Akiza had tried to stay calm, to hide her hurt, but she couldn't keep the tears from falling. She left the room quickly, ignoring Yusei's pleas that Jack wasn't being serious. Yusei, after glaring at Jack, who feigned cluelessness, ran after Akiza. He found her sobbing in the next room, and he listened as she let all her fears and worries spill out; that she would lose control, hurt more people, be rejected, feared and hated. That she would never be good enough for Yusei, that she would hurt him or hold him back, that he would fall out of love with her.

Never, he had said.

I will never stop loving you.

"Yusei? Hello, earth to Yusei?"

He snapped out of his flashback. "Hmm, what now?"

"I asked if you were alright."

Yusei held her closer to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out for a second."

Akiza gave a sly grin. "Well, don't get too out of it before you...accommodate me tonight."

Yusei grinned, excitement building up inside. "I can't wait..."

With that, he pressed his lips to Akiza's, the two enjoying the warmth of each other as Akiza shifted back into Yusei's lap. Their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths, both desiring to taste more of their lover. Akiza's hands raked through Yusei's hair and his hands trailed down her back, sending excited chills through her body.

Yusei lowered himself onto the couch, taking Akiza with him as the two continued to kiss. Yusei could feel his desire building up with each passing second. He wanted more of her, more of this electric sensation that he felt. Things were beginning to get heated...

When they heard the door open. "Akiza, darling, we're home!"

She quickly jumped off of Yusei and smoothed out her clothes as her parents made their way to the living room. The head Signer hastily fixed his hair, trying to conceal their moment of passion. After all, no couple wants their parents to catch them making out on the sofa. Mrs. Izinski was the first to enter.

"Oh, hi Yusei. I didn't know if you would still be here. How comes the dueling?"

Yusei was still trying to unruffle his hair. "Good, I guess. There's been a few bumps in the road, nothing major though."

Mr. Izinski walked in. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing a fine young man like yourself can't handle."

Akiza gave Yusei an uneasy look. They still hadn't told her parents about the eviction notice. Yusei had said that he didn't want anyone else to worry about his problems, but Akiza didn't want to keep it secret. She said her father might be able to help them, but Yusei refused, saying he would not accept any handouts.

Yusei made a decision. "Yeah...just struggling to pay the bills. Truthfully, we're a little behind on out rent."

Mr. Izinski's face became slightly more serious. "Oh? Well, I hope your landlord isn't giving you any trouble now.."

"Oh no! It's just since they closed the Kiba Dome for the WRGP, my career is on hold, so I won't have any steady income until it's over."

Mr. Izinski nodded. "I see. Well, if you ever need anything, just let me know."

Yusei nodded. "Thank you sir." Yusei glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should be going now. I have to help my friends load up some parts before they head out of town." After taking leave from Mr. Izinski and giving Akiza a quick hug, he headed for the door. He was disappointed that he and Akiza didn't have more time alone, but she shot him a glance that clearly mean 'tonight'.

With a grin, Yusei started his runner and headed back to Poppo Time.

* * *

Come nightfall, Yusei had everything set up for Akiza's visit. She had said that he didn't need to do anything special for her, but Yusei wanted to give his girlfriend the very best. A table draped in a white cloth sat in the middle of the living room (which doubled as the dining room). Three candles sat in the middle of the table, waiting to be lit. The lights were dimmed in the room, and once the candles were lit, there would be a romantic glow that filled the air. The food he had cooked wasn't pristine, but he knew that Akiza wouldn't mind. That was one of the things he loved about her; she didn't want to be treated to the finer things in life. She just wanted to be with him.

Yusei was finishing setting the table when there was a knock at the door. He hurried to place the last of the silverware and made one last check of everything before answering the door. Outside stood Akiza, her Turbo Dueling suit hugging her figure, giving Yusei a slight but magnificent view of her curves...

He really needed to stop thinking about that before he lost it completely.

Akiza smiled. "Hey babe."

Yusei gestured of her to come in. "Hey beautiful."

Akiza stepped through the doorway and into the house as he closed the door. Beautiful had become Yusei's unofficial pet name for Akiza, and he could tell that she never got tired of hearing him say it.

"So, you finally got the other three out of the-" Her breath caught as she surveyed the scene before her. The candles now burned, giving the walls a warm glow in the dim light. Fine china adorned the pure white tablecloth with tall drinking glasses to match. Two chairs sat at the table, just waiting to be occupied. No doubt about it, Yusei had gone all out for their dinner.

Akiza was almost moved to tears. "Yusei...this is...it's...I..." Her eyes said it for her; she loved him with all her heart and soul, and she was the happiest woman on earth knowing that he loved her back. She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, in awe of all he had done for her.

Yusei gave a sheepish grin. "Since we never have been able to do this kind of thing...I thought I would treat you to the kind of date you really deserve." Even though Akiza was content with their relationship, Yusei sometimes felt guilty for having to take Akiza to mediocre diners for their dates. She was his angel, his perfect gem, his flawless rose, and she deserved the best, even though he hadn't been able to give it to her.

The claw Signer wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. "No one has ever done something like this for me. Yusei...thank you. I love you so much." She hugged him tightly. "Please don't ever leave me."

He held her in his arms, showing her all the love and affection that he held in his heart. "I promise, I'll always be here for you Akiza. I love you."

Yusei would mark this dinner as the best they had ever had. He served each course himself, and while the food wasn't perfect, the evening was. Akiza was surprised when Yusei brought out a bottle and began to fill her glass with a sparkling liquid.

"Since we can't have Champaign, I thought maybe sparkling cider would work?" he said, biting his lip.

Again, Akiza was awestruck. All of this, just for her? She couldn't believe it. The meal was delicious; salad for starters, pork chops and potatoes as the entree, and chocolate cake for dessert. Yusei was glad that Akiza was enjoying this, and her happiness meant all the kingdoms of the world to him.

After dinner, the two lovers cuddled on the sofa, Yusei softly whispering words of love in her hear, making Akiza feel like Aphrodite herself. The candles still burned as the two began to kiss. Yusei chuckled. "Guess we get to pick up where we left off this afternoon."

Akiza smiled against his lips. "Guess so. Now..." she gave one of her signature gazes that never failed to seduce Yusei. "Where were we exactly?" Oh, she was just toying with him now.

"Hmm, I think we were right about here," he said as he kissed her passionately. The two wrapped their arms around each other and fell onto the couch, Akiza laying on top of Yusei. Desire quickly ran through his veins, and his lips began to move with more force and fervor. He felt her eagerly sucking on his lips with each kiss, demanding to taste him even more. Soft, quiet moans could be heard coming from Akiza amidst their kissing, and it made Yusei even more excited to have the most beautiful woman he knew right on top of him. Akiza's hands went to Yusei's head, gently caressing it and running her fingers through his hair.

Kissing Akiza was incredible, and Yusei wanted more. His hands stroked her back and waist, drawing out even more moans from her. His lips departed from hers, now kissing their way down Akiza's neck. He gently suckled on her delicate skin, causing her to throw her head back and give a surprised gasp at his actions. Her magnificent breasts pushed into his chest, and Yusei thanked God for Akiza's amazing figure.

_'Oh my God...ah...oh my God, this is heaven'_

Suddenly, Akiza positioned her knees on either side of Yusei; her pelvis was right above his. Their bodies were pressed against each other, their lower areas rubbing together as well. Akiza's soft, quiet moans grew louder and Yusei's breathing grew heavier. They had never been this far before, but he couldn't help himself; she kept pushing her hips down, grinding against him harder and faster, and he made no attempt to stop her. It felt incredible, and Yusei's hands drew closer and closer to Akiza's behind.

Yusei felt something tugging at his shirt and looked down to see Akiza's hand fumbling with the buttons of his jacket. She continued undoing them while Yusei continued to kiss her passionately, his hands now resting on Akiza's thighs. He gently massaged them, causing her to lean forward and deepen their fiery kiss. She finally undid the last button, and Yusei took off his jacket and threw it to the floor, leaving him in his sleeveless shirt.

Both of the lovers suddenly stopped and looked at Yusei's jacket. The gravity of what they were doing became apparent; by simply removing an article of clothing, they were taking a step that could not easily be taken back. Yusei knew that Akiza's fears of a physical relationship were beginning to surface, so he sat up, gently raising her with him. Akiza suddenly grew very nervous.

"Yusei, I-I'm so sorry. I just...just got caught up in the moment, and I didn't...I mean I-"

Yusei kissed her gently, cutting off her train of worries. Akiza moaned softly at the kiss, and she began to relax when she realized Yusei wasn't angry with her.

"Akiza, you don't have to apologize. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, and if I ever do, just tell me. I won't ever get angry with you for that, I promise."

Akiza smiled, resting her forehead against his. "Thank you Yusei..." Her eyes watered. "I just...when I was with Sayer...after a while, he wanted more of me, and I said no...and he..." she took a deep breath. "He got angry. He didn't hit me, but he neglected me, treated me like I was worthless. It was like we weren't even together...I was crushed...I fell into depression...I just..." She buried her head in his chest. "I don't want the same thing to happen with you."

Yusei lifted her chin up, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Akiza, I'm not Sayer. I will never do that to you. I love too much to even think about forcing you into anything."

Words could not describe the joy that lit up Akiza's face. "...Thank you Yusei."

She rested her head on his chest as the couple laid back on the couch. They slowly drifted off to sleep as the last candle flickered before extinguishing itself with a wisp.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!

A/N I'm going to attempt to write a duel next chapter (Akiza vs. Chase), so I'm not sure how it will turn out. I'll try to stay true to the game, but I may have to make up a few cards to suit my purposes. And for those of you who care, Hopeless Dragon is actually a real decklist. I actually don't know why it's called Hopeless, but it seemed fitting that a rich prick like Chase should use it.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys rule!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, RobotFish here!

First off, BIG shoutout to **The Key of Hope** for helping me write this duel. You rock, dude!

Second off, I said before that this duel would only be one chapter, but when I finished writing it, it was too long. So, I cut it into two chapters. Sorry to all of you I told that it would only be one, but don't worry. Part 2 is almost complete and will be uploaded in a few days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. I do own Chase Princeton though.

Prick.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Bye mom, by daddy! I'll see you at the stadium!"

It was Saturday, and Akiza was facing Chase Princeton the Duel Academy's annual rivalry duel against North Academy. Upon request from Chase's parents (and possibly and under-the-table check), the duel was taking place in the Kiba Dome. Construction for the WRPG track was being put on hold for a day in the spirit of 'friendly competition' between the two schools. It was laughable, really.

"Bye, sweetie, your father and I will be there when it starts!"

Akiza wanted to get to the stadium early, so she could get a feel for the surroundings in which the duel would be taking place. True, she had dueled there in the Fortune Cup, but this time she wasn't dueling as the Black Rose Witch. Her mask was gone, and she refused to hide behind it any longer. Akiza had asked Yusei for a ride, and he had been more than delighted to give her one. Besides, from all she had seen, Akiza suspected that he wanted to see Chase loose even more than she did.

With her deck ready and her duel disk fully charged, Akiza left her house. She was greeted by Yusei on his runner, which looked slightly different than usual.

_'Oh...my...God'_

Yusei's runner had stickers in the form of Akiza all over it. Two ruby red banners flew from poles attached to his runner, reading 'Go Akiza!' One side of his runner had a poster of Akiza posing in one of her duels, her disk activated and a card in hand. The other side showed a similar picture of Akiza, but with Black Rose Dragon in the background.

Her face went redder than the paint on the runner.

Yusei wore a childish grin on his face. "Like it? I had them all custom made."

She sighed. "Sometimes, Yusei...you can be retarded."

"I know," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "But you love me all the more for it right?"

She smiled sheepishly. He just wanted to support her, and it was a sweet thought...

"Let's just go before any one sees me on this thing."

The ride to the stadium was only fifteen minutes, but to Akiza, it seemed like an eternity. Her hope that the roads would be empty was crushed when she saw traffic backed up all the way to the Kiba Dome. Apparently, the school rivalry had become a big spectacle, considering that it was going to be broadcast on TV. Again, Chase wasted no opportunity to put himself in the spotlight. Yusei's...creativity wasn't helping the situation. People in cars kept rubbernecking them, and several duelists had the nerve to point and laugh. Akiza was a few teases short of whipping out her duel disk and summoning Rose Tentacles to teach them a lesson when they arrived.

Akiza and Yusei made their way to the stadium floor, where the duel would be taking place. Various camera crews were setting up their equipment, preparing to cover all possible angles of the duel. Several journalists were scattered about the stadium, each probably a rookie that got assigned to covering the pre-game while the big-shots took the actual duel.

"Akiza, Yusei, over here!" a familiar voice shouted.

They turned to see a dark-haired girl with a notepad running towards them. She wore a light blue sweater and black pants, but the glasses were impossible not to recognize.

Akiza waved excitedly. "Carly! How are you?" The two girls gave each other a hug.

"I'm good! I came here to cover your duel!"

Akiza frowned. "But...the duel doesn't start for two hours."

Carly suddenly became nervous and started shuffling her feet and wringing her hands. "Well, I umm...Jack told me Yusei was bringing you here early, and umm...I was just wondering...would you...like to do an interview?" Carly's bumbling never failed to win over the claw Signer.

"Sure! I have some time. What did you want to talk about?"

"You know," Yusei said, "I still exist over here..."

Akiza gave him a fake punch. "Oh, quit whining." The couple had, amazingly, never been in an actual argument. Sure, they gave each other playful teases, but only because each thought the other looked kind of cute when they were embarrassed or playfully indignant.

Yusei shrugged. "What? Just saying-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know Mr. King-of-the-Duel."

Carly smiled. "Awww, look at you two, arguing just like an old married couple." This elicited a blush from Yusei and Akiza. The raven haired duelist looked away, trying to conceal his embarrassment while the redhead ground her teeth, obviously annoyed with her friend's teasing.

"Carly," she said through barred teeth, "one more word, and I'll refuse to comment."

Carly raised her eyebrow. "Okay, okay! Shesh, I was just joking." She took out her pen and notepad. "First question, how do you feel about dueling in the world famous Kiba Dome-"

"HEY, IZINSKI!" called an obnoxiously stuck up voice. Akiza knew who it was before she even turned around.

Chase Princeton, figurehead of rich douche bags everywhere.

He strode right up to the three friends, not even trying to conceal his cockiness. He was of an average height, about as tall as Yusei. He wore a jacket similar to Jack's, but in black, with designer jeans and a red undershirt. His hair was a mahogany brown, and it reached down to just above his shoulders. His green eyes were filled with an arrogance that made Jack look like Saint Peter himself.

He stopped and surveyed the duelists. "So, Akiza, you want to just give up now? I'll even let you choose where we go on our first date." He wore an egotistical smirk on his face, the kind of someone who had never been denied anything in his life.

Akiza glared. Out of all the people she had ever met, she hated him the most. "First off Chase, no way am I giving up. Second, you so much as try to court me, and I'll call out Rose Tentacles and squash you like a grape."

The rich boy just laughed. "Ooo, you're a feisty one. I like that. Maybe once I beat you, we can-AGH! What the-"

"Listen here you prick!" Yusei shouted, gripping Chase's collar. People were staring to stare. "You say one more word to her, and I swear, I'll-"

Akiza grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Chase. "Yusei, stop, he's not worth it." He reluctantly lowered his fists, but was still fuming at Chase's harassment of Akiza. She would have loved for Yusei to beat the crap out of this guy, but the Princetons would probably sue him into the next decade. And there was always the secret to consider...

Chase snorted and turned his attention to the cobalt-eyed duelist. "So, you're the famous Yusei Fudo I keep hearing about. What's a piece of Satellite trash like you doing at the top of the Turbo Dueling league?"

Yusei didn't respond. Akiza knew he still wanted to thrash this guy, so she answered for him. "Well, some people, unlike you, can actually be successful by working hard."

Again, the brunette scoffed at the two. "Oh, please! It doesn't matter that the bridge was built; once a Satellite, always a Satellite. You aren't even worthy to wield the cards I throw away!" When he received no response from Yusei again, he turned to Carly. "Hey, baby. Ready to write about my big win today? Maybe I can give you the...inside scoop at my place later tonight." Carly's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't used to being hit on, especially by such a pathetic excuse for a guy. She silently turned away in embarrassment and left the stadium floor.

The head signer couldn't take it anymore. Before Akiza knew what had happened, Chase was doubled over on the floor, clenching his gut in pain. Yusei knew how to fight, and he could hit hard.

Chase, after hacking up some bile, looked up at Yusei, rage burning in his eyes. "Alright, you little crab-headed piece of shit! Just wait until my lawyers hear about this!"

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Yusei mocked. Again, Akiza had to defuse the situation.

"That's enough! Yusei, could we keep the violence to a minimum, please?" He nodded slightly, still amped up for a fight. Chase was still having trouble standing and talking, so Akiza took the opportunity to give him a piece of her mind.

"Look, I know that I'm a better duelist than you, so don't even try to intimidate me! I don't need the best cards on the market to win, I can do it with my own deck!"

Chase smiled. "Are you willing to bet on that?"

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Chase up righted himself and stared her dead in the eye. "How about this: you win, and..."

"And you never bother me again for the rest of my life." Akiza finished.

The wealthy heir smirked and crossed his arms. "But if I win...then you have to go on a date with me tomorrow. And you have to kiss me at the end."

Akiza's jaw dropped. Was he serious? The mere thought of his slimy tongue touching her lips...EWWW!

"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. "No way in hell am I-"

"Deal," Yusei said. Akiza and Chase were equally shocked to hear him agree. Akiza gave a pleading look at Yusei, clearly saying that she didn't want to do this. She would rather be eaten alive by African ants than go out with that rich prick. However, before she could say otherwise, Chase butted in.

"Well then it's settled! Hope you're a good kisser, sweet lips." With that, Chase strode away from the three.

Akiza was not happy. "Why did you do that? Now I'm actually nervous about this duel!"

Yusei smiled held her hand. "Akiza, don't worry. I don't care how good of a duelist he is, you can beat him. He underestimates you, and you can use that against him. Just...have a little faith in yourself."

Akiza relaxed a little bit. "Okay, I trust you...just ask me next time before you make any bet involving me."

Yusei laughed. "Will do."

* * *

Akiza waited in the Kiba Dome locker room, shuffling her deck repeatedly. It was a comfort thing, one that took her mind off of the upcoming duel. She had been waiting for the past hour while the stadium was filled, and it was pure torture. She had tried reviewing some of her strategies, but she couldn't concentrate with her stomach twisting into a painful knot.

'I wish Yusei was here...'

As if on cue, the door opened, and there he stood. Akiza jumped up and hugged him, glad to have her favorite person in the world with her.

"Yusei, thank God! I'm going crazy in here alone."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you've taken on worse, remember?"

"I think I'd prefer dueling for an eternity in the Netherworld than a date with Chase." Akiza looked down while Yusei held her in his arms.

"Don't worry. I have faith in you." He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and she moaned slightly at the contact. Akiza lost herself in Yusei for a moment, letting all the stress she had been feeling seep out of her body and be replaced with the warm, tingly feeling of Yusei's love.

When they broke away, the intercom came on, telling Akiza that it was time.

Yusei hugged her one more time before letting go. She picked up her duel disk and inserted her deck. "I love you Yusei."

"I love you too Akiza. Now, go crush this guy."

Akiza smiled. "Will do."

Yusei left the locker room and headed for the floor seats of the stadium. Each duelist was allowed to give a number of tickets for the front row to their friends and family. Akiza had given tickets to Yusei, Leo, Luna, Crow, Bruno, Jack (only upon Yusei's request), and her parents. Carly was sitting close to the front, camera in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer thundered, his voice booming over the PA system. "We are proud to present, broadcast for your entertainment, the annual Duel academy rivalry match, sponsored by Smith and Princeton's Dueling Legacies!" Akiza heard the crowd cheering outside as she waited for her cue.

"Representing Duel Academy of New Domino, the gutsiest gal in the game, the claw of the Crimson Dragon, the Black Rose herself, Akiza Izinski!"

Akiza walked out of the doors and into the blinding light. Once her eyes had adjusted, she was shocked to see that the entire stadium was filled to capacity, perhaps beyond its limit. She was met with a mixture of resounding applause and sonorous booing, the cheering coming from the Duel Academy side, booing from the North Academy side. Now she saw why they were having Chase and her wear mics; with all the noise, you could barely hear yourself think.

She looked to her left and saw all of her friends and her parents sitting in the box. She was comforted by the fact that they were all there, and Yusei's presence in particular made her feel much more at ease.

"Let's go Akiza!" yelled Luna.

"Yeah, kick this guy's butt!" shouted Leo.

"You can do it Akiza!" Yusei called. "We have faith in you!"

She waved at her friends, excited that they were here to support her. This time, she wouldn't lose control. She stopped when she reached her designated area. "Now, representing North Academy, the coldest player you'll ever see, the Hopeless Heartbreaker, the heir to the Dueling Legacies throne, Chase Princeton!"

Again, the stadium was filled with a mixture of cheering and taunting. Chase didn't seem to care which the crowd did, so long as it was for him. When the noise died down, the announcer spoke again."

"Duelists, you have the floor, so get you game on!" The crowd broke out into unanimous applause at this, and Akiza and Chase activated their duel disks and their mics.

Chase started the trash talking. "You ready to lose Akiza? No one's beaten me yet!"

Akiza glared. "Well, that's about to change, Princeton! I draw!"

**8000/8000**

Akiza surveyed her hand.

_'I'd better not overextend...'_

"I summon Hedgeguard in defense mode!" **Hedgeguard (0/2100)** "I play two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Chase scoffed. "Ha! You call that an opening move? I'll show you how it's really done! I draw!"

Akiza saw Chase give a faint smile. "I activate the spell card Trade-In! Now, by discarding a level eight monster, I can draw two cards!" Chase placed the card Dark Horus in his graveyard and drew two. His faint smile turned into a fully fledged smirk. "I summon Dark Grepher in attack mode!" Dark Grepher (1700/1600) "Now, by sending a Dark attribute monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can send a Dark from my deck to the graveyard!"

Chase searched through his deck painfully slowly. What was he planning? He finally placed two cards in his grave, Axe Dragonute and Sky Scourge Norlerius.

"Now, since there are exactly three Darks in my graveyard, I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon!" There was a flash of light, and the beast stood towering over Akiza. North Academy Cheered wildly. **Dark Armed Dragon (2800/1200**) "Now, I activate Dark Armed's ability. By removing a Dark Attribute from my graveyard, I can destroy any card on your field!" Chase took Axe Dragonute from his graveyard and removed it from the game. Akiza's Hedgeguard shattered into fragments of light.

"Now, Dark Armed Dragon, attack her directly!" The beast lunged towards Akiza, but she was ready.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" The trap card rose up and blocked the dragon's attack.

_'Thanks Yusei. I owe you one'_

She shot an involuntary glance over to Yusei's seat. He was standing, pumping his fist in the air, obviously excited that Akiza had borrowed one of his strategies.

Chase glared. "Too bad your little ragdoll only stops one attack per turn! Dark Grepher, attack!" The warrior raised his sword and lunged at Akiza, slashing through her life points. The North Academy crowed cheered even louder, but she barely flinched at the contact, which Chase, as she could tell, found immensely disappointing. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**6300/8000**

Akiza glared. She was going to have to step it up if she wanted to beat Chase. "I draw! I play Graceful Charity. Now I can draw three and discard two!" She drew her cards smiled, discarding Lonefire Blossom and Dandylion.

"Let's see how you like this! Since Dandylion was sent to the grave, I get two Fluff Tokens in defense mode!" They materialized on her field. Fluff Token (0/0). "Now, I sacrifice a token to summon Gigaplant in attack mode!" Gigaplant (2400/1200). "I use Gigaplant's special ability to revive Lonefire Blossom from my grave! It won't be around for long though. I activate its ability and tribute it to summon a plant from my deck!"

Lonefire Blossom disappeared and was replaced by a monstrous form. "I summon Tytannial, Princess of the Camillas!" Tytannial (2800/2600). "Now, Tytannial, attack Dark Armed Dragon!" The monsters lunged at each other, and both exploded into oblivion. "Now, with him out of the way, Gigaplant, attack Dark Grepher!" Chase was now the one to cringe as his life points were drained away. The crowd cheered, New Domino residents and students glad to have the upper hand. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

**6300/7300**

Akiza smiled. "Worried yet, Princeton?"

Chase glared. With two powerful monsters and a three card backfield against him, things were looking down. However, the duel was far from over.

"In your dreams, Izinski! I draw!" Chase barely looked at his hand as he placed a card on his disk. "I activate Foolish Burial to send one card from my deck to my graveyard, but he won't stay there for long. I activate Monster Reborn!" A sinister looking dragon appeared on the field. Akiza's heart sank, as she realized it as the key card to Chase's deck, the monster that made Hopeless Dragon a force to be reckoned with.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400)**

"Now, I activate Red-Eye's ability to summon any dragon from my graveyard! I summon back my Dark Horus!" Dark Horus (3000/1800) "Now, Dark Horus, attack Gigaplant!" The dragon spit dark fire at the plant.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" The trap revealed itself once again.

Chase let out a maniacal laugh. "I was hoping you would do that! I activate Dark Bribe! Sure you get to draw a card, but I get to destroy your Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

The trap shattered, and the dark flames consumed Gigaplant, burning it to a crisp.

**5700/7300**

"Now, since I played a counter trap card, I can special summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!" Van'Dalgyon (2800/2100) "And, since I special summoned it, I can destroy any card on your field. Say goodbye to your last monster!" The fluff token exploded. "Now, Red-Eyes, attack directly!"

Akiza didn't want to have to sacrifice too many cards, but she had no choice. "I activate the trap Graceful Revival to summon Dandylion back to the field!" Dandylion (300/300) "Then, I activate another trap, Wall of Thorns!"

Chase paled. He had been reckless, and he was going to pay for it.

"Now, since I have a plant monster on the field, I can negate your attack and destroy all of your monsters!" Giant thorns rose up and shielded Dandylion, then shot out, obliterating Chase's dragons. Duel Academy roared with joy.

"Way to go, Akiza!" Leo and Luna shouted.

Crow even joined in. "Yeah, wipe that smirk off his face! Hit him hard!"

And for the first time, Chase was speechless. There was no way he could lose to this girl, this...this...simpleton! He glared. "Set two, end turn."

Akiza felt invigorated. She had him on the ropes, and it was time to deal some damage. "I draw! I summon Twilight Rose Knight! Next, I use his ability to summon a level four or below plant from my hand! I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" **Rose Warrior (1600/300)** "Now, I syncro my Twilight Rose Knight with Dandylion to summon..."

There was a ring of circles followed by a humanoid emerging from a blinding light. Two fluff tokens appeared next to the syncro monster.

**Splendid Rose (2200/2000)**

"Now, Splendid Rose, attack Chase directly!"

Chase ground his teeth. "I activate Dragon Vortex! Now, by removing Dark Horus from my graveyard, I can negate your attack and damage both of us for half of Horus's attack points!"

Splendid Rose stopped his attack, and fire rained down on both duelists.

**4200/5800**

This time, Akiza cringed. He was damaging her even when she was attacking. Jerk or not, this guy was good.

"Don't let him phase you, Akiza!" Yusei cried. "Fight back!"

Akiza quickly recovered. "I activate Splendid Rose's ability! I remove Dandylion from my grave and halve Spendid's attack points to give him another attack!" The monster lashed out and struck Chase directly. "Now, Rose Warrior, attack directly, and when you do, use your ability to burn him for 300 more life points!"

The warrior struck, taking Chase's life points with her.

**4200/2800**

The crowd cheered once more. Akiza had the lead for the first time, and North Academy was looking bleak at the moment. Akiza smiled at her advantage. "I end my turn. How does it feel to be second best, Chase?"

Chase glared and drew. "You dare disrespect me in front of my school? I'll show you why my family name is so feared! First I play Gold Sarcophagus! Now, I can remove a card from my deck from play and add it to my hand in two turns! Next, I play Future Fusion!"

_'Fusion? Haven't seen that in a while'_

"I send two Red Eyes Wyvern, two Dark Horus, and one Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the grave to summon Five Headed Dragon in two turns!"

Akiza's eyes widened. Five Headed Dragon? But...there weren't any more copies of that card left! They had all disappeared years ago!

Chase smiled. "I end my turn, and since I didn't normal summon, I remove two Red Eyes Wyverns to summon two Red Eyes metal Dragons from my grave!"

Much to Akiza's dismay, the dragons materialized on the field. There was a bit of solace; Future Fusion disappeared since its material monsters weren't in the grave. Chase grinned as North Academy cheered. "Ready to be romanced, Akiza? Don't worry, I won't bite...hard."

Akiza closed her eyes and glared. This guy was beginning to get on her last nerve, and anger was quickly building up inside of the psychic. She tried to stay calm, tried to control herself. Anger create energy, energy fuels powers, powers hurt people...No, she wouldn't lose control. Not this time. "I draw. I switch my four monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

"Is that the best you can do? I draw!" Chase grinned even wider. "I activate both my Red Eyes to Summon two Dark Horus from the grave! Then, I summon Infernal Dragon!" **Infernal Dragon (2000/0) **"Now, everyone, attack all of her monsters!"

Akiza's eyes widened. He had five monsters, and she had four...

Her field was wiped clean in the face of Chase's dragons. One Dark Horus the spit dark flames at her, making Akiza cry out as her life points were burned away.

**1200/2800**

Chase was writhing with enjoyment as North Academy cheered him on. Akiza was on a knee, desperately thinking of a way out.

And the rich boy couldn't help but gloat. "Who's second best now, Akiza?" She clenched her fist, trying to contain her hatred for this pathetic excuse for a man. What right did he have to talk to her that way?

Akiza closed her eyes. She needed a miracle draw to stay in the game. "I draw!" She took a minute to survey her hand. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose! Now, I reveal the top card of my deck. If it's a monster, I summon it. If not, both cards are destroyed."

She could barely hear a voice in her head over the crowd. _'Just have faith in yourself, Akiza.' _She drew, revealed the card...

And smiled. "I summon Lonefire Blossom! Now, I syncro my monsters to summon..."

Everyone in the stadium knew what was coming. Level 4 plus level 3 equals level 7... Some stood up and cheered. Some were rendered speechless. Others even ran for cover. The beast materialized from the syncro rings, showing off its terrifying beauty.

**Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)**

"Black Rose Dragon, bomb the field with Black Rose Gale!"

Akiza had taken enough of Chase's taunting and harassment. She was done playing nice with that arrogant, egotistical, stuck up, son a bitch! This would show that bastard, that lowlife, not to mess with her! Nobody crosses the Black Rose! She poured all of her anger, all of her frustration into this attack, this cleansing of the field...

* * *

...And that was when she felt something shatter inside of herself.

* * *

There was a deafening explosion followed by a terrified roar from the crowd. Chase's once-mighty field was now completely empty. Not only that, but the entire stadium was in a state of disarray. Camera equipment laid broken on the ground, chairs had been tossed around by the gale, people knocked over, property damaged.

She had lost control.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!

Part 2 is coming very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, RobotFish here!

Here's part 2! Told ya I wouldn't take too long! Anyway, I forgot to mention in part 1 that some of the cards in this duel are made up. If you have any questions about the duel, feel free to PM me.

Again, big shoutout to **The Key of Hope **for helping me write this. You rule, dude!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. I do own Chase Princeton, but I wish I owned Yusei and Akiza instead. Sour grapes, sour grapes...

* * *

Chapter 5

Yusei watched from the stands. "Akiza..."

But the woman he now saw dueling was something...different. Her hair hung in front of her face, giving a sense of...chaos. Her mouth was twisted into a sadistic smile, enjoying the destruction she had caused. But her eyes...they were the worst part. The once warm, hazel orbs were hollow, showing no love, no loyalty, no life. Yusei flashed back to Akiza's duel with Misty. The psychic had lost control of her own body and powers because of her rage, and things were about to get ugly. No one had been hurt so far, but...

The Black Rose Witch had taken over again. And she wanted to duel.

Chase's cockiness turned to cold fear at the sight of Akiza's transformation. When she spoke, it was with a harsh, sinister voice.

"So, you think you can handle me, tough guy? Let's see how tough you really are..." Her dark smile grew even wider. She was going to enjoy his pain. A card slid into her fingertips as she prepared wreak havoc with it. Behind it all was a faint voice, Akiza's voice, crying out for herself to stop.

_'No! I can't do this! I can't hurt anyone else!'_

But there would be no yield. "I activate the spell card Wicked Revival and pay 1000 life points to resurrect a syncro monster from the grave! You remember Black Rose Dragon, don't you?"

_'Please, no! No, no, no! This isn't happening! I can con control it! I can control my powers...'_

The beast materialized on the field again. "Black Rose, direct attack!"

_'Some one, anyone, help me! I can't do this on my own!'_

The dragon spit black flames from its mouth, the deadly flames soaring towards Chase.

_'YUSEI, HELP ME!'_

"AKIZA!" Yusei screamed at the top of his lungs.

And she heard him.

Her eyes turned back to normal as she reclaimed her body from her powers. She extended a hand, and the black flames faded, once again becoming holograms. At least everyone was safe...

Chase glared. "I'm not losing to the likes of you! Not now, not ever! I activate Battle Fader from my hand! When you declare a direct attack, I can summon him and end your battle phase!"

The monster appeared, and Black Rose's attack was stopped.

**200/2800**

Akiza looked down at her hands, in trying to refusing to believe what just happened. The crowd was still quiet except for a few malicious whispers. All afraid, all waiting to see what she would do, the onlookers stared at the duelist who caused the destruction. "I...I set one card face down and end my turn."

The unnerving silence was broken by Chase. "What the hell was that? You really are some sort of freak, aren't you!"

Akiza's eyes watered. "No! My powers, they just-"

"The rumors really are true! You're a witch!"

She was breathing fast, starting to panic. "N-no! That's n-not true! I-I've changed!"

"Forget dating you! I can't believe I even considered it! Stay away from me, witch!"

There was an uproar from the crowd, a condemning uprising that was directed at Akiza. It was the Fortune Cup all over again, but this time was worse.

She was spiraling back into the past, back into the hurt and suffering she had endured, and it was hell. The North Academy audience was booing and jeering at her, and even some of the people from New Domino joined in. She covered her ears, desperate to block out the noise, but there was no escaping the torment. Her eyes began to feel a stinging sensation as her tears welled up. Then she heard the words that had haunted her, wounded her for her entire life.

"WITCH! WITCH! WITCH! WITCH! WITCH!"

They despised her, were disgusted by her very existence, and Akiza couldn't bear it. Hot tears ran down her face as she hugged herself, wanting to be anywhere but there.

"WITCH! WITCH! WITCH!"

She couldn't hear her friends' encouragement, couldn't hear any kind words. All she heard was hate.

"WITCH! WITCH! WITCH!"

She couldn't take this, anything but this. Anything to make the pain go away. Anything...

"WITCH! WITCH! Witch! Witch! Witch...Wi..."

And then the crowd was silent. Not a person said a word because of what they were witnessing.

Akiza Izinski had dropped her duel disk and was walking out of the stadium, tears still streaming down her face, each taking with it a piece of her broken soul.

After fumbling for his mic, the announcer broke the silence. "Umm, ah, Ms. Izinski. If you leave the stadium, then you will forfeit this duel..."

Yusei jumped over the railing and ran to her. None of the security guards stopped him. "Akiza, wait!" She paused, if only for a moment. God, she loved him, but there was no help for her now, not even from her savior.

"Yusei...please don't."

He gently grabbed her shoulders, trying not to break her spirit any further. "Listen...these people...they don't even know you...they don't understand..." For the first time since Akiza had known him, Yusei let a single tear escape from his eyes. "Please...don't let them change you. Just have faith in them, in yourself...just have faith..."

Akiza gave him a sad smile. She would never be as strong as him, and she wasn't going to try. "I'm sorry Yusei...I just can't...I don't have any faith left..."

In that moment, Yusei looked as broken as she did. She walked past him, heading for the exit. Sometimes, the pain was too much to bear. She couldn't win this battle, she had fought it a hundred times. People didn't understand her, they feared her, so they rejected her. They banned together and all hated her so they would be less afraid, less alone, all at her expense.

She had tried before. Tried to be accepted, tried to be normal, and it all ended the same way. She would lose control, and she would end up alone. Yusei...the others...they were her last effort. She had used up what was left of her heart, hoping that things would change with them, but they hadn't. She had lost all faith in people, any belief in man's capacity for good, all hope that she would ever be loved...

But hope has a funny way of coming back to those who abandon it.

There was a fumbling on the PA system, and an all-too familiar voice rang out.

**"AKIZA, YOU DOLT! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS DUEL!"**

She turned back, staring at the source of the voice among the surprised mumblings of the audience, and when she found it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Jack had hijacked the announcer's microphone, and was now standing in the sound booth, commandeering the speakers of the Kiba Dome.

Akiza turned to face the booth. What was he doing?

"Look," Jack continued. "I know I'm not the kindest guy around. Screw it, I'm a complete asshole! But I know you, Akiza, and you're not a witch! If these people knew you, the real you, they wouldn't even dream of calling you that!"

Akiza was in shock. Jack Atlas, JACK FREAKING ATLAS, was defending her in front of thousands of people, and he wasn't missing a beat.

"You've done more for these jerks than they could ever imagine! And if this is how they repay you, then I'm glad you Black Rosed the stadium! What I'm trying to say is...we're with you Akiza! Me and Yusei, and Crow, and Leo and Luna, your parents, we're all in this together! You're our friend, and we'll always stand beside you, no matter how badly you screw up! So go out there and show these people what you're made of!

"GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THIS RICH PRICK WHO'S BOSS!"

Akiza was speechless. Never, in a million years did she think that Jack would stick up for her. She had given up on him ages ago...but he came through for her when she needed it most. He had surprised her, and she once again found the place in her heart where her belief rested.

Yusei found his voice as well. "Yeah, Akiza! Stick it to this guy!"

Crow whooped. "Go Akiza!"

"Come on, Big Sis!" Leo and Luna cried.

Someone in the Duel Academy crowd joined in as well. "Yeah, Akiza! Beat this guy!"

Someone else. "Yeah, we believe in you! Don't give up!"

And another. "Go Akiza! We know you're not a witch!"

And another. And another. And another, until all of New Domino was roaring with applause, cheering on their Black Rose. There were chants of 'Aki-za! Aki-za! Aki-za!' throughout the onlookers, the sound of their voices filling the stadium. Akiza smiled, and tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. She had found her hope again, and she had her friends to thank for that. She would never lose faith again, not in herself, not in them, not in anyone...

...And Chase had to ruin everything. "Well, I hate to interrupt this little moment, but we're still dueling, and it's my turn!"

A couple of boos sounded in response to Chase's comment. Akiza walked back over to her duel disk and slipped it on her arm.

"Bring it Chase! I'm not afraid of you!"

The crowd cheered, eager for the duel to continue. At this point, Chase had shown his true colors, and feelings of animosity were beginning to surface among the North Academy crowd. There was no applause for Chase, no one encouraging him, no one to catch him if he fell. But he didn't care, at least not while he was ahead.

Chase smiled and drew. "Well isn't that nice. You know, I thought you might pull that little Black Rose Bomb stunt. That's why I kept this handy! I summon Phantom of Chaos!" **Phantom of Chaos (0/0)** "Now, by removing a monster from my grave, I can copy its ability! I remove Sky Scourge Norlerius!"

The black puddle Chase summoned took the form of a deranged fairy. "Now, I activate Norlerius's ability! By paying 1000 life points, I can send all monsters on our fields and hands to the graveyard. Then, I get to draw one card!"

Another deafening explosion followed by an empty field.

**200/1800**

Chase drew. "I set one card face down and end my turn. Looks like you're not the only one who can reset the field!"

Akiza glared. "I draw! I activate the spell card Overgrowth! Now, by removing Twilight Rose Knight from my graveyard and milling two cards from my deck, I can draw two cards!" Akiza milled Black Rose Undergrowth and Dandylion. Two Fluff tokens appeared on his field and two cards went to her hand.

"I summon wall of Ivy in defense mode! Wall of Ivy (0/1800) "I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Chase grinned. "My draw." A golden object burst out of the ground, its lid coming open and revealing a card. "It's been two turns since I activated Gold Sarcophagus, and now I add the card I removed from play to my hand!"

Akiza braced herself. He had planned this! He was planning to use Sky Scourge to reset the field. She would be stuck using only her random draws while he planned to have a card in his hand, probably a game changer.

Chase raised the card above his head. "I activate Dragon's Mirror! This allows me to fuse dragons in my graveyard by removing them from play!"

Akiza paled. Fusion meant only one thing...

"I summon..." There was a vortex of fire, and a great beast rose up from the flames, as if it had been spit forth from the pit of hell itself.

**Five Headed Dragon (5000/5000)**

Its master wore a wicked grin. "Like my ultimate monster? It can only be destroyed by a Light monster in battle, and if it does battle, I take no damage! Now..." Chase reached for the last card in his hand. "I activate Smashing Ground! Say goodbye to your Wall of Ivy!"

Akiza watched as her only monster was crushed by his spell.

Chase moved in for the kill. "Five Headed Dragon, attack her directly! Finish this!" The beast reared its head back and spit five jet streams at Akiza. Her hand went to the last card on her field.

"I activate Iron Resolve! By paying half my life points, I take no battle damage this turn!" A sharp sting, and a deflected attack.

**100/1800**

_'Thanks again, Yusei'_

Chase laughed. "Stall all you want, it's not going to save you, witch!"

Akiza didn't pay any mind to his insult. She was tired of all the anger, tired of the hate. She had no grudge left against the boy, only empathy for him.

"Chase, I've been through more than you could ever understand. Honestly, I don't care about this duel, and I don't care about what you think either. I've got friends who accept me for who I am, not the size of my wallet, parents who care about me because I'm their child, not the heir to their fortune, and-" she paused. She took off her mic, not wanting anyone but Chase to hear her next words. It was a secret, but if it could help him...

"And I have someone who loves me and will never leave me, no matter how broken I am." She looked down, the last of her anger melting into pity. "I know you don't have anything like that...and I feel sorry for you."

Chase seemed to reflect on what she had said for a moment. The moment was short lived, as he quickly retreated back into his arrogant persona. "Alright, maybe you have friends who accept you. So what? As long as I have victory, as long as I'm on top, I'll always have friends!"

Akiza put her mic back on. "Then if they're really your friends, they'll be beside you after you lose." Her hand went to the top card of her deck.

Chase laughed. "Do it! Draw any card you want! It won't be able to save you!"

She smiled. "Looks that way, doesn't it...but I have something that you don't, Chase, something more powerful than a card. And it's going to win me this duel."

"Oh?" Chase mocked. "And what exactly is it?"

Akiza closed her eyes, her answer barely above a whisper.

"I have faith."

Draw.

No one even breathed as her last card cut through the air. She held the card in front of her face and slowly opened her eyes...

And found exactly what she was looking for.

"First, I remove Black Rose Undergrowth from my graveyard to summon any 'Rose' monster from my grave to the field! Come on back Black Rose Dragon!"

The crowd roared as her dragon was revived. "Next, I activate Rose Verger's ability! Since there's a 'Rose' monster on my field, I can special summon him from the graveyard!" **Rose Verger (0/1000)**

Chase felt a drop of sweat run down his neck. She still hadn't played the card she drew...

Akiza raised her card as Chase had. "I summon Majestic Dragon!"

Yusei was dumbfounded. Where did she get that?

Akiza smiled. "Get ready to face _my_ ultimate monster Chase! I tune my Majestic Dragon with my Rose Verger and Black Rose Dragon to syncro summon..."

There was a blinding light, followed by a shower of rose petals as dark as night. Out flew the creature from a wave of roses, it's brilliance shocking everyone in the stadium.

**Majestic Rose Dragon (3500/2800)**

Chase was in shock. Majestic Rose Dragon? He'd never even heard of it!

"Now," Akiza said, "I activate Majestic Rose Dragon's ability! By tributing it when it's summoned, I can destroy all cards on your field! Then, I get to summon Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard!"

Chase recoiled as if he had been struck. "What? No, that's impossible!"

Akiza smiled. "Impossible is only what we don't believe we can do, Chase. Get ready to hit rock bottom. Majestic Rose Dragon, wipe his field clean! Majestic Rose Gale!"

Her dragon sprang up into the air, flew towards Five Headed Dragon, and burst into a thousand flaming rose petals upon impact, obliterating Chase's prized monster. From the ashes, a single form rose, barring its teeth, ready to win the duel for its master.

Chase took an involuntary step backwards as Black Rose Dragon stared at him past his empty field. "This can't be! I never lose!"

"Today you do," replied Akiza. "Black Rose Dragon, direct attack! End this duel!"

The winged serpent drew its head back and spit black flames at Chase. He screamed as the flames made contact, ending him. When the smoke cleared, he was on his knees, his cards scattered around him like twigs.

**100/0**

She had won.

Thunderous applause roared inside the Kiba Dome, and Akiza's friends all rushed out of the stands towards her. She ran to meet them halfway, and they all came together in one big group hug. She and Yusei ended up in the middle of their friends (minus Jack, who had been thrown out by security), and they held each other tightly, shielded from the world in their brief moment.

"QUEEN OF QUEENS! QUEEN OF QUEENS! QUEEN OF QUEENS!"

She looked up at the stands. Were they cheering for her?

Yusei smiled. "Looks like you've got a new nickname."

She smiled, ready to leave and enjoy a peaceful evening with her friends...but something stopped her. She turned back to her defeated opponent, who sat on the ground, staring intently at a card in his hand. She broke away from her friends' embrace and walked back to Chase.

He stared up at her with a broken expression. "You...you beat me..."

Akiza crossed her arms. "It was a stupid rivalry match. It's not the end of the world."

"You don't understand!" Chase cried. "Dueling is everything! I have to win, always! I have to be perfect, have to live up to the family name! I'm worthless if I lose..."

"You just don't get it, do you!" He flinched at her harsh tone. "It doesn't matter how many duels you win, you'll never be good enough to please everyone. If you think that dueling, or money, or a family name is all there is to a person...then that's just sad."

Chase sneered, his teary eyes filled with despair. "Judge me all you want! I don't have friends like yours! I don't have anyone who cares about me!"

Akiza looked down and turned away. She began to walk back and said her parting words over her shoulder.

"There will always be someone who cares about you, Chase...you just have to give them a chance."

She left him staring at her as she walked away. He slowly, solemnly collected his cards, and walked away with a more humble stride than he had ever taken.

"Woohoo, Akiza! That was amazing!" Leo called. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Oh, I know a guy..." she looked knowingly at Yusei, who gave her a smile.

After waving to the fans and accepting more congratulations from her parents and friends, Akiza announced that she was retiring to the locker rooms. Akiza's parents were opening up their house to all of her friends in celebration of her win, and she wanted to get cleaned up beforehand. As she walked past her friends, Akiza let her hand brush slightly against Yusei's, and she stared slyly into his eyes for a split-second before continuing on.

Yusei blushed as he watched Akiza walk away. God, he loved her.

"Yusei, you coming?" Crow called. "Jack's gonna be pissed if we wait much longer."

Yusei smiled and started after the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Nah, I'll meet you guys at Poppo Time. Akiza may need a ride home."

Crow shrugged. "Suit it yourself."

The carrot-top walked off with the rest of the gang. The stadium was beginning to empty as its occupants left. Yusei walked to the locker rooms and found the door already open. He stepped inside and looked around.

"Akiza? You there?"

The lights were still on, so she had to be in here. Yusei smiled. She just loved playing games with him. Now, where was she...

Suddenly, someone pounced on him from behind. He tried to spin around, but he lost his balance and ended up falling onto the floor. He heard a feminine squeak from below him and propped himself up on his elbows to survey the situation.

He was on top of Akiza. His hands ran through her with her hair as she gazed deep into his eyes.

Yusei chuckled. "Not your typical hello, but I like it."

She laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Their lips met, moving against each other with passion. The heat from the locker room caused their bodies to sweat, increasing their desire for one another. Her hands went to Yusei's chest, and she grabbed his shirt, fisting it as they tasted each other. His hands raked through her magenta locks, causing her to let out slight moans.

Yusei decided to try something new. He pulled her hair gently as he kissed her, and she arched her back and moaned louder in response. Clearly, she was enjoying this.

"Yusei..." she breathed. She was quickly silenced by his lips again, and his tongue brushed against her lower lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth in response, and he explored her mouth, enjoying her sweet taste. Akiza ran her hands over Yusei's chest, massaging his well-toned pecks and abs. He let out a slight groan at her touch, lost in ecstasy.

Her mind was swimming in pleasure, her stress leaking out her of body at Yusei's hands. He shifted his weight and kissed down her jaw line to her ear. He sucked on her earlobe, his tongue playing with it teasingly, and she exhaled with pleasure. God, that felt sooo good. His lips left her ears and she let out a groan of protest. She quickly returned to her state of bliss as he began to kiss her neck, suckling on her porcelain skin.

There was no better feeling than this. But people were expecting them.

"Yusei," she barely managed. He stopped and looked at her.

"I know," he said. "The others are waiting for us."

He slowly stood and helped her up. She always hated it when they had to stop, but she always knew there would be more to come.

Hand in hand, they walked to Yusei's runner, the wake of the day behind them and the newborn evening ahead. They had been through enough trouble to last them for a whole week, and it was time to celebrate. As the boarded Yusei's runner, Akiza rested her head on Yusei's shoulder.

"Yusei?" she whispered.

He turned his head back. "Hmm?"

"Thank you...for everything."

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Review and let me know.

Seriously, you guy's feedback is what keeps me writing, so take ten seconds to leave a review! It makes me happy :)


	6. Chapter 6

What's up guys and gals! RobotFish here with a new chapter!

Just a warning, this chapter is going to get steamy between Yusei and Akiza, so be prepared for some lip-locking.

As always, a big thank you to my reviewers, you guys rule!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then...then...

Screw it, I don't have anything clever for this chapter, here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 6

There was excitement in the air as Yusei, Akiza, and their friends gathered over Akiza's house. Her parents had allowed them to have a get-together in celebration of Akiza's victory (so long as there were no acts of questionable legality), and everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, mostly...

Yusei and Akiza were on the back porch, cuddling on the bench and looking at the night sky. Every once in a while, one of them would steal a kiss, which led to the other kissing them back, and so on and so forth. They refrained from any heavy making out, as their friends were just inside the house, and they would get little warning if one was to open the back door.

Crow and Bruno were stuffing their faces with the pizza that Mr. and Mrs. Izinski had ordered. Between the six different toppings, they barely took a breath between bites. Jack, standing impatiently beside the two, was obviously annoyed at attending the Signer's little fiasco, and he made it a goal to make as many people miserable as he possibly could.

"Crow, could you please open your mouth a little wider when you chew?" Jack spat, his voice venomously caustic. "I don't think I got a good look at that bite. And maybe try eating the next piece in one bite instead of two so you choke."

Crow, however, wasn't the slightest bit bothered by Jack's complaining. He had free food, and nothing could break his high spirits. "Chill out dude, we have all the pizza we can eat! Hey, you think they'd let us take some with us?"

Jack snorted. "You're a pig."

Bruno swallowed a large bite. "Oh, come on Jack. We might not even have a place to live next week. You might as well enjoy this while you can!"

"I told you," Jack growled, "I'm not hungry!"

Crow wiggled a slice of deep-dish pepperoni in Jack's face. "But it's goooood!"

Jack face palmed. If he made it through tonight without committing homicide, then he would consider the evening a success.

Carly and Mina were talking on the other side of the room. Well, Carly was talking. Mina was more focused on Trudge, who had pretty much invited himself to the party. No one minded though, he was too busy with Mina to bother any of the teens. Besides, the Izinskis held a lot of influence in New Domino, and an officer would be wise to try to keep a senator and his wife happy.

After Mina had gotten over being rejected by Jack, and Trudge had been there to comfort her, Mina began to see what a nice guy the officer could be. One thing led to another, they started going to dinner, and now they were a happy couple. Sure, Trudge had his screw-ups, but Mina said that his imperfections was one of the reasons she loved him. There were plenty of Gary-Stues in the world, she said, but it takes a real man to admit his faults.

Leo and Luna had brought their decks, and were still trying to replicate some of the combos from the afternoon's duel. Luna was having more success than Leo, who claimed that his difficulties were only because Akiza's strategies were 'for a girlie deck'. Luna would sigh and make no argument.

The secret lovebirds were having the best time. The hallway to the porch echoed, and it would let them know if anyone was headed their way.

Yusei stroked Akiza's side as she sat next to him. "You know, it's pretty cool of your parents to help keep the secret and all. I wish I knew my parents growing up."

She pecked him on the lips. "Well, it's not like my relationship with my parents has been easy...I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About you not knowing your parents. It must have been hard without them."

Yusei held her closer as he remembered his days in the Satellite. "It was...but I still had family. Jack, Crow, Kallen, Martha, they were the ones who raised me."

Akiza stole another kiss. "Do you always see the good in everything?"

"Hey," Yusei shrugged, "somebody has to."

She laughed at this, and he smiled back at her, his love, his beautiful rose, his morning star. She was all he had ever dreamt of in a woman, and he knew she would never leave him for anything.

They heard Jack yell from the other room. Someone must have pulled a prank on him, or something of the line had occurred. Yusei sighed. "Jack, you're my friend, but would it kill you to keep it down for a few hours?" The blonde obviously couldn't have hear him, but he wouldn't have listened if he did.

Akiza remembered the duel. "Hey, Yusei, I'll be right back. I have to...do something."

He nodded. "Don't take too long, I might get cold without your...ample heat to warm me."

Instead of blowing up at his tease, she decided to turn it against him. She slowly got up, making sure to give Yusei a good view of her behind as she stood. Her marvelous hips swayed back and forth as she painstakingly walked to the porch door, and Yusei's eyes followed like a pendulum. She looked back once before going inside and found her boyfriend gawking at her seductive display, his mouth wide open and his eyes saucers.

_'Holy...shit...my girlfriend is the sexiest woman alive...'_

He tried to calm himself down as he felt a hard bulge in his pants.

* * *

Akiza strode inside and made her way to the others. She had decided on the way home that she was going to thank Jack for what he did. They had never seen eye-to-eye, and she would rather have not said anything, but it was the right thing to do. He had been there to lift her up when she needed it most, and Akiza's conscience would not let her forget that. Plus, making amends with Jack might earn her some brownie points with Yusei...

"Get back here Crow! I'm gonna kill you for that!"

On second thought, maybe this wasn't worth it.

Crow was running from Jack, who had strings of mozzarella cheese and tomato sauce in his hair and on his jacket. Bruno and Trudge were enjoying the scene, and they were even making bets as to who would give up first. She didn't even have to ask what had happened.

"HEY!" she shouted. The running stopped. "Jack...could I speak with you?" She glanced around. "In private?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Fine. But don't think you're off the hook for this, Crow!" The carrot-top was laughing, and Trudge was unhappily handing over a few bills to Bruno, who wore a smug grin. Akiza shot a glare at Crow, who gave her a 'what did I do' stare in return. Jack followed Akiza, still simmering in anger at his humiliation.

They went upstairs into the hallway, and an awkward silence ensued. Jack would never voluntarily begin a serious conversation with anyone, and Akiza was having a hard time swallowing her pride long enough to be courteous to Jack. She finally took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Look, I just wanted to say...thanks...you know, for today...you really helped me out back there..."

Jack stood with his arms crossed and continued staring at her. Didn't her gratitude mean anything to this jerk? It didn't matter, she had thanked him, and now she could get on with the evening.

"So..." she continued. "I guess that's it, so...thanks."

"You're an idiot."

Akiza recoiled. "Excuse me?"

Jack wasn't known for being delicate with his words. "You shouldn't care what other people think so much. For God's sake, you have Yusei and the rest of us, isn't that good enough for you?"

She glared at him. "Easy for you to say. You had all of New Domino drooling at your feet for almost two years! They loved you!"

He snorted. "Please, you think everyone loved me? There were hoards of people that hated my guts, no matter what I did. And you know what I did about it?" Nothing! Absolutely nothing, because I knew I was the best, and no amount of words could take that away from me! I didn't care what any of them said, and you shouldn't either."

This was the second time Jack had surprised Akiza in one day. Supporting her at the Kiba Dome was unexpected, but bearing his soul...that was just unthinkable!

She looked down. "I don't...I just...I was a monster before I met all of you guys, and...I just didn't want to believe that I was still the same as before..."

Jack's hard stare softened. "Well, you're not, ok? You're not a witch or a monster, or whatever the hell they want to call you next. So stop second guessing yourself and just live your damn life!"

It was hard to believe, but Jack, in his own way, was being nice to her. Even if he didn't show it, the blonde cared about her, and deep down, he was capable of compassion. At that moment, Akiza decided that Jack wasn't such a bad guy after all.

She nodded. "Thanks...I will." Another awkward pause. "So...have you talked to Carly lately?"

Jack looked away. "Not really, why?"

"Just wondering..." the psychic duelist couldn't take it any longer. "She really likes you, Jack. Just give her a chance, I'm sure she could make you happy-"

"Don't start, Akiza," Jack said.

"Why not!" she yelled. "You said you loved her! You promised to be there for her!"

He ground his teeth. "She doesn't remember anything! Even if she did...it was probably just emotions from us being on edge, nothing real..."

"What about when she rescued you from the hospital? What about when she helped you find yourself again? What about when you saved her from the Dark Signers? Does it all mean nothing to you?"

He pushed past her. "Look, I just need to sort things out for myself, ok?"

She sighed, deflated. He was adamant about this, and it would do no good to press any further. "Well...just think about it..." He gave a half-shrug as he walked back downstairs. She stood still and silently prayed that Carly would find love with Jack as she had with Yusei.

* * *

The guests were starting to leave, as it was late and all the food was gone, courtesy of Crow, Bruno and Leo (who had gotten frustrated with dueling and decided to take a food break from which he never returned). Crow and Bruno were headed back to Poppo Time to sleep off their meals, Jack was off to 'follow up on an interview' (which meant he was going to get coffee, but at this point in the eviction deadline, it didn't really matter), Leo and Luna had fallen asleep on the couch, and Mina and Trudge had offered to take them home. Carly went home as well, claiming she had a big article due tomorrow that she hadn't started.

Yusei and Akiza were left alone with the rest of the night to themselves.

Her parents had fallen asleep in their room a while ago, so the couple just had to be quiet. Her father had allowed Yusei to stay for a while, but he had made it clear that he didn't want any 'inappropriate happenings' to occur, which Yusei agreed to with a ripe-red blush on his face. The couple was happy that they finally had some time alone after the hectic day they just went through. In need some well-deserved relaxation, they went up to Akiza's room.

Akiza had changed into black short-shorts that revealed a generous amount of her legs (which Yusei found immensely enjoyable), and a red spaghetti-strap top that hugged her figure and showed off her breasts (which Yusei enjoyed even more). He had changed into black athletic shorts and a sleeveless workout shirt that he kept in his runner. They planned ahead for this evening, and they wanted to be relaxed with each other.

They sat down on her bed, and there was an awkward silence for a minute. They weren't uncomfortable with each other by any means, and they both knew that they weren't going to do anything they would regret. But still...boy + girl + alone time + bedroom was always a touchy situation.

Akiza coughed. "So...you want to watch a movie or something?"

Yusei grabbed the chance to start a conversation. "Sure...umm, what ones do you have?"

"Well, let's see..." Akiza began to fumble through a stack of DVD's. "I have...the Princess Bride?"

He gave a warm smile. "Whatever you want, babe."

She blushed. He still had the ability to make her heart melt whenever he wanted to, and she loved it. "Okay...well I've seen that one too many times...50 First Dates? Nah, too corny...P.S. I Love You?...no, too sad..."

She continued to set aside movies until she went through the entire stack. None of them seemed to fit the mood, and Akiza didn't want it to get awkward again, which was precisely the direction they were headed. Yusei, however, had an idea.

"Well," he started, "if there's no movies...how about I give you a back massage?"

She thought for a moment. It might help get out some of the tension she had been feeling, and if it meant being close to Yusei...

"Okay...I've never had one though, so...I don't really know what to do..."

He smiled again. "You don't have to do anything. Just lay down on your back and I'll do all the work."

"Okay..." she said. She went back to the bed, and she laid on her stomach. Yusei gently climbed over to her and straddled her legs. He wanted her to be comfortable for this, and she seemed to be alright so far. Plus, from this angle, he had an excellent view of her butt...

He began to press his hands into Akiza's back, massaging her tightened muscles with his fingers. Immediately, any awkward feelings that had been lingering fled as a warm sensation flooded through Akiza's body.

"Oooooooaahhhhhh," she mumbled, having no control of the sounds escaping her lips.

"Feel good?" Yusei grinned.

"Yessss..." Akiza hissed, as he massaged a knot in her upper back. His warm hands continued rubbing her skin and relaxing her to the core. She tried to keep the moaning to a minimum, but Yusei's touch was causing her restraint to increasingly slip away.

"You don't have to keep yourself quiet, Akiza. I love hearing you moan."

"Oooooooh..."

He reached a particularly sore spot in her back.

"Yusei, this feels sooooo good..."

He smiled and continued to rub her back, enjoying it whenever she writhed beneath him in pleasure.

"Oooh, oh, Yusei...a little to the left...Ooooh..."

She let her noises of contentment flow freely from her mouth as Yusei worked his way up and down her back. God, it felt good. Why didn't they do this earlier? His fingers kneaded out the stress from her muscles, and the pleasure caused her to moan even louder, which excited Yusei to no end. The atmosphere in the room had drastically changed, and Yusei was determined to give Akiza one of the most relaxing experiences of her life.

His hands were warm, his fingers light as they glided across her porcelain back. He was teasing her now, being slightly more daring as he ran his hands across the curves of her sides, down her hips and up to underneath her arms. Akiza could sense that Yusei was no longer content with only touching her back.

"Sit up," he whispered, his voice husky with desire. She complied, and he resumed rubbing her back, her shoulders, his fingers gently caressing her skin, sending hot chills through her...

Akiza gasped quietly when he slowly lowered the straps of her top and bra off her shoulders, leaving her upper back bare.

His hot breath tickled her neck. "Better this way..."

She shivered at his soft touch. His palms flattened against her back, smoothing their way up to her shoulders. She felt one of his arms curl around her waist while the other wrapped around her shoulders. Her breathing was uneven as he lowered her back onto the bed and propped his elbows on either side of her. Before she could protest, he dipped down lightly and pressed his lips to hers.

Electric tingles rushed through Akiza's chest as her heart raced. Yusei's lips moved against hers, instilling a burning inside of her, making her long for more. She kissed him back, moving her lips with as much fervor as his, which sent more shivers of excitement though her body.

Yusei shifted his weight to his left elbow and then moved his right hand to Akiza's side. He began to caress her curves, making her moan into his mouth at his touch. His finger gently tingled her skin, working their way down to her thigh. He began to move his hand in a circular motion, massaging her thigh and causing her to moan louder and open her mouth against his, and his tongue readily move in to taste her.

_'God, she tastes better than any food in the world...'_

His lips left hers, and she pulled his head back in protest until Yusei began to kiss the nape of her neck and shoulder. She arched her head back and let out a moan as he gave special attention to places that normally remained untouched on her body. She made cooing noises as he suckled on her skin, trailing from her neck to her shoulder blade and back again. He took her earlobe in his mouth as he had earlier that day and began to suck on it, giving her immense amounts of satisfaction. Her cooing intensified, and his hand went to her hair. He gave a firm tug, and she threw her head back even farther and moaned even louder in response.

Akiza then wrapped her legs around Yusei's waist, pulling them closer to each other and causing both of their hearts to skip a beat. His hand took a stronger grip on her thigh, and she gasped at his firm hold. She rolled over with Yusei, putting her on top of him. He groaned as Akiza pushed her hips down into his, rubbing their sensitive areas against one another, grinding against him until his eyes rolled back in his head from pleasure. She leaned down again and captured him in another passionate kiss, her hands rubbing his chest while his went to her rear and gave her buttocks a firm squeeze.

She slapped his hand away in response.

He looked up, surprised. She looked surprised as well.

"I'm sorry Yusei, I just...I don't know why I did that..."

He held her hand. "It's alright, Akiza. I said I wouldn't force you into anything, and I'm keeping my promise."

She smiled. "That's very sweet of you...but..." she took hold of his hand and guided it to her behind. His eyes widened.

"I want you to touch me there...I want to share more of myself with you, Yusei."

She leaned down for another kiss, but paused an inch away. "If that's okay with you?"

He chuckled. "Believe me, Akiza, I'm okay with it."

They began to kiss again, and Yusei's hands firmly squeezed her buttocks, causing her to lean forward and deepen their fiery kiss. She kept grinding against him, rubbing their sensitive areas against each other, and he could barely think straight. If it felt this good with clothes in the way, Yusei wondered how it would feel with nothing there. He quickly pushed the thought away while he still could.

_'Oh God...Oooohh...this is...ah...too much...ooohhh'_

His thoughts were no longer coherent as they lost themselves in each other. Their act of affection and intimacy continued long into the night, as they rolled over each other, changing positions, each striving to give the other pleasure and enjoyment as they displayed all of their love and desire. One in the morning found the two laying in each other's arms, both out of breath from their make out session, both still delirious from it.

She laid on his chest, her head rising and falling with his rhythmical breathing, her leg in between his legs, eyes looking deep inside his eyes.

"I love you Yusei."

"I love you too Akiza."

She smiled. "I'm glad we got to be closer tonight...I hope we can still...you know, in the future..."

He gave a warm grin. "Just give me the place, and I'll be there in five minutes." She laughed.

"Are our little 'sessions' all you ever think about?"

"Only every minute of the day." He gave her a sly grin as she laughed.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Well, let's get some sleep. I wouldn't want you to be too tired to...accommodate me again when we wake up."

He laid his head back as well. "Wouldn't have it any other way, beautiful."

* * *

Jack walked through the streets of New Domino Park, headed for an all-too familiar spot. It was a little cold that night, but he didn't mind it the slightest. The path he walked down was not frequently used; it led to a section of the park that was relatively isolated from view. Tall trees stood around it, and it was surrounded by a long line of tall bushes.

It was a perfect place to meet.

He walked until he reached a tall oak tree, underneath which sat a lone bench. The piece of furniture was old and rusty, but Jack was much more concerned with the person occupying it.

"Hey," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

She looked up at him, not wearing her trademark glasses. "Hey babe. What kept you?"

She stood up, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, you know. Traffic, adoring fans..."

"And your coffee?" she finished. He laughed. She knew him too well.

He gave her a quick kiss as he stroked her long raven hair. "What? It was half-price tonight."

Another kiss. "Well, I don't think Yusei and the others appreciate you spending their money, Jack."

"At this point, I don't think it matters. We're too far behind on rent to catch up now."

She rested her head on his chest. "You know...you could come stay with me again..."

"No, you helped me out once, and I won't have you pampering me again."

"Well, just know...it's always an option."

He sighed. She shouldn't have to worry about him all the time. It was bad enough they had to meet in secret, but the situation he was in made it even worse. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and just have a normal relationship, but she didn't want to go public. She wasn't embarrassed of him, but they would have to face a lot of questions if anyone did know. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head. This was their time together, and he would be damned if anything was going to spoil it.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Carly."

"I love you too Jack." He held her for a while longer. "Do you...think the others know about us?"

"Personally, I don't think those dolts have a clue."

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Be sure to review and let me know!

Yes, I have been planning this twist for a while. The story will still be YuseixAkiza centric, so Jack and Carly won't get too much attention (sorry JackxCarly fans, Yusei and Akiza are WAY cuter).

Anyway, don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I got busy with college stuff. Also, I've been suffering from a mild case of writer's block. This chapter is mostly a filler chapter, so I tried to get through it in one update.

Quick shoutout to **MewIchigoPrincess** for helping me beat my writer's block and update! You rule! Another shoutout to **amk8930** for messaging me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then I would have thousands of mindless servants writing the fluffiest Faithshipping the world has ever seen.

* * *

Chapter 7

Akiza stood in Carly's apartment, dressed in her pajama pants and a tank top, waiting for a bowl of popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. Tonight, she and Carly were having a sleepover, and it was a much needed getaway for both of them in the midst of a tough week. Akiza was overloaded with homework, and her dueling midterms were coming up in two weeks. She hadn't been out of her house in a while due to her studying, and she was starting to miss her friends, especially Yusei.

Yusei, Jack, Bruno and Crow were living on borrowed time; they only had the rest of the week before Zora would kick them out of Poppo Time. Yusei had been working around the clock (Jack was actually helping him fix runners), and Crow took as many double-shifts as he could. Bruno continued to work on the engine design but wasn't making any significant improvements. Despite working themselves to exhaustion and fatigue, it was slowly becoming apparent that the four boys were not going to make rent.

Between her massive amounts of work and Yusei's situation, Akiza was worrying herself sick. Normally, Yusei would be there to reassure her, but their busy schedules left them no time to be alone together. Every time they did see each other, they were in public or around their friends, and that was an obvious no-go for displaying their affection.

Carly was stressing as well. Two of her co-workers had called in sick, and she got stuck with their workloads. Four articles in three days was enough to drive even the most experienced journalist to the brink of insanity. To cheer both of them up, Yusei had suggested that Akiza and Carly hang out together for some relaxation.

"Carly, you ready yet? The popcorn is almost done!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The brunette hurried into the room, wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. "So, which movie should we watch first? How about...Extreme Duel Running?"

Akiza frowned. "Extreme Duel Running? I didn't know you were in to that stuff."

"Well normally I'm not, but Jack said it was really good."

Akiza's ears perked up. Perhaps Jack had taken her advice...

"Well," Akiza said nonchalantly, "I guess we could give it a try. You might enjoy it more than you know, considering how much of a natural you were during the Dark Signer War."

Carly averted her eyes. "I'm...kinda trying to forget about that..." After the war, the Signers (Jack mostly) had told Carly of the events that had occurred after she became a Dark Signer. The reporter had taken it rather well, but Akiza could sense that she hadn't quite forgiven herself for hurting her friends.

The redhead shrugged, trying to change the subject. "Yeah...well, maybe I could learn a few moves then. Yusei and I are riding next week, and it would be great if I could have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Carly smiled at the mention of Yusei. "Speaking of Yusei-"

"Oh for God's sake Carly, don't start!"

The reporter held up her hands. "What? I didn't say anything! But if you want to talk to me about your...feelings...I'm a good listener."

The psychic ground her teeth. "Carly, I'm warning you-"

"You two would be such a cute couple! I wonder if Yusei likes you as much as you like him?"

Akiza's eyebrow twitched, her aggravation building. Carly was one of her closest friends, but she had no awareness of when to drop a subject. She had been bugging Akiza about her liking Yusei long before they started dating, and Akiza was getting sick of it. Even if it was true, the fact that Carly's teasing was meant to annoy her...annoyed her. Another option was that she was really trying to get her and Yusei together.

Either way, Akiza was becoming less and less tolerant of Carly's prodding.

_'You could always turn the tables, make fun of her and Jack.'_

Yusei's words echoed in her head. Normally, she wouldn't dare broach such a sensitive subject...

"So," Carly continued with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What do you think you and Yusei will name your kids?"

_'That's it Carly, you asked for it!'_

Akiza grinned back. "I don't know, what are you and Jack naming yours?"

Carly's eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard Akiza prod at her relationship with Jack, and it caught her off-guard. Akiza smiled as she saw Carly's cockiness crack in the face of her retort.

"I, um, I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about..."

Akiza raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh come on Carly, if I'm obvious about Yusei, then your feelings for Jack are out rightly flagrant."

"B-but-"

"I'm surprised the two of you haven't already gotten together, with all of the sexual tension between you and Jack."

Carly was rendered speechless at this. Akiza reveled in her newfound dominance over Carly after taking so much teasing from her friend. She was so caught up in her retorts that she didn't notice Carly slipping further into insecurity.

"A-Akiza, please-"

"Seriously, if I was you, I'd put on my most revealing outfit, walk up to Jack and lay one on him right then and there! I'd like to see the look on your faces after-"

Akiza stopped when she noticed Carly was hugging herself. Her eyes were looking down, and they were filled with a large amount of worry and fear. She cursed herself for being so cruel and inconsiderate to her friend. Akiza walked over to Carly and placed a hand on her shoulder. The reporter could barely speak.

"D-do you...you...know..."

"Carly...I'm sorry. I just couldn't take any more of your teasing. I promise, I won't ever do that again."

Carly looked up. "Wait, so you weren't being serious?"

Akiza looked surprised. This girl must have the most massive inferiority complex ever to think that she was speaking literally.

"No, of course not. Wait, were you?"

The reporter recoiled. "No, definitely not!" She paused for a minute. "Well...mostly. I do think you and Yusei would make a good couple."

Akiza blushed. The irony was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Thanks, I guess...same to you and Jack."

Carly blushed as well. The two girls were very much different and very much alike at the same time (sometimes more alike than they realized). That was one of the reasons that their friendship was so strong.

The microwave beeped, and Akiza opened the door, taking out the popcorn and pouring it into a bowl. "So, you ready to enjoy hours of mindless entertainment?"

Carly smiled, placing the disk into the DVD player. "You don't have to ask me twice!"

* * *

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU BOYS NO, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"But Zora!" Crow started.

"NO! I said at the beginning of the month that if you don't have the rent by Monday, then it's out on the streets with you!"

Poppo Time's four residents were having it out with its owner. The deadline was less than five days away, and the rent was barely half-payed. Zora was fuming, enraged and aggravated with Crow's pleading for more time, and she proceeded to take it out of the teens.

Yusei sat flipping through a book, looking for places with cheaper rent than Poppo Time. He was having trouble finding one, considering that Zora's prices were as low as they came.

Jack stood with his arms crossed in the back of the room. At this point, he didn't care if Zora kicked them out. He was just sick of hearing her yell at them every other day about the damn rent. Honestly, he would rather be homeless.

Bruno had skipped out on the meltdown, as he was out of the garage, picking up a part from Blister.

Crow was a sad sight. He was on his knees, gripping the bottom of Zora's long dress, begging for an extension on the deadline. Yusei and Jack knew it was just a ruse that Crow had learned in the Satellite, but whether Zora knew it or not, she was giving him no mercy.

"Please, Zora!" Crow cried. "You wouldn't leave us homeless, would you?"

Zora glared at Crow. "Actually, I'm sorry I ever gave the likes of you a home in the first place! Do you know how much aggravation you cause me on a daily basis?"

Jack snorted. "Yeah, well that wind blows both ways lady."

"Quiet, Atlas!" Zora yelled. "When's the last time you did something productive? If you weren't so lazy, then I wouldn't have to bother you about rent!"

This shut Jack up pretty fast.

Yusei rubbed his temples and closed the book. "Look, Zora, I know things are tight for all of us, but-"

"Yusei, you are a good boy, but good boys have to pay rent as well. I'm sorry I have to do this, but as you said, these are hard times." Zora raised an eyebrow at him. "Honestly, a handsome young man like you, also the King of Riding Duels? I'm sure someone would give you a place to stay."

Jack interjected. "You know, they're called Turbo Duels-"

"Shut up Atlas, I didn't ask you."

"What, all I'm saying is-"

**SLAM**

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief as Zora left. He tried his best to befriend everyone, but it was hard to take a liking to the person who was going to kick you out of your apartment.

Crow slowly stood up. "Man, she must be evil. No one with a heart can say no to me when I pull that routine on them."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, you must get all the girls."

"Watch it, Has-been."

"What did you say to me, short stack-"

"GUYS!" Yusei had enough of their bickering. "Can't you two find another way to deal with your stress than by taking it out on each other?"

Crow and Jack shrugged. It was understood, they would stop arguing for now. Hopefully, this truce would last longer than the previous one.

Yusei continued. "Okay, so we might get kicked out. We've dealt with bigger problems before. Let's just pack up and figure out what to do in the morning."

Crow relaxed a little bit, feeling slightly dejected. "Yeah, I guess you're right. At least we tried. Jack, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you for-" Crow looked around. "Wait, where'd he go?"

Sounds were heard coming from the other room, and Yusei and Crow ran in to investigate. Jack was attempting to lift an entire flat screen TV and carry it into the living room by himself. Upon receiving quizzical stares from the other two, Jack just shrugged.

"What? If we're getting kicked out, we might as well take a souvenir."

Yusei and Crow face palmed.

* * *

"EEK!" Carly shrieked.

"Oh, come on Carly, it's not that bad."

The two friends were watching the newest and scariest horror film release. Neither had particularly wanted to see it, but they got it anyway to see what all the hype was about. Akiza was doing relatively well, although the part with the chainsaw had freaked her out a bit. Carly, on the other hand, was cowering under a blanket on the sofa, clinging to a pillow for dear life.

"Not that bad? Did you see what just happened-AAHHH!"

Carly jumped as another scary figured jumped out. Akiza found the entire movie to be extremely corny and predictable, but Carly was losing it.

"Carly, just calm down-"

A horrible squelching sound was head from the speakers.

Akiza's jaw dropped. "Oh, God...that's just wrong."

Carly was covering her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick. Can we please turn it off?"

"But then we won't know what happens..."

More squelching followed by a scream.

"OkayOkay let's turn it off!" Akiza ran and pushed the power button on the TV. That was just too much.

Carly was still covering her mouth. "Akiza...do you have any aspirin? My head hurts."

"Yeah, there's some in my bag. You're welcome to get it."

Carly walked over to Akiza's bag in a daze while the claw Signer went to refill their supply of popcorn. Carly had spilled what was left of it of it during the first few scenes of the movie. Extreme Turbo Dueling had turned out to be an action-packed thrill ride, which explained why Jack had enjoyed it so much. They only made it halfway through before they got bored. Next they had watched the latest comedy, which both of them enjoyed. Then, they had tried the scary one, which hadn't gone too well.

The reported walked back in with Akiza's bag. "So, which pocket did you say it was in..." Carly fumbled through the backpack, having trouble finding the headache medicine.

Akiza looked back. "Oh, it's the one on the-"

Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat.

Carly was holding one of Yusei's sleeveless shirts.

_'Oh no, I forgot that was in there! Now what!'_

Yusei had left one of his shirts over Akiza's house after a nasty Turbo Dueling accident. His wheel had locked up, and he skidded hard on the pavement. Akiza was riding with him, and she brought Yusei back to her house to nurse his cuts and bruises. Things had gotten heated with Yusei's shirt being off, and then...Yusei forgot to take it with him in the midst of their alone time. She had put the shirt in her backpack and was meaning to return it to him.

Carly was grinning from ear to ear. "So...nothing going on between you and Yusei, huh?"

Akiza's heart was racing. Carly was the last person she wanted to know about her and Yusei's relationship. She was a journalist for crying out loud! Her job dealt with exposing secrets!

Akiza tried to talk her way out. "T-that's...just...he-he left it after an accident. H-he was hurt, and I helped him-"

"Oh come on Akiza, admit it! You've totally got the hots for Yusei!"

The redhead was blushing furiously. "C-Carly, it's not w-what you think."

"Come on, Akiza. Just put on your most revealing outfit, go up to him, and lay one-"

"HEY, that was my tease! Get your own!"

Carly snorted, twirling the shirt in circles, toying with Akiza. "Hey, what goes around comes around, sister. Geeze, I never knew that you and Yusei were getting physical already."

"WE ARE NOT GETTING PHYSICAL!" Akiza snatched the shirt from Carly and stormed out of the room. This was getting worse by the minute. Carly would never buy her story about Yusei's accident, even if it was the truth.

She opened up random doors, searching for the trash can. The shirt was already ruined, and she doubted that Yusei wanted it back. In truth, she was just using it as an excuse to see Yusei. First one...nope. Second...wrong again. Stupid Carly, always being nosy. She was a reporter, but didn't she know how to separate her job and her personal life? Third door...no trash can.

Carly was still in the TV room and was now role-playing a kissing scene between her and Yusei. Akiza started to worry. What if Yusei found out? What if he thought she had betrayed his trust and broken her promise? Fourth door...nothing. What if he got mad at her, what if they got into a fight? Fifth door...nope. What if they-

Wait.

Akiza slowly walked back over to the door she had just opened. It was a coat closet, and it had various articles of winter clothing hanging up. But one in particular caught her attention.

It was one of Jack's white coats.

She reached in and slowly removed it from its hanger for a closer look. It was definitely Jack's.

"Ooo Yusei," Carly mocked as she entered the room. "I'm so in looove with you. Hold me closer, darling, hold me-"

It was Carly's turn to be rendered speechless.

And now Akiza stood smirking. "Now, what was that you said? I believe it was...what goes around comes around?"

* * *

Yusei, Crow and Jack sat on their sofa, flipping through channels while drinking soda and snacking on potato chips. It felt good to veg out after the day they just had.

"Crow, could you decide on a channel?" Jack said. "I think we've been through the entire loop three times now."

Crow barely lifted a finger. "Don't blame me Jack, there's nothing on."

Yusei just sat back and enjoyed his time off. He would much rather be spending it with Akiza, but hanging out with his friends was the next-best thing. Besides, he was sure she was having fun with Carly...

Something caught Jack's attention. "Wait, turn it back one channel!"

The news flickered on the television, and it was a report on street dueling. Standing in front of the camera was none other than Carly herself.

Jack leaned forward. "Huh, Carly didn't tell me she was doing a story this week."

Yusei's ears perked up at this. "I thought you said you hadn't talked to her in weeks."

The blonde's eyes widened. "I-um, I haven't! That's...that's why I didn't know! Common sense, Yusei, common sense."

Yusei remained unconvinced. "You sure there isn't anything going on between you two? I mean, it's pretty obvious that she likes you..."

"Yusei, you're hardly the one to give relationship advice."

Crow snickered. "Yeah, seriously Yusei. You've had, what, one girlfriend back in the Satellite? And you even took a whole month just to kiss her!"

Yusei blushed. "Hey, I was...just waiting for the right time!"

Jack smirked. "Just like you're waiting for the right time with Akiza?"

_'Ah, crap...'_

"I told you, we're just friends Jack."

Even though they had no idea about the truth, Jack and Crow liked to give Yusei a hard time about him liking Akiza. Everyone had thought that the two would get together immediately after the Dark Signer war, but things hadn't turned out that way. Well, at least as far as anyone knew...

But Jack wouldn't stop for anything. "Oh please, you'd have to be a dolt to not realize that she likes you!"

"Just drop it Jack."

"Hey!" Crow spoke up. "Both of you, quiet. This show's about famous winged-beast duelists."

Jack and Yusei gave each other a quick glare before turning back to the TV. Crow turned the volume up while the two rivals eased back into their seats and began to relax again.

Both of them were relieved to have dodged a bullet.

* * *

"Okay, truth or dare?" Akiza asked.

The two had finally gotten all the friendly bickering and teasing out of their systems. Neither one was serious about their insinuations, even if they carried more weight than they realized. However, with physical evidence of their secret relationships brought to light, both were eager to brush it off as just speculation and change the subject. This had led them to truth or dare.

So far, neither had broached the subject of Yusei and Jack.

Carly thought. "Hmm, truth."

"Alright, what's the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

Carly thought for a minute. "In the tenth grade when I spilled milk on Brian Jackson's pants. He was a big dueling star, and I was the nerdy kid in the back of the room. I never heard the end of it. Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?"

Akiza thought. "Truth."

"Alright...you first kiss. Who was it with, and what was it like?"

Akiza's eyes became filmed with a pained glaze. "Sayer..."

Carly's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"It was right after I joined the Arcadia Movement. He just...kissed me when we were alone. It was wonderful, feeling like I was loved..." Akiza blinked back a few tears. "But I guess it was never real. Sorry to get all sad and sentimental."

"It's okay Akiza. I know you've been through a lot."

The Signer smiled. Carly was one of the few people she had met who had a genuinely good heart. "Okay, well my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your first kiss like?"

Carly's eyes widened. She wasn't prepared to be asked this question because she had never been kissed until she started dating Jack. And, of course, she couldn't tell that to Akiza. Carly sat in silence and did her best to keep her secret. She didn't know if she could lie to Akiza's face...

"I, well, um...you see...I just...well..."

"Wait...you've never been kissed?"

Carly looked up at Akiza, surprised. Well, if that's what her friend thought, then she may as well go with it.

"...Not really."

Akiza smiled. "Don't worry. You'll meet a great guy someday who will change that."

Carly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks...okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The reporter smiled deviously. "Ooo, someone's a little bold. Alright..." She tapped her finger on the coffee table, trying to think of a dare that would fluster Akiza. She didn't want to touch on her relationship with Yusei because she knew that Akiza would get her back twice as badly with Jack.

"...I dare you to call Chase Princeton and stay on the phone with him for at least a minute!"

Akiza's jaw dropped. "No freaking way! You couldn't pay me to talk to that jerk!"

"But Akiza," Carly said dramatically. "You can't possibly go back on a dare, lest you be labeled as..."

Carly perked her elbows out, her arms forming into makeshift wings.

"Chicken."

Akiza glared. "Just so you know...I hate your guts right now."

"Duly noted." She threw the redhead the phone. "Now, call him. And don't say you forgot his number, it's in my address book."

Akiza painstakingly dialed Chase's number. This was not the kind of dare she had expected Carly to come up with! Where was the 'eat a whole bag on marshmallows in a minute' dare, or some other harmless thing? Not this, oh God, anything but this! Reluctantly, she hit the dial button and let waited as the dial tone sounded. Don't pick up, please, for the love of God and everything else holy, please don't pick up!

"Princeton here, who's this?"

Dammit.

Akiza was at a loss for words. "I, uh, hello? Who's this?" She was desperately trying to conceal her voice.

"I already told you, it's Chase Princeton! You called me you idiot! Who the hell are you?"

Akiza shot a pleading glance at Carly, who was timing her. She wasn't even ten seconds into the call and it was already unbearable. No matter what, she couldn't let Chase know that it was her. There would be hell to pay for it.

"I-uh...I'm...calling about a special Satellite TV package offer..."

"Oh really?" Chase replied in his signature douchbag voice. "Why don't you tell me about this special package."

Carly was trying to stifle her laughter. Oh, she was so dead after this.

"Well...umm...it's a limited time offer, and..."

"Yeah yeah, limited, whatever. Tell me about the movie channels. The ones I have now are crap."

"They're...umm...they're good?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Was that supposed to be a question?"

Akiza looked at the clock. Only twenty more seconds...

"Well, they provide more coverage than any other program out there..."

Chase snorted. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Sorry, not interested."

Ten seconds...

Akiza was starting to feel relieved. It was almost over. "Okay, well...nice talking to you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Akiza was just about to hang up the phone.

"Oh, one more thing," the receiver sounded.

She listened again. "Umm, yes sir?"

Silence.

"You're a shitty liar Akiza."

**CLICK**

Carly couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.

* * *

Like I said, a filler chapter, but the next one will be better.

So, like it? Hate it? be sure to review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Wassup everyone!

HOLY FREAKING CRAP GUYS! **80** REVIEWS? I am literally in awe. Thank you so much for you support!

First, a lot of you asked why I haven't been updating as frequently. The answer is that I've been busy, and I have a lot of things to do besides write. Don't worry, I'll never make you guys wait 3 months for a new chapter, but it might take me a week or two to update. Sorry if you guys won't get to read OLS as often, but I promise that I will get chapters out as fast as I can.

Second, this is going to be a little awkward, but it needs to be cleared up. I received several messages asking if Akiza and Yusei had sex during the flashback to Yusei's accident last chapter. They did not, and there won't be any sex in this fic. Making out and other displays of affection, yes, just no sex.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it's supposed to set up for a twist in the next one. So...yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then there would be a mushy and gooey Yugioh 5d's Faithshipping soap opera in addition to the actual show.

* * *

Chapter 8

Akiza woke up early while it was still dark outside. She groggily hit the off button on her alarm clock and sat up in bed. Dark patches of sleep ran across her vision as she rubbed her eyes, but her drowsiness quickly fled when she realized what today was. Monday.

Yusei, Crow, Jack and Bruno were being evicted.

Despite their efforts, the four had not managed to make rent. It was a valiant effort, but there was just not enough time to meet Zora's demands. What little money they did have was barely enough to last a few days. However, Leo and Luna had heard of their predicament from Akiza, and the twins had offered to let the boys stay at their house in the tops until they could get back on their feet.

Normally, Yusei and the others would have never accepted such an offer because of their regal independence, but with nowhere else to live, they didn't have much of a choice. They promised not to stay too long, but Akiza knew that Leo and Luna wouldn't have minded if they stayed there permanently. After all, Yusei and Akiza had become the two people the twins looked up to the most.

The two Signers had become parental figures to the young siblings, as they never spent much time with their real ones. Their relationship was more along the lines of big-brother and big-sister (they even called Akiza big sis), but either way, the four had become a family of sorts. Akiza thought it was nice sharing something like that with the twins, as she had no siblings of her own.

She made her way to the bathroom, mindlessly performing her morning routine. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She and Carly were going over to Poppo Time to help the boys load up their belongings into a van that had been supplied by Blister. Leo and Luna had everything ready for them, and they had even taken the trouble to clear out a section of the garage to make room for the Duel Runners and other mechanical items. Also, Akiza was on Fall break from school, and it gave her a much needed opportunity to help out the guys.

Honking came from outside just as she finished getting dressed. It must be Carly. She was driving her car over to help move valuables that the boys didn't want to throw in the back of the van. Akiza was working on her runner, making basic adjustments to fine-tune the booster timing, which left it immobile in her garage. Yusei had been teaching her the mechanics of Duel Runners, and she had turned out to be a true protégé.

Quietly, so as not to wake her parents at this early of an hour, Akiza walked out of the front door and entered the van. Carly gave her a happy smile and put the van into drive as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey Akiza! Got you some coffee."

She reluctantly accepted the tall cup. Coffee wasn't Akiza's thing, but pumping some caffeine into her body would be a much needed jolt to her system.

"Thanks Carly."

The reporter smiled. "No problem! I didn't know what kind you like, so I just got a double of mine. Hope it's okay..."

Akiza slowly sipped the dark liquid, letting the warmth flow through her. "It's fine..."

Things had become slightly awkward between the two girls ever since their sleepover. After the events at Carly's house, both suspected that something was going on with regards to the other's love life, but neither asked. It was an unspoken agreement between them, and neither was willing to breach the topic in fear that the other would discover the truth about their relationships.

Before Akiza knew it, they were at Poppo Time, and the boys had all of their bags packed and waiting outside. Carly pulled the van up to the front entrance, and the two girls got out of the vehicle. Yusei greeted Akiza with one of his heart-melting smiles. If only there was no one around...

"Hey Akiza," Yusei said, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Hey Yusei," Akiza half-heartedly replied. She was still tired, and the coffee was taking its time as it flowed through her veins.

He perked up an eyebrow. "Do I detect sleepiness in my little rose?"

Akiza groaned "Oh my God, you're a morning person."

He chuckled and hoisted a bag over his shoulder. "And I'm guessing you're not."

She gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Come on, let's just get all this stuff loaded. I'm freezing out here."

Yusei nodded and the two went to work. It was slow and arduous, but with the six of them working together, it was manageable. Akiza handled most of the valuables with Carly, as they were more delicate with their moving. At one point, the redhead spied Carly and Jack talking behind the van in hushed tones. She surreptitiously eavesdropped, but nothing happened between the two. Maybe her notion of them being together was wrong. Maybe it was completely one-sided and Carly was just crushing on Jack...

_'Oh well, at least they're talking again.'_

Carly had become less suspicious of her and Yusei after Akiza had pressed her about Jack's coat. She made the excuse that he had left it there when they first met, and she was always forgetting to return it. With the tables turned on her, Akiza guessed that she was much too worried about Jack to consider the possibility that her best friend and Yusei actually were secretly dating.

In truth, neither actually believed that the other was in a clandestine relationship with their love interest. Crushing, definitely, but in love? Actual, happily-ever-after, romantic love? No way, it would have come out by now...

She resumed her task of loading fragile computer equipment into the back seat. Jack, Crow, Yusei and Bruno handled most of the heavy lifting, and by the time Akiza had arranged all of the hardware in Carly's car, the four boys had all of the furniture in the van. Only a few items remained to be loaded, and Yusei went back in to make sure they hadn't left anything.

Akiza saw an opportunity, and with an insatiable fire burning inside of her, she silently slipped away from the group and into the house. Her feelings for Yusei had grown even more since they had been together, but lately they seemed to be all she thought about. She could barely focus her last week in school before the break because he was constantly on her mind. His perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect body, perfect personality, perfect...everything. The only imperfection Akiza could think of was that she couldn't kiss his perfect lips whenever she wanted.

Yusei stood in the den, looking down at a piece of scratch paper that held the inventory he had taken last night. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Akiza coming up behind him. She covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?"

The paper fell to the floor.

Yusei turned around and scooped her up in his arms. She gave a feminine squeak of surprise at his sudden forwardness, and his lips covered hers, embracing her in a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her legs around Yusei's waist as he held her. Her arms circled his neck and pulled him closer, begging him to deepen their display of affection. He obliged, and his hands held her thighs, supporting her weight as she clung to him. Her tongue tickled his lips, and he eagerly parted them, allowing her to enjoy the warm recesses of his mouth.

Akiza started running her hands through his hair, drawing grunts of pleasure from him as his lips moved heatedly against hers. It felt sooo good to do this with Yusei after receiving almost no affection from him for almost two weeks. They pulled apart for air as her nails raked his head, and he pressed her up against the wall to allow him more freedom with his hands. His fingers caressed her sides, moving up to just below her arms and down again to give her magnificent thighs more attention. She moaned even louder, and Yusei quickly silenced her with another kiss, weary of their friends being just outside.

She started tugging at Yusei's shirt, and he could tell that Akiza was getting more excited and increasingly impatient. He gently brushed her hands away from his jacket since now wasn't the best time to get too into it. Yusei was greatly surprised Akiza moved her hands back to his jacket and began to undo the buttons. He gently took hold of her wrist and momentarily drew his lips away from hers. She gave him a frustrated look, but Yusei wasn't ready to throw caution to the wind.

"Akiza," he whispered.

"What?" she said with a hint of disapproval. "I can't kiss my own boyfriend?"

"No, you can, but our friends...they're just outside..."

The once heated mood deflated as Akiza set her feet back on the ground and broke eye-contact with Yusei. She placed her head in Yusei's chest and allowed him to hold her gently. Yusei could tell that there was something bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment before she wordlessly pulled away from Yusei. "Nothing," she simply stated, and she walked back out the front door, leaving him standing alone, wondering what he had done wrong.

* * *

The move to Leo and Luna's house went without incident, but Yusei was worried about Akiza. She wouldn't just push him away like that unless something was really wrong. As he unpacked his things in the guest room that he and Bruno were sharing, his thoughts wondered to his girlfriend, her words echoing in his head. Why did she think that they couldn't show their love? He was just trying to keep the secret...

It was hard at times. The two of them shouldn't have to do this, sneak around like thieves, hide their relationship from the world, but it was necessary. It would be even more difficult to have a public relationship because of who they were. Sometimes, he wished that they could just tell everyone, forget the secret and be a normal couple. The only problem was that they were not normal people.

He sighed as he placed the last of his clothing in the dresser. All he wanted was for Akiza to be happy, no matter what. If she was hurting, then he wanted to help, he wanted to do everything he could to take away all of her pain and sorrow. However, getting Akiza to open up took time. Yusei knew this, and he understood why it was difficult for his girlfriend to open her heart to anyone with all she had been through. Still...he wished that she would trust him more with her feelings. He didn't resent her by any means, but he wanted her to know that he loved her too much to even think about hurting her.

So it was with this in mind that Yusei resolved to talk to Akiza alone today. He would help her open up, and he would do it with gentleness and love. If she didn't want it to be a secret any longer, then they would tell their friends. If it made her happy, Yusei didn't care how many people knew that they were together.

He soon had his chance, as Jack, Bruno and Crow were setting up the garage along with Leo and Luna. Carly had gone home, and Akiza was moving a few more bags upstairs. They hadn't spoken since their moment at Poppo Time, and Yusei was nervous about how their conversation would go. He waited for the elevator to open, and Akiza stepped out carrying two bags, which she set down in the living room. Yusei called out to her, and she stopped and looked at him with a pained expression.

"Akiza, I need to talk with you."

She turned and began to walk away. "There's nothing to talk about Yusei. I'm fine."

Yusei's hand gripped her shoulder, and she tried to shrug it off, but to no avail. Turning to face Yusei, she again attempted to break free of his grasp, but his hands, held her firmly in place.

"No, you're not fine Akiza. I know you, and I can tell something's bothering you." She averted her eyes, looking at anything except his face. "Akiza, please. Just tell me what's wrong. I can help you...you don't have to suffer alone."

She looked back up at him, the pain still in her eyes. "Yusei, I'm fine...I just miss you. We barely saw each other these past few weeks, and when we did, we couldn't even say I love you. Our moments together are special, and it hurt when you pushed me away. I just...this secret is harder to keep than I thought."

He held her closer and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Akiza, I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy that...I guess I forgot what really matters in my life. I promise, it won't happen again. I promise that I'll do better, I'll treat you better. God knows you deserve it."

Her stare softened into one of love and solace, and she rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry too Yusei, for hurting you. You didn't deserve that. I was frustrated, and I took it out on the person that I love most. If anyone deserves better, then it's you."

She paused and her shoulders began to heave as she cried into Yusei's chest. He lifted her chin so their gazes met, and he supped her cheeks, brushing her hot tears away with his thumbs. "Akiza," he began.

"I just...I don't want to be a burden to you, Yusei. You should be out having fun, dating the way it's meant to be, not like this, not wasting your time on me. I...I'm not worth all of this. You deserve better than me, you-"

"Stop." Yusei's words were firm, but gentle at the same time. "Listen to me Akiza, you could never be a burden. I don't care what anyone else thinks, you're worth every bit of this and more. I would fight a thousand Dark Signers for you, I'd sell you my soul if you just asked for it. I...I would do anything for you Akiza. You make me happy, no one else. I don't care what I miss out on, it's nothing compared to what I would miss if I was away from you."

Her tears still flowed, but not as heavily. "Yusei, I just-mmph! Mmmmmhhhhh..."

Her lips moved eagerly against his as they kissed, all of her fears melting out of her body at his soft touch. When they parted, she felt a warm trickle of peace run through her body, and she gazed deep into his cobalt eyes. He smiled.

"I love you, my beautiful rose."

"And I love you, my morning star."

He smiled as her words of love warmed his heart. "Sorry, what were you about to say before?"

She chuckled. "Just that I wish we could to that more."

"Well," he said with sly voice. "Let's see what we can do about that."

* * *

Their session didn't last long, but it was still enjoyable. Leo had called Yusei and Akiza over the intercom, wondering where they both were. They had reluctantly stopped their kissing and answered with some lame excuse about unpacking, which Leo bought, and they headed down to the garage. The move had taken longer than they expected, and it was getting late.

Leo and Luna were sleeping in their regular rooms. Leo had offered to share with Yusei, but the raven-haired teen was more than happy to room with Bruno. Crow and Jack were sharing another guest room, which was down the hall from Yusei and Bruno's. The guest rooms were fairly simplistic, but to Yusei and the others, it was a step up from their previous residence. Zora didn't keep Poppo Time's rooms in the best condition.

After the twins were tucked in, Jack and Crow decided to hit the hay as well. They had been up early and working hard, and they wanted to be able to catch up on some much needed sleep. Yusei, Bruno and Akiza were the only ones left awake, and they sat in the living rooms, exhausted from the work they had done. Bruno checked his watch and immediately jumped up and grabbed his jacket.

"Ah crud, I'm late!"

Yusei stared at him. "Late? It's like ten o'clock."

Bruno gave him a sheepish grin. "Yeah, well I was supposed to do Blister a favor in exchange for him tracking down that interface modulator he tracked down for us last week. Looks like I'll be pulling another late-nighter at his garage. See ya!"

Before any goodbyes could be said, Bruno was in the elevator and the doors slid to a close. Yusei stared after him, wondering what kept the blunet from collapsing from exhaustion.

"You know," he said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that Bruno is part machine-"

He stopped talking when he saw Akiza fast asleep on the couch. Yusei smiled. She looked so cute when she slept. He could get used to spending late nights with her. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her into his room, lightly setting her down on his bed. He debated on whether or not to lay down with her, as Jack and Crow were just down the hallway.

'Yusei, I'm fine...I just miss you'

Without another thought, Yusei slipped out of his jacket and shoes, and he climbed into bed with Akiza. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yusei," she whispered.

"Yes, my love?"

She moved her head to rest on his chest as he held her closer than he ever had before.

"This...this is what I've been wanting. Please...don't ever let go."

"Like I said before," Yusei whispered. He gave her a short kiss before continuing.

"I will never stop loving you."

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Be sure to review and let me know!

Next chapter is going to be a lot more interesting, so get ready ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm back!

So, my laptop got a bad virus, and it has delayed my writing. I might not be able to update for a while, sorry :(

Warning: If you start to wonder if I have gone back on my statement that there will be no sex, I have not. You'll understand after you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then Akiza and Yusei's relationship would be hotter than Megan Fox.

* * *

Chapter 9

Akiza rose from her bed and glanced outside her window. It was Saturday, and she had no plans. Lucky her. She slowly stood and made her bed, going through her morning routine. Why she was getting up, she didn't know. It was only ten o'clock, and she could have slept another hour. Oh, well, she was already up, might as well do something productive.

It had been two months since Yusei and the rest of the guys moved in with Leo and Luna. Considering their previous circumstances, they were doing pretty well living with the twins.

After weeks of tedious work and effort, they had finally gotten a working engine design, and they were now in the process of installing it into their runners. Yusei had told Akiza that they were on the homestretch now, and it was just a matter of time before they accomplished their goal. They would soon be able to master the summon of Accel Synchros, and with it, gain the power they needed to defeat Illiaster.

Yusei's repair business was gaining momentum in New Domino. He had recently taken a private call from a customer who wanted his engine repaired. It was custom made, so all of the regular mechanics were having trouble. Yusei had repaired it in under a half-hour, and the owner was extremely impressed. It turned out that he was a new big-shot runner salesman in town who specialized in uniquely made designs, and he had sworn by Yusei's skills ever since. Whenever he needed a quick fix or ran into an obstacle, Yusei was his go-to guy. The raven haired teen couldn't have been happier; the pay was good and there was never a shortage of work.

Believe it or not, Crow had finally found a job that Jack was a perfect candidate for. Jack was now a waiter at Rude Kaiser's Bar and Grill. It was an unconventional restaurant to say the least; waiters and waitresses were encouraged to be rude, customers threw paper wads at each other, and innuendo was written all over the walls just to name a few defining characteristics. Jack still couldn't figure out why people ate there in the first place, nor could he understand how he got paid for being so snarky and screwing up so many orders. But he wasn't complaining.

Bruno stayed with Leo and Luna most of the time, and he balanced his time between parenting the twins and working on the new engine. With his memory still gone, it was the best task for the blunet to take charge of.

Akiza was glad that things were finally looking up for her four friends, but she was still missing Yusei. He had spent Thanksgiving with Akiza and her parents, and he said that it was the best meal of his life. Turkey day in the Satellite wasn't exactly a grand feast, and Yusei was honored to have dined in such a beautiful place.

_'And with such a beautiful girl,'_ he told her the next day.

Christmas had passed as well, and Akiza had spent the day with Yusei. Martha had prepared Christmas dinner for everyone in the orphanage, and all of Yusei and Akiza's friends were there. It was fun spending the holidays with the people she cared about, but Akiza's favorite part was the day after Christmas when she and Yusei had exchanged their gifts. Her hand unconsciously traveled to the silver necklace that adorned her. It was real silver, not fake, and Yusei had to call in a few favors to get it. It was custom made, a rose blooming with stars sparkling around the edges. The sheer beauty of the jewelry was enough to leave Akiza breathless, but the inscription on the back brought her to tears every time she read it.

You have my heart  
You are my light  
I will always be yours  
I will never stop loving you  
With all my love, Yusei

She gently held the charm in her fingers as she thought of him. Just the mention of his name gave her peace, but she wished that they could be together more often. They had been on a few dates in the past few weeks, but they didn't have the chance to spend time with each other without having to maintain their facade of mere friendship. She just wanted to hear his voice, to hold his hand, to love him, but it was hard when everything had to be done under the table. It wasn't that she wanted to reveal the secret, she was fully aware of the consequences, but it had crossed her mind a few times, albeit involuntarily.

And that wasn't the only involuntary thought that went through her head.

Akiza had never been boy crazy, nor had she been one to indulge in physical intimacy, but her restraint was slowly being discarded when it came to Yusei. It started with a few stray thoughts of Yusei when she was in the shower that involved him...visiting her. While she was in the shower. She was, at first, embarrassed and ashamed that she would even consider thinking of Yusei in such a way, but it kept happening. Whenever she went without being with Yusei for a few days, she couldn't help but fantasize about him. She always felt guilty afterwards about having such dirty thoughts about the man she loved, but she couldn't stop herself. Her hunger for affection had grown with time, and her fantasies grew in frequency to the point where she was having them almost every day.

After all, what girl wouldn't? He was the perfect guy, the King of Turbo Duels. He was so smart, strong, kind caring and...sexy. His muscled arms, his well toned abs, his rock solid chest, his perfect face, his-

_'Stop it! Stop thinking about that!'_

Akiza shook herself out of her daydream. She hadn't even been awake for twenty minutes and she was already doing this? What the hell was wrong with her?

After silently (but ineffectively) berating herself, Akiza decided that a cold shower would best serve her. She slipped off her pajamas and walked to the bathroom in her bra and panties. She paused at the sink, looking herself in the mirror. God, she was a mess. She was about to start the water when her hand brushed her cell phone that was on the counter. She paused and looked at it for a moment. Maybe just hearing his voice...

In a second, the cell phone was open and number 1 on speed dial was ringing. She impatiently waited, and he finally picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Akiza."

She smiled. His voice was so soothing. "Hey babe. How's life?" Her voice was low and seductive.

He paused before he answered. Normally the two didn't talk romantically on the phone for fear of who was listening, but that precaution had slipped away as well. "Umm, good I guess. Jack's working, Crow took the twins to a movie, and Bruno and I almost have the new engine installed on my runner."

"That's good, I guess."

There was silence for a moment.

"So, um, did you need anything Akiza?"

She snapped back to reality again. "Oh, I-um, just wanted to hear your voice...I miss you."

Yusei sighed. "Yeah, same here."

Akiza bit her lip. It wasn't wise to do this, but she didn't care. "Hey Yusei...could I...come over for a while? I just...need to be with you for a while..."

"Umm, yeah, no problem." He lowered his voice. "Just be careful, Bruno's still here."

"Ok...I'll see you in a while. Bye, love you too."

She barely heard her phone close as she set it back down. She hadn't seen Yusei in three days, and she hadn't been able to kiss him in a week. Screw it. She didn't care how many people were in the house, she was going to kiss Yusei today. A pang of giddiness hit Akiza at the thought of Yusei freezing at her sudden open display. He always looked so cute when he was surprised. She quickly turned on cold water in the sink and splashed some in her face to keep her fantasies from returning. Maybe not a cold shower since she was about to see Yusei, but definitely something to shock her out of her daydreams.

Akiza rubbed her gut as she felt more stirring in her stomach. Why was she so nervous about this? Even though she and Yusei had been intimate, she always felt this way before meeting him. She hadn't the slightest clue why, she felt the most comfortable with him than anyone else. This feeling was almost...painful. She had never felt anything like this with Yusei. The stirrings continued in her stomach, and they eventually became nauseating.

She leaned over and vomited into the sink. The spiraling feeling now moved to her chest and limbs as Akiza slowly sank to the ground. Oh, God, what was this? Akiza suddenly felt a wave of weakness crush on her, bringing her to her knees in the bathroom. Her vision was blurred, and she clenched her stomach as the pain worsened. Her eyes were clamped shut as the fire in her limbs made their way to her head, and she groaned in pain as the pressure built up in her skull. Her veins pounded, pumping blood at an abnormal rate and causing her heart to beat abnormally, each pulse slicing through her chest with white-hot pain.

She was spiraling into the dark, her body was tearing itself apart from the inside as she collapsed on the cold tile floor. Her hands were holding her head, desperately seeking relief from her prison, finding none. She weakly writhed on the floor, willing with all of her being for this to go away, but her plea went unanswered. Her convulsions continued as she gave a soundless scream, heard by no one outside that could save her as the darkness consumed her. Her heart continued to pound against her ribcage, threatening to burst out of her chest, and her head swelling so badly she wanted to tear her hair out in agony.

Akiza had almost drowned once as a child. It was her scariest memory, but this was far worse. The walls were closing around her, her lungs were being punctured with each passing second as her breath came in gasps. It was like she was being pulled into hell. Her gut wrenched, causing her to curl up in a ball, shaking with fear and trepidation. She was being eaten alive by a force inside of her, something that she had never experienced and that was clawing its way out of her body. Her pain lasted for another moment which passed in years, and then it subsided. Slowly, she stood up and looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were hollow.

* * *

Bruno was working in the garage when he heard the door. He was in the middle of an important booster adjustment, so didn't look up from his work to glance at the person who had entered. He assumed that it was Crow and the twins back from the movies and spoke without looking.

"Bout time you guys got back. Crow, could you give me a hand with-"

"Is Yusei here?"

He jumped at the feminine voice. "Oh, Akiza. Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, whatever. So where's Yusei?"

Bruno paused for a moment to study Akiza. She was wearing her riding suit, but that wasn't what interested him. Her voice was...dark. Almost malicious. Or maybe he was still spooked from the surprise. The blunet glanced back down and set the recalibration sequence on pause.

"Umm, he's in his room. I think he said he was-"

When he looked up, the elevator was already moving to the top floor.

He frowned. "Well, geeze, you don't have to completely brush me off."

* * *

Yusei sat in his room, checking his laptop for romantic diners. It was true, he hadn't been able to spend much time with Akiza lately, and he wanted to make it up to her. He was free next weekend, and he was looking for a place to take her out that was special. He closed the computer and set it aside when he became aware of another presence in his room. He looked up to see Akiza staring at him intently, her gaze locked on his.

He stood and smiled, happy to see his girlfriend. "Hey beautiful. So, I was thinking, maybe next Saturday, we could-"

He stopped as Akiza closed the door behind her.

And locked it.

He froze. What was she doing? Was something wrong? He took a hesitant step towards her. "Umm, Akiza, is everything alright?"

He took the time to fully study her. Her riding suit hugged her curves perfectly as she posed with one hand on her hip, and the zipper on her chest was...lower than usual. Her eyes were fixed on Yusei, traveling up and down his body as if he was a meal she was about to devour. She slowly began to take strides towards him, exaggerating her walk and swaying her hips sensually with each step. He pulled his eyes away from her popping hips before they started swaying like pendulums. When she spoke, it was in a tone that Yusei had only fantasized of.

"Mmmm, what makes you ask that, sweetie?"

He slowly retreated as she walked towards him but was stopped be the edge of his bed. His legs gave out and he fell sitting onto the bed, watching Akiza's intoxicating display. He suddenly grew very nervous.

"I-I, umm, well, y-you...I j-just was w-wondering i-if..."

His eyes threatened to pop out of their socket as Akiza's hand went to the zipper on her suit.

"A-Akiza, w-what are y-you d-doing?"

She gave a wicked smile. "This."

She pulled down the zipper and let her suit fall to the floor. She was left in her red silk bra and panties, which barely managed to contain her magnificent figure. Yusei gawked. He had never seen this much of Akiza, and he would be the biggest liar in the world if he claimed that he didn't enjoy it. His eyes traveled over her body, taking in every part, every curve and patch of skin as if her figure was rainfall upon the desert of his eyes and mind. His coherent thoughts stalled and spun out of his head, and he felt a painful throbbing in his pants.

_'Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God.'_

She crossed the remaining distance between them with a single bound and seated herself practically on top of Yusei. He squirmed as she straddled him, trying to slip out of her embrace, but she would not have it.

"A-Akiza, wait, maybe we should-MMPH!"

Her lips covered his, ferociously moving against them with a fervor Yusei had never experienced. Her legs wrapped around him as she kissed down his neck, his collar bone and back up to his earlobe. It felt sooo good, but Yusei tried to push her away. He was uncomfortable moving this fast, even if it was giving him pleasure.

"Akiza?" he slurred, delirious from her kissing.

She said nothing, and she threw her weight against him, causing him to fall on the bed on his back. She straddled him, and his hands instinctively went to her hips. She continued to kiss him, sending Yusei further into his realm of bliss that he was desperately trying to pull himself out of. She nipped his ear, causing Yusei to flinch with surprise. Her half-naked body rubbed against his, causing Yusei to become even more excited and uneasy.

"Akiza, what's going on?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "Oh come on, Yusei. You know you want to."

He frowned at this. "Akiza, seriously, what's going on? This isn't like-eep!"

He cringed as her hand traveled to the zipper of his pants and took a firm hold of him. Yusei grabbed her wrists tightly and held on for dear life. She shot him a seductive glance.

"Baby, why'd you stop me? You know that felt gooood..."

Yusei desperately tried to calm himself down. Akiza's grinding against him didn't help.

"Akiza, this is too much! We said we would wait, this isn't like you!"

Light bulb.

This wasn't like Akiza.

Because this wasn't Akiza.

Yusei slowly looked back into her hollow eyes. "Black Rose?"

"The one and only," she teased. "Akiza was getting tired, so I decided to...come out and play."

She leaned in for more of Yusei, but he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. "No. I won't do this, not while you're out of control, Akiza."

Akiza (or Rose, Yusei wasn't sure what to call her) stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. "But Yusei, I am Akiza."

"No, you're a part of Akiza. And a scary one at that."

She giggled. "Oh please, Yusei. I've touched you before, I've felt the bliss that runs through you. Don't act like you don't want me."

Yusei continued to hold her as she fumbled with the buttons on his jacket. "Look, can't we just talk about this?"

She gave him an incredulous stare. "What kind of 19 year old boy wants to talk instead of have sex!" She pulled hard, and his jacket came off.

In one quick motion, Yusei rolled over and pinned her arms against the bed. She made no effort to stop him.

"Ohh, that's it Yusei. Take me, take me right here." She thrust her chest out at him, and Yusei did his best to avert his gaze from her protruding breasts.

"Akiza, I know you're in there! Snap out of it!"

Yusei continued to call out to her as she writhed beneath him, struggling to break free of his hold. A minute passed, then two, and she slowly began to calm down. She laid still on the bed, and Yusei released his hold on her wrists. Her eyes went through a series of emotions; frustration, irritation, rage, anger, shock, confusion, and finally to fear.

She looked around, surveying the room. She glanced up at Yusei, then down at her exposed body and the bed. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear as she looked back up at Yusei.

"W-what...what just happened to me?"

* * *

Ooooo, plot twist! So, like it? Hate it? Be sure to review and let me know!

Next chapter might take a while, there's a lot of emotion in it.


	10. Chapter 10

Wassup, guys? Happy to see me?

O.O HOLY CRAP GUYS, **OVER 100 REVIEWS**! I honestly can't thank you enough for all of your support, it has encouraged me to continue my writing. You guys are all awesome!

I still have more ideas for OLS after this chapter, so don't worry, I'll keep updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then...then...

...Then Yusei and Akiza would have just done it already ;)

* * *

Chapter 10

Yusei sat on the couch in Leo and Luna's living room, holding Akiza as she cried into his chest. His heart was breaking for her with each frame-shaking sob, but he knew he had to stay strong for her sake. Crow, Bruno, Leo and Luna silently sat around the room, helplessly watching their friend's agony.

After Akiza had come to, she was instantly afraid of what had happened while the Black Rose had taken over. She knew Yusei would never take advantage of her, she trusted him with everything, including her body. What scared her to death was how their relationship would suffer because of her actions. She loved Yusei, and there was nothing that could change that. But after this, she doubted that he would ever be able to trust her or love her the same way. Just the thought of Yusei falling out of love with her caused self-hate to tear through Akiza's heart as she wept even harder into Yusei's jacket.

Yusei had explained to Akiza what had happened, although she could guess as much. He had left out the specifics, especially the part about Akiza groping his more intimate areas. She didn't need that on her conscience on top of everything else, she would never forgive herself. He had tried to comfort her, to tell her that everything was okay, that nothing had happened, but she cried even harder. He was so perfect, and she was so unworthy to have him.

_'Oh God, how could I do this to him? What kind of a monster am I?'_

Yusei held her tightly, trying to give her some measure of solace but failing. When the others had asked what had happened, he simply said that Akiza had lost control. They didn't know exactly what had occurred, but they knew it was grave if it caused Akiza to break down in tears. Bruno and Crow sat with solemn stares, both unsure of what to say or do. Leo was trying to be strong, but Yusei could tell he was fighting back tears as well. Luna was sitting silently by herself in the corner, and although Yusei didn't know for sure, he could have sworn she was praying.

Akiza continued to cling to him, her tears seeming to have no end. He just wanted her to know that everything was okay, that he didn't care that she had lost control, and most of all, that he still loved her. With all the hate she had experienced, Yusei could understand why she would expect him to push her away.

What he didn't understand is why she lost control now. Akiza wasn't angry that morning, and he couldn't think of anything else that would cause her to feel enough hate to unleash her powers. One thing was for sure, they needed to find out why this had happened in order to prevent it again and to mend the newly formed rift in their relationship. Yusei looked back up at his friends again, and he was even more heartbroken when he saw Leo silently sobbing, the poor boy trying to contain his emotions. The twins didn't need to see their big sister like this.

"Crow," Yusei said. "Could you take Leo and Luna over to Carly's? We just need some time to sort this out."

Crow slowly stood. "Sure, no problem." He helped Leo off the couch and scanned the room for the other twin. "Hey, where's Luna?"

Yusei and Bruno glanced around as well. Luna was no longer in her corner.

Bruno got up. "Don't worry, I'll find her-"

"Big sis?"

Luna was standing in the hallway to her room, holding a piece of paper as if it were a matter of life and death. She slowly walked towards Akiza, who had either not heard Luna or couldn't bring herself to face the child. Luna, with a pained but strong expression, continued to move closer to the claw Signer, her hand trembling with each stride. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached Yusei and Akiza.

"Big sis...please...say something..."

Akiza slowly turned her head to stare at her, tears streaming down her face as heavy sobs shook her frame. Luna's eyes widened at the amount of hurt that Akiza's face revealed. She looked up to Akiza more than anyone else, and to see her in such weakness was enough to make Luna want to cry uncontrollably as well. Yusei wished that he could do something, anything to help them. There was just so much hurt, and he willed it disappear with every fiber of his being.

Luna held out the paper to Akiza. "Here, take it."

The redhead stared at the paper before averting her eyes in shame. Luna offered it again, her eyes glistening.

"It's an address for a doctor...when I came out of my coma, he took care of me. He helped me get back to normal again. I thought..." she stifled a sob. "I thought maybe he could help you too."

She gently took Akiza's hand and placed the paper in it. Akiza glanced up at Luna, her eyes watering, and lightly closed her fingers around the gift. Her voice was barely a whisper, and it came out raspy and choked.

"T-thank you L-Luna...I...I'll b-be okay, I p-promise."

Her words rang hollow inside her heart.

* * *

Yusei and Akiza sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Crow had taken Leo and Luna over Carly's, and Bruno had driven Yusei and Akiza to the address Luna had given them. The blunet was waiting in the van, as he still was uncomfortable in public. Besides, this was something that Yusei and Akiza would handle better by themselves. The waiting room was almost empty, and Yusei sat holding Akiza. Her crying had stopped, but she was still silent.

A nurse walked in. "Izinski?"

Yusei stood up, his arms gently guiding Akiza to the door. The building resembled a psychiatrist's office, and Yusei guessed that this doctor might be using similar techniques. The nurse led them into an office with glass windows, two chairs and one sofa. A green leather chair sat behind and oak desk, upon which a copy of 'Rime of the Ancient Mariner' rested. Yusei sat down with Akiza, still guiding her, and he hugged her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dr. Ross will be with you in a moment," the nurse said before closing the door.

Dr. Albert Ross had a unique practice to say the least. He dealt with patients who had 'supernatural and spiritual manifestations of the physical and mental nature.' In short, he was a shrink for psychics. Akiza had never heard of the doctor before, which was odd considering that she knew almost every psychic analyst, theorist, and medical practitioner in the city from her time in the Arcadia Movement. Sayer must have neglected to tell Akiza about Dr. Ross, probably because he couldn't control the physician.

After a few minutes, the door opened. In walked a man in his late forties. His head was waxed bald, and he stood at a similar height to Yusei. His eyes were a deep shade of green, and he wore a tiny pair of spectacles.

"Ah, you must be Akiza Izinski. I'm Dr. Albert Ross. And you, young man, what's your name?"

"I'm Yusei Fudo," he answered, still comforting Akiza.

Dr. Ross sat down in one of the chairs and sat face-to-face with the couple. He pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, flipped open the cover and looked at his two guests. "So, let's get down to business, shall we? I understand that one of you is a psychic?"

Akiza sat up. "That's me."

"Of course," Dr. Ross scribbled on his pad. "I examined your file, Akiza, and I am quite impressed with the nature of your powers. You are indeed one of the most powerful patients I have ever dealt with. Now, could you elaborate on what exactly occurred?"

She shifted nervously in her seat. "W-well, I don't remember any of it. I only remember waking up in Yusei's room, and..." she trailed off as Dr. Ross continued to write on his paper.

Yusei leaned forward and began to speak. "Well, she came into my room. She was acting...out of character, and-"

"How so?" Dr Ross asked.

Yusei gave him a blank stare. "What was Akiza doing that was so unusual?"

The teen shifted nervously. He didn't want Akiza to feel any worse than she already did, but he had to give the doctor enough information to work with. He carefully chose his next words. "Well, she...ah...she...took her clothes off, and she...started kissing me..."

Dr. Ross peered at Yusei over his spectacles. "Well, from what I've heard, that happens to a lot of couples."

"No, no!" Yusei stuttered. "She...we haven't done anything like that. Both of us are still virgins, the most we've ever done is kiss."

"Hmm, yes I see, old-fashioned," Dr. Ross pondered.

"Well," Yusei continued. "Then, I stopped her. She was practically a different person, a darker person. She...called herself Black Rose."

Dr. Ross stopped writing and looked up in interest. "Oh? You mean that her psychic abilities actually gained a degree of control of her physical body?"

"Yeah, I think so," Yusei stated. Akiza had shifted away from Yusei, hugging herself and staring at the floor.

The doctor shifted his gaze to her. He studied her for a minute, deep in thought. "Tell me, Akiza, has this ever happened before?"

She closed her eyes, painful memories flooding her head. "..Yes."

"When was the most recent episode?"

"About three months ago...I was dueling in the Kiba Dome." Her voice was shaky.

Dr. Ross resumed writing. "What made you lose control? Was it fear, stress, nervousness, anger..."

"Anger," Akiza said. "Anger...and hate."

A few more scribbles in the pad. "And any previous loss of control has come from anger as well?"

She nodded her head.

"Were you feeling any anger this morning?"

She was silent. Yusei could tell that Akiza was hurting inside, that she was trying to suppress her emotions and pain. He knew it wasn't good for her, but it was so hard to see her suffer. The questions that Dr. Ross was asking certainly didn't make her feel any better. Sharp needles pierced his heart every time he saw a tear fall from her eyes, and he was desperately trying to take away all of her pain and sorrow. Yusei spoke up again, attempting to ease Akiza's burden. "I talked to her on the phone, she wasn't angry. Listen, doc, I can answer some of these questions, it's been a hard day for Akiza-"

"I appreciate your concern Yusei, and I have no doubt that you care greatly for Akiza, but I need to hear this from her." Yusei reluctantly nodded.

Akiza uncomfortably looked at Dr. Ross. "No...no anger."

Dr. Ross was silent for a moment, contemplating the situation. Yusei hated to see Akiza suffering, but he would stay with her through all of her pain. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and she hesitantly gazed in his eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile, and after a moment...

...she smiled back.

The first ray of hope had revealed itself, and Yusei took heart in the fact that Akiza was coming out of her depression. That smile...he would move mountains for it. He shifted over on the couch to wrap his arm around her shoulders, and she tensed momentarily before relaxing into his embrace. She was taking refuge in him, and he had no intention of leaving. Her head moved to rest on his shoulder, and her pained expression was graced by a measure of peace.

Dr. Ross observed the action between the two, and his questions took a new approach. "What exactly were you doing this morning before you blacked out?"

Akiza froze, trying to think back. "Well, I was in the bathroom, and I had just got off the phone with Yusei."

"And then?"

"And then...nothing. I woke up in Yusei's room." She shifted nervously beside Yusei.

The doctor immediately stopped writing and set his pen and pad of paper aside. He leaned in and continued to ask questions, a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Have you been...thinking about Yusei lately?"

Yusei raised his eyebrow at this question. Where was this going? Akiza began to nervously wring her hands. "Well...I guess. Our relationship is kind of a secret, so...we don't spend that much time together. You know, as lovers."

The gleam in Ross's eye grew. He knew something, and Yusei knew it.

"Have you been...fantasizing about Yusei?"

Both teens froze. Akiza looked down in shame while Yusei began to fume. Who the hell was this guy? What right did he have to ask her that, something so private? He was ready to give this doctor a piece of his mind when Akiza's small voice sounded.

"Y-yes..." she shifted away from Yusei and hugged herself again.

"And have you acted on any of these fantasies, pleasured yourself?" Akiza hugged herself even tighter, and she let out an involuntary sob.

Yusei couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is this? You're supposed to be helping her, not making it worse!"

Dr. Ross remained unphased. "I'm sorry, but addressing some issues can be painful. I promise, I ask these questions with her best interests in mind."

The head Signer glared. "Like hell. How does any of this relate to her powers? What kind of a doctor are you?"

The physician was still unflustered. "I understand your concern, but it is necessary to examine every part of Akiza's emotions, no matter how private." Yusei was still simmering in anger as Dr. Ross turned his attention back to the psychic. "Now, Akiza, have you-"

"YES, OKAY? Yes, I pleasured myself to Yusei, are you happy now?" A stray tear moved down her face. Yusei moved to brush it away, but Akiza turned, hiding her face. It hurt Yusei more than anything she had ever done. Didn't she trust him?

Her sorrow returned, and she began to sob, salty tears stinging her face. She was so ashamed of herself, and the humiliation was too much to bear. There was no reason for him to love her now, he would think that she only stayed with him for his appearance, that she was using him. But that wasn't true. He was everything to her, and she couldn't live without him. Now, with her secret out, he would leave her just like everyone else. How could she have been so selfish? She was tearing herself apart inside, asking herself how she could possibly say she loved him after using him for her own pleasure.

Dr. Ross contemplated this for a moment. "You said your relationship was secret, how long had it been since you two were intimate? Kissed, hugged, anything?"

Akiza was softly crying, so Yusei quietly spoke. "About a week."

"Then I think I know what happened." Yusei and Akiza both looked up, eager to know what had caused this morning's incident.

"Akiza...I think it was your lust." She and Yusei gave him a quizzical stare, so Dr. Ross elaborated. "Your powers always lay dormant inside of you until you cognitively use them, or until they find a way out themselves. You've experienced it before at the Kiba Dome."

She wiped away a few stray tears. "Y-yes, but...that was because I was angry. I focused all my emotion into the duel, that's why the Black Rose came out."

"Ah," Dr. Ross said, "but that is precisely what happened today." Upon receiving more blank stares, he continued his explanation. "You see, the Black Rose isn't just a destructive psychic force, Akiza. She embodies the most basic and powerful instincts that you hold deep inside of you. Unrestrained, unchecked by personal or moral beliefs, true and powerful emotions and desires. Anger is only one of these feelings. I suspect that when you stopped feeling anger, the Black Rose tried to gain another way out, and found it with your lust. A powerful emotion lust is, not as dangerous as anger, but certainly as influential."

Akiza stared at Dr. Ross with wide eyes. She had lost control because of her...fantasies?

Yusei was skeptical. "But how? Everyone fantasizes sometimes, why does it affect Akiza so badly?"

"You said it yourselves earlier," Dr. Ross simply stated. "You haven't been together in a week. Normally, this kind of thing wouldn't be an issue, but I believe that the nature of your relationship is leaving both of you especially vulnerable to lust, and its consequences. Akiza may not have had a duel monster to channel her powers, but her sexual thoughts of you were more than enough focus for the Black Rose."

"S-so," Akiza stuttered. "You're s-saying that keeping our relationship secret is what caused this?"

"Indirectly, yes. I suspect that fully expressing your love alone while concealing it in front of your friends, moving from one extreme to another, has caused unsatisfied desires to build up inside of you two. Am I correct?"

They both sheepishly glanced at each other and slowly nodded.

"There you have it," Dr. Ross said.

"So," Yusei said, "how do we prevent this from happening again?"

Dr. Ross took on a pensive expression. "Well, my advice to you two is to not be as clandestine with your relationship. If you simply satisfy your desire, then your lust will be manageable. I'm not saying that the two of you need to go out and bed each other. Just act like a normal couple, hug, kiss, all of that." He paused. "Besides, is it really that bad if a few people know that you two are in love?"

Akiza looked down. "I...I guess not..."

"Then it's settled," Dr. Ross said. "Of course, your relationship is your own, and what you do in the end is your decision."

* * *

They stood outside of the office, waiting for Bruno to pick them up. The secret...it was on Yusei's mind. He had known that it was affecting them, but he didn't listen to himself. Why had he even suggested it in the first place? Convenience? If he really loved her, then he would have asked her what she wanted instead of telling her what he thought. This was all his fault, but he knew that she blamed herself. He looked over at Akiza, who was staring dejectedly at the ground. Walking over to her, he tried to hold her hand, but she gently pulled out of his grasp.

"Akiza, it's okay. We don't have to hide it anymore."

She was trying hard not to cry. "I-it's not that Y-Yusei..."

His heart broke for her yet again. "Please, Akiza, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, just tell me what you need me to do."

She let an involuntary sob escape. "W-why?" she asked.

He was confused. "What-"

"Why do you still want to be with me?" She was choking back her tears now, trying to hide her pain from Yusei. With determination to end her suffering, he took hold of her shoulders and drew her in close. Just like their first kiss, she tried to pull away, but he refused to let her go.

"Akiza," he tried to say.

"I'm so worthless, Yusei. I...we have something great, something few people ever find...and I messed it up. I failed you..."

He held her tightly as she wept into his chest. "No, you didn't. I still love you, I always will."

She might as well have not heard him. "What right do I have to say that I love you after what I did, what I allowed to happen? I...I thought such dirty things...I'm such an unclean person..."

"No," he begged. "You're not. Please, don't say that." Her sobs shook both of their frames, and Yusei was fighting back tears of his own.

"Y-you must think t-that I'm dirty...you m-must think I'm such a w-whore-"

He gripped her shoulders and lifted her chin up. Their eyes met, and tears escaped from Yusei's eyes. She had never seen him cry openly, and his deep feelings for her made her heart ache like never before. "Stop it. Stop beating yourself up for something that isn't your fault," Yusei said. She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. "Akiza, nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes. Please...just forgive yourself." Her sobbing slightly subsided as she brought her hands to cup his cheeks.

"Y-Yusei...I just...I feel like I don't deserve you...you're everything I ever dreamed of, and..." she closed her eyes in pain. "And it hurts really badly when I let you down."

He rested his forehead against hers. "But you didn't let me down. This wasn't your fault."

"No," she said with a sad smile. "It is my fault. If I hadn't thought about you in that way..."

She squeaked as he gave her a light peck on the lips. "Akiza, everyone fantasizes sometimes. Besides," he blushed a dark shade of red. "It's...not like I don't fantasize about you..."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you...you do?"

"Akiza, you're hot! I would be crazy if I didn't!" She smiled shyly and gave a light laugh. It was music to his ears.

He pulled her in closely for another kiss. This one was longer, and her hands raked through his hair as his went to her waist. Their lips parted, and Yusei stared deep into her eyes.

"No more of this. No more feeling unworthy or undeserving, no more beating ourselves up, okay? I just want you to be happy, and it kills me when you're in pain. Please...just be with me Akiza."

She stared into his eyes, all of her love and admiration radiating off of her, giving her the appearance of an angel. "I will, Yusei...I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful rose."

Their lips met, passion and desire colliding and being satisfied as they displayed their love for the world to see. It was heaven, but there was one more thing that they needed to address.

"Akiza," Yusei said against her lips. "About the secret...what do you want to do?"

She gave him another kiss. "I want...I want to do whatever lets me be with you, Yusei. And I don't care who knows it."

He smiled. "Well, then...how about another massage once we get back to Leo and Luna's?"

"Mmmm, I'd love one. You think Bruno and Crow have any skin oils we could use?"

They laughed, happy to be able to love openly, happy to be holding each other without a care in the world.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Be sure to review and let me know.

Here we go guys and gals, the secret is finally about to be revealed! Can't you just feel the excitement?

Lol, be sure to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! RobotFish here!

First of all, let me apologize for any gramatical errors in this chapter. I don't have Microsoft Word on my laptop due to the virus, so I wasn't able to spellcheck.

Get ready, the secret is about to come out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then Yusei and Akiza would be voted hottest couple of the year. Every year. Forever.

* * *

Chapter 11

"YOU TWO ARE WHAT?" Crow yelled.

Yusei and Akiza stood in Leo and Luna's house, hands held before the two twins and the Blackwing duelist. Crow's mouth hung wide open to the point where Akiza wondered if his jaw would fall off. Luna started awwwing over the couple, and offered her congratulations that they had gotten together. Leo was parading around the room, chanting repeatedly that he had known it all along. The three were firing off questions at Yusei and Akiza all at once, making it impossible to answer.

All in all, it was a successful revelation so far.

Yusei smiled at Crow, drawing Akiza close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "We're together Crow, romantically."

Akiza smiled as well. "We've been keeping it a secret, but we thought it was time we told you guys."

The carrot top was still incredulous. "A secret? For how long?"

"Over five months now," Yusei said.

Crow's jaw dropped even farther. "FIVE MONTHS! HOW THE HELL DID WE NOT NOTICE!"

"Well," Akiza said, "with you and Jack going at each other's throats, I was wondering if you were ever going to notice."

Leo was bouncing on the couch. "I knew it! I knew you two were dating! Ha! Who's the smart one now sis?"

Luna sighed. "Alright Leo, so you were right for once. Now can you please get off the furniture before you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, come on Luna! Let me have my moment!"

Crow was still shaking his head. Yusei and Akiza had come home from Dr. Ross's office and called everyone in to the living room, saying that it was important. He and the twins had rushed in, eager to hear what had happened with Akiza's powers, but they did not get the answer they expected. Akiza had simply said that her powers had gone haywire because of stress, and that she and Yusei needed to come clean in order to prevent another episode from happening.

Then Yusei had taken her hand and said that he and Akiza were together and in love.

In truth, Crow was astounded that Yusei was able to effectively hide his relationship from everyone. It was nothing short of a miracle that no one had found out, but what was really bugging Crow was why they needed to keep it a secret in the first place.

"So, you guys didn't tell anyone? No one knows at all?"

"Nope," Yusei replied. "Well, except for her parents."

Crow raised an eyebrow at this. "Heh, I'm suprised you had the guts to ask permission to date Akiza from her crazy-ass father."

"Well, he approves," Akiza said. Crow's eyes widened. "In fact, my father wouldn't want me dating anyone else."

"But why did you need to keep it a secret?" Luna asked. "It's not like we would have made fun of you."

Akiza smiled at the child. "Well Luna, not everyone is as sweet and kind as you are. We didn't want to have to deal with the attention we would get, you know?"

Leo jumped up, still on cloud nine. "Just show me the first stuck up reporter that gives you two trouble! Lemme at em-Ooofff!"

Luna pulled him back onto the couch. "Calm down Leo. I'm sure they can handle themselves."

Crow crossed his arms. "Okay, but still, why didn't you tell any of us? Sure we poke fun at you guys, but we would have given you space."

A slight feeling of guilt crept through Akiza as she explained. "It's not that we don't trust you guys, it's just...both of us have been through so much, and...we just wanted to be happy without having to explain ourselves to everyone."

Crow shrugged and smiled. "Alright, I understand. Personally, I'm just happy Yusei finally got back in the saddle, manned up and asked you out. How did you two get together anyway?"

They recounted the day that Yusei had been kidnapped and Akiza had saved him. They told him about Yusei's duel with Sherry and how Akiza had been so moved that she wanted to become a Turbo Duelist in order to better understand Yusei. Then they told him about Akiza's confession and Yusei's kiss that had brought them together in love. When they finished telling the story, Akiza and Yusei were looking deep into each other's eyes, and their lips moved together in a loving kiss.

Crow stood in astonishment.

Luna squealed with giddiness.

"EEWWWWW, GROSS!" Leo cried.

It felt great to finally be able to express their affections openly. They slowly broke apart, reveling in the fact that they were no longer confined to their cage of secrecy. Akiza wanted to climb the tallest building in New Domino and shout it to the whole city that Yusei Fudo was her boyfriend, that they were in love and that she wouldn't trade him for anything in the entire world. Yusei wanted to do just the same.

The elevator doors swooshed open, and in walked Bruno. He stopped as he saw everyone in the room.

"Hey guys, sorry I had to leave. Blister had an emergency and needed a hand." He surveyed the room. "So, what's up?"

Crow shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Grass is green, skies are blue, duelists are dueling, Yusei and Akiza have been secretly been dating for five months, just the usual stuff."

Bruno smiled. "Well, good to know that all is good and-whhhhhhaaaaaaatttttttt the..." His jaw dropped lower than Crow's had. "What...what did you just say?"

Yusei grinned. "It's true. Akiza and I are together."

The blunet stood wide-eyed, speechless at this new revelation. The gears in his brain turned, struggling to process the information.

He stared at Yusei. "So...I'm guessing she's not tutoring you."

The couple laughed, recalling Bruno's assumption a few months ago. Upon receiving quizzical stares from Crow and the twins, they waved it off as a private joke. They recounted for Bruno how their relationship had started and what they had done to keep it secret. Bruno sat listening, wondering how he had missed it.

Bruno though for a moment. "So, when are you going to tell Jack?"

Yusei flipped his phone open. "How about now?" He dialed Jack's number and waited. The voicemail picked up, and Yusei left a short message telling Jack to call him back.

"Jack went to work today, remember?" Crow said.

Yusei frowned. "Oh yeah. It's hard to keep track of his schedule. His shifts are so convoluted that I wonder how he remembers when to go in."

He stood up from the couch, carrying Akiza with him. "Well, I'll just drive over there. No point in putting this off."

Akiza hugged his waist, not wanting him to go. "Yusei, do you have to? I want to spend some time together."

"Don't worry beautiful," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "It won't take long. Besides, you could tell Carly while I'm gone."

She sighed and gave him another quick kiss, ignoring Leo's sounds of disgust. "Okay. But don't take too long. We just became an official couple."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I'll be back for more of your lips before you know it."

* * *

Rude Kaiser's Bar and Grill was a dump.

Not as in unclean and not well kept, but as in the behavior of the customers and employees. The first thing Yusei heard after walking in the front door was the host seating 'two douche bags' at table five. He never understood why people liked this place, but his best guess was that the prospect of breaking the social norm and being rude to everyone with no consequences attracted a variety of customers.

"Hey, Julia, why the hell are you taking so long? Hurry it up with the chicken!" shouted a waiter.

But for Jack, this place would be closer to his social norm than anything else. Yusei surveyed the diner, unable to spot his friend. Dozens of waiters in white aprons were walking around the restauraunt, in and out of the kitchen, weaving through tables, and Yusei couldn't keep track of who he had already counted. He was starting to get desperate when a tall, lanky waiter with blonde hair and green jacket approaced him, a thick Boston accent in his voice.

"Hey, crab legs, you want a table or what-" he stopped short. "Hey, you're that Yusei Fudo guy, right? The King of Turbo duels, right here in Ruse Kaisers!"

Yusei shrugged, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Umm, yeah...listen, I'm looking for my friend. He works here, he's a waiter."

"You must mean Jack! Meh, he's alwyas bragging about how he can beat you, and that he's just letting you keep the title warm for him while he vacations."

The raven haired teen snorted. "Yep, that sounds about like Jack. Anyways, do you know where he is? I need to talk to him."

The waiter stared at him, confusion showing on his face. "Heck if I know, Jack doesn't work Saturdays."

Now Yusei was really thrown for a loop. "But...he said he was working today."

"Well, he isn't, sorry Yus." He paused in thought. "Say, while you're here, could I get an autograph?" The waiter held out a pen and a card, Blowback Dragon.

Yusei slowly took the two items. "Umm, yeah sure. Who do I make it out to?"

The waiter smiled proudly. "Name's Jesse, the Dragon Duelist!"

Yusei raised his eyebrow. "Aren't there like, a hundred dragon duelists out there?"

Jesse smirked. "Yeah, but none of em can beat me! In fact," he said. "You'll probably be dueling me in the Kiba Dome one of these days. I'm the best duelist on the streets, and I'm moving through the ranks fast!"

Yusei wasn't paying attention as he signed the autograph. "I'll...keep that in mind." He handed Jesse back his card.

The waiter smiled. "Thanks! Hey, you wouldn't mind taking a few pictures with the staff would you?"

"Actually, I really have to go-"

"Great!" Jesse yanked Yusei with him. "Trust me, it won't take long! Man, wait until my friends hear about this!"

* * *

Akiza sped through the streets on her runner, heading over to Carly's apartment. The reporter wasn't answering her phone either, so Akiza decided to pay her a visit. Her engine revved as she flew through the city, taking the exit towards Carly's.

This day had been one of the most stressful and wonderful days of her life. Loosing control was bad, but she wouldn't have changed a thing after what had happened. Her and Yusei's relationship had only grown stronger because of their trial, and they could now show their love without worrying about who could see them. She hadn't thought it possible for her to love Yusei any more that she already did, but her love for him grew every day to the point where she thought her heart would burst with joy.

Her parents had told her that she was young, and that she didn't need to be getting too serious about her relationship with Yusei just yet, but she knew that this was more than just infatuation. She knew that this wasn't the conditional love she had felt with Sayer, and she wouldn't give Yusei up for all the kingdoms of the world. She promised her paretns that she wouldn't do anything that they wouldn't approve of, but she asked them to please let her be happy with Yusei. Her father had agreed, a sad gleam in his eyes, over what Akiza did not know.

She turned onto Carly's street and parked her runner. She follwed the fllight of stairs up to her room, and knocked lightly.

The door slowly opened at Akiza's touch.

She looked at the open entryway, confused and slightly afraid. It wasn't like Carly to leave her door unlocked like that, much less open. She slowly stepped inside, suveying the scene. Her car was still outside, so she had to be here. Nothing seemed out of place in the living room, and the lights were still on.

_'Where is she...'_

Akiza heard sounds coming from inside the apartment. She slowly walked towards the source of the noise, careful as to be silent. She drew closer and closer to the back of the apartment, the sounds growing louder with each passing step. She stopped at the bedroom door. It was closed and the souds were coming from inside. She slowly opened the door.

"Carly, are you alirght-HOLY CRAP!"

Carly was laying on top of Jack, and the two pulled apart from their ferocious kissing as Akiza entered. The two were (much to Akiza's relief) fully clothed, minus their shoes and Jack's white coat, which lay discarded on the floor. Carly jumped off of Jack and reached for her glasses on the dresser, and the blonde sat up in the bed, staring bug-eyed at Akiza.

There was an awkward silence...

Carly spoke once her glasses were in place. "A-Akiza! T-This is...ah...we were j-just..."

Jack was babbling as well. "Look Akiza, we were...umm...she was just...helping me with..."

Akiza smirked. "Oh, I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of this one."

* * *

Evening found the two couples, the twins sand Crow sitting in the tops, still trying to believe what had happened that day. Akiza was sitting in Yusei's lap, and Carly was sitting in Jack's. Leo and Luna were sitting on the floor, playing some practice duels. The twins placed much less weight on romance than their older friends, and all the drama had lost its luster after the first few hours. Crow was standing, still trying to make sense of the situation. Bruno was helping Blister yet again.

"So," Crow started. "Yusei and Akzia have been dating for over five months, and none of us knew about it." The couple nodded.

"And Jack and Carly have been dating for even_ longer _than that, and nobody knew?"

Jack and Carly nodded. "Eight months last week."

"And the four of you have been having secret dates all this time?"

They all nodded.

Crow slumped down on the couch, deflated. "Well I'm officially starting to question how well I know my friends."

Yusei laughed. "Oh come on Crow. Have I ever lied to you before?"

Jack chuckled as well. "Yeah, come on Crow. It's not like its the worst thing you've been through. Although," he said. "It must suck being the odd man out with Bruno."

"Hey!" Crow said. "I can get a girl whenever I want! I'm just flying solo for now!"

"It's alright, Crow," Akiza said. "You don't have to be ashamed of not having a girlfriend. You just have to find the right someone."

Carly hugged Jack. "Yeah Crow, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a girl that will make you as happy as I am with Jack."

Crow shrugged. "Eh, we'll see."

Everyone relaxed after that, enjoying comfortable silence together. They were happy to enjoy each other without any tension, without any stress or worry. They all sat in the living room as the droning of the TV lulled everyone off to sleep.

* * *

Her lips moved against his as she ran her hands through his blue hair. It was heaven kissing her, and he couldn't believe that she had chosen him, HIM of all people. He didn't stack up to her class, her lifestyle, but she accepted him anyway. His hands went to her waist, pulling her closer to him as they layed and kissed under the trees. No one could see them here, no one would know.

Although, he suspected that Yusei and Akiza had been doing something similar.

They broke away from the kiss, pausing to catch their breath. She looked deep into his eyes, and he reveled in the deep love that was found there.

"Bruno...I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

She kissed him again, smiling against his lips. "So...Fudo and Izinski huh? I guessed as much when I first saw them."

"Hmm, they were that obvious? How come I didn't notice?"

She chuckled. "Well, you aren't the most perceptive person in the world. However...I find your cluelessness to be unbelievably cute."

He laughed and kissed her again. "And I think it's cute whenever you get so easily flustered."

She playfully hit him. "I do not get flustered easily!"

"If you say so."

She gave him a glance and cuddled closer to him. "Mmmm, I love nights like this."

He gave a contented sigh. "Yeah, me too."

They held each other and looked up at the moon, enjoying their secret time together. He only hoped it would last longer than Yusei and Akiza's.

But he was happy as long as he was with her.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Be sure to review and let me know!

I know, I know, another twist. Three guesses as to who Bruno is with :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, RobotFish here!

So...it's been a while since I updated, and I want to apologize for the lengthy break. Between schoolwork, college, and tennis, I barely have enough time to breathe these days. Also, I'm having trouble incorporating a few of the ideas I have for this story into new chapters. Sometimes, it just doesn't flow. I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been, but I won't abandon this fic.

To be honest, I would have gotten this chapter out a few days ago, but my sister got me addicted to the Hunger Games trilogy. I read the first book in two days, and I'm going to read the second as soon as I pick up a copy. Seriously, go check it out. Katniss is hardcore.

Anyways, thanks to all of you for waiting patiently. Here's the next chapter! Sorry again for bad grammer or misspellings, I'm having trouble getting my hands on a Microsoft Office disk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, I would work at it full-time so there would be no haitus in the story. Or in Yusei and Akiza's kissing for that matter.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Just a little more around the eyes," Carly said as she applied makeup to Akiza's face. Tonight was Yusei and Akiza's six month aniversary, and Yusei was taking her to the finest place to eat in town. They had been openly dating for two weeks, and it had been the best two weeks they had ever spent together. Their friends had given them more than enough space, and Yusei and Akiza were able to see each other every day. They tried not to get too passionate around their friends, but the lovers were definitely not shy about expressing their affection.

Not many people knew about their relationship yet. Yusei had only taken Akiza out once in public, and they had gone to a movie that wasn't very crowded. Even though they didn't have to be discreet about their nights out anymore, old habits had to die hard. Tonight, however, was a different matter altogether. Yusei was taking her out to the flashiest restauraunt in New Domino, and Akiza was nervous beyone belief.

It wasn't a bad nervous, more of an excited nervous. They were about to let the whole world see how they loved each other, and Akiza couldn't help but wonder what the public would think of their relationship. She knew they would be met with disapproval, but she didn't care. As long as she had Yusei, everything was perfect. Besides, she doubted any of Yusei's fangirls would be bold enough to confront her when she could bring monsters to life with the set of a card.

Carly finished with the last of the masquera and stepped back to survey her work. "Oh. My. God. You look amazing Akiza!"

The redhead blushed. "Thanks Carly, you're always so kind."

Carly put her hands on her hips. "Don't be modest Akiza, I would kill for looks like yours!"

"Like mine? I'm not anything special..."

The reporter glared at her, grabbed her shoulders and guided her in front of the mirror. "Here. Look at that and try to say you're not anything special."

Akiza sheepishly looked in the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. Carly had done a superb job on her makeup, and Akzia's eyeliner was nothing short of perfect. Her eyes were adorned with dark color, giving her a seductive air of mystery. She wore a red strapless dress that extended down to her knees and white gloves. The necklace she received from Yusei hung around her neck, and she wore a matching bracelet and earrings. In all, she looked like someone straight from a beauty magazine.

Akiza had never thought of herself in a womanly or beautiful sense before, but her appearance tonight made her feel confident in her ability to astound Yusei. Carly noticed her speechlessness, and she gave a solemn smile.

"See? You've always been beautiful Akiza. You just have to let it show through that tough personality of yours."

Carly found herself wrapped in a bear hug as Akiza threw her arms around the reporter. "Thank you Carly! Thank you so much!"

"Hehe, don't mention it. Now..." she said as they seperated. "Let's go see what Yusei thinks."

* * *

"Agh! I can never get these things to work..."

Yusei was fumbling with his tie in the living room, attempting to straighten it. He wore a standard black suit, and he had picked out a red tie to match Akiza's dress. He was, however, having a tough time getting it tied. As a former Satellite resident, Yusei wasn't very accustomed to formal clothes. He had only worn a suit once before, and the feeling of donning such high class wear made him feel slightly out of place.

Jack walked in, drinking a soda and wearing a smug grin. "Having trouble?"

Yusei growled, failing to tie it correctly once again. "Stupid thing won't make a knot." The blonde gave a slight chuckle at his best friend's misfortune, and Yusei shot him a glare. "Hey Jack, can't you help me with this? You were into all that fancy stuff when you were King, right?"

Jack smirked even wider, arrogance dripping from his voice. "I was. Don't feel bad that you can't be high class Yusei, some people just aren't cut out to live like the other half do."

The head Signer was starting to get annoyed. "Look, can you just help me? I want my date with Akiza to be special."

"I'm sorry," Jack mocked. "Is the world famous Yusei Fudo asking me, Jack Atlas, for help?"

Yusei gave an exhasperated sigh. "Sometimes Jack, I swear..."

He trailed off as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and he looked up to see the two girls coming down. Carly was the first down, and she gave a smile and a quick kiss to Jack once she reached the bottom. Akiza was slower in her heels, but when she came into view, Yusei was breathless. His jaw dropped at Akiza's stunning appearance, and he savored the moment, taking in every bit of his flawless girlfriend as she stood before him.

"Wow, Akiza...you look..." he struggled to find the right word. "...perfect."

Akiza blushed and looked sheepishly at the ground. "Thanks Yusei..." She noticed his outfit. "You look really good in a suit too."

He blushed, unused to his current appearance. "Thanks, I had some trouble with-"

Yusei glanced down to see his tie still undone. He facepalmed and blushed even more as his feet shifted nervously. They weren't even out the door and he was already screwing up. Akiza gave a light laugh, and began to fumble with Yusei's tie. In a few seconds, it was neatly secured around his neck. Her eyes held his gaze as she tightened it to his collar.

"There, all done."

Yusei stood dumbfounded. "How did you do that?"

She smiled. "I used to help my father when I was little." She chuckled again, and Yusei gave a short laugh as well. She never failed to make him laugh at his own shortcomings. "So, are we ready to go?"

He smiled, happy to finally be giving Akiza the date she deserved, the night out he had wanted to give her since they had started dating. He silently hoped that everything would go perfectly, that this night would be the best that she ever had, because she deserved nothing less. He gave her a short kiss and held her hand, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"I couldn't be more ready, beautiful."

Carly squealed with giddiness while Jack tried not to gag.

* * *

Akzia was nervous as she stepped into the resturaunt. Yusei walked with her, hand in hand as they entered through the front door. The couple had borrowed Carly's car for the evening since neither one wanted to mess up their outfits. She took a deep breath and strode into the Victorian structure.

The inside of the building was even more stunning than the outside. Waiters in matching suits and ties skillfully maneuvered their way around tables, carrying trays of various dishes that almost looked too expensive to eat. Guests were in their finest clothing, and the atmosphere in the room was nothing short of fantastical. Warm, soft lights were cast by lamps and overhead lights that added to the air of maganificence, and exquisite paintings and sculptures decorated the walls. This had to be the nicest place Akiza had ever set foot in.

They walked up to the hostess, and Yusei spoke. "Reservation for Fudo?"

The hostess smiled. She was very pretty with her long, blonde hair. Akzia was jealous for a moment (she didn't know why), but the feeling quickly faded as Yusei gazed adoringly at her, admiring her radience and beauty. She blushed as the server thumbed through her books.

"Here we are. Table for two?" The couple nodded. "Right this way."

She led them to a table towards the center of the room with a bouqete of roses sitting on it. Akiza was astounded by the flowers and glanced over to see Yusei wearing a knowing grin. He nonchalantly drew a rose from the group and offered it to her.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady?"

Akiza beamed as she lighly grasped the stem. "And from such a handsome man," she replied.

They both smiled as they sat down at the table and flipped through the menus. So this is what it was like to go out on a real date. Akiza and Yusei both reveled in the evening, no longer needing to maintain a watchful eye for any onlookers. A waitress promptly placed two glasses of water in front of them and took out a pen and pad of paper.

"Good evening sir and ma'am, my name is Rachel. I'll be your server. Could I start you off with some appetizers?" she glanced up for the first time, and Akiza saw her eyes widen briefly with recognition before returning to their normal state. If the waitress recognized either of the couple, she was fiegning ignorance.

_'At least some people can respect our privacy...'_

Akiza looked up to find Yusei smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing his warm grin, and her mouth moved up into a loving smile as well. This night was turning out to be perfect. The couple didn't order any appetizers and went straight for the entrees. Rachel brought them two glasses of water and left the young lovers to talk.

"So," Yusei said. "How do you feel?"

Akiza took a sip of water. "About what?"

"You know, about this. Dating in public, having a normal relationship." Yusei swirled his glass pensively.

She gave a small smile. "I think it's wonderful. After all, I can kiss you whenever I want now." Her tone became more serious. "Yusei...are you sure about this? I don't want to put you in a bad situation with all the attention we could get."

Yusei reached across the table and took hold of Akiza's hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. He gave her fingers a light kiss before speaking. "Akiza, no matter what happens, I'm happy as long as I'm with you. They can make a Saturday morning cartoon about us for all I care."

"..."

"..."

"The point is," he continued. "I love you, and I just want to be with you. Everything else comes second to that."

Akiza smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. The love that Yusei had for her would never be matched by anyone else. He had saved her, not only from her powers and Sayer, but from being alone. Flashbacks rushed through her mind as she remembered her past that had led to this moment. The first memories were painful; her parents sending her away, people rejecting her because of her powers, Sayer's betrayal, Misty's brother, all of the suffering she had endured.

But just one thought of her savior eclipsed all of the hurt. One thought of the man she loved was enough to give her peace. He had taken away all of her pain and sorrow, just as he promised when they first met.

They stared into each other's eyes, neither speaking a word. Nothing needed to be said, their love spoke louder than their voices ever could. Conversations buzzed and people scurried around as Yusei and Akiza enjoyed comfortable silence together.

Their love had grown yet again.

* * *

"Hey Jack, is that a pencil in your pocket, or are you just happy to-"

"Crow, if you don't shut the bloody hell up, then I'm going to break something important on your body."

Jack sat on the couch, his arm wrapped around Carly as the two snuggled and watched a movie together. Well, Carly was watching. Jack was more interested in playing with her hair and stealing quick kisses, which made Carly give quiet squeaks of suprise. Yusei was out with Akiza, Leo and Luna were at some school play, Bruno was...wherever he was spending his Saturday nights nowadays (Jack didn't really care). So, with everyone out of the house, the blonde thought that it was the perfect opportunity to spend time with Carly.

But he had forgotten about Crow.

The Blackwing duelist, as strage as it seemed, was accepting of Yusei and Akiza's relationship, but when it came to Jack and Carly, he couldn't stop bugging them. Jack didn't know why this was, but he was positive that a few more innuendos would be enough to send him over the edge. Carly, for some reason, didn't mind the teasing, probably because she had endured much more of it than Jack.

Crow left the room laughing while Jack simmered. "Bloody idiot. I swear, one of these days..."

Carly rested her head on Jack's chest. "Oh, just ignore him. He only does it to annoy you."

Jack snorted. "Well, he does a pretty good job." The blonde had a few choice words for his carrot-top friend, but he silenced himself since Carly was around. He turned back to Carly for another kiss, but she was looking down, a sad expression on her face. He put the movie on pause.

"Hey, come on. What's wrong?" he asked as gently as possible.

She looked up at him. "Nothing, just...I think Crow is feeling lonely."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "We are talking about the same Crow, right?"

"Jack, I'm serious!" She sat up and sighed. "I mean, think about it. Yusei and Akiza are always together since the secret is out. So are we for that matter. Leo and Luna are at school, Bruno works on runners and with Blister..." she trailed off.

His mind whirred. Normally, Jack would come up with some pithy dismissal, but Carly was good at seeing what others tried to hide. Besides, he knew what lonliness felt like from his time as King. All that fame, all that fortune, and no one to share it with. "Hmm, I see your point...but what can we do about it?"

She placed her head on Jack's shoulder. "I don't know..."

The two were silent for a long while after that.

* * *

Elsewhere in town, Yusei and Akiza were just finishing their dinner. It was delicious, even though it was a bit pricey. The waitress was just bringing them the check when she started wringing her hands nervously. Akiza knew she was about to adress them about their identities.

_'Great, here we go...'_

She was still fumbling with her fingers. "Listen..." Her voice was small and sheepish. "I'm not supposed to do this but...could I have your autograph? My little sister Stephanie loves you, and it would mean a lot to her..."

Yusei gave a slight smile as Akiza looked away with annoyance. Even though she no longer felt the anger and hate of her days as the Black Rose Witch, meeting people wasn't as enjoyable to her as it was to Yusei. He seldomly admitted it, but Akiza knew that Yusei secretly liked the fame that came with his title of King. Who could blame him? He had been another serial number in the Satellite until he came to New Domino, so the newfound praise he received was bound to have some effect.

Akiza on the other hand, just wanted to be left alone. She had received more than enought time in the spotlight (and in infamy for that matter), and even the thought of hundreds of cheering fans was undesirable to her. It wasn't that she didn't like Yusei's fans...they just didn't seem to realize that...that...well...

Screw it. She was jealous.

This was why she had wanted to keep the secret for so long. Before, all his attention was on her, and she loved it. Now, with all the autographs and photos and greetings he would receive, he would barely have time for her. She knew she was being selfish, but it just wasn't right that his career could become so detrimental to their relationship.

But it didn't matter. He loved her, and that was all she needed.

Yusei's voice was amicable. "Sure thing! Do you have a pen I could use?"

Rachel froze and shuffled her feet nervously. "Well, y-you see, ah..."

The head Signer raised an eyebrow. "Or...a pencil?"

Her eyes shifted to Akiza. "Well, umm...I was...kinda asking her."

Both Yusei and Akiza's eyes widened with suprise as Rachel held out a pen and a card to the psychic duelist. "...Please? She really loves you. She even has a plant deck. It would mean a lot..."

Akiza was still in shock from this new development. She wanted...her autograph? The redhead shifted nervously. "But...why me?"

Rachel stared dejectedly at the ground. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I just...I thought people asked you this all the time, you being such an amazing duelist and all...I mean, you're like famous and everything with the whole Queen of Queens thing, and I-" she stopped short. "I'm sorry, I'll just go-"

The waitress was silenced as the card and pen were taken from her hands. Akiza signed the card (it was Botanical Girl) in big, flowery letters and handed it back to Rachel. She gave a warm smile. "Tell your little sister that I'm honored to have her as a fan."

Rachel's face lit up as she put away the card. "Thank you! Thank you so much! She's not going to believe this!"

She left the check and hurried off to the kitchen. Akiza wore a satisfied smile as she turned back to Yusei, who was staring incredulously back at her. She wished she had a camera, because this was the silliest face Yusei had ever made. His expression slowly turned into a knowing smirk.

"So..." he started.

She cooly took a drink of water. He was about to toy with her. "So..." she responded.

He leaned back in his chair. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Another sip. "I don't know what you're talking about," she playfully answered.

"The fame. The fans. The praise and adoration. I know I enjoy it after the hate I've been around."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel." She smiled. "I guess I never saw myself taking any of the attention. You were always the one I imagined with your name up in lights."

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "You sell yourself short. You're one of the best duelists in the world, probably the best woman for that matter. To be honest..." he bit his lip and looked away. "I was always worried you wouldn't have time for me once your name became well known."

She looked up at him, her fears mirrored in his. She took his hand. "Well, don't be. I'll always have time for you." He smiled back, but his eyes still held a hint of...pain? Probably just the light. "So..." she said. "You still owe me a back massage you know. I was thinking we could...settle your debt tonight."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Anything for you, beautiful."

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Be sure to review and let me know!

Again, sorry for the wait guys. Thanks for sticking with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Wohoo! Spring break time!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It makes me happy :)

WARNING: This chapter is the saddest that I have written yet, and I am sure that some people will hate me for this. Don't worry though, after a chapter or two you will love me again. Hopefully...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's or any of A Day to Remember's songs. If I did then...

How about this? Leave a review or PM saying what you would do if you owned Yugioh 5d's. I'll post my favorite in the next chapter. Play nice.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Mmmm, nothing like a cup of Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee to start out the day." Jack took a long, savory sip of the dark beverage.

Crow gagged. "Seriously Jack, I don't understand how you can drink that crap. I'd be willing to bet battery acid isn't as strong."

The two duelists sat at a table in their usual coffee shop. Now that money wasn't such a big problem, the Signers had a little more freedom to buy non-necessities. Of course, Jack was draining most of the spare cash that was earned, but at least everyone had food to eat and a place to sleep. Crow sat picking at the leftover crumbs on his plate while Jack was slurping down his caffeine, both waiting for Yusei and Akiza to arrive.

Today, the four friends were going over to Martha's orphanage to help the old lady move some of her things. The old building was getting renovated, and years of junk (or memorabilia) had piled up in the closets, attic, basement, and anywhere else that boxes could be stored. Martha had asked the four Signers for help, and they had agreed immediately. Almost. Jack didn't agree until Carly asked him about it, and the reporter would not be happy if her boyfriend was skipping out on helping little kids.

The waitress walked up and took Crow's plate. "Anything else for you?" she asked.

Crow gave her a smile. "No thanks Stephanie, I'm full."

"Well I'm not," Jack barked as he waved his now-empty cup in the air. "How about another glass of the good stuff?"

"But that was your third cup this morning!" Crow shouted. "How do you even sleep?"

Stephanie giggled at this. It was no secret that she didn't like Jack, and the waitress found it extremely amusing whenever Crow made fun of him. The Blackwing duelist wasn't friends with Stephanie like he was with the Signers, but seeing her every morning did brighten his day. If anything, it was nice to know that someone else hated Jack's abomination of a drink as much as he did. True, the waitress previously had a crush on Jack, but it quickly faded after a barrage of rude orders and lousy tips.

Come to think of it, Crow didn't know much about Stephanie besides the fact that she was a waitress. He knew she was going to New Domino University and that she was a duelist, but other than that, he had no idea who the girl was. He made a mental note to himself to find out just as he heard two duel runners pulling up. Yusei and Akiza stepped off of their vehicles and made their way to the table.

Crow sighed with relief. "About time you two got here. Jack's been poisoning himself to death for thirty minutes now."

They sat down, and Yusei took off his jacket. The second half of spring was starting, the weather was getting warmer. "Yeah, sorry about that. We got...held up at the house."

Jack snorted. "We all know what that means Yusei."

Akiza and Yusei blushed even more. Every time they disappeared, it was no secret to their friends that the couple was having a make-out session. Jack and Carly weren't as physical with their relationship, not because they weren't close, but neither was a touchy person (unlike Yusei and Akiza). After a while, the head and claw Signers stopped caring who knew that they were lip-locking.

Stephanie brought the check. "Here you go. Have a nice-"

She stopped mid-sentence. Everyone shot her a quizzical glance and found her eyes locked on Akiza. The redhead was confused, and Stephanie was suddenly nervous under her gaze.

"Umm, sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" Akiza asked.

The waitress looked down sheepishly. "Well, I-um...not me, but you met my sister. She..." Stephanie hastily pulled out a deck and selected a card from it. "She gave you this."

Akiza looked down at the card and found her name in big, flowery letters. No doubt about it, this was the same Botanical Girl she had signed her first night out with Yusei. Recognition flashed across the psychic's mind as she handed the card back.

"Oh, you're that Stephanie! Nice to meet you," Akiza said as she shook her hand.

Stephanie blushed. "Thanks...you're...kinda my hero. Like the person I've always wanted to be."

"Well," Akiza said, "it hasn't been easy for me. Luckily, I have the best friends anyone could ask for." She gave Yusei's hand, now interlocked with hers, a gentle squeeze which he returned.

Jack snorted. "Alright alright, let's go before you two make me sick." He slapped down a few bills and walked away to his runner. Yusei and Akiza, after saying goodbye, followed with Crow trailing behind. The carrot-top stopped and looked back at the table. Stephanie was cleaning up the dishes, looking lonely as ever. Crow had never noticed before, but her mahogany-brown hair looked beautiful when it flowed with the wind. Hesitantly, he strode back to the table and spoke.

"So...Jack leave you a crappy tip again?"

She spun around, startled, but quickly regained her composure. "Oh, well...not any worse than other people tip." She went back to cleaning the table.

Crow put his hands in his pockets, suddenly nervous for no apparent reason. "Look...I...really don't know that much about you."

Stephanie looked up. "I..."don't know much about you either," she nonchalantly replied as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"No," Crow stammered. "I mean...I'd...like to get to know you a little better. I've been coming here for a year and I don't even know your last name."

She stopped cleaning her table. "Yeah well...I guess we were both busy with our lives..."

Crow hated it when people did that. Just trailed off with their words like something was unfinished. Everything about this girl seemed incomplete to him. It bothered him that he had known her for a year and never made any effort to reach out to her. It wasn't that he was falling for her, he just wanted to get to know her.

"Well...I'm not busy this afternoon. We could have lunch, talk if you want," Crow said.

Stephanie looked up at Crow, her eyes a mixture of confusion, gratitude, and...suspicion? "I don't know..."

There it was again. "Please?" Crow asked. "You look like you could use a friend. I know I sure could," Crow said. He glanced over at Yusei and Akiza, holding each other in the parking lot, sharing quick kisses. Jack was talking on the phone to Carly. Crow knew it was her because the blonde was actually being polite. It was true, Crow had been feeling lonely over the past few weeks with all the love in the air. It was like no one had time for him anymore...

"Well," Stephanie said, her voice almost a whisper. "I guess...I could have lunch with you."

Crow smiled. "Great! So, I'll meet you back here at one?" She nodded. "Alright, see you then!"

He grabbed his helmet and ran to his runner, leaving Stephanie with a small smile. For some reason, he felt invigorated.

* * *

Work at Martha's was slow at best. No matter how hard the four friends worked, there seemed to be no end to the mountains of boxes, old trinkets and junk that accumulated over the years. Some of it was thrown away, but most of it held sentimental value to someone in the orphanage. Old pictures, duel monster cards, and countless other items were found upon searching the cardboard containers.

One crate had been a jackpot. Akiza had opened it up to find a worn-out teddy bear. She was about to throw it away when Jack snatched it from her and demanded to know what she was doing with Oliver. Before Jack could say anything in his defense, Akiza was on the ground, writhing with laughter.

"You had a teddy bear named Oliver?" she asked between her fits.

Jack glared. "Yeah, so what?"

She laughed even harder. "Why Oliver?" she barely managed to choke out.

He ground his teeth. "As in the book Oliver Twist."

"PhhhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU NAMED A TEDDY BEAR AFTER A CHARACTER IN A BOOK!"

He glared even harder. "Didn't hate it. That's all I'll say."

The fun went on, but Akiza eventually had to stop after she got the hiccups. After a few glasses of water, it was back to work. Jack and Crow were out back, helping Martha lift some heavy objects into the back of a truck they had borrowed. Yusei and Akiza were inside, moving the more delicate boxes to the front. Despite the tedious nature of the work, they were making good progress. All that was left to do was the attic.

"Hey Yusei," Akiza said. "Could you move the rest of the boxes to the front? I'm going to get started on the attic."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Sure thing beautiful."

He hoisted up a box and made his way to the front door. Akiza climbed the ladder to the attic. The first thing she noticed was how cluttered most of the room was. Boxes lined the walls with little room between, and a thin layer of dust had accumulated on them. Without hesitation, Akiza began to shift some of the boxes towards the ladder. She would hand them down to Yusei when he got back.

A few boxes into the move, Akiza accidentally knocked over a stack, sending her to the floor and spilling the contents of the containers. She cursed under her breath and began picking up the materials. Most of it was photographs of kids she had never seen before, but one caught her attention.

It was a picture of a little boy with raven hair, excitedly waving and holding up a card. A closer look revealed the card to be Stardust Dragon.

_'This is Yusei! It's a picture of him as a toddler! He was cute even back then...'_

She stared at the picture for a minute, enjoying the childhood happiness on little Yusei's face. She had never seen any pictures of him when he was younger, and this photo made Akiza feel like she knew her boyfriend a little better. She had told him all about her childhood, but he had never spoken much about his. Although she had never pressed him about it, Akiza had always wanted to know more about Yusei when he was growing up in the Satellite.

She set down the picture and started searching through the others. Maybe there would be more.

The next one she found was a group picture of Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kallen. They looked to be around thirteen or fourteen, and all had duel disks on their arms. She guessed that this was where the idea of the Enforcers had taken root.

Another was a photo of Yusei and Jack when they were children. They were dueling without disks on a mat set out on the ground. Yusei had just placed a card on the field and held a smirk on his face while Jack's expression clearly screamed 'No fair!'

_'I'm glad Yusei had some happiness in his childhood.'_

She set down this picture and began to gather up the rest. Maybe when they were done she could look for some more. She was packing up all the pictures into the box and was about to close the lid.

Then she saw it.

At first, she told herself that it wasn't real, that her mind was playing tricks on her. Slowly she reached into the box and pulled out a photo that was newer than all the rest. There was not as much wear around the edges, and the photo was in brighter color and better quality than the rest. It had a date on the bottom that revealed Yusei's age at the time to be sixteen. But that wasn't what interested Akiza.

Her blood boiled as she stared at it. She felt betrayed that Yusei didn't tell her, and she wondered why he hadn't. Her grip on the photo tightened, and it was all she could do to not rip it into a million pieces. Jealousy and anger burned through her veins, and her heart hurt from the lack of trust he had shown her. She continued to stare at the photo, hating everything about it, hating everything it meant and could mean.

Yusei was kissing a girl with long, raven hair.

It wasn't the fact that he had loved someone before her. She would be a hypocrite if she held that against him after being in love with Sayer. Why did she feel so betrayed then? Why was her heart breaking in two? She already knew the answer to that question before she thought of it.

_'Yusei, have you ever been in love before?'_

_He looked surprised. 'I, um...why do you ask?'_

_She rested her head on his shoulder. 'Just...you helped me get over Sayer, and...I just want to know if you're hurting over anything, anyone...'_

_He stared for a second, then kissed her forehead. 'No...never anything like this.'_

It had been a lie.

She asked because she had wanted to help him, because she cared about him, and he claimed he had never been in love. She considered that maybe this wasn't love, just infatuation, but one more look proved otherwise. She saw the tenderness of their kiss, the peace in their bond, the love that radiated off of them. No, he had lied to her.

And it hurt really badly.

She sunk down to the ground, desperately trying not to cry. She tried to reason with herself. Yusei didn't do anything unless it was for a good reason. Maybe there was more to the story, maybe he hadn't told her because he didn't want her to feel second-rate. Still, that didn't justify his deception. He must have been afraid to tell her.

But why? Didn't he know that she wouldn't judge him? He said he loved her, and that was enough. That was all she needed. Why then, did he try to hide this?

She blinked back her tears and stood back up when something caught her eye. Verses were scrawled in sharp, stabbing handwriting on the back of the photo. The letters were rough, but Akiza recognized them as Yusei's. As she read them, she suddenly became afraid that she didn't know anything about Yusei, because her Yusei would never write something like this. Her eyes scanned the lines, trying to process them.

Where were you  
When my walls came falling down?  
You turned to run but stood close by  
You didn't make a sound

Akiza's eyes watered. Was this about the girl in the photo? If it was, then their...whatever they had ended badly. She never imagined Yusei could be this full of anger, this full of condemnation. She wanted to throw down the picture and have Yusei tell her it was all one big misunderstanding, but she couldn't. She had to know, so she kept reading.

You killed what was left of the good in me  
I'm tired so let me be broken  
Look now at the mess that's in front of me  
No other words need be spoken

And I've  
Got nobody else to blame  
Though I try  
I'm caught up in past mistakes  
Down inside  
I'll live with regret for my whole life

_'For his whole life? How badly did this girl hurt him?'_

Already, Akiza felt anger and hate for this mystery woman who had, apparently, torn out Yusei's heart. She couldn't hold her tears now, and a salty, stinging drop of water made its way down her cheek. With pain in her heart, Akiza read the last verse of this man she never knew.

If you can't take the pressure  
Stay the hell out of my way  
This one goes out to everyone who's lied to my face  
My heart is filled with HATE

This wasn't the Yusei she knew. Nothing could ever bring him to this. That last line...it was incomprehensible to her. How could someone so caring, so loving and compassionate, her savior, have a single ounce of hate in his heart? She suddenly felt nausea and resisted the urge to gag. The sound of footsteps behind her went unnoticed.

"Hey beautiful," Yusei chirped. He hoisted himself up the ladder and was puzzled when Akiza didn't turn around. He surveyed the pictures strewn across the ground and slowly walked towards her.

"Is...everything alright?" he asked.

Akiza closed her eyes. There was no other way to know than to confront him about it. She turned and thrust the picture into Yusei's hands, attempting to hide the hurt. He looked at her with his cobalt blue orbs before slowly looking down at the picture. His innocent gaze slowly turned to malice, and he closed his eyes. Akiza couldn't read him. Usually, it was easy for her to tell what Yusei was feeling because she knew him so well. But now...she might as well have never know him at all.

He opened his eyes, a mixture of pain and anger in them. "Yeah, so what?" His words were like daggers slicing through her heart.

"So what?" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yusei looked away. "I...don't know. It was easier this way..."

She was crying openly now. "Easier to lie to me? Easier to say I was your first love when I wasn't? Easier to bottle this up inside you? Yusei, I don't care that you were with her, I just...what happened?"

He couldn't meet her eyes, couldn't face the tears that ran down her face, tears he had caused. "It's...nothing. It was a mistake, that's all. I was confused for a while, but I'm fine."

She snatched the picture from him. "Fine? You call this fine?" she shouted, pointing to the writing.

Yusei glared at her. "I'm fine," he repeated. "Trust me, it's nothing."

She let the picture fall to the floor, unable to go on like this. "Yusei...how can I trust you if you can't trust me?" Her voice was barely a whisper. He didn't answer. "Please, just tell me. You don't have to hide anything from me...I won't judge you or love you any less...please Yusei...just trust me."

He turned around, his back to her, trying to block out her whimpering. It was killing her to have Yusei treat her like this. She flashed back to Arcadia, to Divine rejecting her, not trusting her, to losing him because she was trying to do the right thing. It hurt more than anything. She would rather die than see Yusei like this. His voice was shaky and broken when he spoke.

"I'm sorry Akiza...I just can't."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

I know, you all hate me. Please review your frustrations out.

I will not answer any questions about Yusei's ex, nor will I reveal what will happen with Yusei and Akiza's relationship.

All I will say is that I like to write happy endings.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, RobotFish again!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! JUST READ THE CHAPTER AND BE HAPPY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then Yusei's runner would not be named Yusei GO. It would be named the Faithshipping Express (seriously, who the hell thought of Yusei GO?).

Shoutout to **Upsilon Four** for the funny comment.

* * *

Chapter 14

Regret.

It was an emotion that he had hidden deep within himself, never healed but only locked away. Now, his wounds had been opened again, and he was bleeding all of the things he thought he left behind in the Satellite.

_'Why can't you trust me?'_

The words echoed in his head as he sped through the streets. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. All he knew is that he had to run, had to keep moving, not stay in the same place for more than a moment. It numbed the pain to ride, not by much but just enough so that it wouldn't consume him, and the artificial painkiller was the only thing keeping Yusei from the brink of insanity.

_'Don't go. It will be the end of you.'_

He thought he had buried all of it. Everything was coming back too fast for him to make sense of anything, and there was no escaping the crushing cascade of memories. All of the hurt, betrayal, suffering, lies, everything about his old life was supposed to have ended. But it didn't, and it had come back to haunt him.

She had come back to haunt him.

He revved his engine, pushed his runner even harder, using the new engine to feed his need for relief from his pain. Streaks of light sped past him as he turned onto an exit ramp that ran along the coast. He swerved madly, not caring about his safety, not caring about the fall that would result from one wrong move.

_'I had to make a choice. Was that so wrong?'_

He was maxing out the engine now. He could feel the exhaust systems desperately trying to release the extra heat that was building up from Yusei's speed. He didn't even see the car as it was coming around the corner. At the last second, Yusei drifted out of its path, slamming his runner into the guard rail. Sparks flew and steam poured out from the engine as the smell of burned rubber tickled Yusei's nose. He threw his weight away from the guard rail and slammed on the brakes.

The runner started to slow, but Yusei was losing control. For a moment, he thought he had it straightened out. Then the front wheel locked up and he skidded headfirst into the railing, throwing Yusei off of the runner and into a pile of sand. For a minute he just laid there, his joints sore from the fall and his ears ringing. Slowly, he lifted himself up. No broken bones, the sand cushioned his landing.

He looked up and saw a view of the Satellite over an expanse of blue-green water. He used to stand on the shoreline in the Satellite and gaze at the city. How things had changed in a year.

Akiza...why hadn't he told her? He had considered it when they first started dating, but he didn't want to tell her something so heavy and serious at the very start. It would have been too much. Then, time passed by and she had healed whatever scars were left on his heart, at least on the surface. He had brushed it aside, thinking he was over it, thinking it was nothing.

But it was something. And now, it was everything. He didn't want to lose Akiza. She meant everything to him. He rested his face in his hands in agony when he recalled how he had spoken to her. She didn't deserve that, she was only trying to help. Akiza, God bless her, was always putting him first, always asking how she could help, always thinking she didn't deserve a guy like Yusei. The truth was that he didn't deserve someone as pure and kind as her. He was the unworthy one, and he knew it. Guilt tore through Yusei's heart as he realized how cruel he had been, just like before in the Satellite, right after...

No. He couldn't think of that now. It was too painful, but he knew he would have to relive it. If he wanted to have a future with Akiza, she needed to know. No more lies and half-truths. He owed her this, at the very least, and he was going to make things right. He loved her too much to deny it to her again.

But did she still love him? He couldn't imagine how she could after what he said, after he just left without another word to her or anyone else. He wasn't happy without her, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. It would hurt, telling her his darkest secrets, and it would be humiliating once he became so vulnerable, but he didn't think of that. All he thought about was the pain he saw in Akiza's eyes, and all he could hope was that she would forgive him.

With a heavy heart and newfound purpose, Yusei up righted his runner and started driving.

_'There was no other way. I'm sorry Yusei, there was no other way.'_

* * *

Akiza couldn't cry anymore. All she could do was lie in her state of limbo and shut out the world. Her friends had tried to help, but she didn't say anything to them. For the past hour, she couldn't have spoken through her sobs if she wanted to. Now, sick to her stomach and red in her cheeks, Akiza spoke.

"Carly...I need some water..."

The reported jumped off of the couch at Martha's and ran to the kitchen. After the waterworks started, Jack called Carly to help. Neither he nor Crow knew what to do in such a situation, and in a matter of minutes, Carly was holding Akiza as she cried to her shoulder. After a while, the psychic's tears had run out, leaving her in a silent state of misery.

Carly ran back in with the water. Akiza took the glass and attempted to smile but failed. She took a small sip and set the glass down.

"He...lied to me..."

Crow was eager to find out what happened. "Who, Yusei?"

She nodded her head. Jack raised his eyebrow. "About what?"

Akiza closed her eyes. Should she tell them? Surely they would know what had happened. But then, how come it had never been brought to light? Sweeping all caution aside, Akiza decided to tell the truth. She had to know, no matter the consequences.

"I found a picture...of Yusei and...and this...girl..."

Jack's eyes widened.

"They were...kissing...and on the back...there was writing..."

His jaw dropped.

"It...it said..." she couldn't bring herself to repeat it.

She covered her mouth, not wanting to start weeping again. Carly sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug, trying to comfort her best friend. Crow was confused as ever, and he looked to Jack for answers. The blonde was fixated on Akiza, and he had a pensive expression on his face.

"Did she have black hair?"

Akiza looked up at Jack. "W-what?"

"The girl," Jack said. "Did she have long black hair?"

She was dumbstruck. "She...yes."

Jack turned his back to the ground and took a few strides. Obviously, he knew more than he was saying, and Akiza wasn't going to have it. She was just about to start prying for answers when Jack suddenly lashed out and threw his fist into the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the mold. Everyone jumped at Jack's sudden temper, but the former King appeared as calm as ever, save the bit of blood that coated his knuckles. He was silent for a moment.

"...her name's Elise."

More pain ran through Akiza. She had a name, one that Jack remembered, one that he knew about and she didn't. Who was she?

"Jack," Akiza whispered. "What did she do to Yusei?"

He snorted. "She tore out his heart and waved it in front of his face. That a good enough description?"

She became angry. "No that's not good enough!" she yelled. "What happened! Why didn't Yusei tell me?" she sobbed.

Crow looked at Jack. "Elise? You mean our Ellie? I thought you said that-"

"I lied Crow," Jack said. "Yusei made me promise not to tell you, for your sake."

More secrets. Not what they needed at a time like this. Akiza still wanted to know the truth. "Jack, please...who is she?"

He looked down, deep in thought. "I...don't think I should be the one to tell you. You need to hear this from Yusei. And he needs to face it."

Jack was pinned against the wall with Akiza's hands wringing his neck. The others tried to pull her off of him, but a day's worth of pent up despair and frustration were making their way out.

"TELL ME YOU BASTARD OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU!"

Crow and Carly gave a strong tug and Akiza lost her grip on Jack, sending the four of them to the floor. They all laid there for a minute, exhausted and out of breath. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't she just know, why did she have to suffer so much over this? Judging from Carly and Crow's expressions, they was asking the same questions.

The sound of a duel runner pulling up made them all freeze. A few steps and the door opened, revealing Yusei. His four friends scrambled up from the ground and faced him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

He received icy glares from Crow and Carly, a blank stare from Jack, and Akiza wouldn't meet his eyes. "Okay...stupid question."

Jack grabbed Crow's arm and led him out of the room. He motioned to Carly to follow them and he shut the door and locked it, leaving Yusei and Akiza alone in the room. The orphans were outside, playing with anything in sight. For a moment they just stood there, neither knowing what to say. There was so much tension in the air it could be cut with a knife. It seemed like ages before Yusei spoke again.

"Akiza, I'm sorry-"

"Just don't," she spat. "Yusei, how could you lie to me? I trusted you with everything! And now, one mention of this girl and you completely forget that I have feelings too?"

He winced. "No...it's not like that..."

"The why?" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't hold Sayer against me, why would I hold...Elise against you?"

His eyes widened. "How much did Jack tell you?"

Akiza closed her eyes. "...only that she hurt you."

"She did a lot more than that," he said, his voice dripping with regret.

She looked up at him. This was not going well. He was obviously not dealing with what had happened, and she was beginning to wonder if he would ever face it. If he couldn't tell her about this...what else was he hiding?

No. She wouldn't think like that. She loved him, and this was her chance to repay him for all that he had done. It didn't matter what he had said, she knew it was because of the pain, not because he didn't love her. He had come back, he was asking for forgiveness, he still loved her. She could see that. No more accusations and condemnation, she was going to help him though this, just as he helped her. She would take away all of his pain and sorrow.

"Yusei," she whimpered, taking a step towards him. "Please...I can help you."

He couldn't look at her. "I don't deserve you..."

"No," she said. "Don't say that. You said no more feeling unworthy Yusei, no more beating ourselves up."

He still couldn't look. "But I lied to you...I hurt you because I couldn't accept what happened to me...I messed up Akiza. Really bad." He slumped down on the couch, looking broken and defeated. "She was right...I'm nobody..."

Akiza's heart broke for Yusei. He felt bad about it, felt guilty for hurting her. Sayer would act like it was her fault...no dammit not now. He was hurting, and she needed to help him. He had taken so much abuse from her when they first met, had gone through so much to reach her, and she was going to do the same for him. She sat down next to Yusei and took his hand in hers. He looked up, surprised that she was touching him after what he said.

"Please Yusei...open your heart to me...I love you too much to hurt you..."

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he tried to hastily wipe them away. Akiza took a gentle hold of his wrists. "It's okay, Yusei...it's okay to hurt...I'm here, I always will be..."

He looked up at her as she placed her hands on his cheeks, softly wiping away his tears. "You promise?"

"With all of my heart," she swore and kissed him again.

He allowed her to embrace him, and he let out a few involuntary sobs into her shoulder. He seemed so weak and helpless, nothing like the strong Yusei she was used to. That was when Akiza realized why Yusei hadn't told her. It made him feel weak. Like a failure. He didn't want to relive it because he was afraid to show her the cracks in his emotions, the scars he carried, the wounds that hadn't healed yet. He was always trying to be strong for her, and he didn't want to let her down.

He was so focused on saving her that he didn't realize that he needed saving.

They parted after a moment, and Yusei cupped Akiza's face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sat close to him, ready to be there whenever he needed comforting. No more lies...

"...I first met Elise a few years ago..."

* * *

I know. You all hate me again. Please vent your frustrations in your reviews again :)

Next chapter will be devoted entirely to Yusei and Elise's relationship and their lives in the Satellite. It might take a while, I got this chapter out fast because I didn't want to leave you guys with such a depressing cliff hanger.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, RobotFish again!

So, here it is, Elise, the mystery woman finally revealed. This chapter is the longest I have written yet.

Big thanks to **amk8930** for helping me solve my updating problem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then Yusei and Akiza would duel with their kissing instead of cards. But only with each other, of course.

* * *

Chapter 15

Yusei sat in the shop, waiting for Crow and Kalin to finish collecting the necessary parts. Their duel disks were having some problems with freezing up in the middle of synchro summons, and Yusei needed to make a few modifications to debug the hard drives (he was the best mechanic of the four and the Mr. Fix-it of Martha's orphanage). The raven haired teen and Jack were waiting in the front, killing time while their friends searched through the scrap heaps out back.

"So," Jack said. "You really think you can fix our duel disks with crap that's laying around here?"

Yusei shrugged, shuffling through his deck. "I've taken on worse. Besides, if I can't get it working then John and Patrick will figure out something."

Jack gave a hoarse laugh. "I swear those twins are freaks of nature or something. One day I brought in a busted up laptop just to mess with them and they had it running by the end of the week."

"Damn right we did," came an Irish voice from behind the counter.

John and Patrick Murphy were twins whose skills in mechanics were second to none. They ran an unofficial shop not too far from Martha's orphanage, and the two had been close to Yusei and the others for years. Each one was similar in every way; tall, always wearing black, always making jokes (usually at Jack's expense). The only difference between them was their hair. John's was a dirty shade of blonde where Patrick's was jet black. Their mother was of Irish descent, hence the boys' accents.

Yusei smiled. "What's happening guys?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison. Crow and Kalin followed them from the back.

"Well," Crow said. "If these parts don't work then nothing will. Let's get back to our hideout before security shows up."

The four boys all grabbed a share of the scraps and began to walk out of the shop. Yusei had just turned to leave when he bumped into something. He fell to the floor, all of his parts going down with him. He looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes.

"Sorry," she said. "I should have been looking."

Yusei smiled and helped her up. "No problem."

They paused in an awkward moment. Yusei took the time to observe this girl that he had run into. She was of average height with raven black hair, forest green eyes and pale, porcelain skin. Even he, who had never had time for nor any interest in girls, had to admit that she was a looker.

He cleared his throat. "So...you come here often?"

She smiled. "Occasionally. John and Patrick help me with this old duel disk of mine that's always breaking down."

Yusei's eyebrows raised. "So you're a duelist? Me too."

She looked away. "I...I actually don't duel. It was my dad's, and...it's all I have left of him after he passed away..."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

She shrugged. "It's okay. It was a long time ago." She paused. "I'm Elise by the way."

"I'm Yusei," he said. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands as Kalin stuck his head back in the door. "Yusei, we don't have all day here."

He looked at Kalin. "Right, sorry." He grabbed his scraps and looked at Elise again. "I have to go but...I'll see you around?"

She smiled. "Yeah...I'd like that."

* * *

"So Yusei, how's your crush doing?"

Yusei scowled. "Jack, for the last time, she's not my crush."

The blonde smirked. "Please Yusei, even Crow knows that you've fallen head over heels for Elise. Ever since you two met last month, you can't stop talking about her."

It was true, Yusei had become more attached to Elise as he learned more about her. She had been in the shop the next week on the same day as Yusei, and he had helped fix her father's duel disk. She was grateful to him, and the two had stared meeting a few times a week to talk, usually over a meal.

Elise (or Ellie, as her friends called her) was a simple girl. She worked in an apothecary shop that one of her late mother's friends owned. Her parents had died when she was young in a factory accident, leaving Elise alone at the age of five. Her mother's friend had taken her in and cared for her for the past ten years, and Ellie always had bread on the table if nothing else. For some reason, Yusei felt a strong connection to her, perhaps because of their similar pasts. Over the weeks he had known her, Yusei had developed feelings for Elise.

Kalin hopped up from his seat in their hideout. "C'mon Yusei, just tell her how you feel."

Yusei sighed, annoyed with his friends. "Okay fine, so I like her. It doesn't mean she likes me back."

Kalin shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

The raven haired teen stood. "I'm going for a walk."

Ignoring any more teasing and wise cracks thrown his way, Yusei made his way outside. He started walking, not having to think about the steps he had taken a hundred times before. His feet carried him to the shoreline. Across the ocean laid New Domino City, the place where everyone wanted to be, but where only the lucky half got to live. He stood staring out at the nighttime lights, which gave the city a divine glow that made it almost seem unreal.

He didn't hear the footsteps behind him. "So, you come here often?"

He turned and found himself observed by that same pair of green eyes. "Just whenever I need some inspiration."

Elsie walked up and stood by Yusei, gazing at the city across the ocean. "I used to stare at New Domino for hours as a little girl. I dreamt that one day, I would be able to go there and start over, you know? Just leave all this behind like a bad dream."

He studied her for a moment. "I know how you feel. Almost like you don't belong in the Satellite, right?"

She sighed. "No one belongs here." She turned to face him. "Especially not you. You have more right to live in New Domino than anyone already there."

He chuckled. "Thanks, I guess." They were silent for a moment, enjoying the view of the city in lights. Yusei was content until Kalin's earlier words ran through his head. "Ellie?"

"Yeah?" she said.

He took a deep breath. "I...know that you've been through a lot, with your parents dying and all, but...I really like you, and I..." he trailed off. "I just wanted you to know that."

She looked surprised for a minute before giving a warm smile. "I...I really like you too Yusei."

She hesitated for a second before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Yusei's cheek. She sheepishly looked away, which Yusei found to be extremely cute. With a boldness he never felt before, Yusei leaned in an captured Elise's lips with his own. Her hands ran though his hair as he held her waist, both enjoying their first feeling of love as the city shone upon them.

* * *

They laid outside in the grass, watching the stars as he held her closely. It was always special when they shared these moments together, where they could have peace in the midst of the turbulent lives they led. He idly twirled her hair with his fingers while she rested her head on his chest. This was where they were safe, this was where home was; with each other, with the one each of them loved.

Yusei gave her a long and passionate kiss. He enjoyed her warm, full lips as they moved against his, filling him with a tingling sensation before they parted. "Ellie...I love you.

She was surprised. "Y-Yusei, I...I..."

He cursed himself. Of course she wasn't ready for this. "I-I'm sorry, I just..."

"No," Elise said, kissing him gently. "It...it's been so long since anyone said that to me. Ever since my parents died..."

Yusei felt sympathy for the green eyed girl. He had never know his parents, and he was sure that the pain of not knowing his father and mother was not nearly as bad as the pain of loosing them would be. Ellie was still hurting even now, ten years after it happened. She had no one else left in her life to love, her aunt was far from an ideal guardian. Always getting drunk and leaving Ellie to manage the shop.

Yusei stroked her cheek. "I'm so sorry about your parents Ellie. I know you really cared about them."

She held him tighter. "I did. They were the only two people in the world I know I loved, but..." She paused and looked into Yusei's eyes. "I...I love you Yusei."

He smiled, joy radiating inside his heart from those three words as he kissed her. She had been afraid to trust, afraid to let anyone get close after enduring so much hurt, but she trusted Yusei enough to open up her heart to him.

They laid together, now as one, their lives intertwined with the strings of love.

* * *

"That was your first kiss?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded. "Yeah. It was wonderful, feeling loved. But...I guess it wasn't real."

She rested her head on Yusei's shoulder. "It's okay Yusei...she made you happy, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Especially not falling in love."

He sighed. "I guess..."

Akiza gave him a light kiss. "Well if you ever start to wonder, my love for you is real. Nothing will ever change that."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I know, Akiza. I love you."

"I love you too Yusei." They were silent for a moment. "So...what happened next?"

"Well...not long after we became a couple, Kalin got the idea of starting the Enforcers..."

* * *

"It would be like clockwork! We could clean up the entire Satellite and no one could stop us!" Kalin was speaking fantastically to Yusei, Jack and Crow about things none of them had ever dreamt of.

Crow sighed. "Look Kalin, it sounds great in theory, but security would be all over us once they figured out our mission. Trust me, you don't wanna land yourself in the Facility," he said, gesturing to his mark. The Blackwing duelist was the only one of the four that had done time, and he was not eager to go back.

Kalin smirked. "Well, good thing I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Yusei was skeptical. "I'm not sure I want to know what that means. Kalin, I understand why you want to do this, but-"

"But what Yusei?" Kalin cried. "You want to spend your whole life rotting in this hellhole?"

Jack also had his doubts. "Look mate, someone could get hurt really badly."

Kalin wore a wicked smirk. "Jack, since when do you care who gets hurt as long as it's the right people?"

Yusei stood. "I need to think."

"Hey!" Kalin shouted. "Don't give me that. You're going to see that Emmy girl-"

"Her name is Elise," Yusei growled.

"Whatever," Kalin said. "I think you need to start remembering who your real friends are Yusei."

"I never forgot," Yusei said.

With that, he walked out. It wasn't that he liked how things were in the Satellite, but starting a dueling war didn't seem like a good way to make things better. Plus, the four of them against every gang in the city? No way it would work. Unless they were all actually as good as Kalin thought they were, which Yusei doubtful about as well. Yusei made his way across town, his destination being Elise's shop. He walked in the front door and smiled as Ellie ran into his arms.

"Hey there stranger," she said, giving him a quick kiss. She frowned when he didn't reply. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed before telling her about Kalin's crazy idea. Crazy, yes, but Yusei couldn't help but think about the possibilities. If anything, he had gone to see Elise to have her tell him he wasn't completely insane for actually considering carrying out the whole plan. She started at him when he finished.

"You...you aren't thinking of doing it, are you?" she asked tentatively.

He paused. "I...don't know. If it could help, then maybe it's worth a shot..."

"But it won't help, Yusei!" she cried. "You'll just make things worse!"

He stared at her, confused. "How can I make it worse if I fight for what I believe in?"

She sighed, defeated. "What do you want, Yusei? All dueling ever brought to my family is suffering and pain. My dad was like you, ready to stand up for something with his duel disk." Her eyes became filled with anger. "And my mother and I had to pay the price. He tried to fight the gangs and got us all stuck in the factories. How is that making things any better Yusei?"

She sunk to the ground, in distress. Yusei had never seen her cry, nor did he ever think she would. She had to grow up too fast, become so strong at such a young age that she couldn't afford to cry any tears. Slowly, he sat down next to her, his voice quiet and pensive.

"Ellie...I live my life from one duel to the next. It's the only way I can have some peace in this place. When I'm out there with my deck...nothing can stop me. And for those few moments, when I'm behind a duel disk with nothing but the next draw to decide my fate..."

He looked at her. "I'm free."

She looked at him. "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

He shook his head.

"Well," she said. "Maybe you'll get a tessera if you do well enough."

He laughed. "I doubt it, but it's a good thought."

She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Just promise me you'll be safe, okay? If something were to happen to you..."

He embraced her in a hug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He shared a kiss with her, long and warm and full. "I love you Elise."

She looked at him, her fear melting under his gaze as her eyes started to water. "I love you too Yusei."

* * *

"That was the first time I ever said those words," Yusei said. "It was a little scary at first, opening up so much, but...she made me feel loved. And I couldn't let that go."

Akiza was holding his hands in hers. "And I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad you got to feel love, no matter how short lived it was." She frowned. "I know this is a bad time, but...what's a tessera?"

"It's what we called a free pass to New Domino city," Yusei explained. "No matter how badly the city wanted to contain the Satellite, some of us had talents that were too rare to let go waste. Whenever security, or some other high-up person in New Domino, saw a person with exceptional skills in the Satellite, they would be offered a tessera. Most of them were duelists, but you could receive a tessera for anything. It was a simple arrangement; the satellite got to live in New Domino for the rest of his life in exchange for employment for the person who granted him his freedom."

Akiza thought back to before the Dark Signer war. "A tessera...is that what happened to Jack? Goodwin gave him a tessera?"

Yusei nodded. "It's something we never talked about though, the tesseras. Everyone who took one was immediately looked down upon. Taking a tessera meant you were betraying your friends and the entire Satellite for that matter. Leaving while the rest of your people were trapped...it was unforgivable."

She nodded. "I see..."

He sighed. "Anyway, we had just started the Enforcers..."

* * *

"Haha! Those lousy Magicians were no match for us!" shouted Crow.

The four had just gotten back from a confrontation that had ended in their favor, and it was time to celebrate. Yusei and the others were headed over to John and Patrick's shop for celebration (the Enforcers wouldn't have been possible without the twins' skills in repairing and modifying duel disks). Over half of the Satellite was safer now, thanks to Kalin and his loyal band of followers. They arrived late into the night, all too amped up to sleep.

John was behind the counter. "Bout time you pricks showed up. We've been working nonstop to try and keep surveillance off your asses."

Kalin threw and arm around John's shoulder and gave him a playful punch. "Aww, come on my Irish friend. Half the Satellite is ours, take a little joy in your work!"

Everyone was laughing and having a good time as they told exaggerated stories of their victories against the duel gangs. Jack was in the middle of a story about how he supposedly defeated five duelists at once when the door opened, revealing Elise. Yusei smiled and walked over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "Hey babe."

She looked into his eyes. "Hey Yusei. So...how'd you little 'outing' go?"

Yusei smiled. "They were no match for us. In a few months, all of the Satellite will be clear."

Elise gave a half smile and looked away. "That's good I guess..."

He sighed. "Ellie, I know you don't like this, but...it's something I have to do. I can't just sit around and do nothing when I can help people."

She stared into his eyes. "Yusei, you have to realize that there is no good way this can end. I just don't want to see you get hurt..."

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be careful."

She sighed. "Why can't you just trust me? Why can't you just be happy with me and what we have, why do you always have to be everyone's savior?"

He looked down, still embracing her. "I...I guess it's just who I am."

For that, Elise did not have anything to say.

* * *

"I knew she hated it that I was in the Enforcers. But I couldn't stop, not when we were actually making a difference."

Akiza hugged him tighter. "If she didn't understand, then that's her fault, not yours. You did the right thing, Yusei."

He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Sure doesn't feel like it..."

She kissed him on the lips, and when he still didn't respond, she kissed him again, longer and deeper. He moaned into her mouth, enjoying the happiness he felt whenever she was close to him. He had never thought these wounds could heal, but here, with her as his healer, they were slowly beginning to go away. They parted reluctantly, and Akiza rested her head on his shoulder again.

"So...when did things start to go bad?" she asked.

He sighed. "It all just kinda exploded at once. It was right after Kalin went off the deep end..."

* * *

"HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT?" Crow yelled.

Yusei, Jack and Crow were in the hideout, listening to Patrick, who was gasping for air. He had run halfway across the Satellite with news of Kalin's plan, and no one, not even Yusei could believe it.

Patrick was still out of breath. "Kalin...he's gone...crazy...he's gonna...blow up the...security building..."

They were dumbstruck. None of them liked security, but this was incomprehensible to the three. Once that building went up, there would be chaos. Mass riots, mobs, all the pent up anger and hatred that had built up in the Satellite would come rushing out in one rebellious flow. And that was exactly what Kalin wanted: rebellion.

Jack slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit! Why doesn't he listen!"

Yusei grabbed his duel disk off of the table. "We have to stop him, try to talk some sense into him. We have to hurry-"

"Yusei!" She cried as she threw her arms around him.

He hugged her back. "Ellie, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at him. "I heard about Kalin from John, I came as fast as I could." She looked scared and nervous when she noticed his duel disk. "Yusei...you can't..."

He gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I have to, Ellie. Lots of people are going to get hurt if we can't stop Kalin."

Elise was on the verge of tears. "But you can't! You can't stop him, it's already too late!" she sobbed.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be alright. I can fix this, I promise."

She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't go. It will be the end of you. Please don't go, Yusei..."

He felt her lips on his, begging him not to go. But he had to, for everyone's sake. He gently stepped away from her. "I'm sorry Ellie...I have to."

* * *

In an abandoned building in the Satellite, the four men stood. One on the brink of insanity, the other three trying to pull him back.

They had been too late. Kalin had blown up the security building, but it hadn't gone according to plan. Security had known he was coming somehow, and they were ready. In desperation, Kalin had thrown the bomb into the side of the building, causing minimal damage. The residents of the Satellite still heard the explosion, saw the smoking security building, and started to riot.

However, unlike in the plan, security was still fully functional. Masses of rioters were being captured and cut down by officers, and the entire Satellite was in chaos. Kalin wore a sadistic smirk on his face.

"This is it. One last battle, them or us, right guys!" He looked back at his three friends.

Jack shook his head. "No Kalin. This isn't what we signed up for."

"People are getting hurt!" cried Crow. " What about the people we care about? My orphans are scared out of their minds, I barely got them to safety! The city is in chaos, Kalin! That's not what we wanted!"

The leader glared and slammed his fist on a table. "It's exactly what we wanted!" He began pacing around the room. "Why do you think we defeated all those gangs in the first place, freed all those people from their grasp? So they could fight with us, guys, so they would follow us in our revolution against New Domino!" He was raving like a madman.

When he couldn't sway Jack and Crow, he turned to his other friend. "Yusei, you stood by me when everyone else left. Ever since I saw you staring out at New Domino, I knew that you would understand. Together, we can change history! We can take every one of those securities outside! All we have to do is-"

"No," said Yusei.

Kalin recoiled as if he had been struck. The sirens wailed and lights flashed outside. "...What?"

Yusei glared. "Kalin, people are getting hurt! If this goes on any longer, some might even be killed! How can you say this is justified?"

The leader crossed his arms. "If you want to change history, then sacrifices have to be made, Yusei."

Yusei was disgusted. "Then how come everyone besides you is doing the sacrificing?"

Kalin glared, his eyes full of hatred. "So, it's like that? Fine, I don't need you, I don't need any of you!" He jumped on his stolen Duel Runner, revved the engine and put on his helmet. "See you guys in hell!" he shouted before he launched himself out of the window and into the barricade of security officers.

Jack jumped up and tried to run after him, but it was too late. "Shit! He's going to get himself killed!"

Yusei was desperately trying to think of a way out. "Crow, get back to your orphans, keep them safe. Jack, get to Martha's. If any angry rioters show up, you know what to do."

Crow looked at Yusei. "And where are you going?"

He stared out at the burning city. "I'm going after Kalin. If I can stop him, then maybe no one else will get hurt."

Jack's eyes widened. "Are you crazy Yusei! Security will kill you if they see you with him!"

But he didn't listen, and he was already out of the door.

* * *

They laid in an alleyway, covered in sweat, dirt and blood as the sirens wailed around them. The stolen duel runner laid in pieces, and Kalin was on the verge of going into shock. Yusei stood over a prone form, not able to believe what had happened.

"Kalin..." he said, fighting the urge to vomit.

The silver haired duelist looked up, his face pale. "Yusei...I...I had to..."

Yusei looked down at the fallen security officer, pressing his hands on the gaping wound in the man's chest, trying to stop the bleeding even though it probably didn't matter anymore. Two eyes were filled with fear as they stared past him, the life running out of them, the face they belonged to distorted beyond recognition.

"Kalin, what the hell did you do!" shouted Yusei.

The leader slowly stood, the bloody knife still clenched in his hand. "Yusei, he was gonna kill me! I had to, I swear!"

His words were cut off by Yusei as he was tackled. They rolled on the ground, struggling with each other, Kalin loosing the grip on his blade. It rattled out of sight as Yusei pinned his once-best friend to the ground.

"Is this what you want!" shouted Yusei. "Is this how you wanted things to end!"

Kalin stared wide-eyed. "No, Yusei, I didn't mean to kill anyone, the security building was empty! I just-"

Lights flooded through the alleyway and a loud voice sounded, demanding that the leader of the Enforcers give themselves up.

Yusei was silent. Kalin spoke first, his voice broken. "Yusei...what do we do now?"

The raven haired teen slowly got off of his friend, his eyes heavy. "We? We don't do anything. But me? I can still fix this."

He got up and walked out of the alleyway, into the flashing lights. He cried out to the officers, claimed he was the man they were looking for, but they saw past his ruse. The moved past him, took Kalin away, who blamed Yusei for his capture. Yusei stood still as the security vehicles pulled away, leaving him alone in the night.

"You're a lucky boy, sonny," came a deep voice.

Yusei turned to face the commander. "...What?"

The officer gave a wicked smile. "Well, the boss was ready to take all of you Enforcers in, but after your leader stabbed that guy...well, one execution is better than four trips to the Facility in my opinion."

He flicked away his cigarette and mounted his runner. Yusei sank to his knees. He just lost one of his closest friends, and it hurt, no matter how haywire things had gone. That officer...there was still hope for him. But even if he lived, Kalin would die. He had caused too much trouble, and he was going to pay the price. Yusei saw the regret in Kalin's eyes in those final moments. He saw how Kalin had realized just what he was doing and that he wanted it to stop. But now...now it was all over.

The commander revved his engine. "You know, I was skeptical about that bitch of yours at first, but she became quite useful."

With that, the officer was gone, and Yusei's heart was filled with fear. With haste, he started running, ignoring the pain of his wounds, making his way to the one person he knew he still loved.

* * *

Akiza stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "You mean...Kalin actually killed that officer?"

Yusei shook his head. "No, the officer lived, although he spend a long time in the hospital."

She was at a loss for words about Kalin's crime. "What about Ellie? What happened to her?"

He closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain. "...I went to her shop after they took Kalin away..."

* * *

But he never made it through the door. Security was waiting for him there, and they beat him with batons and pinned him to the ground. Yusei was fighting as hard as he could. He had to get to Elise, make sure she was okay. He was screaming curses at the officers, demanding they let her go, threatening anyone who touched her. After a few minutes, Yusei gave up his struggle as they handcuffed him on the hood of a security jeep. He had failed. Failed to save his best friend, failed to save the woman he loved, failed everyone...

It was then that he heard her voice. "Yusei..."

He looked up and saw her in front of him, her eyes filled with tears. "Ellie! Are you alright?"

She didn't respond. Yusei was worried about what had happened, what they had done, so he pressed further. "Ellie, what happened? What's wrong?"

With bitterness in her eyes, she looked up at him. "What did you think was going to happen, Yusei?"

He stared at her. Her voice was venomous and full of hate. He had never heard her speak like this before. "Ellie...what's going on?"

She slapped him. Hard. "I said this would be the end of you, Yusei! But you didn't listen! And I'm not going to rot here with you anymore!"

Yusei was spiraling, his mind turning over every stone in his brain, searching for answers. "What are you saying? I did what I had to do! Why are you so-"

_'You know, I was skeptical about that bitch of yours at first, but she became quite useful.'_

He looked at her shop, the security officers laying in wait, Kalin's compromised plan, and it all came together. He was trembling now, as he realized what had happened, why tonight had been such a disaster. Slowly, with fear and pain in his heart, he looked at the woman he thought he loved.

"Ellie...you betrayed us..."

She showed no pity for Yusei, only contempt. "I had to make a choice. Was that so wrong?"

Tears were building up in his eyes. He had trusted her, and she was shattering his heart into a thousand pieces. "But why? I thought that-"

"Then you thought wrong!" she shouted. "I tried, Yusei, tried to make you see it would end like this, but you were too noble to listen. I knew this would happen, so I did what I had to do. I saw a way out, and I took it."

Yusei closed his eyes. "So that's it...they're giving you a tessera in exchange for turning us in?" The last thing he heard before blacking out was her voice.

"There was no other way. I'm sorry Yusei, there was no other way."

* * *

"That's terrible!" cried Akiza. "She betrayed you for that?"

Yusei nodded. "After that, they took me to the Facility, and...I didn't know what to believe anymore. I found myself hating everything, everyone, especially her..."

She hugged him closer as the tears leaked from his eyes. "Was that...the last time you saw her?"

He shook his head. "No...the day before I got out, she visited me..."

* * *

He stared past the safety glass with the phone up to his ear, the object of his hate and affection on the other side.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not really caring what the answer was.

She stared with unforgiving eyes. "I'm leaving for New Domino today. Just thought I'd say goodbye."

He snorted. "No, you wanted to rub salt in my wounds. You wanted to cause me even more pain for not listening to you, that's why you're here."

She glared. "Well, is it working?"

He looked away, unable to maintain his tough facade. "...More than you'll ever know." He stared back at her, trying to hold his tears. "Ellie...I gave you my heart, I trusted you with everything. How could you do this?"

"Please, Yusei. You really think I was going to sit in silence while you tore the city apart?" she mocked. "I was happy with you, but you just had to have more. You just had to be the best duelist in the Satellite."

He was on the verge of pulling his hair out. Razor sharp knives were slashing through his chest, and it hurt like hell. Yusei had always thought the expression 'heartbreak' was just a saying, but he never knew it was an actual tearing pain inside of your chest. "I just wanted to help the people-"

"Well you didn't," she spat. "You didn't fix anything. All you did was get your best friend killed."

He couldn't say anything, it was too painful. He was being crushed by her hate, her rejection, and he couldn't help but blame himself. Wasn't this all his fault? For not listening to her, for not heeding her warnings? Maybe if he had, Kalin would still be alive...

She chuckled. "You know, I actually thought you could have been somebody for a while, that you could do something great. But I was wrong. You're nobody Yusei, and you always will be."

He could feel his heart breaking. "Ellie...please don't go...I loved you...I still love you...please...I need you..."

But she was bitter until the end. "Good riddance, Yusei. Hope you don't expect a goodbye kiss." She slammed the phone down, leaving him broken and defeated.

And then she was gone.

* * *

"After I got out, I told Jack what had happened. I made him promise not to tell Crow, he had enough to worry about with the orphans and all..."

Akiza held Yusei tightly. He wasn't crying, but she could tell that he wanted to. He needed to open up, to get all of his grief and regret out before he could move on. She wouldn't give up, she was determined to help him, to end his suffering.

"Yusei...it wasn't your fault," she said.

"After that," he continued, "Jack and I tried to get out, tried to escape the Satellite. There was nothing left for us, nothing left to fight for." He sighed with regret. "I harbored such hate. I couldn't even look myself in the mirror without feeling loathing."

"Yusei, please," Akiza begged. "It's not your fault. You know that right?"

He looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I...I tried to tell myself that, but...I couldn't find anyone else to blame for what happened. If I had listened..."

"No," Akiza said. "You fought for what you believed in, and there's no shame in that. You...just have to forgive yourself, Yusei. Then you can forgive her, forgive everyone."

He stared back at her, grateful for her kindness and compassion. He would have never survived this if it wasn't for her, and he would never let her go for anything. She was saving him, helping him do what he had struggled to do for years. He was coming to terms with his past. It hurt, but it was worth the pain, worth the suffering if it meant being with Akiza.

He looked down, still ashamed of himself. "Akiza...how long did it take you?"

She looked at him, confused. "Yusei?"

"How long did it take you to forgive yourself for being the Black Rose Witch?"

She stared at him, her pain reflected in his eyes. No one understood her like Yusei, no one knew what she felt, was feeling. She searched her mind for the time when she had let go of all the pain she had endured, when she let go of all the bitterness and hate...

...but she couldn't find it.

She thought back to the hospital, to the Fortune Cup, the Dark Signer war, anywhere that she might have forgiven herself, but she couldn't see it. The realization hit her that she had never done it, that she had still harbored some of the blame inside of her. With love in her heart, she took Yusei's hands in her own and stared him in the eye, tears leaking from her lids as she looked upon her savior.

"...until just now Yusei. Until just now..."

He looked up at her and wrapped her in a tight hug, both of them crying out their past failures and sorrows, both finding refuge in the other. They realized now why they needed each other so badly. They were both broken people, and they were the only ones who could heal the other's heart, knew their own pain and could heal their own wounds. They had saved each other from themselves.

He looked in her eyes. "Akiza...I don't want to lose you. I was scared to relive all the pain because the thought of you leaving kills me. I love you Akiza, and all I want is to be with you."

She kissed him. "I love you too Yusei, and I'll never leave you, I promise. I'll never stop loving you."

They sat with hands intertwined, happy to be together, happy to have endured the pain that led them to each other.

They had become whole again.

* * *

Phew, was that an emotional rollercoaster or what? Be sure to review and let me know what you think!

Next chapter might take a while, I'm thinking up some ideas.


	16. Chapter 16

What's up internet? RobotFish here!

0.0 HOLY FREAKING CRAP GUYS, 198 REVIEWS! I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and supported my story, you guys are amazing.

Now, after such a sad few chapters, I thought I would tie up a few loose ends in a humorous way. It was actually hard for me to write a happy chapter. I just finished the Hunger Games Trilogy. Most depressing ending ever. Screw Peeta, Gale's better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then (insert funny/mushy comment about Yusei and Akiza here).

* * *

Chapter 16

Crow was exhausted.

His day had been extremely strenuous, mentally, physically and emotionally. Between lifting heavy loads at Martha's, learning the truth about Elise, seeing Yusei and Akiza fight and make up (and love each other even more), he was just worn out. It was almost midnight, and the Blackwing duelist wanted nothing more than to go back to Leo and Luna's house and get some much needed shut-eye.

The twins were staying the night over a friend's house, and they still had no idea what had occurred. Yusei said he would tell them later, that he had made his peace with it, thanks to Akiza's love and understanding. Jack and Carly were out on a date, Bruno was...wherever. The blunet had been making a habit of running off and not telling anyone where he was going. Yusei and Akiza were still at Martha's, looking at old pictures, playing with any orphans that were still awake, anything they could do together.

So Crow was greeted by an empty house as he stepped out of the elevator and into the Tops. With heavy eyes, he kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch, not even bothering to change clothes or move to his own bed. He turned on the television, letting the dim light flow through the dark apartment as he drifted off to sleep.

BUZZZZZZZZ

"Come on! Can't I get some sleep around here?" Crow groaned as he got up to answer the doorbell.

Stupid Jack. He never bothered to just punch in the entry code and instead chose to hit the buzzer and let whoever was still home send the elevator down for him. Without even using the speaker, Crow pushed a button and the elevator gears turned. He lazily slumped back down on the sofa, annoyed and frustrated with a certain blonde duelist. The doors swooshed open a moment later as Crow was beginning to drift off again.

He spoke without looking. "Jeeze Jack, would it kill you to just punch in the code?"

"Umm, I think you have me confused with someone else."

Crow jumped, startled by the feminine voice that answered him, and his sudden movement landed him face first on the floor. He groaned as his aching muscles pulled himself up to a sitting position, and he was surprised when he noticed a slender hand on his shoulder.

Stephanie stared him in the eye. "Easy there. I'm not that scary, am I?"

Crow gave a light laugh, now fully awake. "Sorry, I thought you were Jack. He's too much of an ass to memorize the code, so I always have to buzz him up."

She laughed at this. "I can imagine." The girl took a moment to survey Crow. "You look like you've had a rough day."

He snorted. "You have no idea. I haven't stopped working since this morn-"

Oh shit. That morning. The coffee shop. The lunch.

He had forgotten.

Crow's eyes widened and he suddenly grew nervous as he surveyed Stephanie. This was the first time he had seen her wearing anything except for her work clothes, and he had to admit, she looked pretty good in her jeans and sleeveless shirt. But her looks aside, she was probably pissed that he had stood her up. Why she was even here (or being nice to him for that matter) escaped him. In a panic, Crow desperately tried to explain himself.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Stephanie! I didn't mean to stand you up, I really wanted to have lunch with you, I swear! You see, Yusei and Akiza are together, and Akiza found this picture, and-"

"Crow!" Stephanie said. He was silent, and she gave him a small smile. "It's okay. Jack called and told me everything, and I understand. I'm glad you were there for Yusei and Akiza."

His eyebrows raised. "Jack? How did he know we were-"

"He saw us talking. He said he figured we had a, umm...a date...and he wanted to let me know what was happening in case you forgot."

Crow breathed a sigh of relief. Jack was an ass, but when it came to the important things in life, you could always count on him. Well, most of the time anyway.

_'Wait...she said we had a date...'_

He hadn't intended for their lunch to be a romantic affair, but Crow had to admit that he harbored a slight crush for Stephanie. He had just wanted to get to know her, but maybe...just maybe she liked him back. Or maybe Jack was just trying to screw with him.

He dusted off his pants and shot her a grin. "Well...how about I make it up to you? You wanna grab some coffee or something?"

She looked at him quizzically. "But it's past midnight. Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, a little." Crow shrugged. "I'm used to it. Working on Duel Runners all night teaches you to function without sleep."

She smiled lightly. "Well, it's okay by me. But..."

Crow raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"But no coffee. I'm around that stuff enough as it is."

He laughed at her joke, took her hand, and led her to the elevator.

* * *

They walked though the city, enjoying the lights and each other in the midst of their hectic lives. Crow wondered if he should hold her hand, but decided against it. They had just started spending time together, and he didn't want to rush anything. If there was even something to rush. So far, all they had done was make small talk. Weather, movies, the WRGP, nothing personal. Stephanie knew a good deal about Crow already, and Crow was hesitant to ask Stephanie anything too personal.

"So," Crow said. "Tell me about yourself."

She smiled. "Well...I'm a duelist."

"I can see that," Crow said, gesturing to her deck box strapped to her belt.

"And..." she said. "I'm not from New Domino."

Crow was surprised at this. "Really? I never would have guessed, you fit right in with all of us here."

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. "I might as well be though. I was born in Daedalus City, not too far from New Domino. My sister and I came to New Domino to become better duelists."

"That's right," said Crow. "You're enrolled at New Domino University."

"Well..." she stammered. "I...I was. Money was tight, and I couldn't afford another semester, so my sister and I had to drop out. We promised to go back and finish when we had enough, but...it's been over a year now..." she trailed off, deep in thought.

Crow mentally cursed himself. How had he not known that, he saw this girl almost every day! Feeling like a complete ass, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tried to lift her spirits.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You just have to keep trying, that's all," Crow said.

She stopped walking and looked at him. "I hope so...it's just that my parents were so proud of us when we were accepted to a University, and...I feel like I let them down, you know?"

Crow looked her in the eye. "Stephanie...you can't do this for your parents. If you want to be a duelist, you have to want it for yourself. You do that, and I'm sure your parents will be proud of you, no matter what happens."

She smiled. "I know, and I do want it. It's just hard sometimes, life."

"I hear you on that one," Crow said, flashing back to his ordeal with Zora. He glanced to the side. "You like ice cream?"

"Huh?" she said, confused.

Crow pointed to their left, where an ice cream store stood. Duelist's Delight Ice Cream shop was lit up in neon lights above the entrance. "It's a cool place," Crow said. "They name flavors after cards, and the tables are miniature duel fields with hologram projectors and everything! Plus, I'm buying."

She shot him a sly smile. "Be careful, bird boy. I'm not at liberty to refuse free ice cream."

Crow laughed and they made their way to the store. He didn't realize it until they were inside...

He had been holding her hand.

* * *

_'Crap crap crap! Why here of all places!'_

Bruno cowered behind the booth, trying to conceal himself from sight. That freaking carrot top actually knew about this place? There was no way! He hastily tried to gather up all of his cards while still hiding, and the girl he was sitting with was starting to stare.

"Bruno, what's going on?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

He looked up at her, trying to keep his voice down. Slowly, he pointed to the door where two people had just entered the shop. She turned to stare at them, and her eyes widened when she recognized the male. "Oh...that's not good."

"I know!" he hissed. "What do we do?"

She gave a sly smile and set her cards down on the table. "Is it really that bad if they know-"

"YES!" he cried, a little louder than he intended. A few people shot him annoyed glances, but Crow was occupied with the brunette he was with. They were both ordering ice cream for now, but Bruno knew they would see him eventually.

She looked down, slightly hurt by the blunet's reaction. "You're not...ashamed of dating me, are you?"

He looked up, startled by her words. "What? No, of course not! I just...think about how this would look to the guys. Me and you, spending time together when you're riding in the-"

"Hey, is that..." came Crow's voice from across the shop.

Bruno squeaked and dove under the table, his date sighing at his cowardice. Anyone could clearly see who wore the pants in their relationship. Despite the unnecessary moments of craziness...she found him to be quite cute when he has haplessly trying to avoid detection. She looked up just in time to see a certain Blackwing duelist and his...date?...approach her with their ice cream.

"Sherry?" Crow exclaimed. "That really you?"

She flipped her long hair behind her shoulder. "The one and only." Bruno's teeth were chattering from under the table. "So, what brings Yusei Fudo's teammate to an ice cream shop at one in the morning?"

He gave a smile. "Just taking a friend out for a sweet treat." He wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist. Sherry saw his face contort into a tentative wince, but Stephanie seemed to enjoy his gesture. He recovered when he felt her relax into his embrace.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. Nice to meet you," the brunette said. "So Sherry, who are you here with?"

"Oh, no one," Sherry smoothly retorted. "I just come here to work on some strategies every now and again," she said while gesturing to her cards strewn out on the table. She and Bruno had actually been playing a few practice rounds, but there was no way she was going to say that. The blunet had been adamant about keeping their relationship secret, and Sherry didn't blame him. Just the thought of a close friend to Team 5d's having a romance with a member of another team screamed scandal. But even though they were genuinely in love, people wouldn't see past what the surface revealed.

The brunette glanced down at the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed when I saw the two ice creams..."

Sherry's eyes widened and she felt Bruno tense up. Crap, she had a least expected him to get that out of sight. Her mind was reeling for an answer...

"Oh, well...I ah...didn't really like the Reptilian Vaski flavor after I bought it, so I...got a different one." She held up her Cyber Blader smoothie and took an exaggerated sip.

Crow raised his eyebrow. "Okay...well, whatever works for you. I just hope you're a better duelist than ice cream connoisseur," Crow said with a smirk. He knew Sherry indirectly from Yusei and Akiza's encounter with her, and the two were a far cry from being friends, even if they weren't enemies. They were simply competitors.

She gave a fake laugh. "Trust me, carrot top. My dueling skills are second to none, and you'll see just how-"

BANG

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW," came a wail from under the table.

Everyone froze. Crow and Stephanie looked down to see Bruno sprawled out on the floor, a bump beginning to form on his head. Sherry jumped out of seat and knelt over Bruno, not caring if his friends saw them together. Her hands gently ran through his hair, soothing the pain from hitting his head.

"Ooohhhh, Bruno! Are you alright, baby?" Sherry purred.

He slowly sat up. "Yeah, I'm okay..." He looked up at Crow and Stephanie.

Their jaws were to the floor.

Crow found his voice first. "OH COME ON! NOT THIS SECRET BULLCRAP AGAIN!"

Stephanie was a little more timid. "Umm, Bruno...what were you doing under the table?"

It took the rest of the night for he and Sherry to explain.

* * *

Crow was wrong a while ago. Now he was tired.

Apparently, Bruno and Sherry had been dating for just over four months. Sherry had come into Blister's shop in need of a Duel Runner repair one day, and Bruno happened to be there. The blunet had helped fix her runner, and Sherry started coming around more often. At first it was always because she needed a mechanic, but as time passed, the jobs became shorter and the conversations longer. One thing led to another, and a simple French gesture of friendship (a kiss on each cheek by Sherry) turned into an all-out makeout session. After that, the two had been inseparable.

Stephanie didn't know much about the WRGP or the nature of the Signers' relationships with Sherry, so she was happy for the couple. Normally, Crow would have been worried about the problems and potential issues that could rise, but at this point, he couldn't have cared less. The four sat in a coffee shop (much to Stephanie's displeasure), having finally set the story straight. Crow and Stephanie next to each other in the booth while Sherry was practically in Bruno's lap.

"I love you Bruno," Sherry cooed.

"Love you too babe," Bruno said, giving her a kiss.

Stephanie blushed and pretended to be interested in her menu while Crow rested his head in his hand, fighting off weariness. "For God's sake, can we keep the spit exchanging to a minimum?" he groaned.

Sherry shot him a cold glare, but didn't say anything. Instead, she gripped Bruno's shirt and pulled him in for another long, wet kiss. The smacking of lips was like fingers across a chalkboard for Crow.

"Damn, I hope neither of you has mono."

Bruno's lips parted from Sherry's. "C'mon Crow, we just became official. You didn't make fun of Yusei and Akiza."

Crow snorted. "That's because they were obvious. And because Yusei's girlfriend isn't a potential threat to our winning the Grand Prix."

Sherry glared again, offended by Crow's remark. "Look here bird brain. This may be hard for you to understand, but I actually love Bruno for who he is. And I couldn't care less about what you think, so if you don't want Bruno and me to be together, you can go screw yourself!"

Crow leaned back, unphased. "I couldn't care less if you two are together. Just don't try any funny business around our garage."

Bruno sighed. "Crow, go easy on her. She may be riding against you, but she's an honorable duelist."

"Yeah we'll see," said Crow.

For the first time in a while, Stephanie spoke. "Well, I'm happy for both of you. And Crow..." she looked tentatively at him. "If your friend says you can trust her...then you can. Simple as that."

The Blackwing duelist's foul mood dissipated under the brunette's steady gaze. She was right, he was being a complete asshole. He knew that Sherry wouldn't sabotage their team, so why did he feel animosity towards her and Bruno? He didn't want to admit it, but the answer was a lot simpler than he would have liked.

He was lonely.

With everyone falling in love around him, it was all Crow could do to not appear desperate for affection and attention. What was wrong with him? Didn't he deserve to be loved too? The only thing that had kept him from feeling completely alienated was Bruno being single with him, and now even that was gone. Had been gone for four months now, four months! Crow had kept waiting, thinking that falling in love would have been easy, but there just seemed to be nobody out there meant for him. After a while, it had become too depressing to think about.

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry guys, I just..." he trailed off. He couldn't bear his soul, that would be pathetic.

Sherry's eyes softened with understanding. "I'm sorry too. You and the others had a right to know about Bruno and me, and...I didn't want to have to leave him."

Stephanie smiled. "There, was that so hard?"

Crow gazed at her in wonder. She had just gotten him to do what only Yusei could have managed in the past. She had made him feel genuinely sorry for his actions and apologize. He felt something stir inside of him as he stared into her eyes, something warm and tingly.

Maybe...just maybe there was someone out there for him...

* * *

They stood at the bottom of the Tops, below the twin's house. Everyone was inside and asleep (Yusei and Akiza had been inseparable ever since the afternoon, and Carly was staying the night as well) except for Crow and Stephanie. He was walking her back to her apartment, which was right by the coffee shop she worked at. It was a short trip, even on foot. Bruno and Sherry had gone back to Sherry's dwelling. It was too late to tell everyone about their relationship, and they said they would do it first thing tomorrow.

Crow couldn't help but think he had screwed up the night for Stephanie somehow. "Hey, Steph...I'm sorry."

She gave him a confused stare. "For what?"

"For ruining the evening," he said. "I know you weren't expecting such a rollercoaster ride. I just wanted to get to know you better, and I guess I missed my chance." His words were heavy on his heart. She would probably never consider him after tonight, and that hurt. Back at the diner...what was that he had felt? He didn't know what to call it, but he knew it was a good feeling, and only one he got while Stephanie was around.

She smiled. "Actually...I had fun."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah," she said. "It was exciting. I don't get much excitement working in a coffee shop, so I enjoyed it." She bit her lip sheepishly. "W-we should...do this again sometime, i-if you want."

He paused for a moment, reassuring himself that he wasn't dreaming. "Y-yeah, definitely. I'd like that..."

They reached her front door.

She smiled at him. "Well, goodnight Crow. Thanks for a wonderful evening."

Before he could say anything, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Crow on the porch, star struck and dazed. He could still feel the light touch of her lips on his, and it felt great...felt like...that feeling again. The warmth and security. The unexplainable happiness. It was much stronger now, and Crow allowed himself a joyful smile as he walked back to the Tops.

He was in love.

* * *

I thought I'd give Yusei and Akiza a break after I put them through so much. Reviews are much appreciated!

Not sure what next chapter will be about, but it will probably be lighthearted as well.


	17. Chapter 17

What's up people! Your favorite mechanical fish is back!

First thing, if you haven't already, be sure to check out my recently posted one-shot** That Long Awaited Day**. After seeing the ending to 5d's, I felt that I needed to write an alternate ending where...oh just go and read it. You'll love it, I promise :)

Next, I asked if you guys wanted me to expand on the alternate future in TLAD, but the overwhelming response was that I should focus on OLS. I might begin another fic later, but for now I'm continuing this story.

Lastly, I'm sorry if it took me a long time to get this chapter out, but I had trouble writing with a lighthearted tone. I just went through some relationship trouble, and it was a little hard to feel happy for a while (kinda sucks when you find out your girlfriend has been lying to you). But I'm all better now, so here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, the flash-forward in episode 154 would have been Yusei and Akiza's wedding.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Crow, I said turn down the radio! Your bloody music is making my head hurt!"

The Blackwing duelist gave a hearty laugh and began tapping his finger on the steering wheel, bobbing his head to the music and causing Jack's eyebrow to twitch. Since Crow was driving and Jack was in the very back seat, there wasn't much the blonde could do about the song selection except endure it.

Today marked the three month warning before the start of the WRGP, and everyone had been rather busy. Yusei, Jack and Crow had been training as usual, mastering new combos and strategies that would give them an edge in the upcoming competition. Their runners were working better than ever, and for the first time in a long time, Yusei felt confident that they could defeat anyone that stood in their way.

Akiza had been busy with her school work, and finals were right around the corner. She was almost done with her last year at Duel Academy, and the WRGP began right around the time she got out of school. This was a fortunate happening since Akiza had wanted to support Yusei and the others through their duels.

So, in light of the upcoming trials and previous stresses, the Signers and co. had decided to reserve one day a week for complete and total relaxation. No business, no training, no school, only good times (it was acceptable to break the date if there was an emergency, but no one had skipped out yet).

Today, everyone was going to Falling Dominoes Amusement Park. The idea had been Carly's, who now sat in the back seat with Jack, and everyone (minus the arrogant blonde) had readily agreed to the suggestion. Yusei and Akiza sat in the middle seat, cuddling the entire drive, oblivious to their friends' bickering.

Jack was fuming. "Dammit Crow, turn that crap down!"

A feminine laugh came from the front passenger seat. "What's that Jack?" Stephanie turned the music up even louder. "I can't hear you over the song!"

Jack's arms were flailing over the middle seat, his mouth forming explicatives that were thankfully drowned out by the speakers. Carly just crossed her arms and shook her head. Jack was always going to be Jack, no matter what happened.

Stephanie had, intentionally or not, become a close friend to Yusei, Akiza and the rest. The more time she spent with Crow, the better she got to know everyone Crow knew. The brunette had no trouble getting along with the Signers (minus Jack), and she was now part of the 5d's unofficial circle of friends. She and Crow claimed that the two were just friends, but that had been changing in the past two weeks. In truth, Crow really liked Stephanie, and he had wanted to ask her out for several months now. But for some reason, he always chickened out every time he was about to make a move. He knew that they had fun around each other (he wasn't sure about what to make of their kiss though) but this time was different from any girls he had dated in the past.

Yusei and Akiza, on the other hand, had to restrain themselves from public display.

Whether it was compensation from their early secret-keeping or because they simply couldn't keep their hands off of each other, the couple was always seeking a place of privacy where they could share quiet kisses and exchange words of love. Last month it had gotten so bad that Jack snuck up on Yusei and Akiza (who were making out in the laundry room) and threw a bucket of cold water on them. After receiving several bruises and minor cuts from Akiza's Gigaplant, Jack had brought the issue to their attention. The couple had cooled off since then, but they were still intimate every chance they got.

The car turned into a parking lot and came to a stop. Everyone got out and walked to the front gates, where they were greeted by a familiar sound.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!" Leo shouted while Luna gave an apologetic sigh. Bruno stood behind the twins, holding the hand of a certain blonde duelist.

Yusei gave a half shrug. "Traffic was a little heavy. When did you guys get here?"

"Only a half hour ago," replied Bruno. "Leo's been going crazy ever since he saw the rides."

Sherry gave a light laugh. "Not as crazy as I am for you, Bruno." The blunet grinned and gave Sherry a lingering kiss on the lips.

And Jack was disgusted. "Seriously? Am I going to have to get another bucket of water?"

Sherry shot Jack a glare before resting her head on Bruno's shoulder. Unlike Stephanie, the Signers didn't trust the Frenchwoman even though she was with Bruno. Yusei and Akiza were still a bit sour over their last encounter with her, Crow was still suspicious the whole relationship was a ruse to sabotage Team 5d's in the WRGP, Leo thought she was scary, and Jack just flat-out didn't like her. The only ones who had tried to make an effort to befriend Sherry were Carly and Luna, but the girls were still nothing more than acquaintances. Stephanie had managed to hit it off with Sherry when they first met, but the two women rarely saw each other since then. Despite the lack of trust, everyone still allowed Sherry to participate in their outings because they knew Bruno was in love with her.

In short, the Signers simply tolerated Sherry, and vice versa.

After a brief fumbling for the tickets, everyone passed through the front box and into the park. The group began to split up, couples going with each other to do whatever they found interesting. Leo and Luna were with Crow and Stephanie since there was no romance in that group (at least, none officially).

Yusei smiled and wrapped his arm around Akiza's waist. "So where to, beautiful?"

She grinned, her pleasant giddiness surfacing. "Well...I don't know. I haven't been to one of these since I was little."

"Well," he mused. "How about we start off easy? Maybe the Ferris Wheel?"

Akiza's eyes widened. "Oh, well I, um..." she bit her lip. "Are...you sure you want to?"

He laughed. "C'mon, It'll be fun!" He took her hand and gave her a light peck on the lips. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Yeah..." Akiza gulped as Yusei led her through the crowd.

* * *

"What's on your mind, my little coffee girl?"

"Careful who you call little, birdboy."

Crow and Stephanie were walking through a crowd with the twins, deciding what to do. Leo and Luna were more excited about the outing than they were, so the two decided to let the younger siblings dictate most of the activity. Leo's first choice had been the twirly cups, which left him and Luna dizzy and unbalanced afterwards. Crow, on the other hand, couldn't keep his mind off of how the ride pressed his body into Stephanie's on every turn.

_'C'mon Crow, just grow a pair and tell her!'_

The Blackwing duelist had been struggling for weeks to confess to Stephanie, but he just couldn't do it. What if she rejected him? What if she laughed at how he felt and dismissed it as infatuation? What if she refused to date someone like him, a former criminal, a convict, a nobody? Or even worse, what if she didn't want to be friends after she knew about his feelings?

Dammit, this love stuff was harder than he though. Maybe it wasn't unusual that Yusei and Akiza had been so obvious.

Right now, it was Luna's turn, and she wanted to go to the petting zoo. She and Leo were in the pens, playing with various animals. Luna was gently stroking the head of a young foal while Leo was squaring off with a goat. Needless to say, Luna was having more success than her brother in interacting with the animals.

Crow and Stephanie were left alone, watching the kids play. After the words caught in his throat a few times, Crow decided to postpone the confession and just talk for a while.

"So, you think you'll be able to get back in Duel Academy the next semester?" he asked.

She gave a smiled, her words laced with hope. "Maybe...if I keep earning tips like I have been, then I might just be a student come September."

Crow gave one of his signature grins. "I'm really happy for you, Stephanie. Maybe you'll ride with us the WRGP someday."

"Well, that's a good thought," she said. "But right now, I'm just trying to get through the next few months. I think if my sister and I can get started up again, then we can make it through and graduate this time."

"Don't worry," said Crow. "You'll be tearing up the pro tour in no time."

She chuckled. "Actually, I've always wanted to teach dueling. I love kids as much as I love Duel Monsters, so I decided to pursue a career with both."

Crow gave a contented sigh as he stretched his arms. "Sounds like me a little bit." She raised an eyebrow at this, so he elaborated. "I took care of a bunch of orphans back in the Satellite with this woman named Martha. I still drop in every once in a while to say hello and play with the kids."

Stephanie beamed. "I think it's wonderful that you do that." He started into her eyes until she lightly blushed and started wringing her hands. "Crow...can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything," he replied.

She paused for a moment, her mouth beginning to form words but with no sound coming. Her face contained a pensive expression, as if she was having an internal struggle about what to say, and it was making Crow anxious. Finally, she let out a sigh and looked away. "Just that...you're a really good friend...and...you're kinda my hero."

Crow raised his eyebrow. "I thought Akiza was your hero."

"She was," said Stephanie, "and she still is in a way, but..." She sighed and looked him in the eye. "I envy you Crow. You know what it means to live life, to be free. You do what you love and you don't hold back anything. You're one of the best duelists I know. And to top it all off...you are the single most caring and compassionate person I have ever met." She gave him a small smile. "I just hope that I can be half the person you are someday..."

She trailed off, staring into the distance, thinking about what the future could hold. Crow took the opportunity to gaze at her, taking in all of her beauty. God, he loved it when the wind caught her hair, her gorgeous brown locks swaying in the breeze. Before meeting her, he never knew that anyone could affect him the way she did. Even his friends had noticed a change in his personality. He was happier for starters, more invigorated to just be alive. He didn't fight with Jack nearly as often, even when the blonde provoked him. He didn't complain about his work or any problems with his runner. He felt like a more refined version of himself since he had gotten to know Stephanie, and he liked it.

He gave her a light nudge. "Hey, look at Leo."

She turned her head to see the young boy fleeing from an angry goat, who was giving chase with its head lowered. Luna was watching the entire ordeal, shaking her head and telling Leo that he shouldn't have tried ride the poor animal. Stephanie laughed. "Should we help him?"

Crow gazed at her, oblivious to Leo's shouting. "Nah, he can handle himself."

* * *

Akiza's stomach churned as she waited with Yusei in front of the Ferris Wheel. She was holding his hand (a little too tightly) as the line grew painstakingly shorter.

_'Get yourself together girl! It's just a stupid ride!'_

Although she would never admit it, Akiza had an overwhelming fear of heights. She wasn't sure when it started, but she knew that an amusement park ride was the last thing she considered enjoyable. Why the hell did she agree to this in the first place? One look at Yusei's heartwarming smile reminded her.

"Next," the operator said.

Yusei stepped forward, and Akiza's grip on his arm grew even tighter as they stepped into a pod. Crap crap crap, why the Ferris Wheel? Why not bumper cars or the Tunnel of Love, or something where they could keep their feet on the ground like humans were supposed to? Akiza entered the pod after Yusei and jumped slightly as the doors closed, which caused Yusei to shoot her a quizzical glance.

"You alright?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and gave a weak nod, feeling slightly queasy. The ride gave a lurch, and Akiza let out a small squeak, burying her head in Yusei's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as the ride began to start up.

"Akiza," he whispered. "What's the matter?"

She didn't reply and kept her head in his chest. This was such a pathetic fear to have! She had taken on Dark Signers and creatures of the Netherworld before, how come heights were so daunting? Yusei stroked her hair gently and lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"I..." she started. "I...well..." The ride gave another lurch and started to move upwards. Akiza stopped mid-sentence and threw her arms around Yusei, clinging to him for dear life. He held her tightly, finally understanding.

"Akiza...you're afraid of heights?" he asked.

She looked up and gave a weak nod, desperately trying to not look down. She expected him to laugh, but he gave her a reassuring smile and held her closer to him. "It's alright Akiza, I'm right here with you. I won't let anything happen to my beautiful rose."

Warmth flooded through her heart, replacing the fear that was once there. She released her death grip on Yusei and sat up. "Thank you Yusei, it's just that-ooohhhh!"

She looked down. And now she was clinging to his chest again, but a little looser this time. He gave a small chuckle and ran his hands through her hair. There was comfort in his embrace, a strength that gave Akiza a willingness to face her fears. And now, with him to hold on to, heights weren't so bad. She gave him a half smile.

"Sorry. It's just...it seems like such a stupid fear to have."

"I don't think so," Yusei said. "Everyone has something they're afraid of."

She raised an eyebrow. "Says Yusei Fudo, the man who saved the world without blinking an eye!" She gave him a playful punch. "And I don't mean fear as in genuine fear...I mean some stupid phobia with no rhyme or reason."

He leaned back in his seat as she rested her head on his shoulder. From this angle, she could see into the distance without having to look directly down. It was actually quite beautiful.

"Spiders," he said.

Akiza looked at him. "What?"

He sighed. "That's my phobia. Spiders scare me more than any other creature on the face of the earth."

She was dumbstruck. "Wait...what about Roman? His Earthbound Immortal was a spider and you took it down like it was nothing!"

Yusei shuddered at the mention of Roman. "Oh God, please don't remind me. I was freaking out the entire time I had to duel him."

Akiza laughed and gave Yusei a quick kiss. "Well, I thought you were very brave."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "To be honest...I don't know if I could have held it together if you weren't beside me."

She beamed at his revelation. Yusei was always good to her, always lifting her up with love and compassion, and she loved him more than anything for it. Hearing him open up to her, confiding in her his weaknesses, no matter how great or small, made her feel like she was special, like someone who knew Yusei better than anyone else in the world. And she probably did. No, she most definitely did. All the seriousness, the stoic walls, the cold calculating mind, everything came down when she was with him and left nothing but trust and loving contentment.

Akiza gripped Yusei's hand as the ride slowed down. He gave her a warm kiss as the pod came to a gradual stop. "Well, from now on I'll make sure to keep us on the ground," Yusei joked.

She smiled. "Actually...I was thinking we could try the rollercoasters next."

He laughed and helped her out of the pod, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked off. "Anything you want, beautiful."

* * *

_'This is bullshit. I have never felt so awkward in my life.'_

Jack Atlas was not happy. At all.

After everyone split up, he had taken Carly for some cotton candy. It was one of the reporter's favorite sweets, and Jack knew she would be happy if he bought some. They walked around the park, not riding any rides but just enjoying each other's presence. The blonde knew Carly wanted to go on some rollercoasters before the day was over, but he suspected that she knew that amusement parks weren't his thing, and was therefore trying to keep the craziness to a minimum. Jack made a mental note to endure a few rides before the day was over. He knew that Carly would love it even if he loathed every minute of it.

They had been walking and eating candy for an hour when Jack offered to go on a ride with her. She sheepishly shook her head and said that she didn't want to drag Jack onto something he wouldn't like. He had said nonsense, she had remained adamant, and the two eventually had to settle on something.

And that thing was the Tunnel of Love.

Not really a ride, but an attraction nevertheless, the Tunnel was a rallying point for all the hopeless romantics in Falling Dominos amusement park. Jack thought the whole thing was stupid, but it was more bearable than a full out thrill ride. Carly claimed that she believed the ordeal to be corny and overrated, but Jack knew that she secretly held a certain fascination for it. So, they had gotten in line, not paying any attention to the people around them (it was dark in the waiting area and not easy to distinguish faces with the soft romantic lighting). And when they had been waiting in line for a few minutes, fate decided to play a cruel trick. Jack was playfully teasing Carly when he bumped into the person in front of him in line...

It was Bruno. And Sherry was with him.

Factoring in the tension that already existed between Sherry and Jack, this encounter could not have been more unwanted. Said duelists were always shooting each other dirty glares and caustic remarks, making any bond of friendship impossible to salvage, and this instance was no exception. Carly and Bruno, poor things, could only stand idly by as the surreptitious war was waged, both knowing that nothing they could say would alleviate the situation. And to top it off, they were waiting in line for the Tunnel of Love, which practically screamed that each couple was about to have a make out session.

So yeah, slightly awkward.

Jack shifted his weight, impatiently tapping his foot as the line moved much too slowly for his taste. He would prefer to just leave now, but that would be admitting a form of defeat to Sherry, which was ten times worse than the uncomfortable atmosphere. Dammit, there were thousands of people in this park, why did they have to run into these two? Jack took an involuntary glance at the nearest exit before averting his gaze. Best not to tempt himself.

Sherry must have noticed. "Thinking about wimping out, Atlas?"

Jack snorted. "Don't flatter yourself LeBlanc. Who wouldn't take the opportunity to remove themselves from your presence?"

Carly was standing to the side with Bruno, both staring on at the ensuing argument. The blunet knew that the reporter wouldn't get involved, she was too shy and modest to enter into an argument over something so trivial. Seeing that there was no easy way out, Bruno attempted to defuse the situation. "Hey guys, maybe we should all just relax and-"

"From my presence?" Sherry exclaimed. "Says the mighty Jack Atlas, whose arrogance is rivaled by only the lowest of the low!"

Jack growled. "Well at least I have the skill to back it up!"

Sherry was unimpressed. "Please, you couldn't last a minute against me! Yusei has beaten you numerous times, and he was barely able to hold his own against my deck." The former King was silent, half because he was resisting the urge to explode with anger, half because what she said held some truth. Sherry sensed his weakness and proceeded to hammer away at Jack's pride. "Hmph! Nothing to say, Atlas? Perhaps you just don't have that spark, that _je ne sais quoi_ to be an exceptional duelist..."

That was the breaking point for Jack. "Look here you French piece of trash-"

"Jack!" Carly cried. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Please you two, don't fight. Coming here isn't supposed to make us argue, it's supposed to make us closer!"

Sherry looked at Bruno, whose expression mirrored Carly's feelings. She gave him an apologetic glance before shooting an icy glare at Jack. "Fine. But don't expect me to be friends with _Atlas_."

Jack returned the death stare. "Not in a million years _LeBlanc_," he spat.

Carly and Bruno looked down in defeat. This was not going well. They had hoped that today would be a time for bonding and for friendship, not a verbal battlefield. But Jack's ego and Sherry's pride were not allowing that to happen. Bruno had never been on the other end of Sherry's wrath, so he had never considered it to be a problem. Carly knew how arrogant Jack could be, but he was always sweet to her, and she knew he could be a good person. But now, with the worst coming out of their love interests, the two knew that something had to be done.

_Which is why they started whispering to each other while Jack and Sherry were distracted._

After the line had moved up, Bruno and Sherry were next in line with Carly and Jack waiting to go next. The ride was in a slowly moving boat that traveled through a tunnel lined with hearts, angels, and anything else that gave off a romantic vibe. The operator was helping the couple off the ride who was just returning, and Sherry and Jack were sharing their parting sentiments.

"Try not to fall in the water LeBlanc. You might melt."

"Hmm, originality. Yet another area where you are incompetent, Atlas."

Bruno led Sherry forward to the ride and helped her in the boat. Sherry smiled and commented on what a gentleman he was (unlike some others here, she added). The blunet didn't pay attention to his girlfriend's foul mood, however. He shot a knowing glance at Carly, who gave him a sly grin in return. Carly stepped forward to move up in line, but she tripped and fell.

"Oh no!" she cried. "My glasses!"

Jack kneeled down to help her. "Carly, what's wrong?"

She gripped Jack's arm, unable to see. "My glasses, they came off when I fell. I don't know where they went."

"Don't worry," Jack said. "I'll find them." He started looking around the floor, searching for Carly's pair of spectacles while the people behind him were getting impatient. Sherry was whispering to Bruno that they should go, but Bruno was still outside the boat. He was looking on the ground, searching for Carly's glasses as well.

"Hey Jack, I think I see them," said Bruno.

Jack's head went up and he rushed over to where Bruno was standing. "Where? Where are they?" he asked. He was walking briskly, not paying attention to where he was going, not noticing Bruno's extended foot in front of him.

Jack went down and felt his face make contact with something solid. He saw stars for a moment before he came to and moved himself to a sitting position. At first, he thought he was still disoriented from the fall, but after a quick glance, he realized that the ground was indeed moving. The wooden ground...

Jack looked up to find himself in the boat.

Riding down the tunnel.

With a mortified Sherry.

And he could hear Bruno and Carly laughing all the way from the dock.

_'Okay, I take it back. Now _this _is bullshit_'

* * *

"Okay, my turn. What's the worst date you've ever been on?" asked Stephanie.

It was later in the day, and Crow and Stephanie were tired out. They had been on numerous rides with the twins, and the constant twists and turns of the attractions left the two older duelists ready for some rest. Leo and Luna, however, were not settling down for anything. So, to keep the twins happy and to keep Crow and Stephanie from exhausting themselves, the twins were about to do the bungee ride while Crow and Stephanie watched.

To pass the time, and to get to know each other better, the two decided to play a game called One-for-one. Inspired by Yusei's card, it was a simple concept; Crow asked Stephanie a question about her, then she asked one about him, and so on and so forth. The only rule was that all answers had to be truthful. Crow thought it was going well, considering that he had learned her favorite food and what she enjoyed doing with her free time.

Crow thought for a moment. "Probably the one that never happened. I asked this girl out to dinner once, and she showed up an hour and a half late. She said she was helping a friend with a flat tire, but she was really talking to this other guy. And when I say talking, I don't mean just talking."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Ouch. So what did you do?"

"Well, we broke up not long after," he said. "In retrospect, I guess you couldn't even say we were going out in the first place."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking. He felt her eyes piercing deep inside his soul, seeing things that he tried to hide away from everyone else. "Have you ever been in love, Crow?"

He was caught off guard by this question. "I-em, well..." He struggled to find an answer. "Well...it's actually my turn to ask a question."

Stephanie seemed taken aback by his answer. Crow hadn't intended to sound dismissive, but in truth, he didn't know how to answer that question. He had never felt anything more than infatuation for any of his previous girlfriends, and he wasn't going to pretend like he had experienced something he hadn't But that wasn't the real reason he avoided the answer. The reason was because of what he knew the only thing he could truthfully say would be.

_'Yes, I have. I am right now. I love you Stephanie.'_

Of course, Crow had said those words to a girl before, but he didn't mean it. It wasn't that he was shallow in his previous relationships, but he was younger and more foolhardy back then. He didn't even know what love really was, at least romantically. And he didn't want Stephanie to be just another girl. If he had something with her (and he dreamed of it every day and night), then he wanted to be real, he wanted it to last.

Stephanie recovered. "Oh, um...okay. Fire away."

The words came out of his mouth seemingly of their own accord. "Have you ever been in love?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked away in embarrassment. Normally, Crow would have waved it off and moved to another, less serious question, but he had to know. For some reason, he just had to know.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "...yes."

Crow's heart sank. From her tone, this guy was obviously still affecting her.

"I am right now, actually," she said.

His heart sank even further. He had waited too long, missed his chance with her. Dammit, why had he been so stupid! She was right there, why didn't he just ask her when he still could!

Crow's sinking heart skipped a beat when he felt the warmth of Stephanie's hand against his. He looked up at her, into her eyes filled with affection and admiration. Crow instantly recognized that look. He had only seen it once before, in Akiza's eyes when she looked at Yusei. And that meant...

"Steph..." Crow said. "You feel that...for me?"

She nodded her head, tears threatening to escape from her eyelids. "Yes Crow...I have for a while now..." She looked away in shame. "I'm sorry, I know you probably don't feel the same way, but-"

Her words were cut off by his lips. He felt her stiffen in surprise before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting out a contented sigh. He pulled her closer to him, an electric sensation running through his veins as his lips moved against hers, making that warm tingly sensation erupt into a burning fire of passion inside of him. This is what he had wanted. This was love, he knew it, and no one could tell him differently.

They parted, out of breath and in disbelief.

"Steph," Crow said. "...I love you. I wasn't sure if I knew it before but...I know now. I love you, Stephanie."

She smiled, a single tear running down her cheek. "I love you too Crow. I...I'm so happy right now..."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Crow wasn't sure if he like amusement parks, but he knew that today was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

The nighttime lights shone as Yusei and Akiza sat on the bench, enjoying the evening scenery. They had ridden a few more rides before the day was over, and now both lovers were content to relax in each other's arms. Yusei took a deep breath of cool air mixed with Akiza's intoxicating scent, savoring her sweet smell as he held her and absently ran his fingers through her hair. The park would be closing shortly, and he wanted to spend every last minute of the day with the woman he loved.

It was a perfect moment.

He gave a small laugh and stopped caressing Akiza's beautiful locks. She looked up at him. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Just...I wish I could freeze this moment in time and make it last forever."

A warm feeling of contentment ran through Yusei as Akiza snuggled closer to him. "Yeah, me too. Seems like we get in too much of a rush to remember why we're living sometimes." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "But that makes every moment I spend with you even more special."

Yusei's heart swelled with joy as he pulled Akiza in for another kiss. Sparks flew as their lips met, and an overwhelming sense of peace flowed through him as Akiza moved her mouth against his. She ran her hands through his hair, deepening their kiss even further and causing Yusei to moan against her lips, exciting both of them even more. His hands caressed the small of her back, sending shivers of surprise up Akiza's spine. Yusei never got tired of that, feeling the electric sensations that he could evoke in her, and that she could evoke in him tenfold.

They parted as an announcement sounded that the park was closing in ten minutes. Yusei made a motion to stand, but Akiza buried her head in his chest and stayed seated. He laughed and gently stroked her side, eliciting more excited shivers from her. Any more of that and both of them might just go crazy.

"Looks like it's time to go," he said.

She gave a small whine of protest. "But I want to stay. I want to spend more time with you."

"I know," he said. "But the everyone else is probably waiting on us-"

"Let them wait," Akiza said before planting her lips on Yusei's. He suddenly forgot what he was about to say as the warmth of her kiss enveloped his attention, and he kissed her back with fervor. She nipped his lip slightly, causing Yusei to give a startled flinch and pull away. He stared at her in surprise as she gave him a sly grin.

"Like that, my Yusei?" she playfully asked, her voice low and seductive.

He grinned. "Hmm, I'm not sure...maybe you should try it again..."

She laughed and moved closer for another kiss...

"EEWWW, GROSS!"

They looked up to see Leo standing in front of them, making a disgusted face. Luna was not far behind, and Crow and Stephanie were approaching as well, their hands intertwined as they walked. Yusei and Akiza quickly stood up, embarrassed at having been caught. Crow smirked as he drew near.

"Geeze, are you two even physically capable of keeping your lips off of each other?" he asked.

The couple blushed and Stephanie laughed, standing a little too close to Crow for just friendship. Yusei raised his eyebrows at his friend, still red in the face. "Well, we-ah..."

"Oh, it's fine," said Stephanie. She looked at Crow. "Besides, we can't really say anything about it now..."

Akiza and Yusei's eyes widened. "Wait," Akiza said. "So that means..."

Stephanie smiled and pulled Crow in for a long and passionate kiss. Yusei and Akiza stood dumbfounded as their two friends expressed their affection right in front of them. Not that they hadn't seen it coming, but...wow it had suddenly gotten hot in the park.

They parted and Crow smirked at Yusei, whose jaw was hanging wide open. "How's that for secrecy?" he taunted.

No one said anything more about the subject as the six made their way out of the park.

* * *

Night had fallen as everyone was parting ways, going back to their respective homes. Jack walked through the parking lot to the car as everyone else waited at the gates. He had drawn the short straw and was now scouring the endless hordes of vehicles for theirs. He was in a less than satisfactory mood, considering the events that had occurred.

Bruno and Carly laughed about it for the rest of the day, and Jack and Sherry were too mortified to say anything. So the rest of the time at the amusement park had consisted of Carly riding rides and Jack going with her, still aggravated with the prank she had pulled. But he knew that he couldn't stay mad at Carly if he tried, and she knew it too.

Jack had just passed section 39D when he finally found the van. There was a duel runner next to it, and he recognized its rider all too well.

Sherry.

Jack gave an exasperated sigh as he walked to the driver's side door of the van, bringing him directly next to Sherry. Might as well get this over with. She gave him an emotionless glance as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket. He turned his attention away from the blond as he unlocked the car.

Then he felt her hand grip his shoulder. He spun around, finding her in front of him with a strange expression in her eyes.

She glared. "If you tell anyone that we actually got along in there...I'll pulverize you."

With that, she put on her helmet, mounted her runner, and rode into the night before Jack could utter a reply.

_'Okay, I take it back...today wasn't all that bad..._'

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Be sure to review and let me know! Please please please, take two seconds to leave a review. It means a lot to me to know what you guys like and where I can improve!

Whew, that was a lot longer than I planned! Next chapter...I have no clue. Feel free to give me ideas, I'm always open to new suggestions.


	18. Chapter 18

What's up guys, me again!

Again, sorry for the long wait. All I'll say is that AP Exams suck. And that Mortal Kombat 9 is FREAKING AMAZING!

I feel like this chapter is a little cheesy and cliché, but I'm posting it anyway. It's an accomplishment in itself that I put down the Xbox controller long enough to write this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. If I did, then Akiza's riding suit would be the same as Kitana's alternate costume from MK9 (if you want to know what it looks like, just Google it. Guys, you will drool, and girls...THAT IS HOW YOU GET YOUR MAN TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOU!)

* * *

Chapter 18

"I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!"

The monster materialized on the field, hovering beside Jack's runner as it sped around the track just in front of Yusei. Training was in session, and Jack and Yusei were not holding anything back. Even though this was just a practice round (and in spite of them being on the same team), the two were still rivals. Yusei hand gave a nervous twitch as Jack's hand reached for another card on his field.

"Now, I activate the trap card Rageki Break! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy your Shieldwing!"

Yusei's monster was hit with a bright orange beam of light before disintegrating into oblivion. He now only had one monster on his field, Speed Warrior, while Jack had Mad Archfiend and Dark Resonator. An involuntary growl escaped Yusei's throat. He was about to take some damage, and it was going to hurt.

"Now Mad Archfiend!" Jack shouted. "Attack Speed Warrior!" The dark beast spewed forth razor-sharp fragments of bone, cutting down Yusei's warrior and taking an unhealthy amount of his lifepoints with it.

Yusei:1500 Jack:1600

The head Signer cringed as he tried to maintain focus. The onslaught wasn't over, and Jack's Dark Resonator moved in to deal out even more damage. The monster let loose sound waves from its tuning fork, blasting Yusei's runner and bringing him even closer to defeat.

Yusei:200 Jack:1600

Jack's smirk grew even wider as he fingered another card in his hand. "So, you think I should be a team player Yusei? Well, thanks for the tip!" He thrust the card down on his field. "I activate One-for-one!" Yusei's eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to occur. This duel had originally been indented to familiarize each member of Team 5ds with each other's decks by forcing them to play each other's cards. It was actually working fairly well if you overlooked Jack and Yusei trying to beat each other to a bloody pulp. So far, Jack had used Scrap iron Scarecrow, Graceful Revival, and now One-for-one. Yusei had previously played Overpower and Descending Lost Star.

Dark Spider materialized on Jack's field through One-for-one's effect. Now Jack had enough levels to...

"I tune my Dark Resonator with my Mad Archfiend and my Dark Spider to Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The synchro rings glowed bright red, and the beast sprang forth from the searing flames, giving a mighty roar as it glared at its opponent.

**Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500)**

Jack smirked. "Make your move Yusei!"

Yusei's hand reached for the top card of his deck. He was going to have a tough time digging himself out of this one. If he didn't draw the right card, then he was done for, and Jack knew it. His field was empty, and he had only two cards left in his hand. Now, with Jack's ace monster on the field, he was going to need nothing short of a miracle draw to have even a prayer of winning.

He closed his eyes and drew...

And a small smile graces his lips.

"Since you control a monster, I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand!" The winged beast materialized from his hand, teeth bared and ready for a fight against its former master. "Now, I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei's go-to tuner sprang forth onto the field. "I activate Junk Synchron's ability to special summon Level Eater from my graveyard!" The vicious bug rose up from the depths and joined Yusei's other two monsters. Jack started to shift nervously in the Wheel of Fortune. What was he planning...

"I tune my Junk Synchron with my Vice Dragon to synchro summon Stardust Dragon!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and the silver beast flew out of the white glow, roaring ferociously at its rival dragon across the field.

**Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)**

Jack felt a cold sweat on his neck as Yusei reached for another card in his hand. If that card was what he thought it was...

"I activate the speed spell Summon Speeder! Now, I can summon another monster from my hand!" He raised it high above his head before placing it on his duel runner's disk. "I summon Majestic Dragon!" The pink dragonfly sprang forth, and Jack paled as he realized what was coming. "Now," Yusei cried, "I tune all of my monsters to synchro summon..." There was another flash of light even brighter than before, and a heavenly body flew from the glow.

**Majestic Star Dragon (3800/2500)**

"Majestic Star Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei shouted. His dragon flew into the air before accelerating to supernatural speed at Jack's dragon. It flew straight through the red beast, severing it into several pieces before the archfiend burst into oblivion.

Yusei:200 Jack:0

The duel ended, and Yusei and Jack pulled their runners to the side of the arena, where Crow was working on a computer, monitoring the condition of the engines and ECU. He walked over to meet his two friends as they took off their helmets and dismounted their runners.

"Not bad," the Blackwing duelist said. "Engine's holding up well. Still need to fine tune the turbo drivers with the booster firings though."

"That's good," replied Yusei. "Just think, in two more months we'll be riding for real in the WRGP!"

Jack sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I just hope the bloody engine doesn't blow out on me again." The blonde was still sulking from his loss to Yusei, but his friends knew he would get over it in a minute. Last week, Jack had pushed his runner a little too hard as he cut a sharp corner with 12 speed counters, and the runner couldn't take the stress of the engine's power. Luckily, all Jack walked away with was a few stitches and a crippled pride. They had made modifications since then, and no more accidents had occurred.

Yusei was about to check if his runner's interface needed a debug, but he found his field of vision obstructed by two hands that reached from behind him.

"Guess who?" the voice cooed.

He smiled. "Hmm, I don't know..." He spun around and scooped Akiza up in his arms, planting his lips on hers as she ran her hands through his hair. They shared a long and fiery kiss before parting, Akiza still being held by Yusei.

"Mmmhh," she moaned. "I never get tired of that."

Yusei laughed, caressing her cheek with his hand. "Yeah, me neither," he replied. With finals over and done, Akiza had a lot of free time on her hands as the school year came to an end. In just one month, she would be graduating Duel Academy at the top of her class, ready to start her new life away from home. The claw Signer wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet, but she had faith that she would find her calling.

In the present, Akiza had been visiting Yusei and the others almost every day while they trained. Often, she would bring then lunch or a few smoothies to give the boys a break from their work. Plus, it gave her a chance to spend some time with Yusei, which always brightened her day. And today, Akiza was in an especially good mood, and for good reason.

"So how's training?" she asked, happy to be with her boyfriend.

He gave her another quick kiss. "Pretty good, still have a few bugs in the interface, but nothing major."

"Well, I'm sure you guys will be the best team out there," she said, staring lovingly into his eyes. She was about to kiss him again...

"SERIOUSLY?" Crow shouted. "C'mon, Stephanie and I don't even make out that much!" Ever since Crow had gotten a girlfriend, he had been in a pleasant mood. There were few things that could set him off now, but two things did the trick like no other; Jack's bickering and Yusei and Akiza making out in front of him. True, it was annoying to any bystanders to see the couple lip-locking, but Crow acted like it was the end of the world even when they gave each other a little peck.

Yusei suspected that it was because Stephanie wasn't comfortable showing as much affection as Akiza was. Crow would never force Stephanie into anything the brunette wasn't ready for, but the previous months of longing and Crow's impatient nature left him filled with unsatisfied desire. He knew it was too early in their relationship to do that kind of thing, but hey, he could dream right?

Jack snorted. "That's not what I hear from her friends at the coffee shop." The former king, regardless of the truth, was unconvinced that Crow and Stephanie were taking it slow. And Stephanie's co-workers just loved to exaggerate.

"Watch it Jack," Crow growled. "You never know when a missing bolt on your runner could cause an...unfortunate crash."

The blond muttered something unintelligible before picking up a cloth to polish his runner. Jack avoided doing engine work whenever possible, and instead chose to buff out all of the scratches on his precious Wheel of Fortune. Crow laughed and returned to his work, leaving Yusei and Akiza alone again.

"So," Akiza chirped, still in an extremely good mood. "are you doing anything tonight? I thought we could go out." She batted her eyelashes at Yusei and winked, causing his heart to skip a beat. Damn, she was sexy.

"Unfortunately, I am." he said. "Crow and I have to pick up a new recalibration system from Daedalus City. The engine power keeps throwing off our tunings, so we need something a little more stable."

Akiza frowned as she felt a surge of disappointment. "Oh...I thought...because today is..." she trailed off upon receiving a confused look from him. Had he really forgotten?

Yusei furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Akiza felt a pang of hurt as she saw the he really didn't know.

"Just...never mind," she said, masking her unhappiness and forcing a smile. She thought that today was going to be special, but with the WRGP right around the corner, she guessed that everything else had gone on the back burner for Yusei. Still, she thought he would have at least remembered. After all, she was his girlfriend of eleven months now...

Yusei smiled back and kissed her again, not picking up on Akiza's deflated mood. Sometimes, the raven haired teen was too oblivious for his own good. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." Yusei turned as he heard Crow calling him over. "Looks like I have to get back to work," he groaned. "Thanks for stopping by, it made my morning."

"No problem," she half-heartedly replied. They shared a quick goodbye kiss before parting. "Love you. Have fun in Daedalus."

"Love you too, my precious rose."

Yusei hopped the railing and joined Crow at the computer, who was trying to figure out the best way to time the booster firings. Akiza gave a sad smile as she watched Yusei lose himself in the programming, leaving her to walk to her runner alone. She turned to leave, taking one last glance at her love before leaving the stadium, her previously high spirits now at a new low. He had really forgotten...and it hurt a little more than she imagined it would.

* * *

She sat at home, TV remote in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other. It was late afternoon as Akiza laid on her couch, feeling insignificant and dejected. She absent-mindedly flipped through the channels, pausing every so often to shovel in a mouthful of rocky road, not caring if it spilled on her clothes or the carpet.

How had he forgotten? Sure, he was busy, but you would think that someone would take the time to remember such an important date in a loved one's life, right? She sighed and reached for the spoon again, drowning her sadness in the sweet paste. She hadn't made any plans tonight because she was sure that Yusei was going to do something for her, but now that he hadn't, the psychic had nothing to do with her day. Not that she felt like talking to anyone, but anymore of this and her weight would go up by an unhealthy margin.

She hit the mute button, sick of listening to programs she didn't like. Her spoon scraped the bottom of the ice cream tub, indicating that it was all eaten. Dammit, now she was going to be depressed _and_ bloated. Her eyes caught the note on the table, and she slowly reached for it. She scanned the page, reading it for the fifth time that day.

_My little rose,_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't be in town for your 19th Birthday, but I promise I will make it up to you. When I get home tomorrow, I'll take you out for the best birthday dinner you've ever had. Your mother and I are so very proud of you, and we love you more than anything. See you soon my precious daughter._

_Love, your dad_

Akiza gave a sigh and set the note down. She understood that her father was a senator and that he was needed elsewhere, but at least he had remembered that today was her birthday. Yusei didn't even realize it! She knew that he still loved her, but it was frustrating that lately he seemed to care more about the WRGP than he did about her. Dueling was Yusei's life, but shouldn't he still make time for her?

The television was still muted as Akiza's mother walked in. Mrs. Izinski was about to go out when she noticed her daughter in the living room. She was immediately concerned since it was very unlike Akiza to slouch around the house while eating junk food. Especially today. She paused for a moment before walking over.

"Well, this looks like a good way to gain ten pounds," she joked.

Akiza looked up and tried to give a smile. "Hey mom..." She looked down, noticing the mess she had made. "Oh, sorry," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I'll clean it up later..."

Her mother knew something was wrong, so she took a seat beside her daughter and took her hand. "Dear...what's bothering you? I thought you would be out with your friends on your birthday. You only turn 19 once, after all."

The Signer sighed, sitting up and switching off the TV. "I would, but..." she sighed. Maybe talking to her mother about it would make her feel better...She looked into her mom's eyes. "Yusei forgot mom. He forgot about my birthday. I didn't make any plans because I thought he would take me out, you know? Make today special, be romantic. Now, I don't have anything to do except...this."

Mrs. Izinski felt bad for Akiza. She knew that it must hurt to have the man you love forget about your own birthday, and she suspected that her daughter was hurting a little more than she was letting on. She took Akiza's hand before speaking.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Maybe he just got busy with the WRGP coming up."

Akiza sighed. "I know, and I don't blame him, but...don't I deserve his attention too?" She fell back against the couch, frustrated and deflated. Her mother stood up after a moment.

"Well," Mrs. Izinski said. "I'm going out for a while, but you're welcome to come if you like. We could have a mother-daughter birthday."

Akiza started poking at the empty bowl of rocky road. "Thanks mom, but I don't really feel like it..."

Her mother gave her a kiss on the head. "Well, if you change your mind, just give me a call."

Akiza nodded as her mother walked out of the door. She flipped the TV back on, debating whether or not she should see if they still had any vanilla left...

This was definitely not her best birthday, but she couldn't say it was her worst...not yet at least.

* * *

Evening found Akiza laying on her bed, absent-mindedly shuffling through her deck. It wasn't even 7 yet and she wanted this day to be over.

Carly had called earlier to wish her a happy birthday. She said she would ask Akiza if she wanted to do something, but the reported was swamped at work. Akiza said she understood, and that she was going out with her parents anyways. Normally the claw Signer was truthful, but she didn't want Carly to feel guilty knowing that she had nothing to do on her birthday.

Which is the same reason why she didn't tell Yusei. Sure, she could have said something that morning, but she didn't want Yusei to feel bad for forgetting. She knew that he would have scraped up something at the last minute and she would have had fun with him, but the whole ordeal lost its magic if he had to be reminded. He wouldn't have done it because he wanted to, but because he had to. The only other people that had even bothered to tell Akiza happy birthday were Stephanie, Mina and Trudge.

_'Seriously? That jerk of an officer remembered my birthday but my boyfriend didn't?'_

Akiza had never been a hopeless romantic, but was it too much to ask for a little chivalry? She wanted Yusei to be her knight in shining armor, to court her like she was a princess, to do things out of the ordinary just to make her happy. She wanted him to quote romantic movies to her, to be outside her window holding a stereo with their favorite song playing, to sneak into her room at night even if her parents would let him in anyways. She didn't care how cheesy it was, it would make her feel special, and that was what she wanted.

She sighed. Maybe witches didn't get to live in fairy tales...

Her unpleasant thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Probably some other person she didn't want to talk to wishing her a happy birthday. She flipped the phone open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey babe," the voice replied. It was Yusei.

"Hey Yusei," she said. "What's up?" Maybe he had finally remembered...

"So listen..." he started. "Crow and I kinda forgot what model number of turbo driver we currently use, and we kinda need it..."

Akiza sighed. "And you want me to go to the garage and find it for you, right?"

"Yeah, kinda," Yusei said. "Normally we would get Jack to do it, but he's with Carly right now, so...could you help us out?"

She resisted the urge to throw her phone against the wall. First he forgets her birthday and now he calls and asks her to bail him out of a jam? What the hell was wrong with him lately? If Akiza wasn't angry with him before, then she was now. This was bullshit. Why was she worrying about his feelings when he gave no consideration to hers? After taking a second to calm down, she spoke in a blunt tone.

"Call you when I get there," she spat, closing the phone and not bothering to say goodbye.

The ride over was short, as Akiza went twice the legal limit. She cut off cars, ran red lights and took her anger out on traffic laws, not caring if she got in a wreck. She pulled up in the Tops and stood waiting for the elevator, still feeling extremely pissed off over Yusei's arrogance.

_'How in God's name did he forget!'_

Akiza was mentally screaming. There was no possible explanation she could think of. Yusei was the one who knew her better than any living soul, so why didn't he know the date she was born? He even remembered the date they met for crying out loud, but why didn't he remember today!

She punched the button for the garage level as the elevator arrived, stepping in and leaning against the walls with a growl. Why couldn't this damned thing move faster? As the elevator moved down, she started to feel her anger become a little more focused. That was it, no more nice girl. When Yusei got back, she was going to give him a piece of her mind! How dare he forget, how dare he pay this little attention to her! He would be lucky if she refused to kiss him for _only_ one month, much less a year! Maybe she wouldn't kiss him until her next birthday, then he would make sure remember the freaking date!

She stepped out of the elevator to find the lights off in the garage. Figures. She fumbled around on the wall for the on button, still fuming over Yusei. Her hand found the switch, and what happened next was the last thing Akiza expected.

The lights flickered on.

"SUPRISE!" sounded a chorus of voices.

Akiza nearly jumped out of her skin. "W-What?" she stuttered.

The sight was mind blowing. The garage was decorated with party balloons, confetti, and a large poster that read 'Happy 19th Birthday Akiza' in big, red letters. Everyone was there, the twins, Jack and Carly, Mina and Trudge, Stephanie and Crow, Bruno and Sherry (even Sherry?), all of the people she knew and cared about were there. They all wore party hats and some blew plastic horns, filling the place with excited noise.

She was still trying to process everything. "This is...but...how did...I don't-"

She was cut off as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She gave a surprised gasp as she turned to face him. "Y-Yusei..."

He smiled and placed his lips against hers. Akiza gave a squeak at the contact, still dazed from the outburst. She felt his warm lips on hers, his arms secured around her waist, and she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss as she realized what was happening.

He had remembered.

Everyone clapped and cheered (and some even wolf-whistled) as Yusei and Akiza kissed in front of everyone. Her hands ran across his chest as she teased his bottom lip with her tongue. He opened his mouth, and their tongues danced against each other, battling for dominance until Akiza's won, and she explored Yusei's mouth, allowing him to lightly slip his hands under her shirt and caress the small of her back. This was heaven, and all of Akiza's anger dissipated as she was embraced by the man she loved.

They parted after a moment, staring into each other's eyes as everyone scattered and moved onto the punch bowl and party games. Yusei stroked her back, sending chills up Akiza's spine, and she gazed dreamily back into his eyes.

And then she slapped him.

Yusei recoiled, more from surprise than pain, and he looked questioningly at Akiza. She gave him a glare. "I thought you forgot, Yusei!" she said.

His eyes widened. He had just wanted to give her a memorable birthday, not to hurt her. "Oh..." he said. He looked into her eyes, which held not anger, but...anticipation? He sighed. "I'm sorry Akiza, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to try and do something special," he said, cursing himself for his stupidity.

Akiza stood there for a minute more, looking at Yusei. She was amazed that he felt sorry for even thinking about forgetting her birthday. Now, she was the one who felt guilty for thinking that he could have been so inconsiderate. There was only one way to fix this...

"Well?" she said. Yusei looked up at her, confused. She gave him a sly smile. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to show a girl a good time?"

He laughed, relieved that she wasn't angry, and before she could protest, he scooped her up and carried her bridal style. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking across the garage, causing Akiza to give a light blush. Her knight in shining armor...

"By the way," Yusei said. "Jack was an ass and got those trick candles that don't blow out, so sorry if you can't get it on the first try."

She laughed and rested her head on Yusei's chest. "Don't worry," she said. "I already got my birthday wish."

* * *

Like I said, a little cheesy, but it got the job done. Reviews are much appreciated!

Still struggling for ideas, suggestions are welcome!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, RobotFish here!

If you haven't already, be sure to check out my new story Find My Way Back. Unfortunately, I'm putting it on a temporary hiatus since most of you guys demanded another chapter of OLS. You seem to like my fluff and romance writing more than my attempt at a plot with original characters

So, without further adieu, here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did (and if I ruled the world), every student would be required to take a Faithshipping 101 class.

* * *

Chapter 19

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T RIDE?" Crow shouted.

He sat in the doctor's office with a crushing pain in his right shoulder. Yusei and Jack stood against the wall, grave looks on their faces. Akiza was present as well, trying to offer any consolation she could give to the three boys. Stephanie sat beside Crow, also attempting to alleviate some of the pain.

He had been stupid. He had gone out to train on his own on the open highway, not bothering to let Yusei and Jack know where he was going. And his runner had taken a nasty fall when he lost control, fracturing his shoulder blade and rendering him incapable of operating a duel runner.

The doctor looked at him with solemn eyes. "I'm sorry, but you injuries are too extensive for you to compete in a turbo duel. You'll need to rest for at least a month."

"But the preliminaries are in three days!" Akiza cried.

Crow ground his teeth as Stephanie gently held his good arm. She was worried about Crow, but all he could think about was the WRGP. If he couldn't compete, then there was no way Yusei and Jack could win, not on their own. No, he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let his friends down when they needed him the most! He was deep in concentration, trying to find the strength to ignore the pain and ride, but every attempt to move his arm was accompanied by an unforgiving pulse from his shoulder.

Stephanie took a deep breath. "Crow," she said, "maybe the doctor is right. It would be dangerous for you to-"

"NO!" Crow shouted, making everyone in the room jump. He stood up angrily and stared the doctor dead in the eye. "Look man, I don't care what you say, I'm riding in that tournament!"

The doctor glared at Crow. "I would advise against that, son. I doubt you can even lift your arm six inches in your current condition, much less duel at 200 miles an hour."

The Blackwing duelist grabbed the fabric of his cast with his left arm. "Watch me! I don't need this stupid-AAAGGH!"

Crow cried out in agony, his shoulder exploding as white hot needles sunk into his muscle and bone. He had barely tugged on the cast and already his vision was red and his head throbbing. He fell back on the bench, not able to remain standing as his world spun sickeningly out of control, and he was beginning to see unfriendly stars. Stephanie steadied him onto the seat and tried to hold back her tears as she saw the man she loved suffering. She clung to his good arm, her touch begging him not to try anything like that again.

Yusei sat down in front of him. "Crow, I know we've been preparing for this for a long time, but it's not worth your well-being."

The injured duelist shook his head. "I'm going to ride, Yusei. Even if I can never duel again, I'm going to ride!"

Jack banged his fist on the table. "Don't be a bloody fool! Killing yourself isn't going to solve anything!"

Crow shook his head again, refusing to believe that he had to sit idly by while his friends took on the competition themselves. He had dueled with wounds before, but never ones that were this incapacitating. Even holding a card would be an effort. He rested his head in his hand as he desperately tried to hold back his tears. How could have been so stupid? How could he have let his friends down? He felt an involuntary stream of water down his cheek, and Stephanie gently wiped it away. She lightly pecked his lips, but Crow gave no response.

"Crow..." she whispered. "This isn't the end. And this isn't the worst thing that could have happened. We're just happy you're okay..."

Crow gave a humorless chuckle and slapped her hand away from his face. He saw a look of hurt flash across her eyes, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He rose to his feet, grunting at the effort. "Well, I'm not okay. So stop acting like we have something to be thankful for."

Stephanie rose with him and tried to offer some consolation. "Crow, please-"

"Shut up!" he cried. She flinched at his harsh tone. "Don't try to act like you know what it feels like. Just leave me alone."

And with that, he walked out of the office.

* * *

They sat in the garage, trying to figure out a solution.

Yusei and Jack leaned over the table with Bruno, going through failed plan after failed plan. Akiza sat by, trying to give any help she could offer, but finding that her knowledge of the WRGP was far inferior to that of the other Signers. Crow just stood away from the others, not saying a word.

After they left the doctor's office, everyone had ridden back to the garage to lick their wounds and regroup. So far, the effort had been unsuccessful. Stephanie had chosen to go back to her apartment rather than stay with Crow. It's obvious he doesn't want me around, she had said, the hurt of her boyfriend's cold words clearly showing in her eyes.

"Isn't there any way we could keep all of our lifepoints with just the two of us?" Yusei asked.

Bruno shook his head. "Lifepoints are divided up by duelist. Two thirds of the duelists means two thirds of the lifepoints, no exceptions."

Jack gripped the table until his knuckles turned white. Everyone could tell he was trying to mask his anger, but his control was increasingly slipping away. Crow suspected that Jack would like to beat him to a bloody pulp right now, and the Blackwing duelist wouldn't have blamed him. He deserved worse for ruining their chances.

The blonde growled. "Dammit, we didn't come this far just to lose before it starts!" He turned to Yusei and Bruno. "There has to be a way!"

Yusei stared at the table, unable to satisfy Jack's demand. "If there is, I don't see it. If Crow can't duel, then-"

"Then I will," Akiza said.

Everyone in the room turned in surprise as the claw Signer stepped forward. She held a look of determination and fire in her eyes that had won her so many matches before, and she was ready to take on an army of turbo duelists if it meant keeping her friends in the Grand Prix.

Jack snorted. "Akiza, Team Unicorn has been turbo dueling for years, you haven't even played a single official match. Even if you joining our team was legal, it would-"

"That's it!" cried Bruno as he snapped his fingers. Everyone turned toward the blunet as he picked up a manual and rapidly flipped through the pages, finally coming to a stop. "According to article D of WRGP regulations, each team is allowed to register one substitute in case a primary team member is unable to duel. If we list Akiza, she can duel in Crow's place!" he cried.

Yusei turned towards Akiza, a look of worry and concern weighing on his face. He slowly walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Akiza, are you sure? It can be dangerous out there, and I don't want to see you get hurt..."

She glared back at Yusei, her fire giving her vigor and valor. "Yusei, if you think I'm going to sit here and let you guys lose, then you don't know me at all. I'm not that hapless beginner you taught one year ago. I've grown, and I'm ready to do this. I'm ready to fight, I'm ready to take on anyone in my way!" Her voice became soft, her words loving. "I can finally ride with you, Yusei. We can understand each other like no one else is capable. I can finally see your world in its fullest, and I can help you win along the way."

She turned and faced everyone in the room, making sure her voice was strong. "So don't tell me it's too dangerous, or that I'm inexperienced, or that I'm not ready, because I'm going on that track whether you like it or not!"

Everyone was silent for a minute, stunned by Akiza's words. They carried with them a hope that had been lost until that moment, and Team 5ds slowly felt Akiza's fire ignite their own.

Jack chuckled. "Well Akiza, if you carry that attitude into the arena, then we might just have a chance."

She smiled, and Yusei wrapped her in a tight hug. She was always there when he needed her, and his love could never be expressed in a thousand volumes of love poems. They shared a kiss, long and full (Jack didn't even gag this time), and the moment was a much needed relief at the end of a dreary day. Jack and Bruno both shared in the heightened spirits, and they quickly went to work on strategy for defeating Andore.

"Just promise me one thing," said Yusei as he held her closely.

Akiza ruffled his hair with her hands, breathing in his sweet scent. "Anything, Yusei," she whispered.

He gave her a quick kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Please be careful. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

They stayed like that for a moment, happiness radiating off of the young couple. Akiza could not have been in higher spirits. Now she could fully be a part of Yusei's life, share in everything he loved, and there was no better feeling in the world. Well, almost...his lips against hers felt pretty damn good too. She let all of her worries go in his grasp, and all of herself doubt and fears of inadequacy fled when she saw the love and adoration in Yusei's eyes.

But Crow didn't share their happiness.

Without a word, the duelist stood up and walked towards the door, angry about what had just occurred. His indignance mainly came from the fact that he couldn't duel and that he didn't want to let his friends down, but being replaced by Akiza stung as well. Crow had nothing against the psychic, but having his spot filled by a person with little to no turbo dueling experience was a blow to his pride. Not to mention that Team Unicorn wasn't known for being friendly in the arena. If Akiza made one misplay or lost focus for a single moment, she was toast.

Akiza noticed Crow leaving, and she slipped out of Yusei's hug and called out to him. "Crow, wait! Where are you going?"

"Out," he said, his voice low and threatening.

Jack got up from the table, sensing that something was amiss. "Hey! Don't walk away now, we just came up with a solution! We're still in this!"

The Blackwing duelist stopped walking and spoke with his back still turned. "Phhh, yeah right. We throw in a rookie who has no clue how to handle a _real_ turbo duel, and expect her to be a miracle worker. Some strategy."

Akiza was shocked and hurt by Crow's words. Didn't he have any faith in her? "Crow," she said, "I know you don't think I'm ready, but I can do this. Yusei trained me well, and-"

"Well that just solves everything, doesn't it!" Crow shouted, spinning to face Akiza. He walked over to her until he was less than a foot away, his eyes fixed in a firm glare. He saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes, but he went on anyway. "You think this is going to be like another one of your little practice duels with Yusei? No, this is the real thing, and there is no mercy for the weak on the track."

She recoiled at Crow's scathing rant before regaining her composure, and she mustered up all the determination inside of her. "I can handle myself, Crow. Don't forget, I fought the Dark Signers with you, I've been in a high stakes duel before, so don't think I can't handle the pressure."

Yusei was on his feet, listening to the argument and getting ready to intervene if necessary. He hated how Crow was talking Akiza, but Yusei knew his girlfriend would never ask him to fight her own battles. Still, he knew his old friend from the satellite was hurting, and people could be the cruelest when they were wounded.

Crow let out a frustrated growl. "You think you know what it's like?" he said. "I live to turbo duel. Never once have I backed down from any challenge, regardless of the consequences." His voice became filled with disgust. "The only reason you learned how to turbo duel in the first place was to be with your precious little boyfriend."

"Crow..." Yusei warned. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

Akiza tried to keep calm as she spoke. "Crow...I know you're still angry and hurt about this, but-"

"Save it," Crow spat. He turned again and walked towards the door, all reservations and empathy gone from him. "You're a mouse in a cave of lions, Akiza. So do yourself a favor and stay out of the arena."

Akiza glared at him, clenching her fist as anger built up inside of her. She thought he was her friend, how could he say that? She was putting herself on the line for him, risking herself so that his team could win, and all he could think about was how unprepared she was. She knew she was in over her head, but that had never stopped her before. And all that selfish bastard wanted to do was wallow in his childish indignance while everyone else felt sorry for him.

She glared. "Go to hell. I told you, I'm dueling whether you like it or not!" she shouted, a gust blowing through the garage from the intensity of Akiza's feeling. Her powers had sensed the anger, and they had found a small gap to escape, causing a few stray papers to fly around the room and even knocking over a chair. Akiza's temper subsided slightly as she tried to contain her psychic abilities.

Crow chuckled. "Here's an idea. If you do some witchcraft on the track, maybe you can scare Team Unicorn into submission."

Yusei stepped forward. "That's enough, Crow!" he shouted, ready to bash his friend's head in.

Akiza gave an involuntary gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes watered, and she closed them to hide her tears. No...he didn't just say that, her friend didn't just call her..._that_ word. She felt a stream of water leak down her face, and those pained emotions of so many years ago surfaced again. Maybe she would never escape this torment, never be free of her days as the Black Rose Witch. It wasn't heartbreak she felt, but the pain of her past coming back to haunt her was almost as bad. The hurt she had felt over her and Yusei's argument was far worse than this, but it still broke her heart to have Crow verbally abuse her. Especially that way, with the one word she hated above all others. She would have rather him called her a bitch and a whore before..._that_.

Yusei ran over to Akiza and wrapped her in his arms, comforting her and shooting a glare at Crow that clearly said 'I'm going to kill you for that'. Crow just gave Yusei an apathetic stare as Akiza rested her head in his chest, a few stray tears leaking out of her eyelids. He had been doing that lately, making his female friends feel worthless, and he felt an awakening stab of regret when he realized that he didn't care. Maybe he had gone too far...

Crow bolted out the door and into the parking lot, wanting to be anywhere but there, leaving his friends in the room. No one tried to follow him.

* * *

He didn't know why he went to see her. It was a stupid idea considering he was still in a cast. The only reason he could think of was that he needed someone to tell him that he wasn't the worst person in existence.

The doorbell rang as he frantically pushed it. He hoped she was still awake at this hour. The lock turned with a click, and a young girl with long, blonde hair answered.

"Crow?" she said.

"Yeah, it's me Rachel," he said. He spoke before she could ask any questions. "Is Stephanie there? I need to see her."

Rachel shot Crow a suspicious look. "She seemed really upset when she got home."

"Yeah..." Crow said, staring at the floor. "I kinda screwed up, and...I need to make things right."

Rachel took a moment to study the duelist outside. She was extremely protective of her little sister, and things could get ugly when anyone was stupid enough to mess with Stephanie. Crow had realized what a jerk he was becoming because of his injuries, and right now he wanted to make amends with his girlfriend after treating her with such scorn. She had come all the way down to the hospital to see him, gotten someone to cover for her at work, and he had brushed her off like she was an annoyance. The opposite was true. She made him feel less scared and less alone, and he had used her as an emotional punching bag.

The woman opened the door. "She's still up. Second door on the right."

Crow nodded a thank you and walked inside. He made his way to the room to find the door closed.

He knocked lightly.

"I told you I don't feel like going out, Rachel..." a voice whimpered from behind the door.

Crow smiled. "You sure? I know a great ice cream place," he joked.

There was silence. Then the door flew open and Stephanie stood before Crow, giving him a look that the man couldn't read. Her face was flushed with red, and Crow felt his heart break when he realized that she must have been crying before he arrived. He reached out to hold her hand, but Stephanie took a step back, putting herself just out of Crow's reach. His heart stung from her gesture.

"Steph..." he said. She closed her eyes, fighting another round of waterworks, and Crow wanted nothing more than to comfort her. But he was the one who had caused her pain in the first place. He continued on. "I...I'm sorry for this afternoon, I...I was scared, and I didn't know how to deal with it..."

She opened her eyes, and they shone like glass. "So you took it out on me?" she asked.

It wasn't a question. "I did, and I regret it with all my heart," Crow said. "Please, let me make things right. I don't want to lose you, Stephanie."

She looked at him, her expression one of incredulity and indignation. "Then why? Why did you treat me like I was nothing? I was there for you Crow, and all I got in return was cruelty." Her words were laced with sadness.

"I know," he said, taking a step forward. "I was a fool. I was selfish, I was wrong to have done that. Please," he begged, taking her hand in his. "Forgive me. I promise, I'll do better. I'll never put you second again."

His apology was from the heart, but he still felt like everything he just said was eclipsed by his actions earlier that day. How could he have been so callous, so hurtful? If Yusei was hurt, he never would have done that to Akiza. The raven haired teen would have let himself feel the hurt and let his loved ones help him through, not used them as an emotional crutch. Stephanie looked into his eyes and did the last thing that Crow expected her to do.

She laughed.

And then, with a smile still on her face, she cried.

"I thought you were different," she sobbed.

"I will be, I promise," he said. He pulled her in close for a hug, but she pushed him away. He recoiled and looked at her in confusion

She hugged herself as the tears flowed down. "It took a lot, Crow..." she whispered in between deeps sobs and rough hiccups. "It took a lot for me to trust someone again...to open my heart to you...and now, you..." she let out a pained wail. "You were no different from all the rest!" She fell down to the ground, crying loudly as she covered her face with her hands.

Crow ran over to her and knelt beside her, trying to fix this. "Stephanie, please! I love you! I always have!" He felt his heart breaking with each passing second.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't say that," she hissed. "Don't you dare say that! I've heard it all before. The 'I love yous', the kindness, the perfect guy routine, and I know that it's all a lie. So don't act like you care about me anymore!"

"It's not an act!" Crow cried, tears forming in his eyes, but she wouldn't listen.

She looked up at him and lifted down the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a long, white scar. Crow's eyes widened at the sight, and he began to wonder if he had really made an effort to truly know the woman he loved.

She gave a sad smile. "My last boyfriend was just like you. Always loving and compassionate. He made me feel special, made me happy to be with him. And then he yelled at me one day, said things to me that should never be said to anyone. I forgave him, of course. And then he did it again, and I forgave him again. And then he hit me..."

A single tear ran down Crow's face. He felt like a monster, and a thousand knives pierced his heart when he realized what his love had gone through. And now he understood. She had been afraid to show affection because of the pain she had experienced at the hands of the last person she had loved. And he hadn't even considered that she might have baggage too. "Stephanie..." he whispered, his voice cracking as he tried to hold himself together.

She gave a sickened laugh. "I forgave him for that too. He said he was sorry, that it was the worst mistake of his life, and that he would never do it again. And he didn't for a while. Then he got mad one night when I was at his house, and he had his knife on him..."

Crow felt like he was going to vomit as his vision spun out of control. Why hadn't she told him? Because she was still hurting, still afraid to love and to trust herself entirely to another person. She continued speaking, her voice heavy with pain and regret.

"He...he said that...that I was nothing, and that...that he was going to...to cut my throat...because I didn't deserve his love..." she sobbed, unable to go on.

Crow gently put an arm on her shoulder. He had to comfort her, had to be there for her. He needed to make this right, needed to show her that he would never hurt her like that.

"Stephanie, I-"

"Get out," she hissed. He remained still, and she stood up and shoved him towards the door.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" she screamed.

Pain ran though Crow's shoulder, but he was barely aware of it as he staggered out of her room. He was only half conscious as he felt Rachel lead him out of the apartment and he wasn't sure if he heard the door slam behind him or not. He walked down the steps and sunk down to the pavement, his world spinning out of control as he realized what a monster he was.

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve any of the love she had given him. And he had been even more cruel to Akiza, who had never even said one condemning word to him. He didn't deserve his friends, his loved ones, he was unworthy of their time and effort. Maybe it was best that this had happened and Akiza was riding in his place. She would be a better team member than he was. She probably hated him right now, and he wouldn't blame her if she did.

Crow lifted himself up, wincing at the sharp pain in his shoulder, and started walking towards the garage. There was only one thing he could do now. He might have lost his girlfriend, but he wasn't going to lose the rest of his friends. He tried to ignore the gaping hole in his heart as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. No answer and a voicemail tone.

"Akiza, this is Crow...please call me."

He hung up and kept walking. He would do this all night if he had to. It was supposed to be because he was dedicated to his friends (and he really was), but Crow knew the reason he was about to make amends with Akiza and to help her train was to take his mind off of his utterly broken heart. Just one mental picture of Stephanie was enough to make him want to burst into tears.

He hadn't even walked five minutes when his phone rang, and the caller ID read Akiza Izinski. He flipped open the phone and brought the receiver to his ear.

"You have a lot of nerve to be calling me," she spat.

"I know," he said. "I don't have an excuse for what I did, and I understand if you never forgive me, but...you need to train on the track. And I could help you with that..."

She was silent for a moment, probably surprised at how broken his voice was. "It's Stephanie, isn't it?" she asked.

He flinched at the name. "She...doesn't want to see me. I don't know if I can make it right between us..." he fought back a sob. "I think my relationship with her is over, Akiza. And...it hurts."

He gripped his chest as he felt something intangible slice through it. God, what was this? It felt worse than anything he had ever experienced, and he wanted anything but the hollowness that consumed him from the inside out.

He chuckled. "How do you and Yusei do it?" he asked. "How can you love each other so much and be so...perfect about it?"

She gave an involuntary laugh on the other end of the line. "Love isn't easy, Crow. Yusei and I had to learn that the hard way. I guess everyone has to..."

He didn't say anything. He didn't want to learn anything, he didn't care about bettering himself or about growing as a person. He didn't want to be able to understand love in its fullest. All he wanted was Stephanie back...

"When and where?" she asked.

He was confused. "Wha-"

"When and where are we going to train?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, although the pain didn't ease any. At least one of his friends would still talk to him...

"Tomorrow morning at the docks?" he said.

"Don't be late," she said, and the phone clicked as the receiver went dead.

He put his phone in his pocket, trying to numb his mind in any way possible. He doubted if he could ever salvage his relationship with Stephanie, and even if he could, he knew it was best for her if he stayed away. He didn't know what he should do, if he should try again, try to start over with her and give her the love and kindness that she truly deserved. Or should he just stay away, not damage anything more than he already had? He didn't know, he just didn't know...

But he wouldn't give up on his friends. They had been there for him all of his life, and he would be damned if he was going to let them go into the WRGP without every last bit of help he could give them.

So he took hope in his effort to help the people he cared about, all the while trying to stop the bleeding in his heart from his love lost.

It hurt.

But he would never give up.

* * *

I thought Crow was a complete ass in episode 99, and I thought that it would be fun to explore a little more of the 'what if' possibilities.

So, don't forget to review, it makes my day when I get reviews! And also, I'm going to be a little extra evil here...should I have Crow and Stephanie get back together, or should they go their separate ways? Let me know in your review, and I'll take it into consideration.


	20. Chapter 20

What's up internet, RobotFish again!

Damn, I need a new intro. Maybe I can get one of the characters to help me...(evil smile)

Anyways, I know the last chapter was angsty, and thanks to everyone for offering their opinion on the Crow/Stephanie situation. Sadly, you won't find out what becomes of them for a few more chapters. So to make up for all the heartbreak, here's a little something I think you'll enjoy. I haven't written any steamy stuff in a while, so...proceed with caution Faithshippers ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then...then...dammit I really need a new intro. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

Crow waited at the docks, silently praying that Akiza wasn't just coming to kill him. It was cold that morning, but he didn't wear a jacket. He lied to himself and said it was because he simply forgot, but in truth, he was punishing himself for yesterday. Besides, he found that focusing on how cold he was let him forget about the unbearable pain that slashed though his chest.

He tried to keep himself busy, it was the only way that he could remain within the realm of sanity. It didn't matter what it was, anything to occupy his mind and to keep his thoughts away from Stephanie was good enough. Crow hadn't slept but two hours that night, choosing instead to walk around the city and try to numb himself to the world. So far, it wasn't working.

Every little thing reminded him of her. The way the wind blew that always caught her hair, the ice cream vendors where they had their first dates, the happy couples that walked together with hands intertwined, everything was a painstaking flashback to the waitress that had stolen his heart. He knew it was pointless to dwell on it now, but every attempt at escape led him back to her and brought with it a fresh wave of hurt.

He shook his head, clearing it of his nostalgic thoughts. He had to focus, had to help his friends, and he couldn't let his own heartbreak affect their chances of winning. He had already done enough damage in that department. Hesitantly, Crow slowly tried to lift his arm up, and he winced and brought it back down as the needles of pain sank into his flesh. His shoulder still hurt, but now it didn't cause him an extreme amount of discomfort unless he moved it. The duelist actually counted the pain as a blessing rather than a curse. Every time thoughts of Stephanie crept back into his head, one intentional movement of the shoulder would bring a mind numbing ache that held his focus for a moment. It wasn't the healthiest way to cope, but at least he hadn't resorted to razor blades yet.

He looked up as he saw Akiza approach on her runner. She parked it next to him and got off, removing her helmet and staring at him with an emotionless expression, all the while not saying a word. Crow didn't attempt to speak either, Akiza's face said everything. You were cruel, you were hurtful, but I'm here and I'm ready to ride. He felt a surge of guilt as he remembered the things he said to her last night, how he had battered her with insults, doubted her ability, told her that she was inadequate, and he wished nothing more than that he could take everything back.

She gave a sigh and sat down on her runner, crossing her arms and staring at Crow with a look of intent. He came to realization that she was waiting for him to say something, to apologize for what he did, to try and make amends before she accepted his help. Silence wouldn't fix this, and Crow struggled to find the right words.

He cleared his throat. "Look...I know I-"

He felt a sharp sting as her hand made contact with his cheek, leaving his face red where she slapped him. Crow barely flinched at the pain, he had been through so much that he was beginning to get used to it. Akiza's eyes now revealed the anger and hurt from his words, and Crow spoke with his eyes downcast. "I deserved that," he muttered.

"Yeah, you did," she simply said.

He look at her, abandoning his quest for the perfect apology speech and deciding instead to just speak his mind. "I'm sorry, alright. I know I was a jerk, and-"

"You were a complete ass," Akiza corrected.

"...I was," Crow said. He needed to stop holding onto his pride, and he resolved to let go of any reservations. If he wanted to keep her friendship, and Yusei's and Jack's for that matter, he needed to be open and sincere. He took a deep breath and began to speak from the heart.

"Akiza...I know you'll probably never forgive me for what I said, and I don't blame you. But just hear me out...you're an excellent duelist. I know you learned how to turbo duel because you love dueling, and I should never have tried to take that away from you. You've come farther in turbo dueling faster than anyone I've ever known, and...I was jealous. " She raised her eyebrow at this, and Crow continued. "I was devastated when I thought that our team would lose because of me, and don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed that that you're here for us. But...I've known Yusei and Jack all my life, and seeing myself be replaced so quickly while I had to sit on the sidelines...it hurt a little bit."

Akiza kept her arms crossed, still unconvinced. "You know I'm only trying to help."

Crow nodded. "I know...but..." He struggled again to find the right words. He only wanted her to know what he was feeling, why he said the things he said, and it was harder than he imagined it.

She listened. "But what?"

He gave a humorless laugh. "I guess...I was afraid that you guys would never forgive me for ruining your chances. I felt like I had to be the one to fix things, and that it was the only way I could redeem myself." He closed his eyes in pain, remembering a certain brunette. "But I guess I made everyone hate me anyways."

Akiza looked down, thinking about something elusive to Crow, and her voice was tiny and fragile when she spoke. "I don't hate you Crow...it just hurts that you thought about me that way, that you thought I wasn't good enough, thought I was a...a..." she blinked away a few stray tears.

Crow again cursed himself for his stupidity. This girl had been through enough already, what kind of a man was he to put her through anymore? He sat walked beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Akiza, if anyone here is a monster, then it's me. You're not a witch, you're the kindest person I know, and anyone who says otherwise is a complete fool...including myself." He stepped away, averting his gaze as he said his next words. "I understand if you don't forgive me...just know that I'm really and truly sorry..."

She studied him for a moment, seeing the tears that almost leaked out of his lids and finally figuring out who they were for. Akiza knew that Crow had been in pain, but she never imagined that he would be feeling this amount of heartbreak. Maybe Crow wasn't as insensitive as she thought.

Akiza knew heartbreak all too well. She remembered her depression over Sayer, and the even greater pain when Yusei told her about Elise, and she knew that it was a horribly humbling experience. She saw the change in Crow's demeanor, a previously joyful and happy spirit that now could barely find the strength to endure another day, and empathy blossomed inside of her.

She tried to be gentle. Even if what he did was wrong, Akiza would never want any of her friends to feel that way. "Did you talk to Stephanie again?" He shook his head no, and Akiza nodded. "Give it some time. If she really loves you, then she'll be willing to forgive."

Crow shook his head again. "It doesn't seem like it..." he said. Akiza didn't know about Stephanie's past, about the deep wounds that were the source of her distrust and hurt. Crow decided not to tell Akiza the gruesome details, she didn't need that on her mind on top of everything else. Instead he gestured to the open pavement and shot Akiza a half-smile. "So...we are burning daylight here," he joked, trying to restore some amount of normality between them.

Akiza nodded and put on her helmet. "Okay," she replied, mounting her duel runner and starting the engine.

Crow pointed to the far side of the docks. "Make laps around there, try to cut off as much time as possible. If you want to hold your own, then you need to have speed," he said.

She nodded and revved up her engine. Crow pulled out his stopwatch and reset the timer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Akiza staring at him. "Crow," she said. He looked at her in anticipation. After a tense moment, she finally spoke.

"Thank you for that, I know things must be hard for you right now. And...I forgive you," she said, giving him a warm smile. Crow felt an incredible weight lift off of his shoulders, and he breathed easier knowing that his friends would never leave him.

He smiled back. "Thanks...I don't know what to say..."

"It's what friends do," she said. She hopped on her runner again and revved the engine. "Now, show me how to kick some unicorn butt!"

He laughed and readied his timer. "Alright, get ready..." he gave a moment's pause...

"GO!"

She sped away from him, and Crow felt his first glimmer of hope in what seemed like ages.

* * *

The day went by fast, and Yusei and Jack soon joined the two. They had been weary of Crow at first, but seeing how Akiza forgave him and that Crow was still a part of their team was good enough of an apology for them. Crow timed and coached while the other three Signers trained, doing their best to push their runners to the max and cut off precious time from their laps.

Evening came before anyone knew it, and the night found Team 5ds at the garage. There was no more tension in the air over Crow's outburst, and everyone was happy to have things back to normal. Well, almost normal. Yusei quickly picked up on Crow's depression over Stephanie, and Akiza told him about the fight they had. The raven haired teen was still in the process of forgiving Crow for the harsh things said to his girlfriend, but he knew how much Crow cared for Stephanie, and he was saddened over the Blackwing duelist's heartbreak.

After everyone had cleaned up, they sat down on the couch to watch the preliminary shows of the WRPG. To think that everything they had been working towards was only two days away was nerve racking, but at the same time, exciting. There were duel castors providing commentary on which teams they favored, what match-ups will be good, anything that could be rambled about.

It turned out to be a confidence boost for everyone, especially Akiza. Many of the castors had high opinions of Team 5ds, and one even picked them as a favorite to win the Grand Prix altogether. Some had doubts about Akiza's turbo dueling experience, but every skeptical comment was countered with an example of the skill she had shown in previous matches.

It was getting close to eight when Jack rose from the couch and announced that he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" asked Yusei, running his hands through Akiza's hair, who was laying down with her head on his lap.

Jack threw on his coat. "To see Carly, she wants to wish me good luck. I'll be back when I feel like it." He turned towards the door and paused after taking a step. The blonde shot a quizzical glance at Crow, who sat in silence watching the TV. Normally, such a declaration would spark a round of teasing from Crow, but the carrot top wasn't making a sound. This was unusual, the guy never missed a chance to annoy Jack.

Crow looked up to find Jack staring at him. "What?" he said.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing. Now, if you don't mind, Carly has a, um...a surprise for me."

He waited, leaving himself wide open for assault. Come on Crow, where's the innuendo about the 'surprise' Carly supposedly had planned? How much easier could he have made this? Jack was never one to go out of his way to make other people feel better, but seeing his best friend in this state was too much to be apathetic about.

Crow just gave a half wave. "M'kay, have fun," he muttered, nonchalantly flipping through the channels.

Jack stared in disbelief before shaking his head and walking to the elevator. Yusei had noticed Crow's deflated mood as well, and he decided to pull him out of his pit of despair. He looked down into Akiza's eyes, who stared lovingly back at him before giving him a short nod. They would try to cheer him up.

"Hey Crow," said Yusei. "You wanna get a movie or something? I heard that new one you wanted to see was out."

Crow gave a sigh. "Maybe another time, I'm not really in the mood," he said, slouching on the couch while listening to the drone of the TV.

Akiza leaned up and seated herself in Yusei's lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You sure? It could be fun," she said. Crow shook his head, indicating that he wanted to be left alone. Yusei wasn't one to give up, however.

"Well..." he mused. "We could go out to the city, take a walk, get some ice cream-"

"No!" Crow asserted, causing Yusei and Akiza to flinch. He sank back into his chair, trying not to remember how cute she looked with a smudge of vanilla on her cheek. "Sorry, I just...I don't feel like it."

The Blackwing duelist rose from his the couch and made his way to the elevator. Yusei and Akiza knew he was hurting over Stephanie, and seeing them together probably wasn't helping. He slowly trudged to the hallway, gritting his teeth as his cast brushed against the door. The couple watched their friend retreat into the darkness as the elevator carried him out of the building, and they couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Akiza laid down again and put her head back in Yusei's lap. He proceeded to stroke her hair again, and she closed her eyes in enjoyment.

"I feel really bad for Crow," Akiza said. "I know he was a jerk, but...did he really deserve to have his heart broken like that?"

Yusei gave a sigh. "I don't know. All we can do is hope things work out between him and Stephanie."

"I guess," said Akiza. "I just...I don't even want to think about how much it would hurt if we went through that."

Yusei gave her a reassuring smile. "Akiza, I love you. I would never leave you, no matter what," he said, bringing her hand up to his face and giving it a light kiss.

Akiza smiled back. "I love you too Yusei. It's just, I..." she stopped short, avoiding Yusei's gaze.

He gave her a playful nudge. "Still worried about the WRGP?" he asked. She nodded. "Don't be," Yusei said as he ran his hands through her magenta locks. "You'll be one of the best duelists out there, I'm sure of it."

Akiza closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Yusei's touch. She was nervous about riding with Team 5ds, but times like these made her feel at peace with everything. And as much as she hated seeing Crow heartbroken, she couldn't afford any distractions. So she allowed herself to be lost in Yusei's caressing, feeling immense amounts of bliss at his gentle touch. Yusei seemed to sense her want, and he brought his hand down to stroke her abdomen, causing Akiza to give a quiet gasp of surprise. His fingers trailed up her side, coming dangerously close to parts unmentioned, and Akiza gave a twitch as she realized Yusei was teasing her.

_'Hmm, so that's how you want to play'_

She sat up and straddled Yusei's lap, wrapping her arms around him and planting her lips on his in a deep and fiery kiss. Yusei lightly probed his tongue against her lips, and suddenly he had access. Akiza opened her mouth as well and reached her tongue forward, and they felt themselves slip into euphoria as they explored each other. Yusei blindly felt for the lights and dimmed them as he prepared for what was about to be an amazing night.

Soon, Yusei's hands began to wander, and he wanted to feel more than just Akiza's mouth. He began rubbing his hand across her stomach, massaging with his thumb and his fingers. She responded by rubbing his arm and squeezing slightly, letting him know she liked the attention. He began to run his hand up higher, feeling her ribcage just below her breast. He felt Akiza's body react to his touch, and it made him feel empowered to know that he could cause such a reaction in her. He hesitated however, not wanting to push her or cross any lines.

He moved off her lips and began kissing her jaw line, under her neck and below her ear, down by her collar bone, all the while continuing with hot little pecks. Akiza ran her fingers through his raven hair, enjoying the feel of his lips on her bare skin.

Suddenly, Yusei shifted his weight and lowered Akiza down onto the couch, resting himself on top of her. He supported his weight with his elbows and stared into her wide eyes before beginning another round of ferocious kissing. His lips found their way to her ear, and he nibbled on her lobe, causing her to let out a quiet moan of pleasure.

"Mmmhh, I love it when you do that," Yusei said.

Akiza moaned again as he suckled on her earlobe even more. "Ooohhhh...I could...mmhh...say the same to you..."

She gripped his shirt, pulling him closer and encouraging him to go even farther with their display of affection. Soon, Akiza was no longer content with receiving all of the attention, and she rolled over and positioned Yusei below her. His eyes lit up with excitement as she straddled his waist, and he felt himself grow as she ground her hips against his, causing a surge of hot pleasure to run through him.

Damn, that felt soooo good.

Yusei's hands found their way to Akiza's behind, and he gave it a firm squeeze which caused her to groan and lean forward into an even deeper kiss. Her hands found his hair, and she ran her slender fingers through his raven spikes, causing Yusei to lose himself in a realm of pure bliss. It had been too long since they had done this, and Yusei made a mental note to make it a more frequent occurrence.

His coherent thoughts soon fled from him when he felt Akiza tugging at his shirt. He opened his eyes as her lips moved vigorously against his and saw her hands ever so slightly lifting his shirt up, exposing a little more flesh with each passing moment. He broke away from the kiss and stared back into her eyes, silently wondering what she was doing.

And the room seemed to grow noticeably hotter.

This was a big step that they were on the brink of taking. Even though it was just a shirt, removing it would mean that they were comfortable with each other's bodies, that they trusted each other with things they didn't normally allow the rest of the world to see. Yusei was hesitant to allow it to happen because he wasn't sure Akiza was ready. But one look in her mischievous eyes told him that she knew exactly what she was doing and who she was doing it to.

Without any more pause, Yusei raised his arms and allowed Akiza to slide his shirt over his head, and she tossed it to the side. She ran her hands over his bare, chiseled chest, and Yusei saw the fire in her eyes burn even brighter with passion and desire.

Akiza leaned down and captured Yusei's lips once again. He didn't explore her as much as usual, but instead let her fingers roam over his exposed skin. Her hands traveled over his pecks, down to his stomach and thrillingly close to his waistline before gliding back up, where she rubbed his arms and bare shoulders, causing him to grunt with satisfaction.

After a long while of this, the two pulled apart, both out of breath and exhausted from their session. Akiza laid down and rested her head on Yusei's chest, feeling the warmth of his well toned body. Her fingers danced around his chest, tracing light circles that trailed fire across Yusei's skin. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead, and a feeling of giddiness settled in as the young lovers cooled down from their making out.

They laid together, looking deep in each other's eyes, enjoying the closeness they were sharing when Yusei said something that lingered in Akiza's mind.

He leaned his head forward to whisper in her ear. "_I hope we're together forever_."

She felt her heart swell, and Akiza's eyes watered in happiness. She saw something in Yusei's gaze that she had never seen before, something new that had surfaced in that moment. She knew Yusei had always loved her, but this was something more than affectionate love. It was the deepest kind of love, the kind that could never fade or be broken, true love if it ever existed. He wanted to be with her forever, until the end of time, and he was completely content with her and only her.

And as Yusei took one look into Akiza's eyes, he found the same thing.

It was frightening, feeling so deeply and knowing that another returned these feelings. But the warmth and peace in the other's embrace eclipsed all of the fear, and Akiza gave a radiant smile and whispered back.

"_I do too Yusei. I never want to be away from you_."

* * *

_Hi._

_It's me._

_I know it's been a while, I didn't really keep up with this. Sorry about that._

_I'm not really sure I remember how to do this, and I probably don't have any right to ask, but..._

_There's this girl._

_I've never felt this way before about anyone, and...I really screwed up. I hurt her really badly, and she probably hates me now._

_But I guess you already knew that._

_I know I'm not perfect, and I know I shouldn't be dwelling on it so much but..._

_It hurts so bad. I don't know how I can live like this._

_Please...I just want her to be happy. I know that I love her, and...I only want what's best for her, even if it's not me._

_But if there's any way, any at all...please help her to find it in her heart to forgive me. I love her so much..._

_I'm sorry to bother you with this, I know it must seem trivial. But it seems like I need a miracle to fix this._

_Please, help me..._

_I don't know what to do_.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Be sure to review and let me know!

If you don't get the end, it's Crow praying. I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just wanted to show what Crow was thinking at that moment and how desperate he is to have Stephanie back.

Next chapter, find out what will become of Crow and Stephanie's relationship!


	21. Chapter 21

What's up guys! RobotFish here!

Ryuu: They know dude. You've said it like 20 times.

What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Find My Way Back!

Ryuu: Well, I was. Until you put me on HIATUS!

Sorry Ryuu, but everyone wanted me to write this story. They didn't like yours as much...

Ryuu: But that was supposed to be my time to shine! Stupid romance, stupid fluff. Is this what we've come to?

...Pretty much.

Ryuu: ...I hate you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then Ryuu would force me to make him a real character instead of just writing YuseixAkiza fluff.

**IMPORTANT**: The italics in the ending of last chapter was NOT actually me speaking. It was Crow praying about how hurt he was over Stephanie. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Chapter 21

They sat in the booth in the center of the WRGP stadium, waiting for their team to be called. They still had some time before their duel began, and everyone was trying to deal with their nerves.

Yusei stood by the window of the booth, staring out at the track, watching the current duel come to a close. He didn't speak a word, and the rest of the team knew he was deep in concentration and that nothing could break his focus.

Akiza sat shuffling through her deck, checking and rechecking her cards and her runner. They had been ready since two days prior, but it kept her mind off of the unbearable churning in her stomach. She had been confident before, but now, with the spotlights shining and tens of thousands of people watching, the doubts and fears were all rushing back.

Jack sat with his signature bored expression, having done this kind of thing many times before. Bruno was typing on a computer, collecting data on the current duel and making sure the system was in synch with Yusei, Akiza and Jack's runners. Leo and Luna were watching the mechanic work, pretending they understood half of what the blunet was talking about.

But no one was in lower spirits than Crow.

He sat in his cast with a distant expression on his face, trying not to feel anything. He knew it was probably going to end like this, but it had still brought with it a crushing weight of pain and rejection. He had tried to deal with it, tried to face his feelings and accept them like his friends had told him, but it was too much to bear. Instead, he chose to let his mind go blank and numb himself to everything that caused him to remember her...

She had arrived with Carly and Mina when they were in the lobby, waiting for clearance to enter the track. Everyone was wishing Yusei, Akiza and Jack good luck, and Crow had simply stood to the side, allowing his friends to gain a much needed confidence boost. And then she had caught his eye.

He was hoping that she wouldn't notice him, and if she did, would wait to talk to him until the match against Team Unicorn was over. But he would be granted no such wish, and she left the group and approached Crow slowly, almost like a deer making its way towards a strange new discovery.

He remembered every word of the conversation...

* * *

"Arm any better?" Stephanie had asked, wringing her hands and avoiding his gaze.

Crow shrugged. "A little. Still too bad to duel though," he replied.

They shared an awkward moment where neither spoke. Crow hated this, he hated what had become of them, hated how they were each scared of the other. He just wanted things to go back to how they were, when they could laugh and enjoy life together. But there was an inescapable rift between them now, and it made any possibility of happiness unreachable. Crow had to resist the overwhelming urge to run forward and wrap her in a tight hug. He wanted to kiss her until he passed out from lack of air, and he wanted to tell her that he loved her until he lost his voice.

But he did none of those things. Instead, he kept these feelings to himself, knowing that speaking them would only make things worse. She was still hurt and afraid over what happened between them, and who was he to ask for her love? Especially after he had treated her with such cruelty, not even considering that she might carry scars from the past, both emotional and physical.

She gave a forced smile. "Well...good luck...hope your friends do well," she muttered. Crow could tell she was trying not to cry.

He nodded, and she was about to turn to leave.

"I miss you," he said, causing her to freeze. "I miss you so badly, it hurts." He stepped towards her, looking into her empty eyes. He couldn't let her walk away again, not without knowing what was left between them, if anything.

She closed her eyes and looked down. "Crow...please don't do this," Stephanie begged.

Crow put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch in surprise. He hated that she was afraid of his touch, and he felt his heart crack even further. "Steph..." he began. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry for what I did. And...I deserved every bit of what you said. I was cruel, I didn't even consider that you might be afraid..." he felt his eyes tear up.

"I..." he stuttered. "I still love you. And...I understand if you don't forgive me, but...if you did...I promise I can make things right again."

She made no movement, no attempt to speak after he had poured out his soul. This hurt...God it hurt so badly. He slumped down on the bench, hanging his head after facing the emotions he had locked away for the past few days. He didn't know how he was going to get through another minute of this.

He felt a hand run through his hair and looked up to find her standing over him, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry too," Stephanie said. "I should have told you...and you didn't deserve what I said, you were hurting too..."

She let her hand fall to her side, and Crow stared at her intently. "So...do you still..." he trailed off.

Stephanie's hands began to tremble, and she slowly shook her head. "I don't know...I just...I don't know what I'm feeling right now," she whimpered. She closed her eyes again, holding back the tears that threatened to spill, and her voice was barely a whisper. "I...I do miss you..."

Crow stood up and made to hug her, but she stepped away again, and he realized what he had been fearing for what seemed like an eternity now. "Steph," he began.

"Please stop," she begged. "I...I can't keep doing this with you, Crow. We're no good together...all we've done is hurt each other," she said mournfully.

"I don't believe that!" Crow cried. "Steph, I know I love you! And I've never been happier than when I'm with you. Please...don't give up on me..."

She gave a sad smile. "I'm not Crow...I just don't think I'll ever be able to trust anyone again after...what I went through before..." She felt a single tear run down her face.

He wanted to kiss her so badly, to wipe away any of the grief that she was going through, to heal her wounds and make everything okay. She missed him...but that wasn't good enough. Crow knew that she didn't want to be with him, but he couldn't let go of the blind hope that she might still take him back. He wanted it more than anything, he would have crossed a thousand oceans if it meant having her back.

The loudspeaker sounded, and the announcer called Team 5ds to the observation booth. Crow looked at Stephanie, and he knew that it was time to go.

"So..." Crow said. "I'll see you later?" Maybe there was still hope.

She gave a sad smile. "I...I don't think so actually..."

He felt another sharp stab in his chest where his heart used to be, and he found himself reaching out to her as she walked away, his hope leaving with the woman that had broken his heart.

* * *

Crow was oblivious to the crowd and the duels and the runners. All he could think about was Stephanie as he sat.

And for the first time in a long time...

He felt no strength.

He saw no light.

He had no peace.

But he wouldn't stop.

He would love her even if she didn't love him.

He would keep her with him and never let go.

He would fight for her with all he had.

And he prayed with every bone in his body that someday...

One day...

It would be enough.

And that he would find love again.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, JACK ATLAS HAS BEEN DEFEATED BY ANDRE!"

The rest of Team 5ds watched in horror as Jack's lifepoints were drained to zero. Andre had tricked them, used a deck that counters attacks rather than overpowering them, and Jack had fallen for it completely. Now, they were at a major disadvantage with Andre at almost full power and only two riders left on their side.

But things got worse. One of Bruno's monitors started flashing, and a screeching of metal was heard on the track. A small explosion came from Jack's runner, and he skidded out of control, crashing and sliding across the solid pavement.

Everyone gasped. There had been a problem with the exhaust system after all, and Yusei and Bruno had missed in the engine design. Now, if Jack didn't make it back to the pit stop before his speed counters were depleted, Team 5ds would lose.

Akiza stared transfixed on her teammate as he pushed his runner with all his might, a thin line of blood trickling down his face. This was bad, this was really bad. Jack might not make it in time. And even if he did, how could she fare any better in a turbo duel? Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the railing, nervousness clouding her mind.

She was snapped out of her trance by Bruno. "Akiza, get ready on your runner! We have to be fast!"

Akiza pulled herself out of limbo and gave a short nod. She ran to the pit, where her runner had already been wheeled out by Yusei. She mounted it, placing her deck in the interface and powering up the runner's HUD. She started the engine and gave it a few revs to help warm it up, all the while feeling a corrosive fear eating its way through her intestines.

Team Unicorn's speed counters were now at 12, and Team 5ds would now lose counters for every lap Andre completed.

She looked back at the track to see Jack a good 100 meters behind. He was going to have to use every bit of his strength to make it. Akiza resisted the urge to vomit as she stared back at her duel runner, the roar of the crown crashing down upon her like a tidal wave.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. "You'll do great," Yusei said.

"I..." Akiza stuttered. "I-I hope s-so..." Her voice was weak and shaky.

He gave her a warm smile, and Akiza forced a smile back. She had to be strong for him, for everyone...

"Here," Yusei said. "Take this." He held out a card to Akiza, and she stared at it, wondering what he was planning. "They'll never expect it. And if you want to truly see my world..."

She was confused as she reached out and took the card. She brought it up to examine it, and her breath caught when she recognized the image it held. No, this couldn't be...but it was. The silver wings, the cosmic eyes, the beast she had seen so many times before. Her fears subsided greatly as she held the object of power in her hands, and she felt fearless knowing that a part of Yusei would truly be with her in the ring.

It was Stardust Dragon, Yusei's ace monster.

She looked up into his eyes and felt a surge of deep gratitude towards the man she loved. "Yusei, I...are you sure?"

He nodded. "Akiza, you're the only one I trust with it. And I know you'll play it well."

Akiza nodded, determined to make Yusei proud of her, to see his world in the fullest and to do her part as a Signer. She looked up as the crowd gave a deafening roar and saw Jack only ten meters from the pit stop, pushing his runner with everything he had, determined to pass the torch to Akiza. Carly had broken through to the pits, and she now cheered Jack on, giving him the final morale boost he needed to reach the finish line.

But time was almost up. Their speed counters slipped to one as Andre crossed rounded the corner. One more lap spelled defeat for Team 5ds.

Akiza was shaking, from an invigorating mixture of nerves and excitement. All she felt was an overwhelming desire to ride. She needed to turbo duel, needed to face Andre, needed to release this pent up trepidation she had been feeling for the past three days. She was still afraid, but as she placed Stardust Dragon in her extra deck, she felt an even bigger wave of confidence wash over her. She was ready...

The crowd cheered as Jack crossed the finish line.

What happened next was a blur to Akiza. She felt Yusei slap the armband onto her, tell her to go, go, go, and she revved her engine, peeling out onto the track as she pushed her runner like never before. She accelerated straight ahead, and she almost blacked out from the inertia of her runner's thrust. As the dark spots from her vision faded, she saw the track flying by as she sped towards the first curve.

She looked to the left to find herself neck-to-neck with Andre. He shot her a smug grin as he revved his engine, trying to gain a lead. Akiza's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Akiza hadn't rounded the first corner yet, which meant that she wasn't officially tagged out for Jack. All Andre had to do was beat her there and drain her last speed counter, and Team Unicorn would win...

She wouldn't let that happen. A determined glare crossed her face, and she gave the engine more throttle as the two duelists raced towards the first curve. She heard the crowd roar as they saw how close it was going to be, and the everyone in the stands rose to their feet. She saw Andre's runner gain a slight lead, and she revved her engine and leaned lower, slipping ahead by an inch. They were halfway there, each trying to overtake the other...

Suddenly, Andre hit the throttle hard, and his runner lurched forward, putting him a good two meters in front of Akiza. The crowd gasped as they saw him take the lead, and the finish line was only a quarter track away. They came closer and closer, and she caught a glance of her teammates standing on the guard rails with fear in their eyes...

And Akiza smirked.

Because she knew that Andre had gone too early.

She hit the throttle hard, sending her runner into overdrive as Andre had done a moment ago. She sped ahead, coming closer and closer to Andre before barely pushing in front of him. The bright yellow starting line flew under them, and Akiza looked at the scoreboard...

And saw her face with 4000 life points next to it.

The crowd roared and Akiza pumped her fist in the air, invigorated at her victory. But that was only the beginning. Now she was facing Andre with one speed counter against his twelve. Akiza knew he was holding two speed spells, and all he had to do was activate Speed World 2 and sacrifice all of his speed counters, burning her with enough damage to send her lifepoints to zero...

But she suspected that he wouldn't. That would mean facing Yusei with zero speed counters, which was a guaranteed loss and a major disadvantage to the rest of Team Unicorn.

Andre growled as he realized he would have to duel her. "Make your move Akiza, if you dare!" he shouted.

She glared. "Gladly! I draw!"

(Akiza: 4000/2 Andre: 2700/12)

She surveyed her hand. In this situation, she didn't have to overextend and launch a major assault. All she needed to do was damage him, and then burn the rest of life points away. And she knew exactly how to do it...

"I summon Phonexian Seed!" The fiery seed materialized. "Now, by sacrificing Phonexian Seed, I can special summon Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis!" (ATK 2200). "Now, attack DD Unicorn Knight!"

Her monstrous plant reached forth and scorched Andre's beast, burning away his lifepoints.

(Akiza: 4000/2 Andre: 2300/12)

"Now," Akiza cried. "I activate Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis's special ability! It's destroyed after damage calculation, and you take another 800 points of damage!" Her plant exploded and Andre was hit yet again.

(Akiza: 4000/2 Andre: 1500/12)

The man cried out as he took hit after hit from Akiza. He hadn't expected her to be this good, but he wasn't worried. The stupid girl had left her field empty, and now he could attack her directly...

Akiza reached for her graveyard. "I set two cards and activate Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis! By removing a plant from my graveyard, I can special summon him to the field in defense mode!"

She removed Phonexian Seed, and the fiery plant sprung forth from her graveyard, ready to strike at Andre. The crowd roared as they saw Akiza in action, and Akiza even caught a glimpse of her parents as she sped by. Her heart swelled with pride, and she knew that they were proud of her.

Andre growled and reached for his deck. "Not bad, but too little too late! I draw!"

* * *

Akiza sat in shock and awe as she recovered from Andre's blows. He had effectively removed her Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis from play and summoned his Thunder Unicorn back to the field, launching a direct attack that was devastating to Akiza's lifepoints. Now, it was her turn, and she was desperately trying to figure out a way to win this turn.

(Akiza: 1800/4 Andre 1500/12)

She had to make a move now. If she didn't win right now, then Andre would defeat her. Even if she stopped his Thunder Unicorn from attacking next turn, he could use Speed World 2's effect and remove only a fraction of his speed counters to achieve the necessary damage. She felt her hand tremble as she reached towards her deck, and she silently prayed that she wouldn't let Yusei down.

"I draw!" she cried.

She surveyed her hand, not liking what she saw. She needed to use a little draw power...

"I activate Angel Baton! Now, I draw two cards and discard one!" She turned over two cards from her deck, and she once again surveyed her hand. She needed something big...wait! Her eyes moved from card to card, and she grinned when a combo began to form in her mind. That would work...it would work perfectly!

She discarded Glow-up Bulb and reached for another card. It all depended on this...

"I summon Witch of the Black Rose!" The ragdoll emerged on her field. "Now, I activate its ability. I reveal the top card of my deck, and if it's a monster, I can summon it!" She reached for her topdeck and slowly drew it out.

_'Please deck, you've never failed me before. Please, give me the card I need..._'

She turned it over and felt her heart leap. "I summon Rose Fairy!" The fairy sprang forth and took its place by Akiza's other monster. The crowd began to cheer, and everyone knew what was about to happen. The onlookers had seen the Fortune Cup, watched the rival duel at Duel Academy, and everyone in the stadium knew what 3 plus 4 equaled with a tuner and a non-tuner.

Akiza raised her hand. "I synchro summon...Black Rose Dragon!"

The beautiful beast emerged from the rings and flew alongside her runner. **Black Rose Dragon (ATK 2400).** Everyone cheered, invigorated at the miraculous summon, and they began to chant her name.

"AKIZA! AKIZA! AKIZA!"

She looked up, her confidence at a new high as the crowd cheered her on. This felt great...the wind, the rush, the applause, everything was even more intoxicating that Akiza had imagined. She knew now what Yusei felt when he rode, when he dueled, and she finally understood him on the deepest levels of his heart.

And it was about to get even better.

She activated her trap, summoning a level climb token which swapped levels with Black Rose Dragon. Then, she milled a card from her deck to summon Glow-up Bulb from the graveyard. The crowd watched in confusion as they realized Akiza was about to summon again. But she had never revealed any level 8 synchro monsters...what was she planning?

Akiza raised her hand to the sky as the monsters merged in a blinding light.

"I synchro summon..."

The beast emerged from the light, and everyone couldn't believe their eyes as Akiza now held two of the most powerful dragons in existence on her field at once. They flew side by side, twice as beautiful, twice as fearsome when they were together, much like her and Yusei...

**Stardust Dragon (ATK 2500)**

Andre's face paled as he surveyed her field. "No, that's impossible!" he cried. He calmed down a bit when he remembered his set card. She would attack, but it wouldn't be enough...

Akiza reached for her last set card. "I activate Windstorm of Etaqua! Now, all of your monster's battle positions are changed!" Thunder Unicorn brought its paws up to shield itself, and Andre was left confused. What was she doing? That would only protect him from any damage...unless...

His eyes widened. She had a plant in the graveyard. And there was a defense position monster on his field...

Akiza smirked. "You underestimated me Andre, and now you're going to pay the price! I activate Black Rose Dragon's special effect! By removing Glow-up Bulb from the graveyard, I can reduce your Thunder Unicorn's attack points to zero and force it into attack mode!"

Her dragon spit forth dark vines, and Andre's beast was ensnared, leaving it helpless in the face of Akiza's field. "NOOO!" cried Andre.

Akiza felt a surge in her heart, and she became determined to win like never before. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Thunder Unicorn!"

Black Rose Dragon blew violet flames at the beast, and it was incinerated by the hot scourge. Andre gave a final cry as his lifepoints were burned away, and his hand reached for a card on his field. "I activate Dimensional Balance! Now, your Black Rose Dragon is removed from play, and Thunder Unicorn is revived!"

Akiza cringed as her dragon disappeared and the four legged beast materialized again, but she felt her heart leap again as she looked up at the scoreboard and saw what she had wanted so badly.

(Akiza: 1800/4 Andre: 0/12)

She had won.

The crowd gave a roar and the announcer went crazy as Andre pulled into the pit. They began chanting once again, and Akiza enjoyed this mantra even more than the last.

"QUEEN OF QUEENS! QUEEN OF QUEENS! QUEEN OF QUEENS!"

She once again swelled with pride as she passed by her pit and saw the rest of Team 5ds wildly cheering and jumping around. Even Yusei, the as stoic as they came in the ring was pumping his fist in the air, shouting out praise to Akiza, and she felt a warm surge as she saw her friends and family cheering her on.

There were few better feelings than this. But even though winning felt great, she felt something even better. She finally understood every part of Yusei, and no one could ever take that away from her.

* * *

The rest of the duel was like clockwork for Team 5ds.

The next duelist to face Akiza was Breo, and he wasn't going to be as careless as Andre. Immediately, he activated Speed World 2 and sacrificed 8 counters to deal 1600 points of damage to Akiza, which would have taken away the rest of her lifepoints. Team 5ds paled as they realized that Yusei was going to have to face two duelists by himself, a feat that would be difficult for even the most experienced player.

But Akiza had a plan.

She knew she was about to be defeated after Andre had fallen, and she had made preparations to damage Breo as much as she could. She chained Ring of Destruction, a card that she had received in training from Crow, destroying Thunder Unicorn and dealing damage to each duelist equal to the monster's attack points.

(Akiza: 0/5 Breo: 1800/4)

Akiza had pulled into the pit saddened that she couldn't defeat Breo and leave Yusei with an even playing field, but he reassured her that everything was alright. She had taken out Andre, depleted over half of Breo's lifepoints, left Stardust Dragon on the field, and had made Team Unicorn waste 8 of their speed counters. This cheered Akiza up, especially when the crowd began to chant her title of Queen again. And when her dad started waving a giant banner that read 'Izinski' in big, bold letters. Embarrassing, but sweet.

Yusei took no time at all to close out the duel. Since it was Yusei's turn and Akiza had left Breo with an empty field, one direct attack from Stardust Dragon wiped the rest of his lifepoints away. It was a grueling duel between Yusei and Jean, but Yusei eventually managed to move into position and attack with his newly revealed Dragon Knight Draco-Equeste, winning the first round for Team 5ds.

There was excitement in the air as the team returned to Leo and Luna's, ready to celebrate their victory and get some much needed rest. However, Akiza had one thing to do before she called it a night...

Akiza found her in the parking lot walking away from the stadium. She hastily ran to catch up, calling out the girl's name.

"Stephanie! Wait!" Akiza cried.

The brunette turned in surprise to see Akiza stop in front of her. "Oh, hey Akiza. Awesome duel, I knew you could do it." The waitress forced a smile, trying not to reveal too much.

Akiza saw through it. "Thanks. Listen...I saw you talking to Crow earlier, and...I just want to know what happened between you two. I've never seen him so depressed before."

Stephanie looked away and hugged herself, embarrassed and hurt to know that Crow had been suffering because of her. She turned and started to walk away, but Akiza gripped her shoulder. She started in confusion at the turbo duelist, and Akiza spoke once again.

"Look, I know it's hard to talk about, I've been there. But it won't help to ignore it either," Akiza said as gently as she could. She wanted to help her, to help Crow, and she involuntarily flashed back to her dark time after Sayer's death.

Stephanie shook her head. "I don't know..."

Akiza looked around. The place would be crowded soon, and she gestured to her runner.

"Well...you want some ice cream or something?"

Akiza saw what looked like mournful sorrow flash in Stephanie's eyes before it vanished, and the brunette nodded weakly and stepped onto Akiza's runner.

* * *

Akiza sat in disbelief. She hadn't know about Stephanie's past, and everything made sense now.

They sat in an ice cream shop, Akiza listening as Stephanie spilled out everything that was wrong. Crow, her last boyfriend, the fight...everything. The claw Signer felt sympathy for her friend, and she the thought of what she had gone through was enough to chill Akiza to the bone.

Stephanie was on her fourth cup of Dutch Chocolate while Akiza sat picking at her half-eaten Strawberry Sherbet. She was surprised at how heartily Stephanie was eating considering her slim figure. Then again, ice cream was synonymous with heartbreak.

Akiza set down her ice cream. "I'm sorry about everything. I didn't know..."

Stephanie swallowed, her throat stinging from the tears that she had cried. "It...it's not your fault," she weakly replied. She shook her head and gave a sad laugh. "I've been so heartbroken lately. But I couldn't eat ice cream because it makes me think of him..."

Akiza nodded, remembering that her and Crow's first dates were in ice cream shops. The sweet paste held many memories for the couple, and they all came rushing back once Stephanie had taken her first bite. That was when she had bared her soul to Akiza.

The psychic took a deep breath. "Stephanie," she said. "I know it's tough for you, but please...try to give Crow another chance. No one's perfect, he just made a mistake because he was afraid. He didn't mean to hurt you."

Stephanie shook her head. "I can't...I just can't..."

Akiza leaned forward. "Was what he did that wrong? Is it really unforgivable, is it worth throwing him away?"

"No!" Stephanie cried. "You don't understand. It's not him...it's me..." Akiza recoiled in surprise, and Stephanie continued, tears welling up in her eyes. "I hurt him Akiza...because I was too selfish to forgive him...I didn't tell him what happened to me because I didn't want to feel weak and worthless..." She stifled a sob.

"Stephanie," Akiza gasped, knowing all too well what she was feeling.

"I can't be loved," the brunette sobbed. "I...I'm not good enough for anyone...I didn't want Crow to be with someone so...broken and pathetic..." She buried her face in her hands. "I didn't want to hurt him...I hate myself for that...and now he probably hates me too..."

Akiza felt her eyes water upon hearing this. Stephanie wasn't heartless...she was just scared and afraid like Crow had been. And she had let it out as anger, hurting her friends in the process. A situation Akiza had lived through. The redhead leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, ready to relive some hurt to help her friend.

"...Sayer," she said.

Stephanie looked up in confusion. "What?"

Akiza looked up. "He was the one I loved before Yusei. I thought he was my everything, my savior, but he was just using me for my powers. He made me feel like I was worthless without him, and I never thought I could love anyone again after he died..." She smiled. "And then Yusei showed me how to forgive, how to truly love people. And...I fell for him. I fell really hard. But I thought I would never be good enough for him, never be worthy or deserving of his love...

She felt a tear of happiness run down her cheek. "But he showed me otherwise. He showed me that no one is perfect, and that no one can be unworthy of love. He showed me that I wasn't worthless, that I didn't deserve to suffer for hurting him, and now I love him more than anything."

Stephanie was listening to her intently, and she was silent as Akiza stood up from the table. "You're not worthless Stephanie. And you're only unworthy of Crow's love if you think you are."

The waitress shook her head. "But...how can I just let everything go and pretend like I never hurt him?"

Akiza smiled. "Try telling him how you feel. The rest...is something that you have to figure out yourself."

She walked out of the parlor, leaving Stephanie alone. After a while, the waitress stood up and walked out of the door.

She knew what she had to do...

* * *

After I saw Akiza vs. Andre, I was like 'WTF Konami? Akiza could have won like three different ways!'

Anyways, be sure to review. It makes me happy :)

Sorry for not wrapping up the Crow/Stephanie issue. Next chapter will be short, and I promise you'll find out what happens!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, me again!

Ryuu: And me too!

Dammit Ryuu! I told you to stay in your own story! Why can't I get one of the actual characters to help me do the disclaimer?

Ryuu: Probably cause they're all making out with each other like YOUR writing tells them to. I hate romance...

Fine then, I guess I won't hook you up with that girl once I write Find My Way Back.

Ryuu: Wait, what? I get to fall in love? Who is it, who do I end up with!

Sorry, guess you don't want to fall in love since you hate romance-

Ryuu: TELL ME NOW YOU BASTARD! I DESERVE SOME LOVE TOO!

*gulp* Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then it would be against copyright to not have YuseixAkiza fluff in EVERY episode.

* * *

Chapter 22

Crow and Jack were always annoyed at each other over something. But today, Crow was having a special episode of hate for his best friend.

Apparently, there had been some scrap metal that the Signers had forgotten to take with them after they left Poppo Time, and Zora eventually found out where the boys were currently living. She then proceeded to call repeatedly, leaving message after message, demanding that they clean up their mess that they left. Just when they thought they were home free of angry landlords, all of the animosity between Zora, Jack, and Crow came screaming out of the closet once again. Crow doubted the scrap metal was actually theirs in the first place, and his position was to ignore the bickering.

But after a few days, it was apparent that Zora was not going to let it go, and Crow was the lucky member of the team selected to appease the old woman. The logic was that everyone else had to prepare for the second round, and that if the parts did in fact belong to Team 5ds, Crow couldn't move them anyways because of his arm. Of course, Crow had said that Yusei should be the one to go since he was the only one Zora didn't completely loathe, but the carrot top ended up drawing the short stick anyways.

It was actually a welcome experience now that Crow was alone with his thoughts. He walked through the streets of New Domino, taking in everything around him, trying to find some small measure of peace after that night at the WRGP. He didn't stay at the celebration at Leo and Luna's for very long, and instead payed a visit to Martha's, where the kind woman offered him a bed for the night. All of the orphans had already turned in, and Crow was left by himself in the guest room.

He had cried himself to sleep. Despite his promises to himself that he would remain strong, the tail Signer finally fell apart when he was isolated in the darkness. He had never felt so alone, so abandoned and so incomplete. His tears stained the pillow, and he suspected that Martha had overheard his anguish. If the old woman did, then she didn't say anything to him about it. She might have if Crow had stayed long enough for her to talk to him again, but he was out the door and back at the Tops before the sun rose.

Every day was a painful step on a road that didn't seem to have an end. Like before, Crow tried to keep himself occupied to help himself ignore the pain, but it didn't work like it had before. Now, he knew there was nothing he could do to change Stephanie's mind, and the hole of despair and self loathing he was in suddenly became bottomless.

He had even called Mina. Since the security officer had been rejected by Jack, Crow thought that any advice she could give would be helpful. Of course, it turned out to be a fruitless endeavor once everything digressed into how Trudge helped her through the hurt with his loving kindness.

As pathetic as it seemed, Crow didn't think he would ever be able to fall in love again. The heartbreak he was feeling now was dominating every aspect of his life, and Crow couldn't see himself trusting his heart to anyone ever again. He wasn't trying to be cruel, he just didn't want to get hurt again. Ironic...what he was feeling now was also what caused Stephanie to break up with him.

Crow found himself in front of Poppo Time before he knew it, and he made his way to the garage. The last thing he wanted to see was yet another woman who hated him, so his objective was to make this as quick as possible.

He opened the door without knocking and let himself in. Another side effect of Crow's heartbreak (besides his lack of energy and unwillingness to do anything fun) was his disregard for any form of courtesy. He took a quick look around the place and saw no one around.

"Zora?" he called out.

No answer. She was probably out running errands, and Crow wasn't complaining. Maybe if he took a look around he would be able to identify the parts before she got back. He hastily searched the room, finding nothing the garage.

Deciding to be thorough, Crow walked to the living room door and was surprised to find it already opened. He stepped through and took a quick glance around before noticing a figure sitting on the couch with its back turned to him.

"Hello?" Crow said. "Are you the new tenant or something..."

The figure slowly stood up without speaking, her hair bouncing as she rose.

Crow was getting annoyed. "Look, sorry to bother you, but I just need to check out some...scrap...piles..."

She turned to face him, and Crow recognized her all too well.

It was Stephanie.

She wore a sad expression as Crow struggled to comprehend the situation. Why was she here? Was she moving in? Was she waiting for him? All of these questions buzzed around inside Crow's head as Stephanie strode over. She stopped a few feet in front of him, and her eyes contained a mixture of hurt and brokenness. He didn't know what to say.

"Jack said you were coming here..." Stephanie muttered. Crow gave a short nod, taking the opportunity to study her.

The waitress showed none of the jovial confidence that Crow had fallen in love with. She was broken, just like Crow was broken, and they now stood together, the source of each other's hurt.

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Crow..." she said, her eyes watering. Crow could tell she was trying to remain strong, but her walls had been torn down as his had been. "I...I didn't mean to hurt you, and...I'm just so sorry I did..."

Crow couldn't be bitter, no matter how much pain she had caused him. He could never hate her. "It's okay..." he said. "I deserved it-"

"No," Stephanie said. She averted her gaze from his as she continued to speak. "You were afraid, you didn't mean what you said. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you...I just didn't want you to hurt me like I had been hurt before, and..."

Crow finally understood. "And you ended up hurting me instead," he finished.

She gave a weak nod, wringing her hands and holding back a sob. "I...I hated myself for that," she whimpered. "I was so cruel to you..."

He shook his head. "You were afraid too...I know you didn't mean it," he said. He felt a few of his wounds reopen as he remembered that night. He was glad that she didn't hate him, but that was a far cry from fixing their relationship. He didn't know if they could ever be the same around each other again after going through this.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither one sure of where to go from there. Crow finally took a deep breath and spoke. "I know...that we made some mistakes, but...maybe we could start over?" he said, praying that she wouldn't hate him for it.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head and fighting back tears. "I-I...I d-don't know...I j-just don't..."

He felt a sharp stab in his chest. This was the breaking point for them, and he knew what happened next would decide their future forever.

Her eyes were half-closed as Crow approached her, moving ever so slowly. When he was only inches from her, he halted and let the painful yearning flow through him. He sensed that she felt it too by the way she leaned back against the wall heavily and by the rapid increase in her breaths. A small piece of her brown hair fell to the side of her face, and Crow reached a hand up as if to brush it back, but instead he stopped his hand and left it to hover centimeters from her face. His heart fell when he realized the truth...she didn't want him, she was afraid of his love.

Slowly, he allowed himself to trace the outline of her shoulder, never touching, but close enough to almost feel her skin. As he continued to lower his hand down the length of her arm, he whispered in a thick voice, "I'm so sorry...I won't ever hurt you again."

His arm finally returned to his side as stared at the woman before him. Stephanie's eyes were completely closed now, and she was perfectly still. Crow waited several long moments for any sign of a reaction, but there was none as she remained frozen. With a heavy heart, he turned away from her to go. He wouldn't cause her any more pain...

But suddenly, her hand shot out and grasped his upper arm. Now, it was Crow's turn to freeze. He turned back to her hesitantly, afraid yet hopeful for what he might see. Stephanie's eyes were still shut tightly, but Crow recognized the desire that barely showed on her face. So he waited. His entire body was tense as he searched for any sign that she wanted him to continue.

Finally, her hand tightened on his muscled arm and pulled him ever so slightly towards her. That was all the consent he needed. He cupped her face with his hand and brought his lips against hers forcefully. Stephanie grasped the material of his shirt and pulled him to her. All of Crow's breath was knocked from him as her lips moved desperately against his own. His hands tangled in her silky hair as he frantically tried to eliminate any space that remained between them, and he pulled her tightly into his grasp.

Her lips parted from his as she stared back into his eyes, tears leaking from her lids. "C-Crow," she sobbed. "I'm s-so sorry...I love y-you so m-much..."

He cupped her face and gently bushed away her tears, a few of his own escaping down his cheeks. "I love you too Stephanie. I'll never do that to you again, I promise."

He pulled her into a warm hug as a wave of warm peace rushed through him. He never thought it was possible for this to happen, for them to fall in love again, but they had. They had overcome the struggles and fought through the pain, and Crow had never been happier than in that moment.

She wept as he held her, and her words were spoken between sobs. "I'm so cruel for...what I did to you...I'm so worthless..." She hung her head in shame.

Crow softly raised her chin up to look her in the eye. "No, you're not. We both made mistakes."

She shook her head. "I'm...such a coward...I hurt you because...I didn't...didn't want to...to feel any more pain...but I...I..." She threw her head into Crow's chest and continued to weep, her guilt and sorrow at what she had caused flowing out. Crow held her tightly and stroked her hair. He didn't want her to feel like this, he just wanted her to be happy with him. He held no grudge, he didn't want her to win his love again. He only wanted to give it to her freely.

He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear. "Stephanie, you're the kindest person I know, and I've already forgiven you. I don't want you to hurt anymore, I hate seeing you like this. Please," he begged.

She looked up at him. "I..I'm not happy without you Crow," she said, her sobs subsiding.

Crow kissed again, and he brushed away the few tears left. "I don't want to live in the past, Stephanie...I just want you to be with me."

Stephanie weakly nodded and wrapped Crow in a hug, pouring out all of her love and affection in her embrace. They stayed like that for several moments, letting all of the hurt and sorrow run out of them and be replaced by immeasurable joy. They were happy to be together, content in their love, and they would never let anything come between them again.

And in the other room, Zora stood and listened, thinking that Crow might not be such a bad kid after all.

* * *

After a miraculous victory in the first round, Team 5ds was faced with yet another problem.

Jack's exhaust failure was a daunting occurrence, especially since they would have to resolve the problem before their next duel against Team Catastrophe, which was in less than a week. Jack and Akiza were adamant on riding regardless of whether the issue was resolved or not, but Yusei threatened to throw in the towel before he saw anyone get hurt again. Akiza had tried to reassure Yusei that everything would be fine, but the head Signer wouldn't budge, and Bruno was equally worried about the team if they were to ride with unstable runners.

All stubbornness aside, everyone knew that they were all in hot water. Just when they caught a break and were in the clear, this happened and knocked them back to square one. It just wasn't fair.

"What about the old engine design?" Jack suggested. "We got through just fine with them, why not use it again?"

Yusei shook his head. "If we want to compete, then we need this engine. We're not as experienced as some other teams out there, and I don't see much hope for us without the extra edge our design provides."

The raven haired teen examined a blown out scrap from the exhaust. "Why not just use more durable exhaust tubes?"

"Can't," Bruno said. "Any thicker on the pipes and the mass ratio of the runner will be off. Even if we did balance it, the runner would be too heavy to achieve the speed we need to win."

The afternoon had consisted of conversations as such; Yusei, Jack, Akiza or Bruno making a suggestion only to have it shot down by another member of the team. They were starting to feel the pressure as time went on, and they realized that if they didn't think of a solution soon, they might not have time to fix the problem.

Akiza was deep in thought as everyone droned on. Yusei had taught her well on the subject of duel runners, but the psychic had made a great effort to become competent in mechanics on her own. In fact, her parents would say she had become quite the grease monkey, and although she still had a lot to learn, she was slowly becoming a knowledgeable turbo duelist.

An idea came to mind. "What about a new turbo driver?" she said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "It would make the engine flux more manageable and put less strain on the exhaust," Akiza suggested.

Jack shook his head. "Wouldn't stop a blowout."

"Actually," Bruno interjected. "It would if got one that streamlined the boosters instead of just firing them. We might even cut a few extra seconds off our laps."

Yusei nodded. "That would work." Akiza beamed, proud to have found the solution. "But we could never afford it. The kind of hardware we're talking about costs thousands, maybe even tens of thousands, and we don't have that kind of cash."

Jack looked at Akiza. "What about your parents? Can't they fork out some cash for their little princess?"

She shot Jack a glare. "Absolutely not! They're already trusting me by letting me be on the team, and I would never be so self-absorbed and irresponsible as that!" she cried.

Bruno and Yusei sighed as Akiza and Jack went at it. Some things never changed, but at least the blonde liked Akiza better than he liked Sherry. Bruno cleared his throat. "Well thank for the idea Jack, I guess, but even if her parents agreed, WRGP regulations state that all new appropriations to a team have to go through a sponsor."

Jack looked at Bruno in bewilderment. "What are you, a walking rule book?"

"Jack, focus here," Yusei scolded. He turned to Bruno. "You know we have no sponsors." Bruno nodded. "So," Yusei continued, "we either have to find a sponsor or get someone to give us three top of the line turbo drivers at no charge?"

"Hey Jack," Akiza said. "What about some of your old friends from when you were King? I'm sure at least one of them doesn't completely hate you."

The blonde snorted. "Please, my sponsors dropped me like a rock when I lost to Yusei. Besides, if a company knew that we were on the verge of defaulting out next match, don't you think they would just pull a fast one and sponsor Team Catastrophe instead?"

"They wouldn't do that!" cried Bruno. "They can't, that's just not right!"

Yusei shrugged. "It's a dog-eat-dog world out there. And Jack's right, the sponsors back duelists who are the most likely to win, not ones whose participation depends on their generosity."

Everyone seemed defeated after this last statement. Yusei wasn't trying to be such a downer, but things were not looking very good at the moment. If they couldn't find someone who was willing to sponsor them and donate three ridiculously expensive parts, then they would be riding at a major disadvantage in their next match. And to make matters worse, if they went public and started searching for a sponsor but failed to attain one, word of their weakness would travel fast, and they would only be doing Team Catastrophe a favor.

They needed someone who they could communicate with off the record, someone who would keep things under wraps, and at the same time be able to provide the necessary parts. They needed someone who wasn't yet a part of a corporation, someone who had connections they could use in secret. Someone they knew, someone that knew them, someone who was a businessmen but still saw past the present and into the future, and possibly, who they could at least halfway trust. They had to be looking for more than just a quick profit, had to be searching for a way to get their name in the lights and would be willing to bet their shot at success on Team 5ds.

After some deliberation by the guys, it was concluded that such a person did not exist.

"Face it!" Jack cried "There's not a soul in the world that would even listen to us, much less help us win!"

Yusei and Bruno were silent.

"...Yes there is," Akiza said.

Everyone shot her a surprised look. Akiza looked up with an unnerved expression. "But you're not going to like it."

"WHO?" Yusei, Jack and Bruno shouted at once.

Akiza took a deep breath, unable to believe what she was about to say.

...

...

"Chase Princeton," she said. "Our only hope is Chase Princeton."

And she was right. Nobody liked it.

But it was indeed their only hope.

* * *

Booyah! I went there!** Review and let me know what you think!**

Now that the Crow/Stephanie situation is over let me just say this: THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER NOW, OKAY! ARE YOU ALL FREAKING HAPPY?

Lol, next chapter...what will Chase's price be for helping Team 5ds...


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! I'm back!

I think Ryuu is still pissed at me, so he's probably plotting a way to kill me now.

**Important Note**: I'm going to try and rewrite Find My Way Back to refine it a little bit, so after the next chapter there won't be an update for a little while. Also, I've been wanting to write a Hunger Games fic, so I might get preoccupied with that as well...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, the Zexal would actually be the sixth season of Yugioh 5ds. Featuring lots of YuseixAkiza love.

* * *

Chapter 23

Akiza and Yusei stood in front of the restaurant, staring at the front door. It was ridiculous that Chase wanted to meet them here, but it was also expected that the rich teen was going to flaunt his wealth in everyone else's faces.

The diner's name was The Pot of Avarice, and it was undoubtedly the most expensive restaurant in all of New Domino. It even made the place Yusei and Akiza went to on their first 'official' date look like a second rate cafe. Chase had said that he wasn't able to fit a meeting into his 'busy' schedule, so Team 5ds would just have to settle for meeting over his lunch. Which was probably more pricey than half of Yusei and Akiza's decks.

Over the past few months, Chase Princeton had indeed become involved in the family business. The teen had rebelled when his father encouraged him to attend University, saying that he wanted to go straight into the family business. Mr. Princeton wanted his son to have an education before he got involved in Smith and Princeton Dueling Legacies, but Chase simply refused to go. In an attempt to wake up the wayward son to the harsh realities of the world, Mr. Princeton made him a deal: take a few assets and make them yield a significant profit in two months, and he would have a position waiting for him. If not, then it was off to school.

Unfortunately for the father, the plan had backfired, and Chase had turned the few assets he had been given into a successful new wing of his father's corporation. Chase's turbo drivers were now powering two overseas dueling teams, and even one of the teams participating in the WRGP ran his hardware. The boy wasn't even twenty years old and had a net worth of over ten million yen. His father had no choice but to follow through with his word, and Chase was now a freelance rep for his father's company, working his own hours and collecting hundreds of thousands in commissions and bonuses.

Needless to say, Chase was very good at what he did. And the worst part was that his ego hadn't shrunken a bit.

Akiza looked at Yusei and took a deep breath. "Ready to get those turbo drivers?" she asked.

Yusei took another look inside. "Honestly, I'll consider this day a success if I restrain myself from knocking that douche bag out cold."

"Yusei, I know he's a jerk," said Akiza. "But we need his help if we're going to win the next round, so try to play nice okay?"

He bit his lip. "Fine...but if he says anything about hooking up with you, I can't be responsible for my actions."

Akiza shook her head and took Yusei's hand, pulling him towards the entrance. The inside of the restaurant was even more flashy than the outside, and the two duelists felt very out of place as they stepped under the front archway. They looked around for a confused moment before approaching the hostess. The woman continued writing on a notepad without looking up.

"Reservations?" she asked.

Yusei cleared his throat. "We, ah...don't actually have one. We were supposed to meet someone here..."

The hostess looked up. "Ah, you two must be Mr. Princeton's guests. He's in the private section over there." The woman leaned in so that only Yusei and Akiza could hear. "Be careful with that one, he's not exactly known for his charming personality," she whispered.

"So we've heard," muttered Akiza.

They made their way through the various groups eating, receiving a few patronizing stares from customers. Yusei guessed it was because they didn't have on a suit or dress that cost more than most cars, but he ignored the caustic looks and kept on walking.

It was strange. This next hour would determine the fate of Team 5ds, and all Yusei could think about was how he hoped that Chase wouldn't try to make a move on Akiza. Not that he was worried about his girlfriend (she could take Chase any day of the week), but the thought of anyone else coming on to the woman he loved was enough to make Yusei's blood boil. He calmed himself down and tried to stay focused on why he was here. Just endure the conversation, make a deal, then get the hell out of this place.

Akiza was nervous as well, but for the logical reasons. She didn't exactly have the best experiences with Chase, and the two were by no means friends. Akiza's worry was that Chase would refuse to help them simply to get revenge on her for defeating him in the rivalry duel. Or for humiliating him on live TV. Or to get back at her for rejecting him all those times. Or because Yusei had slugged him in the gut. Or because she was the only graduate in Duel Academy with higher scores than him.

Okay...maybe Chase wasn't the best person to ask after all. Even if he did stand to profit from sponsoring Team 5ds, he could throw his weight behind Team Catastrophe just to make up for the defeats he suffered at Akiza's hands, both on the track and in his love life (or lack thereof). He was certainly the type to hold a grudge. Fear began to build up inside Akiza that she might actually cost Yusei the championship after all.

They rounded the corner to the private section and entered a small room that was noticeably more quiet than the rest of the restaurant. Well, almost.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MY IDIOT PARTNER SAID, THOSE TERMS ARE NOT ACCEPTABLE!"

Here they went...

Chase's voice sounded throughout the small dining room, and unfortunately for Yusei and Akiza, he was obviously not happy. They saw him sitting at the table, barking into his cell phone about some deal he was trying to close.

"Look, I don't care about professional courtesy, if he wants top end parts, he's going to have to pay top end dollar!" Chase growled. "...No I don't want to wait him out, what good would that do when the deadline is in five days?...Yes, of course that means I want you to present the contract I wrote...WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A GODDAMN CONFLICT!"

Yusei cleared his throat, sick of hearing Chase drone on about business. The rich teen looked up, noticing his two guests, and a wicked smile crept onto his face. He spoke on his phone while still looking at Yusei and Akiza. "Tell you what, you're going to call me back in an hour. If the contract isn't ready to be signed by then, don't bother coming in tomorrow." He snapped the phone shut and set it on the table.

Akiza felt like a morsel being surveyed by the person who was about to eat it as Chase studied her and Yusei. She did not like that smirk one bit.

He gestured to the two seats in front of him. "Come now, don't be shy," he taunted. Yusei and Akiza cautiously took their seats, and Chase gave a sinister chuckle. "My my, how the tables have turned. Still dwelling with the bottom feeders I see, Yusei."

Yusei growled. "Don't get me started Princeton."

Chase shot him a glance. "Am I sensing some hostility, my friend?" he mocked. "That kind of tone is bad for business, you know..."

Akiza was a little unnerved by Chase's threat, so she decided to step in. "Chase, look. We didn't come here to settle old scores, we just want to make a deal."

Chase leaned back in his seat. "Oh really? The way it looks to me is that you two dimwits have found yourself in a jam, and I'm the closest thing to a friend you have in the big, bad world of business."

As bad as it stung, Yusei and Akiza knew he was right. If they wanted to have Chase on their side, they were going to have to play ball. Yusei took a deep breath and cleared his mind before he spoke again. "Okay, fine. We really need your help Chase, but we're kinda short on time. So can we skip the part where you patronize us please?"

The rich teen shrugged. "Fair enough. I was getting bored anyways. How about the part where I hit on your girlfriend?" he said with a disturbing grin.

Akiza glared. "Chase, don't even-"

"So Akiza, for future reference, would you prefer the lights on or off when we do it?" Chase asked.

Yusei's knuckles turned white as he gripped his chair. Chase would be so dead if he wasn't vital to the success of Team 5ds. Not even Crow would make such a perverted comment. He tried to contain himself from jumping across the table and pulverizing the conceited boy that instant. He let out a growl, warning Chase to back off.

Akiza sighed, also attempting to control her anger. "Chase, I would rather take a vow of chastity than even enter a bedroom with you."

Chase let out a condescending laugh. "Oh, I'm sure you'll come around. After all, you're probably not getting very good satisfaction from Yusei-"

"CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THE DAMN TURBO BOOSTERS PLEASE!" Yusei shouted. Chase recoiled from the outburst, probably fearing another beating from the raven haired teen. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie before speaking again.

"Sure, why the hell not. So what exactly is it that you need?" he asked.

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief, still simmering from Chase's remarks. At least this was up his alley. "Three turbo boosters with streamline modifications capable of fine tuning with a 1080 bit ECU processor."

Chase let out a low whistle. "You could save for a decade and still be short. Which is, I'm guessing, why you're here," he said, leaning back with a satisfied smirk.

"Wow," Yusei mocked. "You're amazing, you figured that out all by yourself?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch it you second rate satellite-" Chase threatened.

"GUYS!" Akiza cried. They turned to look at her, and she took a deep breath before speaking to Chase. "Look, I know you don't like us. And we sure as hell don't like you. But can we please put our differences aside just this once?" she begged.

Chase's hard glare seemed to soften just a bit, and his frame slowly relaxed back into its seat. Yusei sighed and nodded, and there was a moment of silence before Chase spoke.

"What are your terms?" he asked.

Yusei shrugged. "Just the regular stuff. Publicity for Smith and Princeton, commission for you, a cut of the winnings once we place first."

Chase leaned back in his seat and put on a pensive expression. Yusei guessed that this was supposed to make his clients feel anxious, and he had to admit that it was working. After all, his fate was hanging by a thread, and a single word could pull it up or snap it loose. Chase coolly picked up his phone and dropped it in his pocket.

"You're bold, I'll give you that," he said. "But you're asking me to work under the assumption that Team 5ds is going to win the WRGP."

"Don't doubt us Chase, we will win," Akiza said.

"I never said you wouldn't," the rich teen replied. "I don't doubt that I stand to profit from sponsoring you. The question is...why would I want to? What's in it for me?"

Yusei was confused. "You just said it yourself! You'll make money off of it!" he exclaimed.

Chase gave him and Akiza a toothy grin. "There's more to this world than money, Yusei. I thought even a simpleton like you would understand that."

Yusei was dumbstruck. Up until this point, he thought that all Chase cared about was wealth. But it seemed that even the richest and biggest douche bag he knew could see that money wasn't everything. A sinking feeling crept into Yusei's stomach as he realized his situation.

Chase didn't get off on money. It was power that the boy was addicted to, and money was simply a means of getting said power. And that meant Chase wasn't going to be satisfied with a quick deal that would put some extra dollars in his pocket. No, he would want something much more meaningful, perhaps even permanent, in exchange for his services. Men with power were always looking for more power. He glanced apprehensively at Akiza, and he saw the same fear in her eyes.

Akiza glanced back at Chase, who was smirking at their discomfort. "Fine...what do want for helping us?"

Chase's grin could only be described as pure evil as he laid out his terms.

* * *

Crow was blissfully content as he laid back on the couch, holding Stephanie in his arms as she sat in his lap. After they made up, the two had been inseparable and spent the rest of the day kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Jack had called over to Poppo Time looking for Crow, but Zora filled him in on what had happened.

After that, the two had relocated to Stephanie's apartment where the mushy make up had occurred. They had stayed up late enjoying each other and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Rachel was out of town, so the two had the place to themselves. They had woken up late and had breakfast together, and now they relaxed on the couch again, letting the sun creep into the sky while they immersed themselves in each other's presence.

Crow smiled as he stroked Stephanie's side. "You know, if there's a heaven on earth, this is it."

Stephanie gave a light laugh and pecked Crow on the lips. "And you must be my angel," she whispered.

Crow shivered. Ever since Stephanie had discovered that he found her whispering in his ear to be extremely sexy, she had been teasing him with it nonstop. Crow made a mental note to find out what turned Stephanie on later, but his focus snapped back to the present as he felt her hot breath on his neck. She shifted so that she was staring into his eyes, and he saw a burning desire fill her brown orbs that he had never witnessed before.

Her lips found his with force, and Crow's breath was knocked out of him as Stephanie kissed him ferociously. She straddled him and leaned deeper into the kiss, igniting a fire inside of Crow as well. His hands found the small of her back, and his fingers began to caress the small space of exposed skin that her shirt left there. She let out a contented sigh against Crow's lips, which excited the teen even more.

He suddenly pulled back, soliciting a quizzical glance from Stephanie. "Steph," he began. "I don't want to force you into anything. I know you've been through a lot, and I-"

"Crow," Stephanie said, giving him a sly grin. He stared back at her, his eyes as big as saucers. "...shut up and kiss me senseless."

Crow's jaw dropped upon hearing this, and Stephanie gave a seductive chuckled as she brought his chin up to hers. His girlfriend had just asked him, no...ordered him to make out with her. And he liked it.

Without warning, he shifted his weight, and Stephanie fell back onto the couch with Crow on top of her. She let out a surprised gasp before being silenced by his lips, and she moaned as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Her hand raked through his hair as he caressed her curves, and Crow felt a warm sensation that he had never felt before as Stephanie fought back with her tongue as well.

They let their coherent thoughts slip away as they lost themselves in a realm of bliss, finally complete now that they were together.

* * *

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU PRINCETON!" Akiza shouted.

Yusei cringed. "Akiza-"

She spun around and grabbed Chase by the collar, whose expression was a mixture of excited fear and nefarious pleasure. "Look here you little bastard. I will never, ever ever ever, EVER, go out with you! So just forget it!" she cried, releasing her grip on his shirt.

He fell back in his seat and smoothed out his shirt. "Fine," he said nonchalantly. "Then I guess you'll have to ride without my turbo drivers." He smirked as Akiza's tough facade slowly disappeared.

Akiza's eyes began to water, and she turned her back to Chase, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing her tears. She felt so worthless...she only wanted to remain loyal to Yusei, but doing so would cost them the WRGP. But if she did go out with Chase, she felt like she would be betraying the man she loved. Not to mention that it was sure to be the worst night of her life.

Yusei was glaring at Chase, angry that the stuck up prick was putting his girlfriend in this situation. He hated Chase more than ever in that moment, and he had to use every ounce of his restraint to keep himself from seriously injuring him. He knew Akiza loved him and only him, and it wasn't even the thought of Akiza going out with another man that caused his hatred (although it did make his blood boil).

No, he hated Chase because he knew that the rich boy was only doing this so he could have absolute power over Akiza. Since she had beaten him in everything else, this was Chase's way of getting back at her, making her pay for the humiliations he suffered at her hands. And he knew that nothing would be more humiliating for Akiza than going on a date with the person she despised the most.

Yusei glared at Chase. "Forget it," he growled. Chase and Akiza stared at Yusei with unbelieving eyes.

Akiza put her hand on his shoulder. "Yusei...you don't have to-"

"No," Yusei said, standing up and looking at Chase. "Listen you stuck up piece of trash. I love Akiza more than anything on the face of this earth. And if you think I would force her to date the likes of you for a few lousy engine parts, then you can go to hell."

Chase was dumbstruck. He had never anticipated that Yusei would choose losing the WRGP instead of seeing his girlfriend go on a date with him. He glared at Yusei and snorted. Fine, he wouldn't have his revenge as he wanted it, but costing them the Grand Prix was good enough.

"Fine!" Chase cried as he stood. He grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the door. "See you losers later! Hope you have another miracle up your sleeve, cause you're gonna-"

"I'll do it," Akiza said, her eyes downcast.

You could have heard a pen drop.

Neither Chase nor Yusei (especially Yusei) could believe their ears. She was actually agreeing to do this? The one thing she dreaded more than riding in a thousand turbo duels?

"Akiza," Yusei said. "You don't have to do this. Winning isn't the most important thing to me, you are."

She smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I promised to do everything I could to help you win. And I say those parts are worth a night with Chase, no matter how intolerable he is," she said.

Yusei stared at her with loving eyes, conveying all his gratitude and appreciation that she was willing to do this for him, and he gave a short nod. Akiza stepped away from Yusei and looked at Chase, who was wearing a satisfied smirk. It made it even sweeter for him that she was in love with Yusei, but she managed to contain her loathing and took a deep breath. "When and where?" she asked.

Chase grinned to his ears. "Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up in the Tops." He shot her a wink, making Akiza's skin crawl. "Oh, and wear something nice for a change," he added.

"And the parts?" Akiza asked.

Chase crossed his arms. "Don't be too eager now," he mocked. "Once I see that you're the perfect date for me, then I'll give you the turbo drivers."

Akiza gave an exasperated sigh. Not only would she have to survive the night, but she would have to make sure that Chase enjoyed it. This might be harder than she thought. "Will that be all?" she asked.

Chase stroked his chin and smiled. "Not quite..." he said.

Akiza stared daggers at Chase. "If you even think you're getting into my pants, then I swear to God I will kill you," she threatened.

He held up his arms in innocence. "Please, I don't sleep with any woman who disrespects me. Besides, it would be completely inappropriate," Chase said. Akiza let out a sigh. At least he had a little bit of decency...

"But...I do expect a kiss," Chase said, an evil smile on his face.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" shouted Yusei and Akiza at the same time.

Chase feigned innocence again. "Oh come on," he crooned. "What's a date without a kiss at the end?"

"One where I allow you to live," said Yusei. Chase laughed, but Yusei remained completely serious.

Akiza was trying not to sound desperate. "Chase, please...I love Yusei, no one else...I can't even think about cheating on him...don't make me do that, please don't make me," she pleaded.

She saw a flicker of what looked like guilt cross Chase's face before he smirked and turned away. "Hmph, it's just a kiss. It's not like you're gonna bang me or anything." He gave Yusei a glance over his shoulder. "Don't worry dude, I won't bite...hard," he said.

Chase threw a couple of bills on the table and walked out of the room before Yusei or Akiza could say anything more. "Eight o'clock, look pretty!" he called from down the hall.

Yusei growled and started to walk after him but was stopped by Akiza's hand on his shoulder. He turned to have her wrap him in a tight hug, and he held her in his arms, giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Akiza," he said. "It's not worth your happiness."

She stared into his cobalt orbs and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Yusei...I have to do this. I'm not letting your hard work go to waste," she said. Her eyes watered, and she looked down in shame. "I just...I hope you can forgive me for...for..."

Akiza was silenced by Yusei's lips. She moaned at the contact, letting his warmth run through her body. He parted and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Akiza...you don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one who is in your debt. If it wasn't for you...we wouldn't have even made it this far," he said.

She smiled at him and rested her head in his chest. "Thank you Yusei," she said.

She held his and as they walked out of the restaurant. "Just promise me one thing," Yusei said.

Akiza looked at him. "Anything," she said.

He sighed. "If Chase tries to make a pass at you, please knock out a few of his teeth for me."

She laughed. "Yusei, if that happens, then Chase will be lucky if he's still walking."

* * *

I know, I'm evil. Reviews are much appreciated!

Next chapter, Akiza and Chase's date! I am open to suggestion on where Chase will take Akiza.


	24. Chapter 24

Sup guys, RobotFish again!

ORAL SURGERY SUCKS! I'm on loopy pills right now from getting my wisdom teeth out, so forgive me if this chapter isn't quite up to par. That, and the nagging pain in my mouth is making it increasingly difficult to write. And I will admit, this chapter was heavily inspired by Pulp Fiction, so don't say I didn't give Mr. Tarantino his credit.

Important note: I just started my first Hunger Games fanfic, **And All Things Will End: SYOT**. So if you have read any of the trilogy, be sure to check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then Yusei and Akiza would have already gotten together by episode 7. No wait...maybe 6...screw it, they would have been together by episode 1.

* * *

Chapter 24

"I swear to God, if he tries anything funny I will personally disembowel him," Yusei growled.

Akiza sighed and tried to relax as she was being made over for her date with Chase. Carly and Stephanie had come over to help her get ready since Akiza had no desire to make herself presentable for the asshole she was going out with. When they heard about the deal that was made with Chase, both girls were extremely sympathetic with Akiza, and they were doing everything in their power to make the evening as tolerable as possible.

Yusei was coping with everything with a malicious calmness. Deep down, a part of the cobalt eyed teen wanted Chase to try something just so he had an excuse to beat the crap out of him. At this point, Yusei was less concerned about runner parts and more concerned about his girlfriend's dignity. Jack and Crow shared his sentiments, Akiza was like a sister to them. But they were much more willing to let the claw Signer take one for the team than Yusei was.

Akiza had not lost sight of their goal either. As much as she hated her current situation, she was willing to suffer through this night if it meant getting those turbo drivers for Yusei. He had done so much for her, and she wanted to repay a small amount of the kindness and compassion he had shown her. She only wished it didn't involve kissing the biggest douche bag in the world.

The psychic cracked open her eyelid as Carly applied eyeliner. "Please don't make me look too pretty, this date is already bad enough," she pleaded.

Carly gave her a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Just bite your lip and you'll have those parts in no time," she said.

Stephanie paused applying makeup to provide some encouragement as well. "It's only for a few hours. And besides, I doubt he would make a move on you when he knows you can summon a giant carnivorous plant to eat him," she joked.

Yusei chuckled. "Can we just skip to that part please?" he said.

Akiza gave him a light punch on the shoulder. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "Yusei, I know you care about me, and I think it's sweet that you're willing to injure Chase," she said. "But can we stop with the violent comments please? It's making me more nervous."

Yusei's expression softened, and he gave Akiza a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Akiza. It...it just drives me crazy thinking about some other guy trying to...you know..."

She smiled and gave Yusei a light peck. "I know, but remember Yusei. My heart will always belong to you," Akiza whispered. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but Carly shoved him away.

"Okay we get it, you love each other!" the reporter cried. "Now can you two please stop messing up my makeup job?"

Yusei and Akiza shared a blush and nodded their heads. The four were silent for a while as Akiza was prepared for her daunting task of winning over Chase. There was, of course, no guarantee that the rich teen would actually give Team 5ds the parts after Akiza went out with him, but right now there was no better option. And even though Chase was a jerk, he didn't seem like the kind of person who went back on his word.

After a few more finishing touches from Stephanie and Carly, Akiza was ready for her date. She wasn't as dressed up as she would be on a date with Yusei, but her red dress and basic makeup would be nice enough to appease Chase.

It was a quarter until eight, and Yusei, Akiza and Carly stood in the living room of the Izinski mansion. Akiza's parents were out of town again, and the psychic preferred to keep it that way. She didn't want her parents to know about her endeavor with Chase, it would be too awkward to explain. At least Crow and Jack had the decency to stay out of it as well (the two boys were having a guy's night). Stephanie had to work a late shift, so she had just left.

The doorbell rang, and everyone's heart skipped a beat.

Akiza looked at Yusei and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. They stayed like that for a moment, and Akiza felt that surge of guilt again that she was betraying Yusei. She pulled away and looked at him with troubled eyes. "Yusei..." she said. "I'm sorry...I just-"

"Oh, stop worrying," Yusei said. "I love you Akiza, and I know that you'll win over Chase."

He gave her a lingering kiss, causing Akiza's heart to flutter as she felt the warmth of Yusei's lips run through her body, his intoxicating scent filling her with bliss. She wished that they could kiss longer, but the doorbell rang again more frantically than at first.

They parted and Yusei gestured to the stairs. "Probably best he doesn't see me here," he said.

Akiza nodded. "Yeah, that would probably put him in a bad mood." They shared one last quick kiss before Yusei and Carly disappeared upstairs. Akiza took a deep breath and opened the door...

* * *

"Jack Rabbit Slim's?" Akiza asked. "This is where the rich and tasteful Chase Princeton takes me?"

Chase shot her a toothy grin from the passenger seat of his car. "What can I say, I like 50's diners," he replied.

Defying all expectations, Chase actually had the nerve to pick up Akiza in a halfway normal car (it was a Corvette, but at least it wasn't a Lambo), open the door for her, and bring her to a restaurant that had dishes she could pronounce. In fact, Akiza's dress might have even been overkill for the place they were about to eat at. But Chase delivered in this department, wearing a suit that was more expensive than half the cars in the parking lot. The jerk.

They got out of the car and began to walk to the entrance when Chase coolly let his hand slip down and grasp Akiza's fingers. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and gave him a warning glare. No physical contact, her eyes read. Chase gave her a sly smirk, reminding her that he still held the fate of Team 5ds in his hands, but he made no motion towards her again.

They entered the diner and were directed to a 'car', which was Jack Rabbit Slim's version of a private booth. Theirs was a Chevrolet straight out of the 1950's, painted baby blue with white stripes. They sat on opposite sides of the booth.

Even though Akiza couldn't stand Chase, she had to admit that she liked the atmosphere of this place. Maybe Yusei could take her here for dinner after tonight. She grabbed the menu and began looking for a meal. After a while, she caught Chase staring at her over his menu.

"What?" Akiza demanded.

Chase smiled. "You have beautiful eyes. I never really noticed before, I was too busy examining your...other assets," he teased.

She bit back a scathing remark and decided to sit in silence. Sadly, this sexist sentiment was the nicest thing Chase had ever said to her. The waiter came along, dressed as some famous movie star Akiza didn't recognize.

"Hi, I'm Buddy," the waiter said. "What'll we be havin' to drink?"

Akiza surveyed the menu. "A diet Coke please," she said.

Chase scratched his chin. "I'll have a bourbon and a Pepsi, hold the bourbon," he barked. He received a black stare from the waiter.

"Was that a joke?" Buddy asked. Chase gave an annoyed nod and thrust the menu in Buddy's face. Akiza gently handed him her menu and tried to contain her laughter. She was liking this waiter already, considering he had just made a fool out of Chase. Buddy took their drink orders to the kitchen, leaving the pair in silence.

Chase leaned back in his chair. "So, how's the WRGP coming?" he asked.

"Fine," Akiza bit back. She was in no mood for conversation, and Chase was getting on her last nerve before the food even got to the table.

The rich teen raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're not being very polite," he said.

Akiza glared. "Wonder why." Her words were caustic and bitter.

Chase threw his napkin on the table, visibly frustrated and annoyed. "Look, I'm saving your ass here! You and all the rest of 5ds have me to thank for pulling you out of the fire. All I ask in return is for a simple date, but apparently you are incapable of even granting me that request." He leaned forward in his seat, looking Akiza directly in the eye. "If you want those turbo drivers, then I suggest you show me some respect!"

There was a flicker of fear inside of Akiza, and she kicked herself for forgetting that she wasn't home free yet. It was a blow to her pride, but she would have to suck it up and be nice to Chase for just this evening. Those turbo drivers were their only chance. She closed her eyes, picturing Yusei's smiling face that she would see once she got him those parts. That would be her source of strength and tolerance. With a sigh, Akiza opened her eyes and spoke.

"...sorry," she muttered.

"What was that?" Chase prodded.

"I'm sorry okay!" Akiza cried. "I'll...behave."

Surprise appeared on Chase's face, and he was at a loss of words for a moment (which Akiza had thought to be impossible). "Really?" he asked.

She nodded, which was more difficult that it seemed. It showed submission to him, subservience, and Akiza hated it. But again, she would tolerate it for Yusei. "Yes...now can we please just pretend that we don't completely hate each other?" she pleaded.

He nodded as Buddy brought them their drinks. They gave him their orders and sat without saying anything for a moment.

Then two...

Then three...

Then four and five...

"Don't you hate that?" Chase asked.

Akiza was confused. "Hate what?" she replied.

"Uncomfortable silences," Chase said. Akiza shot him a quizzical glance, and the rich boy relished at the chance to speak his mind. "Why do we feel it's necessary to yak about bullshit in order to feel comfortable?" he asked with an almost philosophical aurora.

Akiza shrugged. It was an effort to talk, much less ponder the impulses behind human nature. "Dunno, that's a good question," she curtly replied.

"Maybe that's when you've really found someone special...when you can just shut the hell up and enjoy comfortable silence together," Chase concluded.

She took a sip of diet Coke. "Well," Akiza said, "I don't think we'll ever get there, but don't worry. We just stopped wanting each other dead."

The first thing that came to Akiza's mind was that all this deep philosophy was a load of crap that Chase used to seduce girls to bed with him. But then, she began to think of all the times she had spent with Yusei where no words needed to be said. Times when they stared into each other's eyes without a care in the world and saw deep inside the other's soul, finding true and wonderful love living there. Those were moments that were truly special.

And she had to admit that Chase was right. She still suspected that it was a trick to lead on women, but she did find comfort in the fact that she could identify with sentiment. Wait...that was probably why it worked so well. Dammit, he was good.

Chase looked down in an almost shameful manner. "...I never hated you," he whispered.

Akiza was taken aback by this. She had every reason to believe that this boy despised her very existence, and that this date was just another way of making her life miserable. There was no way he took her out because he actually liked her...was there?

Another awkward silence.

Chase stood up. "Tell you what," he said. "I'm gonna take a piss. You think of something to say."

Disgusted, Akiza nodded and watched Chase walk off to the bathrooms. One way or another, it was going to be a long night...

* * *

"Seriously Carly, couldn't you have gotten us a better table?" Yusei asked.

The reporter glared back at him. "Well maybe I would have if you gave me a better budget to work with!" she hissed back.

At a regular table in Jack Rabbit Slim's sat Carly and Yusei, both disguised in clothes out of their norm. It had originally been Carly's idea to follow Chase and Akiza on their date and make sure nothing bad happened, but once Yusei heard the idea presented, he became obsessed with it. Now, here they sat, trying to monitor their target from halfway across the diner. Apparently, you had to pay extra to sit in the car section.

"Agh, I can't see him," Yusei growled. "Where's Chase going?"

Carly looked though her pair of miniature binoculars she brought. "He's...headed to the bathroom," she replied. She put down the spying device and let out a sigh. "Yusei, this is stupid. Don't you think you're being a bit overprotective here?"

He shook his head. "I promised Akiza I would protect her, and I'll be damned if I let some rich asshole put his filthy hands on her," he said.

The reporter rested her head on the table. This was her only night off this week, why had she suggested this fruitless endeavor to Yusei? Probably because she would have done the same thing if Jack was in this position.

Yusei and Carly had never had a very deep friendship. Their familiarity was only through Jack, and the two had never exclusively spent time together. They were nice when they did talk, and both held high opinions of the other, but that was where it stopped. And although they were just friends, Yusei and Carly were slowly beginning to get on each other's nerves. Jack and Akiza didn't need to worry about competition, Yusei and Carly would drive each other insane if they even attempted a relationship.

Carly shook her head and stood up. Yusei cocked his eyebrow at her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," Carly said. "I'm not wasting any more of my night off."

Yusei let out a frustrated groan and let his head hit the table. Carly gave Yusei a reassuring pat on his shoulder. Even though she didn't approve of his actions, she could identify with his jealousy. After all, she had to deal with Mina and Stephanie during the phase they were both obsessed with Jack. That was an ugly time. "Don't worry Yusei. Akiza loves you more than anything, and nothing will ever change that," she said.

He sighed. "I know, but..."

She finally understood. "It's the kiss, isn't it?" Carly asked.

Yusei nodded. "What if he's a better kisser than me? What if Akiza and I never have that spark between us again? What if-"

"Yusei!" Carly cried. He paused and listened to her. "Look...Jack was the King for over two years, and he was with dozens of women before me. I'm sure he kissed every one of them, and I'm positive that most of them were better kissers than yours truly." She smiled. "Jack doesn't care. He loves me for me, sloppy and ungraceful kisses and all. And Akiza loves you, and all the rich jerks in the world can't take away that spark you both feel. Trust me, I'd know."

The raven haired teen nodded, grateful to Carly for her advice. "Thanks, Carly. I appreciate it," he said.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Now can I please go? I'm missing my favorite soap opera."

And for the first time that evening, Yusei laughed.

* * *

Chase sat back down. "Mmm, don't you just love it when you come back from the bathroom and your food is waiting?" he asked.

Akiza nodded with a mouthful of hamburger. This place had excellent hamburgers, and Akiza made a mental note to have Yusei take her out here next time they went on a date. It was fun, and all of their usual places were getting a bit dull.

Chase smiled again. "Told you they had good burgers."

She swallowed the bite and took a sip of Coke. "Well for once, I couldn't agree with you more," Akiza replied.

All in all, the evening hadn't been nearly as bad as Akiza thought it would be. Of course, there was still the kiss at the end, but Chase hadn't made any mention of it so far. Akiza was hoping that he had forgotten about it, but time would tell. After their rough start, they actually managed to tolerate each other's presence, which was a giant step considering their previous status.

"So," Chase said though a bite of steak. "You think of something to say?"

Akiza smirked. "I did actually," she chirped. "However...I'm trying to be nice, and I wouldn't want to offend you."

Chase's eyes widened. "Damn, that doesn't sound like boring, mindless, get-to-know-you chatter. Sounds like you actually have something to say."

"Well, I guess I do," Akiza replied.

"Don't be shy now," Chase said. "I want to hear what Akiza Izinski is so smug about. And don't worry about offending me, I've had worse than anything you can dish out."

Normally, Akiza would have taken this as a challenge, but she decided to let it slide. Her question would either help her understand Chase better, or frustrate him beyond relief. Even though they were playing nice now, the two still had to contain their animosity towards each other.

"Okay, here goes," Akiza said. "You remember that duel you had in the semi-pro league that would have landed you a spot on the tour?"

Chase nodded. "The one against Jason Yuki a few months ago? Grandkid of that Jaden and Alexis couple?" he asked.

"That's the one," Akiza said.

"What about it?" the rich teen asked.

Akiza took a deep breath. This was where things would get touchy. "Well...I heard you lost on purpose."

Chase was silent for a moment, and his gaze turned dark with anger. Yep, he was offended. "And who told you that?" he coldly asked. Even if it was true, it would sting just as badly to be called on it than to be falsely accused. Which is why Akiza asked in the first place, aside from the face that she simply wanted to know.

Akiza shrugged. "They," she joked.

"_They_ talk a lot, don't they?" Chase joked back. Akiza was disturbed when she almost giggled. "So why did _they_ say I threw it?" he asked. This was getting under Chase's skin even more than Akiza had intended, and she loved it.

"Well...not long after, Jason Yuki got sponsored by your dad's company," Akiza said.

Chase sighed. "And the rumor is that he gave our sponsorship priority in exchange for me allowing him to secure his spot on the pro tour." Obviously, he had heard this accusation before. Akiza nodded. "And?" Chase asked. "What do you think?"

Akiza froze, unprepared to answer. It certainly seemed like something Chase would do. "I...I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it," she muttered. She looked at Chase, who was studying her intently. "But really...is it true?"

Chase gave a sly grin. "The only negotiation my company ever made with that Yuki kid was his signing bonus. Believe it or not, he beat me fair and square."

Akiza couldn't hide her shock. "I...I don't know what I'm more surprised about. That you actually have principals, or that you just admitted to losing a fair duel."

"Careful," Chase said. "My principals have limits. For example, I have no problem kissing another guy's girlfriend."

Dammit, he remembered.

Akiza buried her face in her hands and let out a mournful sigh. "Please Chase...I really don't want to do this. Can't you just think of something else?" she pleaded.

"Well, you could always come in-"

"AND I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!" she cried, earning a few annoyed stares from some other customers.

Chase shrugged. "Then a kiss it is," he replied. "I think I deserve it after the generosity I've shown you."

Akiza shook her head. "Why do you do this to me? What sick thrill do you get from making me miserable?" she asked.

"Revenge is human nature," he replied. "Besides, it would be nice to...ah, forget it."

"What?" Akiza asked.

Chase sighed. "Just that it would be nice to know what it feels like to be with a girl who cares more about the size of my wallet."

Akiza felt a pang of sympathy for Chase. Wait, sympathy? That couldn't be right, this guy was a jerk! But a second glance confirmed it, Akiza Izinski felt sorry for Chase Princeton. She knew what it was like to have people use you for something they wanted. It hurt knowing that someone you loved only considered you a tool in their master plan, a disposable pawn in their game. And whether it was money or psychic powers, the results were damaging.

He shook his head. "Forget it. I'm full, let's go."

They paid and left, once again in awkward silence.

* * *

They stood in front of the Izinski mansion, Chase walking Akiza up to the door. Neither had said a single word since leaving the diner, and the level of discomfort was through the roof. Akiza had been dreading this part of the evening, and she felt herself getting nervous as they approached her front door.

Chase coughed. "I'll have the parts delivered, they should be in your garage by tomorrow morning," he said.

Akiza nodded. "Thanks," she muttered. At least they had their turbo drivers secured.

They stood in silence for a moment, and the all too familiar awkwardness set in again, making Akiza even more uncomfortable with her situation. She just wanted to get this over with and go back to Yusei, let the man she loved make her forget about all of the unpleasantness with his warn embrace.

She closed her eyes. "Just...get it over with," she begged.

Akiza puckered her lips and waited for the contact to come. She was disgusted by even the mere thought of his lips touching hers, and she involuntarily shuddered in trepidation. She hoped Yusei would forgive her for this, oh God please let him forgive her. She knew he would, but her discomfort made her doubt, made her feel so used and guilty about kissing Chase. This was so wrong...

A moment passed and nothing happened, and Akiza cracked an eye open to find Chase staring at her. The bastard probably wanted her to come to him, her to initiate the contact like she was the needy one. No...that was too much. She couldn't do that, the only one she would ever give herself to was Yusei. But...she had to. This was for Yusei. She couldn't let him down...

"Chase," Akiza said, trying to hold back her tears. "I...just please..."

He shook his head. "The lucky bastard," he replied. She gave him a confused stare and was met my Chase's sad smile. "You really would do anything for him, wouldn't you?" Akiza nodded, and Chase gave a harsh laugh. "I thought so..."

She couldn't take any more of this. "Chase please, don't drag this out. It's hard enough as it is," Akiza pleaded, hanging her head in shame. She felt so dirty, allowing herself to be used by another man. Even if it was just a kiss...

"Then...goodnight," Chase muttered. He turned to walk away, leaving Akiza standing on the porch. Did this mean that he wasn't going to go through with it? She ran after him and stepped in his path. This was Chase for God's sake. He didn't just go back on his terms, much less deprive himself of something for another person's happiness.

"Why?" Akiza asked.

Chase shrugged. "Because you love Yusei," he said.

Akiza was even more confused. "I always did, why does that change things now?" she asked.

"Because," Chase said, his voice heavy with defeat. "I thought before that you two were just a sham. I thought that you only got together because the King and Queen of turbo dueling dating would be good for publicity. I never knew it was real..."

Akiza glared. It was good that Chase valued the sanctity of a loving relationship, but she was still offended that he believed that her and Yusei's love was fake. "That's very shallow," she said.

"To you maybe," Chase said. "Where I come from, love is always second to money. You date and you marry by what's best for your bank account, not what you heart tells you. I thought it was no different for you and Yusei. But now..." he trailed off.

Akiza couldn't believe it. This boy, the biggest jerk she had ever known, was bearing his soul to her and letting her go free without breaching her dignity. And she finally saw a little deeper into the motivation behind his poor attitude. He was trapped in a life that left him no freedom to love, that was only concerned with the superficial, and his obnoxious personality was really a cry for help. Even if he overdid it much too often, Chase only wanted to be loved, just like everyone else who was alone.

Chase put his hands in his pockets and hung his head, exposed for the weak and forlorn boy he really was. "So I guess this is goodbye," he said. She nodded and was about to turn and walk away when an idea struck her. It was still undesirable to her, but if it could help Chase...

Akiza leaned forward and gave Chase a short kiss on the cheek.

He was stunned for a second, and so was Akiza. "Thank you Chase," she said.

Chase smirked. "You know, there's always plenty of room in my bed tonight..."

Akiza let out a hapless sigh. "We're having a moment Chase. Don't ruin it."

"Hey," he said. "It's what I do."

And with that, Chase entered his car and drove away. Akiza shook her head and walked into her house, finding Yusei asleep on the couch. Poor thing, he must have stayed up all this time worrying about her. She went upstairs and changed into shorts and a tank top and came back into the living room

She laid down on the couch with Yusei, resting her head on his chest and settling in for a good night's rest. All in all, the night had gone surprisingly well. She was just about to drift off to sleep...

"How was it?" Yusei asked. Akiza looked up to find his eyes open.

She smiled and gave him a long and warm kiss. He moaned at the contact and picked her up, setting her in his lap.

Akiza rested against his chest. "Actually...not too bad," she replied.

She felt Yusei relax immensely against her. "That's good," he breathed. "I was worried about what would happen," he said. His eyes suddenly widened. "Did he...did he kiss you?" Yusei asked.

"No," Akiza said, causing Yusei to give a surprised smile. "He said he didn't want to because he realized you and I are truly in love."

Yusei raised his eyebrow. "Chase said that? As in rich douche bag Chase?" he scoffed.

She nodded. "Actually...I don't want to lie to you, Yusei...I kinda kissed him on the cheek," she confessed, bracing herself for a scathing argument. When Yusei was silent, she elaborated, only wanting him to understand. "It's just, I really didn't want to do anything unfaithful to you, Yusei. And he saw that, and I wanted to help him feel less alone, and-"

Akiza was cut off by Yusei's lips. They were warm and full, and she ran her hands through his hair as they kissed passionately. They broke apart after a minute. "Akiza," Yusei whispered. "You have the kindest and most genuine heart in the world. And I love you even more for wanting to help Chase."

She smiled and gave him a short peck. "But," Yusei said. "There's something I should tell you too."

"And what's that?" she asked.

Yusei bit his lip. "Carly and I...kinda spied on you and Chase," he said.

Akiza laughed. "Seriously?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, good to know that I have a guardian angel with me."

They laughed and talked and loved for the rest of the night, finally drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

So, how'd you like the date? Review and let me know!

As I said, there might not be an update for a while. Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, me again!

Sorry for the bit of a wait. Trust me, this chapter will be well worth it. Also, I have some good news.** Find My Way Back** is officially off hiatus, so be sure to check it out after you read this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then Faithshipping would be a college major.

* * *

Chapter 25

"BOOYAH BABY! SURF'S UP!" Crow cried.

Everyone else just shook their heads as they watched their carrot top friend load his surfboard into the car. Where he had gotten it was a mystery, and no one was going to be the first to ask.

After the turbo drivers had been successfully installed in Team 5ds' runners, it was the general consensus that a much deserved break was in order. It was just a few days before the match with Team Catastrophe, and the worn out Signers and co. needed some rest after their strenuous ordeal. The ideas were laid out, and Stephanie's suggestion of going to the beach was voted the best.

Which led to Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Carly, Crow, Stephanie, Leo, Luna and Bruno loading up the car and throwing on their bathing suits for some fun in the sun. Sherry was going to meet them there, upon Bruno's request (there was still some friction between 5ds and the Frenchwoman, but considerably less now than at first). The day was shaping up to be the perfect getaway from the stresses of the WRGP. Until Crow decided to bring a surfboard, which began a fresh round of his trademark bickering with Jack.

"Are you serious?" Jack cried. "Do you even know how to surf?"

Crow threw the board in the back of the car. "How hard can it be?" he said. "We ride duel runners at 250 miles an hour Jack, I think I can handle a piece of wood on waves."

Stephanie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Crow. "Just be careful babe," she said. "You're still recovering from your shoulder, and I don't want you to get hurt again."

He smiled and gave her a short kiss. "I promise, I'll be careful," he replied. Stephanie smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but Crow received a slap on the back of the head from Jack.

"Give it a rest," the blonde said. "At least wait until you're on the beach and nobody cares."

Crow smirked. "Oh yeah? That what you and Carly going to do? Find yourselves a nice, private sand dune and get busy-"

"Shut the hell up Crow," Jack spat.

"What's that about me Jack?" Carly called from the from seat.

"Erm, nothing babe," Jack stuttered, shooting Crow a dirty glare while the Blackwing duelist laughed his head off. Stephanie seemed to be enjoying it too.

After the fight and the makeup, Crow and Stephanie had become closer than ever before. They took it slower than last time, wanting to fully get to know each other before crossing any intimate lines. It was working out well, and Crow and Stephanie had evolved into a happy couple. Even Rachel, Stephanie's big sister, had come around to Crow. At least, after giving him a scathing lecture about how much her little sister meant to her, and what she would to Crow's manhood if he hurt her again. The very thought made him shudder. Rachel was a bit overprotective, but the girl had a kind heart once you got to know her.

Jack and Carly were about the same. Between work and dueling, the two didn't see each other as much as the other couples of Team 5ds, but that didn't mean they were any less in love. Days off and free nights were spent with each other, going out on dates, hanging out at Carly's house (where things usually got steamy), and enjoying each other's presence. It was actually surprising how little the dynamics of their relationship had changed, but that had yet to become a bad thing. Jack liked where they were, and he didn't want to screw it up by trying for anything different. At least, not yet.

Bruno and Sherry were...evasive as ever. Their time together was usually spent over meals and other instances where they could both sneak away from their teams and be alone. It was hard for them to have a relationship that was so open to criticism and opposition, but they were holding out in hopes that it would become easier after the WRGP was over.

And finally, Yusei and Akiza could not have been happier together. They were now a part of each other's lives, and one was not complete without the other. Even more so lately, now that Akiza had become an official member of Team 5ds (not that she had ever been excluded from it). And much to Jack and Crow's dismay, Yusei and Akiza were going through another phase where they could not keep their hands off of each other if the world depended on it. Every time the young lovers were left alone for even a minute, their friends would walk back into the room to find Yusei and Akiza's tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

Crow had even caught them making out in the laundry room once, Akiza sitting on the washing machine while going at it with Yusei. He was never going to let them live that down, even though Yusei reassured him that nothing happened.

With all the gear loaded up, the gang entered the car, and Jack began driving them to the beach. Carly joined him in the passenger seat while Crow, Stephanie and Leo sat in the middle. Yusei, Akiza and Luna sat in the back. Bruno drew the short straw and got stuck riding in the very back with the luggage, much to his chagrin.

So, with the tunes drowning out the blunet's complaints, Team 5ds headed to the land of sand and sun. A normal start to a not so normal day.

* * *

"Told you I knew how to pitch a tent," Jack declared, pleased with his triumph.

Crow whistled. "You sure did, Jack. Man, you actually built that thing all by yourself," he jested.

Jack struck his victory pose. "Hmph, told you I could do it!"

Crow and Stephanie tried to suppress their laughter. After arriving, they got into an argument about who would set up the tent. Crow had badgered Jack about his incapability, and Jack had stormed off on a mission. Ten minutes later, the tent was up, and Jack was gloating. Of course, Crow was the real victor since he had weaseled his way out of the work, but the blonde was clearly not picking up on it.

With their shade engendered, Team 5ds began their day off. Leo and Luna ran straight for the water, wanting nothing more than to swim and splash around in the waves. The twins didn't need their older friends to have fun, they could entertain themselves all day if they wanted to.

Bruno and Sherry had wondered off to parts unknown, which actually happened quite frequently. The Signers never asked and questions, and Bruno and Sherry didn't tell any lies. Crow and Stephanie went out in the ocean as well, but they were more focused on each other than they were on the water.

Jack, Carly, Yusei and Akiza were left on the shore. The girls decided that they wanted to lay out and tan, and Yusei and Jack decided to join them. Jack because he was looking to improve his 'already flawless' skin, Yusei because he wanted to be with Akiza every minute of the day. And because of what she was wearing...

Akiza was always a modest girl, but when it came to swimsuits, she was definitely not shy about showing off her amazing body. On the way to the beach, she had worn a pink cover up, but upon arrival, the obstructing cloth was discarded, and Yusei felt like Christmas had come early that year. Akiza was left in a red two piece bathing suit that hugged her magnificent figure in all the right places, and Yusei had to constantly remind himself not to drool. Just give him an hour with her behind some sand dune...

Yusei quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He set out his towel next to Akiza and laid down, trying to focus on anything except his girlfriend's exposed body. The raven haired teen closed his eyes, but it was no use. They kept snapping back open and drifting back to her gorgeous curves seemingly of their own accord. He closed his eyes again in an attempt to calm himself down.

_'Okay, just relax. Let your mind go blank and enjoy yourself...'_

"Yusei?" Akiza said.

He cracked his eyes open and sat up. "Yeah?"

She held up a white bottle. "Could you rub sun block on me? I don't want to burn," she said.

Yusei's face immediately became ripe red with a blush. Sure, he had touched Akiza before, but this was a different game altogether. A different ballpark even. He would be rubbing lotion all over her body, her _exposed_ body, which made Yusei's hands tremble at the very thought of running his fingers along her sexy figure. Yusei gulped, and tentatively took the bottle from her. "Y-yeah...no problem..."

He could have sworn she wore a devious smirk as he poured the creamy liquid into his hand. Akiza laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting her arms fall to her sides to allow Yusei access to all parts of her body. The action made Yusei become excited in ways he did not want to experience at this moment. Any more of this, and he was likely to go crazy on Akiza in front of everyone at the beach.

He stared with her leg, gently patting some of the sun block on her glistening skin. Akiza's eyes fluttered upon feeling the cold lotion, but she instantly relaxed when Yusei started rubbing it in. His cheeks became red once again as he massaged the cream into her warm skin, his hands gliding over her exposed flesh, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

Yusei continued rubbing the lotion onto Akiza's leg, and he poured out some more and started on her other one. He looked up and took a glance over at Jack, who was applying lotion to Carly's skin. From the looks of it, he was performing with much more grace and confidence. Lucky bastard, he had probably oiled up dozens of women during his time as King, and from the way Carly was responding to his touch, it looked like he was putting that experience to good use.

Akiza let out a slight moan as Yusei massaged the lotion into her thighs, kneading her curves as he rubbed in the sun block. He felt himself grow even more excited as he realized that she was enjoying this, enjoying him touching her in places that normally remained hidden. He poured out more lotion and began to rub it into her stomach, up to just below her chest. His hands began to tremble as they passed just below the fabric of her top, coming thrillingly close to her protruding breasts.

"Mmmhh," Akiza moaned. "That feels good..."

Yusei blushed yet again and poured out more lotion, rubbing into her arms as Akiza continued to torture him with her quiet cooing and praises. If Yusei didn't know better, he would say that she was trying to turn him on. He finished her arms quickly, and Akiza rolled over on her back.

He squirted some more lotion into his hand and began massaging it into her shoulders. Akiza writhed in pleasure as Yusei massaged the cool cream into her exposed back, and Yusei breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he had almost made it through without embarrassing himself.

"Mphf, wait," said Akiza, reaching behind her. "It's a little itchy..."

Before Yusei's astonished eyes, Akiza undid the back of her top, letting the pestering strap fall to her sides and exposing the entirety of her smooth back. "That's better," she sighed as her beautiful skin was even further exposed. Yusei gawked as Akiza laid back down again, who was still thankfully covered in the important areas. He felt the bottle of lotion slip from his hand as he sat intoxicated by Akiza's perfect body, tempting him to throw caution to the wind and fulfill his lustful desires right then and there. He felt a line of saliva run down his chin, and he quickly wiped it away before anyone saw.

Akiza glanced back at him with a questioning eye, and Yusei fumbled around for the sun block, hastily squirting some onto Akiza's back. He began rubbing it in, and Akiza resumed her contented moans and twitches of ecstasy. Yusei silently thanked the heavens for his girlfriend's voluptuous figure, and he had to concentrate on not imagining all the things he would do to her as he finished applying the lotion to Akiza's body.

She retied the back strap of her top and rolled over. "Thanks babe," she chirped.

Yusei managed a smile, still delirious from touching his girlfriend in so many places. "A-anytime, beautiful," he replied.

Akiza closed her eyes once again and began to soak up all the sun she could. Yusei was again fighting a losing battle with his eyes, which were darting from Akiza's breasts down her curves, then back up again to restart the lustful process. He was trying desperately to contain himself as he laid out in the sun.

"Yusei?" Akiza asked. He turned his head and she met his gaze.

"Hmm?"

She wore a knowing smile. "It's okay if you look at me. I _love_ it when you do," she whispered, her voice low and seductive.

Yusei felt his stomach do a back flip, and he realized that the only way to get out of this was to play her game. Fine, she wanted to turn him on, two could dance to that beat.

"Well, that's good," he teased. "Because I _love_ looking at you."

Akiza giggled, and a blush formed across her face. Yusei smirked as he realized that he was getting to her. No stopping now...

"You know," Yusei said. "Since I put sun block on you, it only seems fair that you do the same for me."

Her eyes widened before fashioning themselves into a sensual gaze. She slowly crawled over to her boyfriend, making sure he had a good view down her top, and Yusei squirmed as his lower extremity threatened to explode with arousal. She placed her delicate fingers on Yusei's chest and lightly pressed, guiding him down onto his back. Without warning, she leaned over and straddled Yusei's waist, causing both of their hearts to skip a beat.

Akiza poured some lotion into her hand and slowly worked it into Yusei's chest. She massaged the sun block into his muscled pecks and ground her hips against his waist, causing both of their visions to flash white with pleasure. Yusei leaned his head back and let out a muffled moan as a blissful spasm ran though his body, a mixture of the cool lotion and Akiza's hot display.

And Akiza let out a mischievous chuckle as Yusei slipped into his realm of bliss. "I think I can...return the favor..."

* * *

It was midday, and Leo and Luna were a bit tired.

After witnessing Crow's failed attempts at surfing, they quickly became bored with the water. It was humorous to see the tail Signer bust it on every single wave he rode, and no one enjoyed it more than Jack, who almost filmed it with his camera in order to post it on YouTube. Luckily for Crow, Stephanie had made sure there was no video evidence of his disastrous venture, but she forbid him to surf again when his shoulder started slightly aching from the falls.

Yusei, Akiza, Jack and Carly had laid out for most of the time, but they had gotten in the water for a bit. Probably a good thing too, they needed to cool off after the hotness that occurred. Thankfully, Leo and Luna were too busy playing in the waves to notice. Bruno and Sherry were still nowhere to be found. Also probably a good thing.

Now, in need of a break from the sun and sand, Leo and Luna went to a drink vendor to get something refreshing. The small, barlike shack was made of bamboo, adding to the tropical vibe of the beach. A sign stood that hosted a picture of a marshmallow-looking duel monster and read "Moki Moki Drinks."

Leo unceremoniously excused himself for a bathroom break, and Luna walked up and ordered a strawberry smoothie. She sat in silence and listened to the drone of the waves, feeling the cool ocean breeze.

"Luna?" a voice sounded.

Luna spun around in her chair to find one of her old friends standing in front of her, wearing a bathing suit and looking happy as could be. Her heart skipped a beat, and she smiled.

"Rally!" she cried, jumping out of her seat and wrapping the boy in a tight hug. Rally blushed upon contact, and Luna pulled him over to the empty seat next to her.

At the end of the Dark Signer War, Rally and Luna met each other and hit it off. They became good friends during the reconstruction of the Daedalus Bridge, and Yusei was happy to see two of his friends, one old and one new, getting along so well. They hadn't seen each other in a while, however, due to school starting up. They attended different academies, much to Luna's displeasure.

Rally blushed, shy as ever around the teal haired girl. "So, how've you been?" he asked.

Luna beamed. "Great! Glad to be out of school for the summer," she replied. Rally smiled back and nodded, and Luna couldn't help but be captivated by his pearly whites. She suddenly grew nervous. "I, ah...I was actually..." she stuttered.

"Yeah?" Rally said, causing Luna to blush in embarrassment. She cursed herself for being such a ditz and forced herself to get with it.

"I, ah, was just wondering what you were doing this summer," she said, looking away in embarrassment.

Rally shrugged. "Haven't really decided yet. I came to the beach today with some guys from school, but other than that, I have no plans."

Luna's heart fluttered upon hearing this. She had wanted to hang out with Rally really badly ever since school started, and she may have just found the perfect opportunity. "Well, ah, have you been following the WRGP?" she asked.

The boy smiled, and he became excited now that dueling had been brought up. "Heck yeah!" he exclaimed. "You guys were awesome against Team Unicorn! That was the best match I've ever seen!"

Luna blushed. Even though his praise wasn't really meant for her, she couldn't help but imagine that it was. "Well," she shyly said. "I'm not really part of the team, I just kinda tag along."

She took a deep breath, hoping that this would work out like she planned. "Hey," she said. "Maybe...I could ask Yusei if you could sit in the pit with us."

Rally's eyes widened, and his smile grew even wider. "R-really? You would do that for me?" he asked, incredulous that he might be up close to the turbo dueling action.

Luna nodded. "Yeah, it would be fun! Besides, I'm sure Yusei would have no problem with it, since you two have known each other like, forever."

"Awesome!" he cried. "You're the best Luna!"

The vendor brought Luna her smoothie, and she took a big slurp of it, the delicious strawberry flavor quenching her thirst. The vendor also brought Rally his smoothie, which was a strange mix of flavors that Luna couldn't place. He took a sip, clearly enjoying the mysterious blend. Rally glanced over at Luna while drinking his smoothie, and Luna realized that she had been staring at him. She quickly tore her gaze away, and a light blush crept onto her face.

She saw him grow nervous. "E-everything alright?" he asked.

Luna nodded. "Y-yeah, just...I've um, never seen that flavor before." She gestured to his smoothie and Rally held it up and smiled.

"It's called Ocean Water," he said. "It's a weird mix, but it's really good!" He took an exaggerated sip to prove his point.

"Could I have a sip?" Luna said, the words coming out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. Her face grew even redder, and she looked away in embarrassment. Had she actually just asked that? Asked to take a sip of his drink, where his lips had just been?

He slid the smoothie over to her. "Go ahead," he said, encouraging her to take a drink.

She smiled and looked around for another straw, but the vendor was already serving another customer. Rally must have noticed. "It's alright," he said. "You can use my straw. I don't have cooties, promise."

Luna suddenly became very giddy inside. "W-well, ah...maybe I do," she said, not wanting to do anything rash or make things awkward between them.

Rally shot her a sly grin. "Cooties I can handle," he replied. Luna's eyes widened, and she saw Rally's eyebrows raise in surprise before he glanced away with an embarrassed grimace on his face. Looks like she wasn't the only one having trouble speaking today. Without any more hesitation, she took a sip of Rally's smoothie, letting the cool beverage slide down her throat.

And then she took another quick sip. "Wow," she said. "That really is good."

Rally smiled. "Told ya."

A silence fell over the two of them. And it was during this silence that Luna began to examine her relationship with the boy from the Satellite. He was always so kind to her, so sincere and sweet. Not to mention that she found his shyness to be unbelievably cute. And his eyes, she loved his eyes. When they stared back at her, she felt so special, so...contented. She thought back to how much she missed him while they were apart, and she resolved to never let them not see each other for so long ever again.

And then, with a flutter of her heart, Luna realized that she had a crush on Rally. And she had it bad.

Call it what you wish, be it puppy love, childhood infatuation, or 'like liking' someone, Luna had it for Rally. She had never realized it before because of his absence, but now that they were reunited, all of the warm giddiness came rushing back to her.

"I really missed you," Rally said, his voice barely a whisper.

Luna smiled. "I missed you too," she said. She took a deep breath. "Rally, I-"

"I'm back!" Leo shouted, jumping up onto a stood and ordering a drink. Rally and Luna jumped in surprise, and they suddenly realized just how close they had been to each other. They hastily pulled away, and Leo seemed to notice their guest for the first time.

"Hey Rally, long time no see!" he said.

Rally nervously stood up, still startled from having the moment ruined. "Y-yeah, good to see you too," he stammered. "I, ah...should be getting back to the guys."

Luna nodded and waved farewell. "O-okay. I'll be sure to ask Yusei," she said. She took a pen from the counter and grabbed his hand, writing down a series of digits. "Here's my number. You can call me later if you...you know, ah...want to talk..."

Rally nodded, and Luna felt an electric sensation wherever their hands touched. The boy gave a short nod and one last farewell, and was off to the beach. Luna dreamily stared after him, and once he was out of sight, she turned back to find Leo staring at her with a sly grin.

"What?" she hissed.

"You've got it bad for Rally, huh?" Leo said, his smirk growing even wider.

Luna blushed. "I d-don't know what you mean," she said.

Leo laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Oh come on Luna, you guys are almost as obvious as Yusei and Akiza were."

She shook her head. "That's not true Leo. We're just friends," she reassured him.

"Oh yeah?" Leo retorted. "That was a pretty long drink of smoothie you took there. You sure it wasn't his lips that tasted so sweet?"

Luna's face paled. "L-Leo, how l-long were you w-watching us?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

He shrugged. "Just before you guys got your smoothies," he said.

Luna rested her face in her hands. Leo would never let her live this one down, and she was sure that he would wail on Rally for coming onto his little sister, if you could even call what happened between them 'coming on'. But Leo just smiled and put a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Don't worry sis, I won't tell. Besides, I thought you guys might like each other," he said.

Luna looked up in surprise. Was her brother actually being mature about this, even more mature than she was? "Umm, t-thanks Leo," she said. "But I don't even know if he likes me back."

"Seriously?" Leo asked. "If he was any more head-over-heels for you, then he would fall flat on his face. Trust me, he's got it just as badly as you do."

Luna was impressed. This was a different side of Leo than she had seen in the past, and she rather liked it. "When did you become such a love guru?" she joked.

"I dunno," he said. "I guess when Patty and I broke up, it sobered me up a bit."

"I'm sorry," Luna said. "I forgot about that."

"No biggie," Leo shrugged. He grinned again. "So when is he going to ask you out?"

Luna sighed. Same old Leo, different day.

* * *

Yusei and Jack walked to the smoothie stand, their girlfriends orders fresh in their minds. Everyone was tired and on the verge of burning, and Yusei suspected that they would only stay a bit longer before heading home.

Carly and Akiza got thirsty, so Yusei and Jack, being whipped as they were, trudged off to get them something to drink. The boys didn't mind though, rubbing lotion on their girlfriend's bodies was enough to make them do anything asked of them. It was nice getting away from everything, the troubles of the Grand Prix, and Yusei was happy to have a day of all fun and no worry.

They stopped at the vendor and ordered four smoothies, leaving Jack and Yusei some time to talk. The vendor was preoccupied with another customer, and she waved without turning towards them.

"So, how's Carly been?" Yusei asked.

"Good," Jack replied. "She's still getting a kick out of you dragging her along to spy on Chase."

Yusei chuckled. "Yeah, that was a bit drastic on my part."

"Don't blame you mate," Jack said. "I'd have done much worse to that bastard if he even tried to touch my girlfriend."

Yusei nodded, knowing that Jack was even more protective of Carly than he was of Akiza. The instinct probably came from the Dark Signer War, due to Carly's transformation and Jack's determination to never let anything bad happen to her again. Yusei didn't blame his friend. If anything ever happened to Akiza, Yusei would never forgive himself.

Jack chuckled. "You know, I'm still pissed that Andre was able to take me out so easily."

"He tricked us all," Yusei said. "Nothing you could do about it."

The blonde shook his head. "I know, but still...it feels like I let you guys down again."

"Again?" Yusei asked.

Jack nodded. "You know, leaving you guys in the Satellite and all." He stared pensively into the distance. "I still feel like shit about that sometimes, leaving you guys to rot."

"It's in the past," Yusei said. "You're sorry about it, we forgive you, and bygones are bygones."

Jack snorted. "That easy, huh?"

"That's why it's called friendship," Yusei said. "Forgiving each other's screw ups is part of the deal."

Jack, much to Yusei's surprise, allowed himself a small smile at his friends words. No matter how much of a badass the blonde seemed to be, deep down he was a good guy. You just had to dig through that tough exterior to find that guy.

Yusei decided to turn the conversation to a lighter topic. "So, what do you think about Team Catastrophe?" he asked.

"Lucky," Jack said. "If the other team in the first round hadn't crashed, they would have lost. They may be intimidating, but they're not very exceptional duelists."

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Still, it seems fishy that _every_ member of the other team took a fall. I mean, how unlucky can-"

"Here's your drinks sir," the vendor said.

Yusei looked up at the girl and smiled. "Thank you-"

He froze.

Jack waved his hand in front of Yusei's face and glanced back at the vendor. The blonde was about to utter some lame apology, but he froze upon seeing the woman behind the counter. Yusei blinked his eyes. No, it wasn't possible...

"Y-Yusei?" she whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

Yusei shook his head, his world spinning out of control.

"Ellie..."

* * *

Dun dun dun! I know, I'm evil. Review and let me know what you think of Ellie's return!

Next chapter, how will Yusei and Akiza deal with this new development?


	26. Chapter 26

Hey people! I'm back!

Sorry about the delay, I was out of town last week. Thank you to all of you guys for your patience and support!

A/N: I figure fanfiction is like a movie, if you only use the 'F word' once, it's still pg-13.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then Yusei and Akiza would actually make out as much as I force them to in my stories.

* * *

Chapter 26

Yusei stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do or say. A cold sweat ran down his neck despite the scalding weather, and his chest felt unusually hollow as he started back at the woman who was once the source of his affection and affliction.

Elise's eyes held tears, ones that had melted Yusei's heart back in the Satellite. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't real, that he was just seeing things, but the longer he stared the more real the pain became. He slowly shook his head, trying to hold himself together, refusing to let her see how much she had hurt him.

He thought he had left this all behind. He thought that Akiza had healed all of the scars, taken away all of the pain and hate. But the bitterness and hurt all came rushing back in one painful surge as her green eyes gazed into his soul. Yusei felt the world spin, his head becoming cloudy with regretful reflections and broken memories. He tried to speak, but no words came. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Y-Yusei..." she said. Her fingers slowly moved forward to touch his hand, and Yusei felt her cool skin brush against his. He shivered at her touch. It wasn't the exciting, electric sensation he felt with Akiza, but a cold and mournful tremble that shook him to the very bone. "You...you're here..." she whispered.

He yanked his hand away, rage and malice building up inside. "Stay the hell away from me," he spat. He turned, tearing his gaze from Elise, and began to storm away, biting his tongue before he said anything else he would regret. Every second he looked at her was another step back into that painful past, into those memories that made him callous and bitter, and Yusei didn't want to feel those things ever again.

He heard Jack get up and quickly run over to him. "Yusei, wait!" he cried.

Yusei didn't listen. He continued to angrily walk, desperate to get as far away as possible. He didn't care where he was going, anywhere but there was good enough. "Yusei!" Jack cried again, catching up. "Just hear me out-"

"Jack," Yusei growled. "I don't want to hear it. I just...I want to go home."

"Please Yusei," Jack said. "Running away isn't going to solve anything."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Yusei cried. "Talk to her, forgive the woman who shattered my heart, make up with the girl who fed us to the wolves?" He took a deep breath. "I can't Jack...I can't do that, it takes me back to a place that I don't want to be..."

Jack was silent, and Yusei again walked back to the beach in silence. The blonde knew how much damage Elise had done, knew the suffering Yusei had endured. And he only prayed that this would end better than last time.

* * *

"Elise?" Akiza said in disbelief. "The...the same one that...that..."

Yusei nodded. "Yeah..."

The couple sat in the living room of the twin's house, and Yusei had just told Akiza about his experience on the beach. He had stormed off to the car, not saying a word to anyone in fear of what he might utter, and everyone immediately knew something was wrong. Akiza had followed and found him laying down in the seat, his eyes clenched in pain as pained trembles racked his form. She had laid down with him, not asking what was wrong, but simply being there to comfort the man she loved.

Yusei knew that he loved Akiza, and that he had no feelings of affection left for Elise. But her return had brought with it all of his past failures and mistakes, forcing him to relive the most painful times of his life. His greatest fear was that he would never be good enough for Akiza, make the same mistakes, and that she would leave him as well. He would rather die than see that day.

Akiza wrapped her arms tighter around Yusei. "Did she say anything?" she asked.

Yusei shook his head. "I walked away before she had the chance. I just couldn't face her, no matter how hard I tried."

His eyes were filmed with a pained glaze as he spoke. Akiza knew that Yusei was bottling it all up inside of himself, running away from the memory of Elise like he always had. And she couldn't let him start that vicious cycle again, she had to help him through this.

"Yusei," Akiza said. "I know it's painful, but...you'll feel better if you face this. It can give you closure."

"I don't see how talking with the person who used me and manipulated me could do anything but cause me more pain," he replied. "I thought you would understand that."

Akiza flinched at Yusei's harsh tone, and Yusei felt her jerk against him. He cursed himself for almost losing it again. He wrapped Akiza in a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'm sorry," he said. "It just...it hurts..."

"I know," she said. "But you'll never move on until you face it, Yusei."

He shook his head. "I thought I already put all this behind me," Yusei lamented. "I thought I was at peace with this, with what happened, with Elise. But when I saw her, I...I don't know, it all came screaming back out of the closet."

Akiza didn't know what to say anymore. She just laid in silence, wishing that that infernal girl had never crossed paths with Yusei. She sat up and took Yusei's hands in her own, preparing herself for what was about to be an unpleasant experience. Akiza lifted his chin so their gazes met, and she took in a deep breath.

"You have to talk to her," Akiza said.

Shock flashed across Yusei's face before he closed his eyes and shook his head. "There's no way," he said. "I don't know if I can face her again. And even if I could, she probably doesn't want to see me."

"You'll never know if you don't try," Akiza said.

Yusei stood up, angry and frustrated. He began pacing, his breathing becoming slightly faster. "You make it sound like I'm trying out a new combo or something," he spat. "Akiza, this girl tore my life apart! She got one of my best friends killed, she betrayed me to security!"

"I didn't say it would be easy," Akiza said. "But you need to face it, Yusei. You can't keep running from her forever."

He gave a hoarse laugh. "So it seems."

They sat in silence for a moment, both wishing for the other to understand. Yusei couldn't believe that Akiza was actually telling him to talk to the one person that had done him more damage than any other. And on top of it, she wanted him to just forgive Elise like nothing ever happened. Making peace with your past was hard, Yusei realized. Although, he suspected it was a lot easier when your tormentor was already dead, as in Akiza's case.

Akiza just wanted Yusei back. Not this guilt ridden, hate filled shell of the wonderful man she had fallen in love with. She knew how damaging memories could be, and she only wanted Yusei to accept his past and forgive the people who hurt him.

She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it would help him move forward, just as it had helped her...

* * *

_She stood over the headstone, gazing down at the engravings. It was hard to believe that he was actually gone, actually dead. Akiza stared in silence, reflecting on everything, trying to find the will to hate him._

_There were no tears, she wouldn't give him anymore of her sorrow. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to despise his memory, even after he had manipulated and used her. She knelt down and placed a single red rose on his grave._

_"I know it didn't end well between us..."_

_Even if he was a sociopath and a murderer, he had showed her the first measure of kindness during her time as the Black Rose Witch. Even if it was only a ploy to gain control of her powers, it felt real to Akiza. Even if he didn't care about her, she had cared about him. And even if she had every right to hate him with every fiber of her being, she couldn't bring herself to call him her enemy. Sayer may have taught her how to hate, but Yusei had taught her how to love. And she was trying, she was really trying to be better._

_"And I'm still having trouble forgiving you for what you did, especially to Toby. I'm not sure if I ever can forgive you for that..."_

_Akiza cringed. This would be so much easier if he hadn't killed Toby, the only source of joy left in Misty's life. Why did he have to do it, why did things have to end that way for that sweet little boy? She would never understand how anyone could fathom such a thing._

_"But...just know that...despite everything..."_

_She stood up, leaving the rose laying on his grave, the only adornment that the stone would ever receive._

_"I...I'm trying not to hate you..._

_"...and I hope you're finally at peace."_

* * *

That day had been months earlier. Sayer still had a cousin who cared enough to give him a burial, and Akiza had found out through one of her old friends in the Arcadia Movement. It had burned through her consciousness, poisoning her emotions until she couldn't go a day without hating Sayer for what he had done. It had affected her relationship with Yusei, but it was during the time where they were still a secret. She didn't tell him what she was going through, and instead faced it on her own.

It had hurt. Letting go of Sayer, putting aside all of the evil he had done, was harder than she ever imagined it would be. It wasn't even the fact that he had manipulated her. But Toby...Akiza didn't know if she would ever stop hating Sayer for ending that innocent boy's life. But she was trying, and her heart was in the right place.

Yusei was still pacing, his eyes on fire with anger. Akiza wished he would listen and at least try to forgive Elise. She knew Yusei hated feeling weak, hated putting himself in a position where he could get hurt, but she knew it was the only way to make things right.

"Yusei," Akiza pleaded. "We can't bury this any longer. And you can't pretend it never happened. Please...at least try to forgive her."

He closed his eyes. "It's not that easy. At least...never mind," he said.

"What?" Akiza asked. "At least what?"

Yusei shook his head. "Elise stabbed me in the back," he whispered. "At least...at least you can pretend that Sayer still cared about you."

She silently gasped as his words stung her heart. Tears came to her eyes and her hands began to tremble as she realized where this was headed. Did Yusei really think that little of her? That she would ignore reality and believe that Sayer loved her unconditionally? It hurt that he still thought her love was divided between him and Sayer after everything Yusei had helped her overcome.

Or perhaps it was the other way around. Perhaps Yusei felt worthless and guilty for not being able to let go of his past like Akiza had. Perhaps he felt like an unworthy person for being unable to fight through the same pain and sorrow Akiza had, the same harsh memories he had helped her through. Perhaps he felt like he wasn't good enough for Akiza because his first reaction was to hate Elise instead of mourn her.

Akiza stood up. She had done everything she could, and now it was up to Yusei. She had helped him forgive himself that day at Martha's orphanage, and now he had to learn to forgive others. Her back turned towards the door, she offered the last bit of encouragement she could muster.

"When you hate someone," Akiza said. "You give them power over you. The more you hate them, the tighter the grasp they have. Sometimes, it can become all you think about, take it from me. But when you forgive...their memory can no longer hurt you."

She looked at him, seeing the tears of love and gratitude in his eyes. "Don't do it for her Yusei, do it for yourself. And if you start feeling too much hate, just remember...that I will _never_ stop loving you."

Akiza walked out of the room, leaving Yusei to finish what she had started. And she knew he could make things right if he tried. She had faith in him.

* * *

The drive over to the apartment complex was the most numbing experience of Yusei's life.

Jack had gotten back in touch with the manager of the beach vendor, and he managed to call in a favor from an old friend from his days as King, which garnered an address. Elise's address.

In truth, Yusei didn't know if he was ready to face Elise. The thought of her brought too many emotions that he couldn't control; anger at her betrayal, sorrow from how she broke his heart, numbness from the many months trying to escape the pain. But everything held an overwhelming sense of guilt.

Akiza had set aside her dark past because she loved him, and because she wanted to be with him. She was at peace with her mistakes and with the suffering she experienced at the hands of others. But he never did that. He never stopped holding onto the bitterness that Elise had caused. And he felt so selfish and undeserving for letting it poison his love with Akiza that he was even more unwilling to face the pain.

He quickly found his way to the apartment complex, and after a short exchange with the manager, ended up in front of a room. He paused outside of the door, gathering up the courage to knock. He knew what laid behind that door, and he couldn't help but feel just like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole into parts unknown. He only wished that he could wake from this nightmare like the girl in the book.

After two long minutes, he finally rapped on the door. "Just a minute," came a female voice. It sounded shaky, but maybe Yusei was just imagining things. He heard some fumbling coming from the other side before the door opened with one fluid motion.

Their eyes met.

All of Yusei's strength and resolve was suddenly lost as he stared at Elise, who stood speechless before him. Her flesh was pale from long hours spent in the corners of dimly lit libraries, taking on a sickly white shade that was not nearly as welcoming as Akiza's beautiful porcelain skin. Her frame was even thinner than it was in the Satellite, her fingers now bony and frail.

But it was her eyes that were the most shocking part. The once shining, deep orbs of green were now a shade of pale teal. They did not hold any of the life or spirit of the girl Yusei once fell in love with. They were empty, lifeless, dead. The only glimmer they still held came from the wetness of freshly shed tears, her cheeks still red from the salty drops.

Elise took a frightened step back. "Y-Yusei..." she whimpered.

Yusei didn't believe it. This did not seem like the same person that had betrayed him three years ago. That Elise was strong, determined to escape, to survive by any means necessary. Now, she seemed dead to the world, broken beyond repair, a soulless being trapped in the realm of the living.

Without asking for permission, Yusei stepped past Elise and into her apartment, not giving the girl a chance to protest. The dwelling was simple, but still better than anything Yusei ever had in the Satellite. He heard the door slowly close behind him, and he turned to face Elise. She stared at him with still unbelieving eyes.

Yusei didn't even know where to begin, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't know they gave tesseras for selling smoothies," he mocked. At least Jack had done something extraordinary with his pass to New Domino City.

Elise's gaze of shock moved into a hateful scowl. "It's a summer job," she bit back. "I'm starting my second year at New Domino University in two months."

"A student?" Yusei cried. "You stab me in the back, get one of my friends killed and break my heart so you can be a student!"

"I did it because there was no other way to escape!" Elise shouted. "Yusei, you and Kalin were out of control. I told you there was no good way it could have ended, and I was right, wasn't I?"

Yusei glared. Her demeanor was different, but her selfishness didn't seem to have changed. "Sounds like a self fulfilling prophecy to me," he retorted. She recoiled at his words, leaning against the wall for support. Her breathing came in labored gasps, and Yusei felt his heart beating painfully fast.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Elise said.

Yusei stepped forward. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "No more of this bullshit, no more lies! I...I have to know. That's why I came here, I have to know what really happened between us."

Elise closed her eyes, and Yusei could see the tears welling up. The Ellie he knew never cried, never showed any weakness. She shook her head, her raven locks falling in front of her face. "You never listened," she whispered. "I was happy, Yusei. I really was happy with you. I loved you, and I had never felt that way about anyone before.

"But..." she continued. "You never listened. I hated it that you were in the Enforcers, hated what you were doing. I didn't want you to end up like my dad because of dueling, but you were just like him. And as time went on, you paid more attention to your dueling than you did to me. You stopped visiting me in the shop. You never laid with me under the stars anymore. I felt like you stopped loving me...and it really hurt Yusei. Your neglect hurt me more than anything."

Tears came to Yusei's eyes. He never knew she had felt this way, and his heart began to ache. "I...I guess that was my fault," he said. "But the Enforcers was something I had to do. And it hurt me just as badly when you didn't support me through it."

"You had a choice," Elise spat. "The Enforcers or me. You made your decision, so I made mine."

"I should never have had to make that choice!" Yusei cried. "You should have been there for me, not patronized me every time I dueled! Love means standing beside someone, even if you don't fully agree with what they are doing. Love means sacrifice, and I didn't see you making any for me."

Elise gave a dry laugh, her eyes full of malice. "What the hell do you think you know about love?" she spat.

An image of Akiza, clear and beautiful, flashed in Yusei's mind. "More than you could ever imagine," he said. Yusei slumped down into a chair, tired from the emotional beat down he was suffering though. Elise sat down on the couch opposite of him, her anger fading away, leaving the same broken shell Yusei had witnessed earlier.

He shook his head. "I know I'm not perfect," Yusei said. "But I would have stayed with you until the end."

"I wanted to stay with you Yusei," Elise whimpered. "But...I just couldn't. I...I hated you for putting dueling before me. And...I don't know...I guess I shouldn't have tried to change you...but...but..." She closed her eyes and began to cry.

Yusei didn't know what to do. He supposed he should have felt elated that she was suffering so much, but all he felt was pity. Akiza had been there to comfort him, but there was no one for Elise.

"I was wrong," Yusei said. "I was wrong to put dueling before you. But I had to stand up for something, I had to fight for what I believed in. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't."

Tears continued to stream down Elise's face. "W-was I not g-good enough for y-you?" she sobbed.

"You were," Yusei said. "You were...the best thing that happened to me in the Satellite...and the worst. But I couldn't live my life backing down from everything. I couldn't just sit around and accept that things would never change. I couldn't live like you, live in fear every day."

She wiped her cheeks dry. "It was a lost cause, Yusei. Any fool could have seen that."

"No cause is lost as long as there's one fool left to fight for it," Yusei replied. "The only person you ever looked out for was yourself."

"I'm sorry, okay!" Elise cried, a fresh stream of tears running down her face. "I didn't want to do it, I really didn't! I didn't have a choice, I still cared about you!"

"How the hell can you say that!" Yusei shouted. "How the hell can you claim to have an ounce of feelings for me after what you did? You said it yourself, I was nothing to you! You hated me so much that you stepped on the pieces of my heart after you broke it!"

"I'm sorry!" Elise cried, burying her face in her hands as she spoke between labored sobs. "Do you know how much I regret that? Do you know how fucking guilty I feel every single day for what I did to you? I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" She broke down completely, her tears staining the shirt she wore.

"I...I w-wish I was d-dead," she muttered. "I w-wish I could t-take Kalin's p-place. But I k-killed him..."

Yusei was again at a loss for words. He had thought that Elise was cold and heartless, but she was now bearing her shattered soul to him. He sat in silence, trying to understand what it all meant.

"_Please_...forgive me," Elise whispered. "Nothing meant anything after I left. I feel like I'm not even alive. Nothing makes the pain stop, nothing fills the hole in my heart, Yusei. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

She looked into his eyes. "Please...I still..._I still love you_. Please don't go, please give me another chance. I promise, I'll do anything, _anything_ to make things right! Please Yusei..._I can't live without you_." She kept on crying, unable to speak anymore.

Elise had changed. Yusei never even considered that she would regret what she had done. But he now saw that the years had taken their toll on her as well, and she didn't have any friends to stand by her when her world came crashing down. And now she was reaching out to him, begging him to save her.

"Elise," Yusei said. She looked at him with hope and fear in her eyes, and Yusei knew her apology was genuine. "Kalin's alive, you know."

Her eyes widened. "He is? But...but how?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say he escaped as well," Yusei said. "You don't have any blood on your hands."

"So," Elise whispered. "Does that mean...that you forgive me?"

Yusei was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "I don't know...I'm trying to, I really am. I don't hate you anymore, but still...it's tough getting past the heartbreak."

"I'm so sorry," she pleaded again. "I was wrong, I was heartless. I hate myself for what happened. Please...give me another chance. We can start over, put everything behind us."

Yusei shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry too for what happened, but..." He took a deep breath and looked into Elise's eyes. "I don't love you anymore."

Elise recoiled as if she had been struck, turning her gaze from Yusei and hugging herself in a pained embrace. Yusei knew that emotion all too well. He was breaking her heart.

"Is there someone else?" Elise choked out.

Yusei nodded. "Her name is Akiza...and I love her more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Yusei said. He did a double take at his own words, surprised at what he had just said. He had never told anyone that before.

Elise slowly nodded, clutching her chest as the sharp knife of rejection cut through it. "Then I..." She turned away from Yusei, her frame shaking with silent sobs. "Then I hope you're happy with her..."

Yusei didn't want to cause Elise pain. Even though the score was settled and her heart had been shattered as well, he felt no vindication. All he felt was empathy. But he knew that things would never truly be fixed between them. It was impossible for them to start over, even as friends. Maybe if they hadn't been apart for so long it would have been better, but three years of separation had caused the wounds to fester.

Yusei stood up to leave. He no longer felt any resentment or bitterness. He no longer hated Elise. All he felt was pity. The past was the past, and even though it left scars, he wouldn't let it drag him down any longer. He was finally at peace with her.

"You're not heartless Ellie," Yusei said. "You just need to learn how to have faith in someone else...and in yourself." She looked up at him with an expression of gratitude, and Yusei gave her a small smile. "I...I forgive you," he said. He turned to walk out of the door.

"Yusei!" she said, stopping him in his tracks. Her eyes watered, but this time they were not tears of sorrow. "...Thank you."

He nodded and walked out of the door a new man, leaving Elise behind. Akiza was right...he felt better than he had in a long time. And on the ride back, Yusei finally felt like he found the freedom he had been searching for all along.

* * *

This was an extremely difficult chapter to write. Review and let me know how I did!

I need some input from you guys. I am currently writing a new story. It is AU in the Satellite, and it focuses on a YuseixAkizaxKalin love triangle. I was debating on putting Find My Way Back on hiatus after its next chapter and posting my new story. Please let me know what you think in a review.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, how's it hangin?

Thanks for your patience, sorry that this is kind of a filler chapter.

A/N: Faithshippers, Scoopshippers, and Doveshippers, make sure you check out my new story **Crazy for Her Love**. I'm a little sad I only have two reviews so far...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then I would hire two dozen romantic writers and devote them exclusively to YuseixAkiza fluff.

* * *

Chapter 27

Yusei sat by the hospital bed, clutching Akiza's hand while his friends stood by. The teen was soundless, had been ever since he had seen Akiza in her coma. She was training alone for the second round of the WRGP when disaster struck. Her wheel locked up, launching Akiza off the runner and sending her into a comatose state.

Now, all Yusei could do was watch as the woman he loved laid motionless on the hospital bed. Crow said that he was ready to ride again and that he would avenge Akiza's injury, but it didn't make Yusei feel any better. Jack didn't say anything. He knew Yusei was hurting, and he also knew that his friend didn't want to talk.

"Akiza..." Yusei whispered, stroking her hand. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..."

"There's nothing you could have done," Crow said. "It's not your fault Akiza's in the hospital."

Yusei shook his head. She knew how much the WRGP meant to him, knew that he would have gone to the ends of the earth to win. That was why she volunteered to duel in Crow's stead while the Blackwing duelist was recovering. And no matter what his friends said, Yusei felt an overwhelming sense of guilt that Akiza had been injured trying to help the team.

"If I had paid as much attention to her as I did to dueling, she wouldn't have felt obligated to put herself in danger," Yusei said, his eyes still locked on Akiza's unconscious form.

Jack patted Yusei on the shoulder. "Akiza would have dueled no matter what we did," he said. "After all, she's a Signer too."

Yusei closed his eyes and felt a tear escape. "I promised her, Jack," he whimpered. "I promised I would keep her safe, that I would never hurt her. And now she's in a coma because of me. This _is_ all my fault..."

The boy's grip on Akiza grew stronger as he felt the sharp needles of regret. What if she never woke up? What if she was trapped inside this vegetative state forever? Yusei didn't even want to ponder the idea. The mere thought of Akiza not awakening was enough to make him want to die. He resisted the urge to break down and cry as the memories flashed inside his mind.

Elise. The reason she caused Yusei so much pain was because their relationship was exactly what Yusei didn't want him and Akiza to become. He had made a grave mistake in Satellite, had put dueling before the person he loved the most, and the cost was any hope of him and Elise having a future together.

Now, with Akiza laying before him, injured because she wanted to help Yusei with his dueling, the raven haired teen felt like nothing had changed. He had put dueling before what was really most important to him, and Akiza was paying the price. Yusei hated himself for that, and he prayed only that Akiza would wake up and give him a second chance. He would have traded every card in his deck to have her back.

He sat beside Akiza's bed long into the day. Her parents came as quickly as they could once they heard the news. Yusei expected them to blame him, but Akiza's parents did nothing of the sort. He told them he was sorry, that he was to blame, but they disagreed. They told him that Akiza was determined to turbo duel in the Grand Prix, and that she was well aware of the risks. Even so, Yusei could see the sadness in their eyes.

They stayed long into the evening until Jack and Crow told Yusei it was time to go. At first he protested, saying that he wanted to stay with Akiza, but Jack was quick to silence his friend.

"Akiza was training so we could win the next round," Jack said. "How would she feel if we lost because you were sulking over her?"

Yusei reluctantly agreed and left with his friends, but not before leaning over and placing a lingering kiss on Akiza's forehead. He whispered softly into her ear before moving away.

"Akiza...if you can hear me...I'm sorry...please wake up...

"..._I can't live without you_."

* * *

Akiza opened her eyes and was met with a black expanse of nothingness.

She wearily glanced around for a moment before trying to move, seeing nothing but the same dark emptiness. Slowly, she rose to her feet, steadying herself as she went. The surface beneath her was not warm nor cold, not soft nor hard. It simply...was.

Her thoughts wandered to her accident. The last thing she remembered was her wheel locking up, her flying through the air, her powers not working. And then she remembered her mark burning before she hit the concrete, and then...nothing.

Akiza became frightened as she analyzed her situation. Where was she? What happened after she crashed? And the most dreaded question...was she dead? No...no that couldn't have been right. She had heard the sirens of the ambulances, so she had to be alive.

With no other option, Akiza decided to try and walk. Her feet moved cautiously, bringing her slowly forwards, but she was met with more of the same, an endless black void. No matter how fast her feet moved, she did not travel anywhere.

Akiza wondered if there was a problem with her eyes, but she could clearly see her hand in front of her face. She took a look down at her body, confirming that her vision was fine. She blushed slightly when she realized she was naked.

The second Akiza began to feel self-conscious, there rose a fog from the ground, and her trademark outfit materialized before her. She hesitantly reached out and felt the fabric, finding it to be real. It was all there; the corset, overcoat, stockings, quickly got dressed, donning the attire provided by forces unknown. She suddenly became fearfully aware that she was probably being watched.

She began to run in her panic, desperate to find a way out of this prison. Her legs stretched as far as they could, carrying Akiza with them, but to no avail. This realm, whatever it was, apparently had no beginning and no end. The thought only made Akiza run harder, until she was gasping for breath and on the verge of tears.

_'Be still, my child.'_

The voice boomed throughout the blackness, and Akiza fell back into the ground. The expected pain did not come when she hit the floor.

There came a blinding red light that pierced through the dark expanse. Akiza shielded her eyes as the light grew brighter, trickling into the blackness until it illuminated everything with it sheen. She felt her mark glow with energy, but the sting the Claw Sign usually brought did not come. Perhaps there was no such thing as pain in this place.

Akiza became afraid again, the light closing in on her. She made to stand up and run again, but she was stopped by a gust of air.

_'Be still,_' the voice again commanded. _'Be not afraid of me, little one_.'

The light grew dimmer, and a crimson figure emerged from the brightness. Akiza was awestruck as she saw the serpentine figure clad with wings hover over her, staring back into her eyes. She saw its right claw glowing white instead of red, and she involuntarily looked down at her forearm.

Akiza's voice quivered. "You...you're the...the..."

There was a deep chuckle. _'Take your time, my child._'

She swallowed and gathered up her courage. "You're the Crimson Dragon!"

The beast spread its wings, the same figure that Akiza had summoned during the Dark Signer war. The dragon let out a mighty cry, chasing away the rest of the blackness and revealing an expanse of stars.

Akiza was awestruck. She stood in the far reaches of space, gazing down at the earth. It was a majestic view, beautiful even. But she grew afraid again when she pondered what this all meant.

_'You are still afraid_,' the Crimson Dragon said. _'Why is that?_'

She shakily looked up at the powerful spirit. "Am I...dead?" she asked.

The dragon laughed again. 'No, little one, you are not dead. You are merely unconscious and...visiting the realm of my existence.'

Akiza breathed a sigh of relief. She must be in the hospital, in a coma like she had been before Yusei saved her. Still, there were many questions to be answered.

"What am I...I mean, why did you bring me here?" Akiza asked.

_'To warn you_,' the Crimson Dragon replied. He continued, Akiza listening to the beast. _'There have been events set in motion that I could not foresee, and Yusei will not be able to defeat Illiaster on his own. Before, I thought his own power would be enough. But now it seems that he will need your love to achieve victory.'_

"Illiaster?" Akiza replied. "Wait...aren't they the ones behind the WRGP?"

_'Yes, and much more than that,_' the Crimson Dragon replied. _'But you are going to play a much more important role than I previously thought, and I had to forewarn you about events that have yet to come.'_

"Events?" Akiza asked. "What are you talking about?"

_'My child,_' the Crimson Dragon said. _'You are not meant to understand everything yet. In time you will, but for now, you must promise me that you will help Yusei when the final battle is fought. You must give him strength when he has none left.'_

Akiza shook her head. "Me give him strength? But...Yusei is the strongest person I know. I could never be as brave or powerful as him."

_'You underestimate yourself, Akiza_,' the voice said. Akiza shuddered when the Crimson Dragon spoke her name. _'You are more important and more valuable than you could ever imagine. I chose you to bear my mark because I knew you were worthy, because you possess a strength inside of you that cannot be matched_.'

Akiza's mark glowed even brighter as the Crimson Dragon leaned in closer. "But...but I-"

_'Akiza,_' the dragon said, eliciting another shudder from the psychic. _'I am not asking you to understand. I only ask that you have faith in me, in Yusei...and in yourself.' _The dragon looked Akiza in the eye._ 'Can you do that, my child?_'

She trembled before the power of the Crimson Dragon, afraid of what he was asking. But at the same time, she began to realize her purpose in the near future. Yusei was meant to defeat Illiaster, but he couldn't do it alone. And if he needed her by his side, then she would be there. She would give him the hope and strength and love he needed to win.

Akiza nodded. "I will. I'll stand by Yusei when he needs me," she replied. "I'll always be there for him."

The Crimson Dragon raised his head. _'If you truly mean that, then I have chosen my Signers well,_' he replied. Akiza felt herself being pulled back into her body, and she slowly felt her eyelids opening back in the realm of the living.

_'Now go,_' he said. _'Your love awaits you_.'

* * *

Yusei sat beside Akiza's bed, still in his riding suit. The duel against Team Catastrophe had just been won, but the red haired Signer was still unconscious. He held her hand tightly in his, feeling her cool skin against his fingers.

The raven haired teen suddenly came to a realization as he sat alone with Akiza; he didn't care about the WRGP.

He didn't care about winning or losing. He didn't care about getting first place. All he cared about was Akiza, and he would never lose sight of that again. He vowed to never put dueling before his friends, before his love, and he swore that he wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

"Akiza..." he whispered. Her heart monitor was steady.

"We...we won. And we couldn't have done it without you," he said. "But...I'd trade it all away in an instant to have you back."

He leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand, the limp arm hanging in his grasp. Yusei felt the urge to cry, but he knew Akiza would want him to stay strong for the team. It was hard to do anything when he knew Akiza was in the state. He loved her so much...

Hours passed, but Yusei stayed beside Akiza long past midnight and into the early morning. Sleep did not come to him, and any drowsiness immediately fled with one glance at Akiza's pale face. Jack and Crow called, worried about Yusei and urged him to come home. But Yusei said no, that he was going to stay with Akiza, and no one tried to tell him otherwise.

Three in the morning found Yusei still in his seat beside Akiza, resting his face on his palm. His eyelids were becoming heavy, and he tried to hold onto consciousness as long as possible. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor acted as a lullaby, and Yusei felt himself drifting off as he gazed at the woman he loved.

There were two short beeps, and Akiza's heart rate increased. Yusei jolted awake, leaning forward and waiting for something to happen. Then, without moving her body, without making a sound...

Akiza opened her eyes.

She looked around until her gaze found Yusei's cobalt orbs, and she let out a radiant smile.

"Hey there, my morning star," she whispered.

Yusei wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, and he did just that. He threw his arms around Akiza and held her closely to him, and the two hugged and kissed, happy to be back together. Yusei thought he had lost Akiza, his light, his strength, and there was immeasurable joy as he held her in his arms again.

His hands cupped her face as he kissed her tenderly, and he broke apart to stare into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I thought I'd lost you," he said.

Akiza smiled. "Nothing could keep me away from you, Yusei."

They laid together in the hospital, reunited after a brief but frightening separation. Daybreak flooded through the windows, but Yusei was fast asleep as the sun rose. Akiza remained awake, her head resting on Yusei's shoulder while his head rested against hers. She thought about her dream, if it was a dream, but the uneasiness that came with her encounter disappeared in Yusei's warn embrace.

She didn't care what they had to face in the future. As long as they were together, everything was well.

* * *

As I said, mostly a short filler chapter. Review and let me know how I did!

Next chapter...I honestly don't know.


	28. Chapter 28

Yo everyone!

This idea came to me randomly, so enjoy!

By the way, if anyone uses duelingnetwork, hit me up! My ID is bweezy1977, come duel if you have time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. I can't think of anything clever right now, so just imagine Yusei and Akiza making out. There, Faithshipping mush provided, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 28

Yusei and Akiza were peacefully content as they laid together on the couch. The duel against Team Taiyo had been won, and Yusei had taken Akiza out on a date in celebration. The couple had retired to Akiza's house, where they cuddled in the living room and watched a movie. With all the recent excitement over Illiaster and Team New World, the Signers needed some time to rest.

Akiza purred as Yusei gently stroked her side, sending warm waves of excitement through her. She snuggled up closer to him, pulling the blanket tighter around their bodies. Yusei wore athletic shorts and his sleeveless shirt while Akiza was in a tank top and short-shorts (much to Yusei's enjoyment). It was late, and Akiza's eyelids were beginning to grow heavy.

Yusei chuckled. "You're really cute when you're sleepy," he teased.

Akiza cracked an eye open at him. "Only because you're such a good mattress," she teased back, her head resting on his chest.

The playful jesting had been going on all night when Yusei and Akiza weren't whispering sweet nothings or sharing loving kisses. The pair had grow exceptionally comfortable around each other, and Yusei knew he could share his deepest feelings with Akiza in a heartbeat. And he knew she felt the same way about him.

It was a sharp blow to Yusei when he almost lost Akiza when she was in a coma. He still had a passion for dueling, and he would fight tooth and nail to win the WRGP, but he knew what really mattered in life now. He promised himself that he would never let dueling get in the way of his relationship with Akiza again, and he had made every effort possible to include her in his life and to involve himself in hers.

"Hey Akiza," Yusei said. "I've been wondering for a while. Why didn't your powers work the day you crashed?"

She shifted against him and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it, with the WRGP and all."

Yusei nodded. "I see. But I think we should try and find out. I don't want anything to happen to you again," he said, giving Akiza's hand a loving kiss.

"You're right," Akiza said. "It...kinda feels good to be normal though. I'm not the Black Rose Witch anymore, I'm just me."

Yusei hugged her close. "You were never a witch, Akiza. And you'll always be beautiful to me, powers or not."

She smiled her radiant smile, and Yusei knew he was holding an angel in his arms. "I'll see if I can get another appointment with Dr. Ross sometime," Akiza said. "He should be able to help."

After Dr. Ross had straightened out the last episode with Akiza's powers, the psychic and therapist had stayed on good terms. Akiza had even helped him out in the office a few times, giving demonstrations of her powers so they could be studied and recorded in order to provide better care for other psychic duelists. Dr. Ross was a friendly man, always wanting to help people. He had a wife and two kids, who were both about to start middle school.

Yusei had apologized to the doctor as well for his rash behavior during their last encounter, to which Dr. Ross immediately accepted and then proceeded to buy Yusei lunch as a gesture of friendship. It was a simple meal, but talking with Dr. Ross and his wife was a pleasant experience. Yusei had to admit, he admired the physician for the person he was and the life he lived with his family.

That encounter had gotten Yusei thinking. Seeing those two people together and happy after so many years...

"Akiza," Yusei whispered.

"Hmm?"

He paused. "Do you...really think we can beat Team New World?"

Akiza leaned up and gave Yusei a light peck on the lips. "Yusei, you've never doubted yourself before, so don't start now. I _know_ that you will defeat Illiaster, and I'll be beside you every step of the way."

Yusei smiled and pulled Akiza into a tight hug. "Thank you," he said. "No one's ever believed in me as much as you, Akiza."

"Just returning the favor," Akiza chirped. She nuzzled Yusei's cheek, and she felt her boyfriend instantly relax in her embrace. Akiza leaned back on Yusei, using his warm body as a pillow. He absent-mindedly twirled a few locks of her silky hair, feeling himself drift off as well.

The recent battle with Primo, the journeys into different dimensions, and the appearance of Team New World had shaken Yusei's rock-solid confidence he possessed at the beginning of the WRGP. With enemies that can bend the very fabrics of time and space, how did he expect to stop their plan, whatever it was? It seemed like a hapless cause to fight them, even if he had defeated Primo in their last duel.

But Yusei pushed these thought out of his mind and instead chose to lose himself in Akiza's presence. He admired the sleeping form of his beautiful rose, her chest rhythmically rising and falling, before he too succumbed to the soft tendrils of dreams.

* * *

Hideo Izinski was tired.

Recent developments in politics had called for long and arduous hours of overtime from politicians across the country, and Mr. Izinski was no exception. He had scarcely been home in the past two weeks, and what little time he did spend in New Domino City consisted of reading bills, appeasing lobbyists, and staying up late revising his countless addresses he was expected to give.

He had just arrived at his front door after a tiring trip, and he was ready to sleep in a comfortable bed next to his wife. He didn't like how his job interfered with their marriage, but Setsuko always understood. She never blamed him for having to go away if it was necessary.

Even more than his wife, Hideo missed his daughter. It had only been two years since father and child were reunited, yet lately they were almost as distant as in the past. He was always running off to hear the next topic of government, she was always busy with Team 5Ds in the WRGP. Hideo was thankful that he had been able to see Akiza duel, it was one of the proudest moments of his life.

It was hard for Hideo not to think of Akiza as his little girl. She was 19 after all, about to move out and begin her studies at New Domino University. But Hideo had missed out on seeing Akiza grow up. He had missed her adolescent and teenage years because he sent her away, and he regretted it more than anything. And he felt a stab of guilt when he thought of how he had been unable to make up that lost time.

Hideo parked his car in the garage and entered the house. Akiza's runner was here, and so was another he recognized as Yusei's. He checked his watch, which read 2:38 a.m., before flipping on the light switch in the kitchen, which was connected to the garage. He set down his briefcase on the counter and kicked off his shoes, letting out a sigh of relief as the constricting material left his feet.

He poured himself a glass of water and went into the living room. He sipped it as he walked towards the couch, where he found a sight that made him choke on the liquid in his mouth.

Yusei was laying with his daughter, in his living room, under a blanket.

Hideo blinked twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before his eyes widened in shock. How long had Yusei been here? When did he and Akiza start sharing a bed? Were they even wearing clothes under there? What the hell was happening!

With his prolonged absence, Hideo had not noticed how close Yusei and Akiza had grown in the past few months. He knew they were attracted to each other, were maybe even in love, but he was in the dark about the intimacy the two Signers shared. He thought their physical contact stopped at short kisses, and he knew nothing about the make out sessions that occurred all the more frequently.

It wasn't the worst secret a teenager had ever kept, but it came as a shock to a man who saw his daughter as the helpless toddler he once knew. And even if Yusei had freed her from her powers, no man had the right to do something like this behind his back!

Hideo felt his eyebrows curve into a glare, and he thrust his drink down on the coffee table with enough force to create a loud clap. Yusei and Akiza jolted awake, and the two looked around for a moment before seeing Hideo. At least they were clothed...

Akiza's eyes showed confusion. "Daddy, you're home-"

"What's he doing here?" Hideo demanded.

Yusei quickly stood, sensing the older man's displeasure. "I'm sorry sir, we just fell asleep-"

"Save it," Hideo spat.

Yusei and Akiza flinched at his harsh tone, and they immediately knew something was wrong. Hideo had never talked like that to either of them. He had always shown loving kindness to his daughter and proud approval towards Yusei. But for whatever reason, this time was different.

Hideo leered at Yusei. "Out. Right now."

Akiza stepped forward. "But Daddy, he didn't do anything!"

"I said out," Hideo repeated, jabbing his finger at Yusei.

Akiza stepped in front of Yusei as if to shield him from her father. This surprised Hideo greatly. He had never seen Akiza oppose him openly since their reunion two years ago. Yusei, however, gently took Akiza's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe I should leave," Yusei said.

Akiza shook her head. "You don't have to. I don't want you to leave."

Yusei nodded. "I know, but maybe you and your father should talk this out. My presence probably wouldn't help the situation."

Akiza thought about it for a minute as Hideo watched in silent disapproval. She didn't understand where this new animosity her father held was coming from, but she wanted to find out. He had never said an unkind word to Yusei before, and did he really think that two teenagers would date for a year and a half and not be intimate? This had to be resolved.

She reluctantly nodded, and Yusei gave her a short kiss on the forehead before grabbing his keys from the table. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said.

Akiza nodded. "Okay. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," Yusei replied. He offered his hand to Hideo, which the senator did not take. Yusei awkwardly lowered his arm and walked out of the house, giving Akiza and apologetic look.

The door closed behind him. Hideo took a moment to study his daughter. Her eyes watered with a mixture of confusion and indignance, and her hands were clenched into fists. She was clearly unhappy with him right now.

No matter how angry Akiza got, he was not going to stand for this. She was still a teenager with her whole life ahead of her. This was not the time for doing what she was doing, he thought, even if she did love Yusei. And the senator was prepared to talk some much needed sense into his daughter for being so rash. There was a long pause before Hideo spoke.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

Akiza was breathing fast. "We didn't do anything! Yusei just won the next round of the WRGP, and he took me out to celebrate. We came back here, lost track of time and fell asleep. That's it, I swear."

Hideo crossed his arms. "I don't care if nothing happened. You should not be sharing a bed with any boy, no excuses."

"We..." Akiza stuttered. She couldn't believe that her father was questioning her relationship with Yusei. "We don't do it that often, I promise, it just happens, and we-"

"I don't want to hear it Akiza!" Hideo cried. "You shouldn't let Yusei do that."

"Do what?" Akiza said. "Show me that he loves me?"

"Take advantage of you," Hideo said. "No respectable teenage girl, who is about to start University, should be doing what you are doing with Yusei. It's scandalous!"

"But Daddy-"

"No buts!" he shouted. "I thought you and Yusei could be responsible, but obviously I was wrong! I would never have given him consent to date my daughter if I knew _this_ kind of thing was going to occur! You need to remember who you really are Akiza Izinski!"

Akiza flinched and nodded.

Hideo smoothed out his suit coat and took a deep breath. "I think you need some time alone to think things over."

"W-what?" Akiza whimpered. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Hideo growled. "That I forbid you to see Yusei until both of you are able to act more responsibly."

Tears began leaking out of Akiza's eyes. "But Daddy, I love him!"

"Then he will understand," Hideo said. "I don't want my daughter earning the reputation of a promiscuous woman, you and Yusei are moving much too fast. You are not to see him, talk to him, call him, or have any sort of contact with him until I say differently!"

Akiza was silently sobbing at her father's words. Her hands trembled by her sides, her cheeks stained with the salty water. Her greatest fear at the beginning of her and Yusei's relationship was that her father would disapprove, and now her fears were being realized. She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from the man she loved.

Hideo relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry Akiza," he said. "But it's for your own good. I can't let you continue doing this, are we clear?"

The sobs kept coming, and Akiza didn't respond. All she could do was try and suppress the sorrow that was pouring out of her heart. Knowing he got his point across, Hideo made his way to the stairs. It broke his heart to see his daughter hurting, but he knew this was for her own good. He needed rest...

"N-no," Akiza choked out.

Hideo spun on his heel, unsure if he had really heard that one word. He blinked twice in disbelief, staring with a quizzical malice at his daughter. "What did you say?"

She looked dead into his eyes and squared her shoulders, a defiant fire in her eyes. "No, we're _not_ clear," she said.

The senator was shocked at this, and all of the air fled from his lungs. He was unable to speak, unable to say anything to this woman who was once his little girl. He shook his head, as if to clear his ears, and he listened as Akiza stepped towards him, unafraid, and spoke.

"_You_ are the one who sent me away," she said, her voice filled with simmering anger. "_You_ promised me that you would make things right, but I hardly even see you! And when you are home, all you do is work! If you want to be my dad again, then you've been making a really lousy effort!"

Hideo was dumbstruck, and Akiza kept on ranting with tears in her eyes. "Yusei saved me when you were too afraid and bitter even to speak to me! He's there when I need him, you're nowhere to be found! If you were a good father, you would have noticed that, you would have noticed how much I care for Yusei!"

Needles pierced Hideo's heart. His own daughter had called him a bad father. The senator was about to dismiss this as tempers getting out of control, but then he flashed back to all of the pain he put his daughter through. He had cast her out, called her a monster...that had haunted Akiza for all of her life. Perhaps he was not a good father, perhaps he was a horrible father...

Akiza paused, out of breath and exhausted. Straightening herself up and taking a moment to regain her composure, she glared at her father.

"So, no. You and I are not clear on _anything_," she growled. Akiza grabbed her keys from the table and stormed off to the garage, leaving Hideo standing in the empty living room, a gaping hole in his heart.

He felt a sickening self-loathing as he heard the door slam behind her.

* * *

Akiza stormed out of the door and pulled her runner out of the garage. She ground her teeth in rage as she started the engine and revved it to warn the gears up. The garage door opened, and Akiza sped into the driveway.

_'The nerve of my dad! Thinking he could force me to not see Yusei!'_

Months of happiness with her friends had taught Akiza to forgive people, to treat others with kindness even when met with scathing opposition. But this was too much for Akiza to sit in silence. Her father actually thought he knew what was best for her when he barely even knew his own daughter!

Yusei wasn't just a boy she was dating for the heck of it, not just a stepping stone with a pretty face like Hideo thought. He was so much more to Akiza. He was her savior, the one person who had seen past her harsh walls and into the true nature of her soul. He was the reason she was here, the reason she was free, the reason she was alive. She didn't want their pure and true love to ever end.

But her father couldn't see that. He was just doing what _he_ thought was best, regardless of the truth of the situation. Did he even care that she loved Yusei? Could he even see that Yusei loved her back? If he did, if he had paid the slightest bit of attention to her, made the smallest attempt to be a caring father, then he would understand.

But sadly, things did not work out that way, and Akiza was no stranger to running away from home.

She rounded the corner on her runner and saw a figure at the end of the block. Akiza made it out to be the shape of Yusei's duel runner, the teen standing beside his machine. He must have been waiting to make sure everything was okay. Akiza pulled her runner up beside his and dismounted, a small feeling of hollowness creeping inside of her chest.

Akiza stood in front of Yusei for a moment, looking into his caring eyes, before lunging forward and burying her face in his chest. She didn't cry, but her grip told Yusei that she wanted to be held, wanted to be comforted. He did just that, holding her in his arms with no intention of letting go.

"He didn't want me to see you," Akiza said into his shirt. "He said we were moving too fast."

Yusei gently stroked her back. "What did you say?"

"I told him..." Akiza sighed. "I basically told him he was a bad father, and that I was going to see you no matter what." Even if her father was being cruel and unwilling to understand, she regretted some of the things she had said. But that didn't mean she had forgiven him yet.

Yusei slowly nodded. "Akiza...I think you should try and set things straight with your father. We can't run from this forever." He felt her weakly shrug against him. It was clear; she wanted him to drop the subject, and he complied. There would be a time for reconciliation later. "So...what are we going to do now?" he asked.

Akiza couldn't help a hint of a smile from creeping onto her face. Yusei was always conscious of her feelings, always putting her before himself. Unlike some people.

"Well," Akiza said. "Could I maybe...stay with you guys at Leo and Luna's?"

Yusei gave her a short kiss. They parted and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Anytime you want," he said. "I'm sure Leo and Luna would love it."

They spent a moment more in each other's arms before mounting their runners and riding off towards the Tops. Things weren't how Akiza would have liked them to be, but at least she had friends that cared about her and a boyfriend that would never forsake her.

She took a fleeting glance back at her house before letting it disappear into the night, just as she did all those years ago.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!

Again, if you haven't already, be sure to read and review my other story, **Crazy for Her Love**!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone!

Announcement: With less than a month until college starts, I will have less and less time to write fanfiction. Because of this, I have decided to devote all of my attention to Our Little Secret until it is finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then Our Little Secret would be actual episodes.

* * *

Chapter 29

The duel against Team Ragnarok had been won, and the finals of the WRGP would be Team 5Ds versus Team New World.

Akiza was happy for Yusei and the others. They had worked so hard to reach this point, spent countless hours on their runners and decks, all to prepare for the few weeks of the tournament. It was sad though, that their accomplishments had to exist in the shadow of the looming threat of Illiaster and Team New World.

The streets whipped past as Akiza accelerated on her runner. She was on her way to see Dr. Ross in hopes of gaining more information on the loss of her powers. The psychic had intended to schedule an appointment earlier, but doing so would have conflicted with Team 5Ds semifinal match, which Akiza wouldn't have missed for the world.

Now, she was in search of answers as to why she could no longer bring duel monsters to life. Yusei would have accompanied her, but he had to train for the upcoming duel.

Dr. Ross had been kind to Akiza over the few months she had known him. At the end of the day, he was her doctor, but that didn't stop him from treating Akiza as a friend. He always asked for her permission when he analyzed or tested her powers, and any requests for demonstrations of her abilities were made with respect and with no intent to use that power for his own gains. Unlike Sayer, who used benevolence as a punch line, Dr. Ross genuinely wanted to help psychics, and he succeeded.

Truth be told, Akiza didn't lament the loss of her powers. She rarely used them anymore, and the only reason she was meeting with Dr. Ross was to ensure that nothing was wrong with her. She had been accepted by her friends and family for two years, but being completely liberated from the telekinesis that caused her so much pain was not a bad feeling.

Akiza pulled up at the office and parked her runner outside. She walked into the office and checked in at the front desk. The secretary recognized Akiza and said that it wouldn't be very long.

After a few minutes, a nurse poked her head out of the door and called Akiza's name. She stood up and walked back with the nurse, the familiar hallways passing by. The nurse gestured towards Dr. Ross's office, where Akiza thanked her before knocking on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

She opened the door to find Dr. Ross sitting at his chair, just as he was the last time she had seen him. The older man glanced at Akiza over his spectacles. "Akiza, good to see you," he said, setting down the file he was previously looking at.

Akiza smiled and sat down. "Thanks Dr. Ross," she said.

"Please, call me Albert," he replied. Dr. Ross disliked formalities and instead chose to exhibit casual friendliness. He took off his glasses and leaned forward on his desk. "So, what brings you here today?"

Akiza bit her lip. "Well...it's hard to explain."

"Try me," Dr. Ross replied with a grin.

"Okay, well here goes," Akiza started. "I was training for the WRGP a few weeks ago, and my wheel locked up. It was actually sabotaged by...never mind, that's a different story. Anyways, I tried to summon a monster to keep me from hitting the ground, but my powers just...didn't work."

"At all?" Dr. Ross questioned.

Akiza shook her head. "Nope. It's like I don't even have them anymore."

Dr. Ross scratched his chin and leaned back in his chair, processing the information. He was silent for a moment before responding to Akiza. "Well, that was faster than I thought..."

Akiza was morbidly confused. "W-what? Faster than...you thought?"

He nodded and opened a drawer in his desk, drawing out a file and setting it down on the tabletop. He opened it and began flipping through the clinical notations and test results until he came to the page he was looking for. He turned the chart around so it was facing Akiza, and he looked her in the eye.

"This is your file, and these are test results, specifically your blood work," he explained, pointing to a list of numbers. "This is the first set of tests you ever performed under my analysis."

Dr. Ross pointed to a single number in the list. "This is what is called your Telekinetic Specific Androgen, or TSA for short. Everyone has this biological marker in their bodies, but psychics' levels of TSA are radically higher than non-psychics. Are you with me so far?"

Akiza nodded.

"A non-psychic's TSA level ranges from less than 0.1 to 1.0, depending on very slight differences in anatomy and microbiology. We classify psychics as Class 1, 2, 3, or 4 based on several factors. The level of TSA in someone's blood can help us estimate what classification one will fall under. Typically, Class 1 ranges from 1.0 to 2.0, Class 2 from 2.0 to 4.0, Class 3 from 4.0 to 10, and Class 4 is 10 and above."

Dr. Ross pushed on his glasses. "This is your first TSA value," he said.

Akiza glanced at the number, and her eyes widened. "37.4?" she asked. "That was my first score?"

Dr. Ross nodded. "The highest score I've seen to date," he replied. "Your next two tests were consistent with these results, with a few minor fluctuations. But then," he said, flipping through the pages of the charts. "This happened."

He pointed to a number on the page, and Akiza leaned forward to see it. It read 30.9 and had been taken just two weeks after the preceding value. Akiza looked up at Dr. Ross with furrowed eyebrows. "So what? I was still way above the criteria for Class 4," she said.

"Yes," Dr. Ross said. "But a seven point drop in two weeks in unheard of. Some even say it's clinically impossible, assuming there is no anti-psychic intervention, such as surgery or medication. Which, in your case, there is most definitely not." He flipped another page. "Look here."

Akiza looked again. The next number was 20.1. Dr. Ross flipped through the chart again, with the next value reading 15.8, not even half of Akiza's initial score. The Claw Signer didn't fully understand the science of telekinesis, but she felt as if something was terribly off base.

"So, what does this all mean?" she asked.

Dr. Ross let out a deep breath and leaned back in his seat. "Honesty...I'm not sure. I can only guess as to what caused this drop in your levels. Just a few months ago, your powers were so great in volume they took over your cognitive though, and in turn your body. During the time of your crash, I would be willing to bet your levels were barely that of a Class 3."

"But why?" Akiza asked. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Dr. Ross shook his head. "Theoretically, no. Even if you were a Class 3 at the time of the crash, you should still have been able to materialize a monster. TSA isn't the end all of psychic testing, it only gives us an estimate."

He scratched his chin again. "One explanation would be emotional response, but no amount of feeling could do this to your levels. Has anything unusual happened lately?"

_'Unusual? Let's see...Illiaster, Team New World, parallel universes, Accel Synchros, armies of turbo dueling robots, time travel, and the impending destruction of New Domino City."_

"Nothing I can think of," Akiza replied.

Dr. Ross began scribbling on a sheet of paper. "Well..." he said. "There is another explanation. But it's only medical theory, nothing definite."

"What is it?" Akiza said.

"In some cases," Dr. Ross explained. "There is evidence that a psychic's abilities can go into periods of relapse after a prolonged change in usage. Much like a muscle undergoing atrophy or becoming tired after hard work, these studies have suggested, shakily I might add, that a psychic's powers can temporarily weaken when they adjust to a new level of activity in your body."

"Meaning?" Akiza said.

Dr. Ross smiled. "To put it simply, your powers are not used to being cooped up for so long, and they are now shy about coming out. It's nothing permanent, but it will take a few weeks for your abilities to return to normal, assuming these studies are correct."

Akiza nodded. "So...nothing's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Not a thing, my dear," Dr. Ross replied. "Though I would like to see you in another week just to be sure."

She breathed a sigh of relief. At least she had her health in good standing. Akiza stood up and gave Dr. Ross a hug, which surprised the older man. He stood awkwardly in the embrace, laughing slightly at his own sheepishness.

They parted. "Thanks Dr. Ross," Akiza said.

He smiled. "Call me Albert," he teased. Akiza made to walk out the door when Dr. Ross asked her a question. "By the way, how are you and Yusei doing?"

Akiza smiled, a warm feeling blooming inside at the thought of her bright morning star.

"Better than ever before."

* * *

Hideo Izinski sat at the table alone, holding his glass of bourbon. Such had become his routine on his evenings off, the senator attempting to drown his regrets in the bottom of a whisky bottle. So far, it wasn't working.

Akiza had been gone for two weeks now, and she hadn't even spoken to him during that time. Hideo didn't know why he expected her to come back, she had lived away from her parents for most of her life. Why should she come back now? All he ever did was let her down, alienate her from her own family and force her out into the world.

Hideo now realized what Akiza had been feeling in the moment she told him off. He had forbidden her from seeing the one person that believed in her when no one else did, the one who had the courage to understand her, to save her when she needed help. He had done none of those things. If it wasn't for his cruelty, Akiza would never have been in that position.

She even refused to show her face in their house. Setsuko had told him that one of Akiza's friends, Carly, had come over for an hour to gather some of Akiza's things. Setsuko had been asleep through the entire ordeal, and waking up to a missing daughter was a huge blow. When Hideo told her what happened, Setsuko didn't blame Akiza at all, and instead held him responsible for what had happened.

But they were teenagers for crying out loud! They shouldn't be sharing a bed, no matter the level of restraint they maintained! Hideo regretted his actions that night, but he stood by his belief that Yusei and Akiza were taking things too far.

Hideo lifted up the bottle and poured himself another glass. The alcohol had stopped working a long while ago, leaving only a fuzzy emptiness inside.

"That won't help you," a voice said.

Hideo didn't turn around. He knew it was his wife. "I don't know if anything can help me right now," he replied. He touched the glass to his mouth and threw his head back, downing the drink. It burned his throat and made his head tingle.

Setsuko pulled up a chair and sat across from him, folding her arms across her chest. "We can't keep doing this, Hideo."

"Doing what?" he replied.

"Pushing out daughter away," she said. "Making her feel unwanted, and not even bothering to try and make amends when things do go wrong."

Hideo lifted the bottle again and poured himself another glass. "She made her choice, Setsuko. She loves Yusei, and if she has to leave to be with him, that's what she will do."

In one swift motion, Setsuko snatched the glass and brandy bottle away, throwing them in the sink with a loud crash. She turned back to Hideo with fire in her eyes, a passion that had been absent since Akiza's first departure.

"Listen to me," she hissed. "I am _not_ losing my daughter again. We have to fix this, Hideo. _You_ have to fix this before it's too late!"

Hideo shook his head. "They shouldn't be doing that. They should be more responsible," he weakly replied.

Setsuko took her husband's hands in her own, staring him deeply in the eyes. "Please," she begged. "Is what they're doing any worse than anything we did as teenagers?"

A smile graced Hideo's face for the first time in a long time. He remembered all the times he and Setsuko shared as sweethearts, all the young love passion that once existed. He remembered the nights where they would sneak out to the meadow and lay together in the grass, stargazing until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A tear ran down his cheek. "I...I don't know if I can do it," he said. "I don't know if I can be a good father..."

"You can," Setsuko said. "You just have to be there for Akiza. That's all she wants, a dad that loves her and cares about what she is feeling. Don't apologize for yourself...apologize for her. Set aside your pride for once, Hideo. Only then can you be the father you were meant to be."

Hideo pulled his wife into a tight hug, holding her tightly as the tears fell. They both cried, both let out all of their sorrow over their mistakes. Those years they spent without Akiza were the darkest of their lives, and they didn't want to live through it again.

It was decided. They wouldn't let anything be left unsaid. They would make things right, even if it meant humbling themselves before their daughter.

* * *

Yusei was giving his deck a touch-up for the big match against Team New World. He had seen the power of the Machine Emperors, and he wasn't going to go into battle unprepared. A few different tech choices would give him the edge he needed, especially against Primo.

It was funny to Yusei how things had changed. Just over two years ago, he was stranded in the Satellite, clawing his way out to avenge his own defeat at the hands of Jack. Now, he was in the finals of the WRGP, fighting to save New Domino City from three madmen. It baffled him why he had been chosen sometimes, but he didn't dwell on it for long. He knew what needed to be done, and he wouldn't fail.

He felt two arms wrap around him from behind and a sweet strawberry scented perfume. "Hey there," she said.

Yusei smiled. "Hey Akiza, how was the doctor's office?"

"Great," she said, moving around and sitting down on Yusei's lap. She gave him a short kiss, letting her arms snake around his waist while his hands caressed the small of her back. "Dr. Ross said it's nothing serious, just my powers adjusting to me not using them so much."

Yusei smiled. "Well, that's good to know. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my beautiful girlfriend," he said, kissing Akiza again. They lingered for a moment, nuzzling their cheeks and feeling the warmth of each other's bodies. Yusei had been a little worried by the relapse in Akiza's powers, but now he could rest assured thanks to Dr. Ross.

Akiza hopped off of his lap and went into the kitchen, taking out a few items from the refrigerator. "I'm hungry. What do you want for lunch? It'll be my treat."

"Well..." Yusei said. This had been the part of the afternoon he had been dreading, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "I was...actually thinking we could go out for lunch, if that's okay."

Akiza's ears perked up. "Sure, where did you have in mind?" It would be fun to eat out, since they hadn't been on many dates lately. Not that Yusei hadn't attempted to schedule a few romantic evenings, but all the supernatural craziness made it difficult to have a quiet dinner.

This was not one of those times where Yusei was trying to make Akiza feel special. Yusei hated lying to Akiza, but he knew it was necessary. It wasn't even lying, it was just not telling the whole story, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Umm..." he said. "How about...the Rose Garden?" He tried to act like it was a spontaneous decision.

"Okay, I'll grab my..."

Akiza froze. If she didn't notice how badly Yusei had faked his innocence, then the name of that place was all too familiar. It was an outdoor restaurant her father occasionally brought her to as a child, and she hadn't been back since the first time she ran away. Hideo had once said she was as precious as the roses that adorned the walls. Then he called her a monster the week after.

She glared at Yusei. "Alright, what's really going on?" she asked.

Yusei tried to salvage the fabrication. "I-ah..I don't know what you mean," he stuttered.

"Yes you do!" Akiza cried. "You know I hate that place, I told you before our first date! Why would you bring me there, and don't tell me it's to face my past! I've done enough of that," she said.

Yusei cringed. He hated this, hated how everything was going right now, and he felt a sharp stab of guilt that he had lied to her. Akiza saw this, and she slowly walked over to Yusei and took his hands in hers. She knew Yusei would never lie to her intentionally, and she had to know what made him do so.

"Please," she begged. "Please don't lie to me, Yusei. What's wrong?"

Yusei looked into her eyes, and he cursed himself for even considering deception. He knew she would never have consented otherwise, but that didn't justify his actions. He hung his head and took a deep breath.

"You parents called while you were gone," he said.

Akiza felt like a sledgehammer just hit her chest. "No," she spat.

"They said they wanted to make things right-"

"No, Yusei!"

"-and that they wanted to see you over lunch-"

"I said stop it!"

"-and I was just trying to help-"

"NO!" Akiza shouted. "I won't face them after what they did to me again!" Her eyes began to water, and she pulled Yusei into a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. Yusei held her tightly, feeling her thin frame lightly heave. This was more painful for her than he imagined, and he had only wanted to help her reconcile with her parents.

"They tried to take you away from me..." Akiza whimpered.

"I know," Yusei said. "I know."

Akiza pulled away from him and stared him in the eyes, her hazel orbs filled with regret and pain. "I...I can't do it Yusei, not now. I need time to forgive him...I'm too angry right now."

He held her long into the day, setting his training aside to comfort the woman he loved. She wasn't ready yet, and he could respect that. He wouldn't try to force her or lead her on, he would only be there for her when she needed him. And that was all Akiza had ever wanted.

"Just promise me you'll try," Yusei said.

Akiza gave him a sad smile.

"I have been, Yusei. Ever since I left."

* * *

Another sad ending, but it's almost over. Review and let me know what you think!

I'm a little sad guys, Our Little Secret is getting close to the end!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey world, RobotFish again!

I originally planned on making the next two chapters one big chapter, but it would have been much too bulky. So, I split it in two to make OLS last just a little bit longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, the show would never end. Ever.

* * *

Chapter 30

"You can't Yusei!" Akiza cried, hugging him closely to her, unwilling to let go.

"I'm sorry Akiza, I have to," he replied, his voice grave.

Team New World had been defeated by Yusei, Jack and Crow, but the Ark Cradle remained in the sky. The city was in chaos, everyone trying to evacuate before the terrible structure impacted the city, destroying everything and killing everyone. Team Ragnarok was prepared to escort Yusei aboard the Ark, using the power of the Nordic Gods.

Then, Sherry had appeared on the monitor, telling Yusei that she was now a part of Illiaster, and if he boarded the Ark Cradle, he would die. Bruno begged Sherry not to do it, to come back to him. He cried in front of everyone and told Sherry he loved her, but it was of no use. Sherry simply told Bruno he would understand eventually and that they would be together soon.

And then Yusei said he had to board the Ark Cradle, for everyone's sake. Despite Leo and Luna's tears and Akiza's desperate pleading, he remained resolved to sacrifice his life for the sake of New Domino City. But Akiza wouldn't accept that. She clung to Yusei, refusing to let him leave, and she couldn't imagine a greater pain than losing him.

"No you don't!" Akiza cried. "There's still time, we can escape-"

"It doesn't matter how far we run," Yusei said. "If the Ark Cradle falls, everyone in the city will die. I have to stop it." He hugged Akiza tightly as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry Akiza, I'm so sorry..."

She knew that things weren't meant to end this way. It wasn't just denial, wasn't only her emotions on high. This was something more. She knew it in her bones, knew it in her very core, knew it as plainly as the fact that her name was Akiza Izinski, that Yusei was not meant to die. She knew without a doubt, without a single, solitary shred of uncertainty, that she and Yusei were meant to be together.

Akiza felt a spark in her brain before it quickly disappeared. Perhaps that was what Yusei called Clear Mind, the absence of any doubt.

There was a squealing of tires, and a card drifted up beside the Signers. Akiza recognized the vehicle well, and she saw two familiar figures exit and run up to them. She thought she saw them in the audience of the duel, but she wasn't sure until now.

"Akiza!" Hideo and Setsuko cried out. They ran over to her but stopped short upon seeing the state of despair she was in. "Akiza," Hideo said. "What's wrong?"

She tried to speak, tried to tell them about Sherry's revelation, but no words came. Akiza simply refused to believe that Yusei was going to die, and anyone that said so was a horrible liar. Crow and Jack recounted the events of the past few hours, ending with the most recent that was causing Akiza so much pain.

Akiza wasn't angry at her parents anymore. How could she be when facing the death of the person she loved most? Any past quarrels and grudges between them seemed insignificant now that her worst nightmare was coming true. She didn't care what they had done, she didn't care if they were good parents or not. All she wanted was for Yusei to hold her and say everything was going to be alright.

Hideo looked at Yusei with unbelieving eyes. "Is this true?" he asked. "Do you really plan to die for the city?"

Yusei nodded, causing Akiza to close her eyes in agony. No, he wasn't going! He was going to stay her, he was going to be there when she needed him like he always was! But that wasn't the truth. He was leaving her, and no matter the reasons, it hurt more than dying a thousand deaths.

Yusei hugged Akiza once more before parting, despite her protests. Hideo came up to Yusei and studied him with broken eyes, no pride or haughtiness present. And then he made a gesture that surprised Yusei to no end.

He offered his hand.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Hideo said. "You are without a doubt the finest young man I have ever met. And...I couldn't be happier that you chose my daughter."

Yusei took Hideo's hand and shook it, trying to manage a smile. "Thank you," he said. "It...it means a lot to me." Setsuko also walked over to Yusei. She didn't say a word, only threw her arms around him and whispered something in his ear not audible to anyone else. There were tears coupled with a fierce determination in Yusei's eyes when they parted.

He grabbed his helmet and turned towards his duel runner, preparing to make the hardest ride of his life. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Akiza, live a happy life with her. But sadly, that was not the case. Fate was calling him to be a martyr, a sacrifice of atonement so the rest of New Domino might survive, and it was a call he could not ignore.

He thought of Leo and Luna, and how many other innocent children like them were in the Ark Cradle's blast radius. He thought of Jack, Crow and Bruno, and how many loyal friends were trapped in the city. He thought of Hideo and Setsuko, and how many parents were scared for the lives of their sons and daughters. And most of all, he thought of Akiza, and how many loved ones would be claimed by the impact.

He couldn't let that happen. Yusei stood by his runner, gathering the courage to get on, to ride willingly to his death. Akiza watched him with an empty hole in her chest. Something was beckoning her, calling her. Something she couldn't ignore, something powerful and moving.

Her crash. Her dream. She didn't tell anyone about it, not even Yusei. Was it real, or just a figment of her imagination? She soon received her answer from the only place it could come from. Her certainty was not common, not ordinary as most known facts were. Her certainty was not simply knowledge, it was...belief. She believed in herself...more strongly than ever before.

She was being called. And she knew she was right; Yusei _wasn't_ meant to leave her. They _were_ meant to be together, until the end of their days. Then there was a burning in her wrist and a whisper in her ear, telling her what she already realized.

_'Be not afraid my child...it is time for you to be strong.'_

Akiza knew what she had to do.

"I'm going with you," she said.

There was a frightful hush among the group, and Hideo let out a surprised gasp. Luna and Leo looked at their big sister with saddened eyes, unwilling to see her die as well. Jack, Crow and Bruno were speechless that she had the courage to say what they couldn't. Yusei dropped his helmet and felt a painful stab in his heart. And Setsuko wore a sad smile, slowly nodding almost as if she had been expecting it.

Hideo ran over to her. "Akiza, please! Y-you have to stay, you can't-"

"Please Daddy," Akiza said. There was a tenuous moment where Hideo hesitated to embrace his daughter, but Akiza threw her arms around his neck and let her father hold her tightly. Hideo trembled for a moment before breaking down into a fit of tears.

Akiza kissed him on the forehead. "Please...this is something I have to do," she said. "I know you don't understand, but I won't be able to live with myself if I don't board that Ark."

"No!" Hideo cried. "Akiza, you don't have to go, I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Daddy," Akiza said. "I have to. This is why I was chosen as a Signer. I have to fight for what I believe in, no matter the cost."

Hideo sat trembling for a very long moment before he nodded, sobs racking his frame. He knew that there would be no stopping Akiza once she made her decision, he had halfway expected her to follow Yusei. "I-I know..." he whispered. "Akiza...I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I was a prideful fool when I sent you away, and I realized that I hadn't changed one bit after I yelled at you that night."

He cupped her cheeks with his hands, both of them crying. "I'm so, so sorry. I just didn't want to lose you again, and...I ended up pushing you away." He closed his eyes, his biggest regrets coming out. "And now...I'm just a horrible father who barely knows his own daughter..."

Akiza was crying as well, and Setsuko rushed over to her and Hideo, wrapping both of them in her arms. "Akiza, we love you. We love you so much," Setsuko said. "Please...just try to find it in your heart to forgive us."

Akiza nodded, feeling the fatherly and motherly love she had always wanted. "You're not horrible parents, you've just made mistakes. I already have forgiven you...and I'm sorry too," she said as she hugged them back. "I love you both."

Yusei watched as a family that was about to be torn apart said their final goodbyes. He loved Akiza, but she had parents, people who loved her besides him. Who was he to break something so sacred? Yusei stepped forward when everyone was finally starting to pull themselves together, and he took Akiza's hands in his own. She looked him in the eyes with a fiery love, one that said 'I am ready to die with you'.

"You don't have to do this," Yusei said.

Akiza glared and slapped him across the face. Yusei took it, knowing he deserved the sting immediately after he spoke. "Yusei," Akiza said. "You saved me. You are the reason I'm here. And I'll be damned before I let you go into the Ark Cradle alone. Because I love you...that's all you need to know."

Yusei nodded, knowing this was the path she would choose. He pulled Akiza into a passionate kiss, perhaps the last one they would ever share. And it was the most beautiful of them all, because everything is more beautiful when it is fleeting. Hideo looked on and finally understood why Akiza had chosen Yusei, why she was unwilling to let him go. That was love...that was _true_ love. As much as it hurt seeing his own daughter put herself in a great deal of danger, he knew he had to let go.

"Hey you two dolts," Jack said. Yusei and Akiza parted, staring at him in confusion. Jack walked forward and stood tall, his eyes set in an unyielding stare. "Don't think you're going without me. We started this thing together, and by God we'll finish it together!" He thrust out his hand, just as he had done when Team 5Ds was engendered.

Crow jumped up and clenched his fist. "Yeah, no way we're letting you go alone! Screw the future, screw ZONE, Team 5Ds is coming out of this one alive!" He put his hand on top of Jack's.

Luna stood as well, finding courage in Akiza's strength. "I'm going too. You guys wouldn't be the Signers without me," she said, adding her hand to the stack.

"Yeah!" Leo cried, throwing his hand in as well. "Let's go kick some cybernetic butt!"

Bruno, still broken up about Sherry, simply nodded his head and put in his hand.

Yusei and Akiza felt their hearts swell, and they knew that they wouldn't trade their friends for anything. They knew they shared in a part of something special, a sacred bond that was laid in much more than Crimson marks. They had loyalty, brotherhood, friendship, faith in themselves and in each other. What could stand against that?

Akiza saw it for the first time. She saw the strength that rested inside of her, saw how she could inspire hope in people. Yusei was normally the one to do that, but this was his darkest hour, and he needed someone to be his strength. Akiza finally realized what the Crimson Dragon meant, and she took heart knowing that there was a force much greater than herself watching over her so long as she had faith.

They mounted their runners and got ready to face their fate. The road had been long, and not always easy, but they had each other. They would stand as one, draw strength from each other, and Illiaster was about to be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Another explosion rocked the inside of the Ark Cradle as Blackwing Dragon dealt the final blow to Sherry, depleting her lifepoints to zero. Akiza and Crow had just defeated her, stopping the first planetary gear. Now, the entire room was collapsing, large chunks of roof falling down onto the exhausted duelists below. The two Signers were dodging the slates of stone, trying to get to safety.

"C'mon!" Crow shouted, pulling on Akiza's hand. "We have to get out of here!"

"Not yet!" Akiza cried. "We have to help Sherry!"

The blonde duelist had fallen unconscious and was now a sitting duck in the middle of all the chaos. She had said she was sorry for everything, sorry for betraying them and joining Illiaster, sorry that she had tried to tear everyone apart. Akiza knew that the apology was sincere, and she wouldn't let Sherry die this way.

Crow had other plans. "Are you crazy? We're all going to die if we don't leave now!"

But Akiza didn't listen. Yusei was doing his job, and now she had to do hers. She drew a card from her deck and placed it on her duel disk. There was a shining light, and then her ace monster appeared. Black Rose Dragon spread its wings and roared, but it was not real. The beast was still a hologram, Akiza's powers still in relapse. She poured all of her energy into the summon, focusing on nothing but the monster.

_'I can do this...I just have to focus...'_

The ground shook as the interior walls began to crumble, cracking the platform upon which the three duelists stood. If she could just summon her monster, then she could save everyone. Akiza tightened her muscles and willed Black Rose Dragon into existence with all her might, the beast dimly glowing in attempt to materialize. Crow stood beside her, his worry building with each passing second.

Suddenly, the platform beneath their feet gave a powerful lurch, and the entire structure began to fall. Akiza and Crow were throw off balance and onto the splitting floor, searching for a safe spot but finding none. The platform began to tip, causing them to slide down the precipitous drop and into the crevice below.

Akiza clawed at the marble, trying to stop herself from falling, but it was no use. Her speed increased as she slid closer to the ground, and she glanced up to see Sherry and Crow falling as well with nothing to stop them. Black Rose Dragon flew with them, still a mere hologram in the absence of Akiza's psychic abilities. She forced herself to concentrate on her powers again, try to regain usage and save everyone from what was about to be a painful death.

Black Rose Dragon glowed again, this time brighter as Akiza poured all of her energy into it. She tried with everything she had, but it wasn't enough for a genuine summon.

Akiza knew why it wouldn't work. Focus and energy alone were not enough to summon a monster telepathically. You needed to couple that focus with substance, with emotions that would shape your powers, give them the tangibility that they needed to exist. Previously, Akiza's powers had been fueled by her anger and hatred. Her malice had been the substance of her telekinesis, but now she was a changed person. She no longer felt the hate that had fueled per powers for all those years, and she didn't know how to operate her psychic abilities without it.

She realized that there was nothing she could do without her powers. The ground was approaching fast, and if the fall didn't kill her, the debris from the ceiling would. And Crow and Sherry would share the same fate.

Akiza closed her eyes mere seconds before she would impact. She had done what she needed to do, stopped the Planetary Gear and defeated Sherry. If the future Sherry told them about was really true...then she and Yusei would be together soon. It was strange, but Akiza was actually glad things would end that way. Dying with the man she loved to save New Domino City...that was as beautiful a death as any.

A single image of Yusei, bright and clear and radiant, was the last thing that appeared inside her head before she felt her back hit the ground.

* * *

Akiza woke up after a few minutes, her head throbbing from where it hit.

She felt someone shaking her shoulder and a faint sound coming from his mouth. Her vision blurred for a moment before it slowly cleared, bringing into view her surroundings, now calm after the hectic collapse.

"Wake up Akiza!" Crow cried.

"Wha..." Akiza managed. "What happened?"

Crow shot her a wide grin and helped her up to her feet. Akiza's body hurt from the fall, but not nearly as much as it should have. At the very least there should have been a few broken bones, but all Akiza (and Crow from what she could tell) had suffered were a few scrapes and bruises. She looked at Crow for an explanation as to why they were still alive, and he pointed straight above them.

"What happened?" Crow laughed. "You did it, that's what happened!"

Black Rose Dragon, now a real and tangible beast, was hovering above them, blocking the giant pieces of debris and rubble that would have rained down on the two Signers. It held the stones in place, not even straining from the intense amount of weight it bore.

And then, another strange thing happened. Golden wisps of energy began flowing out from the dragon, circling Akiza and Crow. Akiza noticed the soreness from her bruises leave, and the patches of black and blue skin slowly faded to a healthy porcelain white. Her scrapes sparked along the lines of the cuts, the bright aurora erasing all evidence of any injury or ailment from her body.

Crow surveyed himself. "Akiza...did you just heal us?"

She was breathless. "I...I guess I did," Akiza replied.

The very second that she wondered how she had done it, the answer became blatantly obvious. She had no anger to use for her powers, so she had, intentionally or not, used another emotion (or rather, emotions) to fuel her abilities. That image of Yusei brought with it all of the love and friendship he had shown her, and that was what had given her the means to summon Black Rose Dragon.

And now that her powers were based off an emotion that was selfless instead of self-serving, they were no longer destructive, and instead existed as a benevolent gift. Perhaps Dr. Ross was almost right...perhaps her powers weren't adjusting to a new level of activity, but to a new way of being used.

Akiza's thoughts were interrupted by the a shifting on the floor. There was a pained gasp from a figure that she soon recognized as Sherry, the blonde writhing on the ground and clutching at her chest. Akiza and Crow ran over to Sherry, fearing the worst.

"Sherry!" Crow cried as he knelt beside her. "Are you alright?"

She coughed, sticky red droplets escaping from her mouth. A trickle of blood ran down her lips, and she stared at Akiza with scared eyes. Akiza looked down to Sherry's side and felt her heart sink into her stomach. Embedded in the Frenchwoman's chest was a long shard of marble, a fragment from the platform that had fallen before all the rest.

Sherry's breath came in labored gasps, a dark red liquid running out of her wound. She kept coughing up blood, which meant that the shard had punctured a lung. Her airway was filling up with blood, slowly drowning the girl in her own body fluid. Akiza had little knowledge of her new powers, but she did know Sherry's wound was beyond her capacity to heal.

"S-Sherry," Akiza stuttered. "You...oh, God..."

The blonde gave her a sad smile. "It's bad...isn't it?" she asked in between gasps.

Akiza felt her eyes water as she slowly nodded. "I...I d-don't think I c-can-"

"It's okay," Sherry whispered. "I...I'm at peace with it."

Crow, brave as ever, wouldn't allow her to give up. "Hey...stop that kind of talk," he said, his normally confident voice tenuous and shaken. "You...you can't give up. You're going to see Bruno again, remember?"

Sherry gave him another sad smile, a painful knowledge dimming in her eyes. "I know...I am..."

Akiza felt her heart break for Sherry and Bruno. Even though they had never seen eye to eye, Akiza knew that they loved each other. But wait...what did she mean she was going to see him again? Was Bruno going to...no, that couldn't be!

Sherry must have sensed Akiza's worry. "He will give...Yusei what he needs...to stop ZONE," she managed, the life beginning to fade from her eyes. "And then...we will finally be together...in a place with no darkness..."

She took Akiza's hand and looked her in the eye. Her palms were cold and pale, and Akiza felt hot tears streaming down her face. It wasn't supposed to end this way, no one was supposed to die! But fate had other plans, as did Sherry and Bruno.

"Stay with Yusei," Sherry said, her dying breath spent on a final plea. "He...needs...you..."

Akiza felt Sherry's grip loosen and saw her eyes close as the color drained from her face. The blonde's breathing ceased as the sharp knife severed soul from body, carrying her to the land beyond.

A faint smile graced Sherry's face as she passed.

* * *

I know, I am an evil bastard. And yes, I had planned for this to happen for a while now.

3 or 4 more chapters and OLS is done! (queue crying from my adoring readers)


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone!

(angry silence from the readers...)

Oh come on, it wasn't THAT evil that I killed off Sherry! Truth is, I never really liked her character...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did then...

(more angry silence...)

Fine, here's the next chapter for anyone who has stuck with me for this long.

* * *

Chapter 31

The Ark Cradle shook as it hit the first building.

Yusei was dueling ZONE, both warriors locked in a fierce battle to determine the fate of New Domino City as the clock of fate drew closer to striking midnight. Things were looking bad for Yusei. He was facing a field full of Machine Emporors with high attack power and overwhelming abilities, and Sandaion had just attacked him directly.

The head Signer had barely managed to survive though, by using Synchron Keeper to special summon Power Tool Dragon and negate the damage. But at this point, it only seemed like Yusei was prolonging the inevitable. Against such a formidable deck, one from the future at that, how could any duelist hope to win?

Yusei's runner began shaking in flight. In just a few more minutes, the Ark Cradle would impact New Domino City, destroying everything and killing everyone. He had tried his hardest, played with every move he ever learned, pushed his mind and body to the breaking point, but it hadn't been enough. ZONE was pummeling him at every turn, countering his strategies and launching relentless attacks.

_'Come on Yusei! Everyone is counting on you!'_

He tried to find some hidden source of strength inside of him, some strategy he could exploit, a way out of this road to damnation. He always did, he always came out on top, no matter the odds. But he didn't see any way to save the city. The hope he once held was gone, broken under the weight he carried on his shoulders. He began to wonder if Sherry's prediction was right, and that the last thing New Domino City would see before it was wiped off the face of the earth was his own death at the hand of Zone.

He thought of Bruno and Sherry, and how they both died because of ZONE's manipulation. They both sacrificed their lives so that Yusei would be able to stop zone, but he feared that their bravery would be in vain. If things continued at this rate, then he was going to let his friends down, fail them after everything they had done for him. He didn't want that, he was doing everything in his meager power to win.

But how could he beat ZONE? That man had studied Yusei's deck, studied his strategies, his cards, his future, his entire identity! How could he even begin to duel against someone who knew all of his moves before he made them? It seemed impossible.

The other Signers looked on from where they stood. Jack and Crow wanted nothing more than to ride down there and help Yusei in his fight, duel as a team like in the WRGP. Leo and Luna sat in dreadful anticipation as their friend fought for the future of the city. And Akiza sat in silence, trying to give Yusei every bit of encouragement she could muster.

Giant slates of stone began falling from the ceiling as the Ark Cradle sank farther, crumbling the building above which it hovered. Time was running out, and even if Yusei found a way to win, it might be too late to stop the Ark Cradle.

ZONE growled. "Yusei, you must realize that your opposition is futile. I know your future, I have emulated you in every way. Do not try to hinder the inevitable, do not try to stop what is necessary for the world's survival!"

Yusei shook his head, gripping the steering controls of his runner so hard his knuckles grew white. "What right do you have to decide the fate of this city!" he cried. "You can't save the future by destroying the present!"

"What would you have me do Yusei?" ZONE replied. "Leave humanity to die? No, I will not stand by and let greed tear our species apart! And to change the future, you have to make sacrifices."

Zone traced the mark on his face, designed after Yusei's in order to fully take on his identity. ZONE thought himself a savior, a man who would bring salvation to the world through the destruction of New Domino City. And he didn't care how many lives he had to sacrifice.

"I am willing to do what is necessary Yusei," ZONE said. "And as long as Ener-D exists, you are blind if you think humans can survive."

There was no reasoning with ZONE. The founder of Illiaster was resolute in his beliefs, unyielding to anything and anyone. He would destroy ten cities if it meant eradicating Ener-D from humanity's grasp. It was all a game of absolutes in his mind. Kill an entire city or let the world tear itself apart, those were the only two choices ZONE saw. And he would do anything for the greater good.

Yusei didn't know what to believe anymore. If what ZONE said was true, then perhaps it was best if New Domino City was destroyed. To preserve the future, perhaps there had to be sacrifice...

And image of the children in Martha's orphanage flashed in Yusei's mind, and he snapped back to his senses. There was no justification for ending the lives of innocents, no reason that destroying the city would be right. He could find another way to change the future, but not this one. If only he could save the city first, if only he could win.

ZONE must have sensed his inner turmoil. "You wonder how I can justify my actions? Picture this Yusei; you have the power to cure every disease known to mankind, but in order to do so, you have to kill one innocent child. Could you do it? Could you end that one life to save the lives of countless others?"

A glance at Leo and Luna. "No. I couldn't," Yusei replied.

"You disappoint me Yusei," ZONE said. "Thousands die from sickness every day, where's your bleeding heart for them?"

"Oh yeah?" Yusei shouted. "What about ten innocent children? What about a hundred, what about a thousand! Where does it stop? How far are you willing to go for what you think is the greater good? You have no right to decide people's futures like that!"

"Someone has to make the tough choices!" ZONE said. "The fact is, Yusei, that most of these people will die in vain anyways! Through the Ark Cradle, everyone in New Domino City will die as heroes, die as brave souls who gave their lives in order to preserve the future."

"But they didn't choose that!" Yusei cried. "They didn't choose to die as heroes! You chose for them! No man has the right to do that!"

ZONE laughed. "There is no choice Yusei," he said. "Only the illusion of choice. The ancient Egyptians, the first civilization to play duel monsters through shadow games, believed in destiny. They believed that everyone's choices were already made, and that any attempt to escape your fate would only bring you closer to it. Yugi Moto embraced that philosophy, why can't you?"

Yusei could barely focus on another rebuttal as he struggled to maintain control of his runner. The entire was cracking under the stress from shifting frame of the Ark Cradle, causing Yusei to slowly lose control of his runner. The wheels jerked, swerving and turning the duel runner with sharp and aggressive movements. Each pitch of the runner brought Yusei one step closer to falling off the edge and into the abyss below. One wrong move would mean death.

Akiza felt her stomach flip each time Yusei came close to the precipitous drop-off. Without a second's hesitation, she ran to her runner and put on her helmet, starting the engine and revving it to warm it up. She had waited long enough, stood by as she saw Yusei take a beating no other man could endure, and she was done watching. There was no way she was going to let ZONE take away the man she loved.

"Akiza wait!" Jack cried. "You can't go out there, it's suic-"

His words were cut off as Akiza peeled out. The time for words was over, and there was nothing left to do except act. She thought the Crimson Dragon had meant for her to help Yusei find the courage to board the Ark Cradle and face ZONE, but now Akiza suspected that she was meant for something more. Yusei couldn't do this alone, he needed the rest of the Signers, he needed Akiza if we was to win.

She sped towards the duel and launched her runner into the air. It was a risky and dangerous move, but Akiza was willing to put her life on the line if it meant helping Yusei defeat ZONE. The runner reached its peak in midair and leveled out, about to fall for lack of its ability to fly. Akiza had a plan to remedy that, but it was far from foolproof.

_'Please work...'_

In midair, Akiza drew a card from her deck and slapped it down on her duel runner's interface. She had given Black Rose Dragon to Yusei to aid him in the fight against ZONE, but she still had other winged beasts. A dragon similar to her ace monster materialized and flew beside Akiza, letting out a smaller but still frightening roar.

"Blue Rose Dragon, give me a lift!" Akiza cried.

The monster raised its wings and glowed, transforming into an outline of blue light before making itself one with Akiza's runner. The vehicle glowed blue, and Akiza's mark throbbed as she felt the weight return to her seat. When she looked down, she realized that she was indeed flying, streaks of blue energy trailing behind her path. Needless to say, her powers were still working. With haste, she rode as fast as she could, desperately trying to catch up to Yusei.

The ceiling gave a loud crack as more chunks of debris rained down on the duelists. Yusei was strafing as quickly as his runner would allow, the jagged slates of stone missing him by inches. He couldn't keep this up forever, he couldn't last much longer. With gritted teeth and a shaking hand, Yusei reached for his deck.

"I draw!" he cried. He pulled the card from his deck and glanced at it, but it was knocked from his hand by a falling stone. Yusei lunged to catch the card and barely managed to snag it with his fingers before it dropped. However, the sudden move threw him off balance and caused him to lose his grip on his runner. Yusei tried to grab back onto the handlebar, but another piece of debris impacted his runner and jarred what little hold he still had.

Yusei's hand slipped, and he fell.

He heard his friends cry out as his body traveled downwards, tightening his stomach into a painful knot. He felt his cracked helmet leave his head and sail away, and Yusei felt the wind hitting his face as he plummeted downward. This was it, he thought. He had failed, he had lost, he had let everyone down. His friends had died in vain, and now all of New Domino City would suffer for his inadequacy.

Yusei had heard that your life flashed before your eyes before you die. He had never believed that, but he soon found himself reliving his memories, wanting to savor every last one of them before he crossed over. He wanted to die with happiness in his thoughts, visions of the past rushing forward to meet his request.

He thought back to his times in Martha's orphanage, the kindness he had been shown and the friendships he had formed. He remembered his adventures with Jack and Crow when they were young, the memories they created as they promised each other that they would duel in New Domino City one day.

He remembered fighting in the Enforcers and making the Satellite a safer place, recalled the first time someone had ever called him a hero after he saved them from a rival dueling gang, how they said they owed him their life and how he felt humbled by their gratitude, the falling out with Kalin and the regret he felt after his friend was gone.

He remembered Jack's betrayal and the two years he had clawed his way to the city, how Rally and the others had helped him reclaim what was rightfully his.

He remembered the Fortune Cup, and how it was there that he first met Akiza, saw her angry face and her scared eyes and how he felt an overpowering urge to help her, to wrap her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that he would take away all of her pain and sorrow.

He remembered uniting the Signers and making amends with Jack, forgiving past wrongs and moving forward with their lives. He remembered setting Akiza free from her powers and feeling happier than he ever had when she finally smiled at him.

He remembered the Dark Signer war and the people he lost and almost lost. Kalin, Misty, Carly, Greiger, all enslaved by the darkness but eventually freed from their bondage.

He remembered training for the WRGP with his friends, taking on the new challenge that would bring them farther than they ever imagined.

He remembered Akiza saying that she loved him, remembered their first kiss and how it was the happiest day of his life.

The rest was a blur of duels and struggles, good times and hard times that had led him here. A sad smile crossed Yusei's face as he realized that he would never be able to follow through with what he had spent the last month gathering up so much courage to do. He closed his eyes and prepared himself. Perhaps it was best if he was about to die. Perhaps it was best if she never knew...

His back impacted something solid and he felt himself being lifted up. His vision flashed white and blurred before slowly clearing. He looked up to see Akiza, bangs whipping in the wind, staring down at him with a smile on her face.

"Got you," Akiza said.

Yusei couldn't believe it. Akiza had caught him on her runner, saved his life and perhaps the lives of everyone in New Domino. Yusei sat up and heard the rest of his friends cheer, the MC going crazy as he rode with Akiza. He was alive and able to duel, but that didn't change the fact that he was outmatched by ZONE.

"Come on Yusei," Akiza said, piloting him back towards ZONE. "You have a duel to finish."

Yusei felt tears well up in his eyes. She still believed in him even when it was apparent that he would lose. "Akiza," Yusei said. "I...I'm sorry. I can't do this, I've been out-dueled at every turn! He knows every strategy I have...I can't win Akiza. I'm not strong enough."

Akiza raised Yusei's chin so that their gazes met. It was time, she knew. Yusei needed her the most in this moment, and she would give him the strength he needed.

"You're right, ZONE is stronger than you," Akiza said. She felt Yusei flinch at her words. "But you have something he doesn't."

"What?" Yusei asked.

Akiza lifted her arm, revealing her mark that was glowing through her sleeve. "You have us, Yusei. Me, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Sherry, everyone. We're with you Yusei, and together we can do anything."

She slowly reached forward and pointed to Yusei's heart. "If you trust nothing else, trust that we will always be with you in there. There is a strength that can't be matched in our bonds, and not just the Crimson ones on our arms. Our destinies are intertwined Yusei, and we will always be beside you."

Yusei nodded, and Akiza could see some of the hopelessness leaving his eyes. She smiled and rested her forehead against his, trusting in something unknown that her runner would stay its course and dodge the rubble.

ZONE saw them riding together, and he let out a small chuckle. "You foolish girl. You cannot change what is already decided!"

Akiza ignored his insults and kept her gaze on Yusei. "You saved me once," Akiza said. "You told me that I had friends that would stand beside me, and that you would never stop loving me. Well I'm telling you this right now; we're right here Yusei, all of us. So don't doubt yourself, because you have the strength of everyone in this city!"

Akiza's words lit a fire in Yusei that burned through his muscles and set ablaze a new hope inside his heart. Akiza was right! He couldn't defeat ZONE by himself, but with the help of his friends, there was no way he could lose! They had overcome the impossible together, done what had never been done before, and they could do it again!

Yusei knelt on Akiza's runner and set his cards on the interface of her runner. He looked at Akiza with love and admiration in his eyes, and he saw the true depth of her love for him.

"Together?" he asked.

Akiza nodded. "Together."

And they rode back to the duel, ready to take on ZONE until the bitter end.

* * *

Yusei woke up in a realm filled with darkness, a white mist coating the floor. He slowly sat up and looked around, finding more of the same.

_'What happened? The last thing I remember was ZONE stopping the Ark Cradle and pushing us away...'_

There was in instant where Yusei flashed back to moments ago. With Akiza's help, he had defeated ZONE by using the power of Shooting Quasar Dragon to dismantle the Temporal Machine Gods. The Ark Cradle had crumbled, and their friends had been saved by the Crimson Dragon, taken away from the destruction and to the outskirts of the city.

Yusei and Akiza had found ZONE where he crashed and helped him. Then ZONE realized that the future Yusei talked about was possible, and he made it his final purpose in life to stop the Ark Cradle. In an act of selflessness, ZONE had guided Yusei and Akiza away from the Ener-D reactor and told them that they had a duty to the future, that it was not their time yet.

Hesitantly, they had complied and soon found themselves outrunning the falling debris and explosions that reverberated throughout the giant structure. Yusei remembered one explosion that had engulfed Akiza's runner, and then...nothing.

Yusei caught a glimpse of a figure laying next to him, her red bangs hiding her face.

"Akiza!" Yusei cried. Fearing the worst, he knelt beside her and raised her head into his lap, desperately looking for any signs of life. As soon as her body was shifted, Akiza stirred and opened her eyes.

"Yusei...what happened?" she asked. "Where are we?"

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know...all I remember is us crashing."

"Yeah, me too," Akiza replied. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked around at the empty blackness. "You don't think we're...dead do you?"

His stomach tied itself in a knot. It was a definite possibility...perhaps Sherry's prediction had come true. Akiza seemed to sense Yusei's distress. She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and letting Yusei hold her. Perhaps the worst had come to pass, but at least they were together. At least they would always be together...

"Easy there my boy," a voice sounded. "You're not knocking on the pearly gates yet."

Yusei and Akiza jumped at the sound and quickly stood. They whirled around to find a transparent figure before them, a ghost if they ever saw one. It was a man in his late thirties with raven black hair and dark hazel eyes. He stood a bit taller than Yusei, but not by much. Akiza began to notice the similarities when she was distracted by Yusei's sharp intake of breath.

"D...Dad?" Yusei asked.

The man nodded, his smiling face coming into focus as he approached Yusei and Akiza. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Yusei's eyes welled up with tears, and he ran forward to hug his father. His arms passed straight through Mr. Fudo, who no longer had a body that could be embraced. He stood looking at his son, pride and longing shining in his eyes.

"Dad..." Yusei said, sorrow in his voice at the loss of his father. "I...I've missed you...so much..."

"I know son," Mr. Fuso said. "But I've passed on with your mother. Your time isn't over."

"So...that means we're not dead?" Akiza asked.

Mr. Fudo chuckled. "Far from it Akiza. A father's love combined with the power of the Crimson Dragon is not an easy thing to kill."

"Then where are we?" Yusei asked.

"Even I cannot answer that Yusei," Mr. Fudo said. "But you two must be going back very soon." He smiled. "You still have your mother's eyes Yusei. We both love you very much."

A few tears leaked out of Yusei's eyes, and Akiza moved forward and took his hand. Yusei squeezed tightly, the boy in need of something to hold onto, for this was one of the toughest moments of his life. Yusei gave Akiza a glance that said he wanted her to stay close, and Akiza moved and pressed herself up against Yusei's side, letting him know that she would be there for him.

Mr. Fudo moved his gaze over to the psychic. "Akiza...it's nice to finally meet you."

Akiza nodded. "You too sir," she said. "Yusei has spoken a lot about you."

Mr. Fudo laughed. "I'm sure he has." He gave Yusei a knowing glance, to which Yusei blushed. Did he know about Yusei's plans? "You have a good heart Akiza," the father said. "And I couldn't be happier that my son chose you."

Her eyes watered, and she felt Yusei's hand squeeze tighter. "T-Thank you," Akiza said. "I'm honored to receive your blessing." Mr. Fudo smiled and gave Akiza a nod of approval.

"Dad," Yusei said. "The future...was it really what ZONE said it would be?"

"Well, yes and no," Mr. Fudo replied. "But I doubt that any of the destruction you saw will occur, now that the Signers have defeated Illiaster."

Akiza as confused. "But...but what about destiny? Didn't the Egyptians, the creators of duel monsters, believe that the future was set?"

"In some ways it is," Mr. Fudo replied. "But at the end of the day, it is our own free will that directs the course of humanity. We were all created for a purpose, as the Egyptians believed, but how we live is our choice."

"So, we stopped the Machine Emperor invasion?" Yusei asked. "The future is safe?"

"For now," Mr. Fudo said. "As long as there is unity among man and among the Signers, humanity has nothing to fear. Each of you is strong, but your true strength lies in each other. Remember that."

There was a light that shone from behind, and Mr. Fudo gave the two teens a sad smile. "I must go now," he said.

"Dad, wait!" Yusei cried. He reached out to his father, a boy wanting only to have his parents back. "Please don't go. Please don't leave me again..."

Mr. Fudo shed a single tear, a diamond shard that disappeared into the mist. "You have to be brave Yusei. Don't ever let go of those you love."

Yusei's hand fell, and he slowly nodded his head. "I...I won't. I promise."

Mr. Fudo nodded. "I love you, my son. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too dad," Yusei said through his choked sobs. He hugged Akiza close as his father faded into the light. The darkness that surrounded them was slowly replaced by a white light, bringing them back to the realm of the living.

Yusei looked into Akiza's eyes, and they shared a loving kiss as they felt themselves being pulled back home. The road they traveled had been long, and not always easy, but they had done it. New Domino City was safe, Illiaster was defeated, and they had lived to tell about it. There was a sharp tug...

* * *

...and Yusei opened his eyes. He was on the shore of New Domino, Akiza laying next to him. She awoke slowly, a smile on her face as they heard their friends rushing to meet them.

For the first time in a long time, all was well.

* * *

Man, one more chapter and it's over :( I might write an epilogue though...

Thank you so much to all of my loving readers, you guys are my inspiration! I honestly never imagined that I would get this many reviews or that people would enjoy my writing this much. I promise I'll do my best to keep writing as I go off to college!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey readers, RobotFish again!

I'M SO SAD I WANNA CRY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

A gigantic thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, you guys are beyond awesome!

Yusei and Akiza: Thanks you guys, RobotFish couldn't have done it without you! And frankly, neither could we...*blushing*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, then I would always add in some Faithshipping awesomeness for my amazing readers.

* * *

Chapter 32

_3 months after the Ark Cradle..._

For the first time in a long time, things could not have been better.

It was Fall in New Domino City, and Team 5Ds was enjoying normal living for a change. No more Dark Signers or cyborg duelists had reared their heads, and life had been pleasantly quiet for the Signers.

Jack was currently dueling on the pro tour, regaining his much sought after title he lost to Yusei three years prior. He was doing very well, and the blonde was on his way to becoming the number one ranked turbo duelist the country again. Of course, everyone was aware that he would never truly be King until he defeated Yusei, which was not going to happen in the foreseeable future.

The biggest change in Jack's life had nothing to do with dueling. After living with the twins for so long, Yusei, Crow and Jack decided that they had mooched off of their friends for long enough, and they each were able to find places of their own. Jack ended up moving in with Carly, and the two were happily going on their third anniversary.

Crow was able to rent an apartment of his own with his share of the winnings from the WRGP. The Blackwing duelist chose a spot near Stephanie's apartment complex, and the two recently celebrated their six month anniversary. Things were going well for Crow and Stephanie, their love slowly growing with time. Crow was still deciding what direction his future would take, but he knew it would involve dueling. He was even considering joining security.

Akiza was in the midst of her first semester at New Domino City University, where she was studying to earn a double major in Strategic Dueling and Telepathic Analysis. Her classmates expected her to join the pro tour (which was an attractive idea to Akiza, and she planned to participate in organized dueling events for the rest of her life), but Dr. Ross had inspired Akiza to help those with psychic abilities like herself.

There were two things Akiza could see herself doing with her future: dueling and helping other psychics. Not only did she want to be there for dangerous telekinetic in need of guidance and instruction, but she felt that she owed to the psychic community to right the wrongs of the Arcadia Movement. As for dueling...well her boyfriend was the undisputed King right now, so there would be no dull moment in that department.

Yusei had made an unexpected decision. Instead of reclaiming his spot as King and dominating the pro tour, he announced to the public that he would be taking a year off from the Turbo Dueling tour in order to ensure that the future of New Domino City was in good hands. He spent his days educating himself about the Ener-D reactor, dueling legends of the ancient Egyptians, and supernatural physics, all in order to better understand how to keep mankind on the right track.

The best part about his decision was that New Domino University had opened their doors to his research, which meant that he got to see Akiza every day. In the end, Yusei was no scholar, and he wanted to reenter the pro tour and make a career in the field he loved most. But for now, he had a duty to perform just as Akiza did. There would be many years to enjoy life after he paid his dues.

Leo and Luna were still attending Duel Academy, and the twins were happy they still got to see their friends on a regular basis. Luna and Rally were still crushing on each other, and Leo was currently taking it easy as a 'single ladies man'. Although, when Akiza introduced him to Haruka from the hospital, there had been some major blushing going on.

That day was a Saturday, and Yusei was driving over to Akiza's house. He was taking on a date, and his stomach was constricted into a paralyzing knot. Yusei had taken his girlfriend on plenty of dates before, and by no means was he uncomfortable around Akiza (quite the opposite). But tonight was going to be different, tonight was the night he had spent an entire month gathering up the courage to face. And he wanted things to go right.

He parked his runner outside and walked up to the door. After a short knock, Setsuko answered.

"Yusei, it's great to see you again," she said.

"Thanks," he replied. "I hope I'm not too early?"

"Of course not," Setsuko replied while ushering him inside. "Make yourself at home."

Setsuko reminded Yusei of Martha in many ways. Both were kind, caring, had a way with children, and most importantly, they treated Yusei as a person instead of just another Satellite trying to make his way in the city. Yusei had gotten to know Setsuko very well after Akiza made amends with her family, and the teen was elated that he felt the same warm, motherly love around Setsuko that he did around Martha.

What Yusei was even happier about than Setsuko's kind personality was her general approval of his and Akiza's relationship. For whatever reason, the woman had nothing bad to say about her daughter falling in love with a Turbo Duelist from the Satellite, cordially encouraging her to spend time with Yusei whenever possible. And although Yusei had patched things up with Hideo, he was much closer to Setsuko.

"Yusei my boy!" Hideo called as the teen stepped in. "How've you been?" The two shook hands, and Yusei bowed his head in respect.

"Very well sir. I hope it's not an inconvenience for me to take out Akiza-"

"Oh, would you stop worrying Yusei," Setsuko said, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We're happy you care about our daughter." Hideo smiled and nodded, reinforcing his wife's words.

Yusei cringed, not because he despised praise, but because he was dreading what might happen upon making his revelation. He didn't want to ruin things with Hideo again, so Yusei was taking every precaution and making sure to do every last thing right.

The senator had become friendly to Yusei again after the Ark Cradle. Whether it was Akiza's words or the realization that she would follow him to the grave, Hideo knew that Yusei was more than worthy to court his daughter. He was still uneasy when it came to the two displaying affection, but the teens kept the intimacy at a minimum when Akiza's parents were around. Although, Setsuko would less than surreptitiously put Hideo back in line whenever he got touchy with Akiza and Yusei. In the end, it was all in the spirit of love and friendship.

Yusei just hoped tonight wouldn't change that.

"Mom," Akiza called from up the stairs. "Could you come help me with something?"

Setsuko smiled at Yusei. "Duty calls," she said, walking up to help her daughter. Akiza's attendance of New Domino University allowed her to visit home on a regular basis. Normally, the two just met on campus and went out for the evening, but Yusei requested that they meet at Akiza's house. Akiza was unsure of why they were breaking the normal routine, but she accepted all the same, and the psychic was now getting ready upstairs.

Before she left the room, Setsuko turned to Yusei and gave him a knowing wink, causing Yusei to blush ripe red. She was the first person he talked to about his secret, and the woman had reacted with immeasurable joy and overwhelming approval. Now, she left him alone with Hideo, the reason Yusei wanted to meet at the mansion.

Hideo gestured to the couch. "Seems like the girls are running fashionably late," he joked.

Yusei forced a chuckle. The best comedian in the world couldn't make him laugh now. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "Yeah, I uh...I guess so..."

"So, how has your research been going?" Hideo asked.

Yusei nodded. "Good, good. Still learning right now, but I think by the end of the year, I'll know enough about the nature of Ener-D to prevent something like the Ark Cradle from happening again." Yusei would spare him the details about the parallel realities associated with time travel, but he was well on his way to ensuring the safety of New Domino for many years to come.

"That's good," Hideo said. "Will you continue to pursue a career in research after your current project is completed?"

Yusei bit his lip. He knew that living the life of a scholar would be favorable with Hideo, but that would be ignoring his most basic desires. "Well...I'm not sure," Yusei said. "The truth is, dueling is my true passion, and I want to join the pro tour after this year is over. I know it's not the most respectable career path, but..."

Hideo smiled. "Well, I for one respect your decision." Upon seeing Yusei's confused expression, Hideo elaborated. "They say that if you love what you do, you never truly work a day in your life. When I was young, my passion was politics and government. My parents pressured me to be a doctor, but I followed my heart and earned a degree in law. For you to pursue anything other than your passion is folly."

"Thank you," Yusei said. "That means a lot to me..." His voice was still trimmed with nervousness.

Hideo laughed. Yusei had been stern with him only once before, the day they met in Martha's orphanage when Hideo asked him to help Akiza, who was in a coma. After Yusei started dating Akiza, Hideo had seen nothing but shy respect from the teenager. It made him glad to see that his daughter had chosen a young man who knew the importance of respecting his elders, but the senator was constantly trying to shake Yusei out of his insecure mind frame. He wanted to be comfortable with the person dating his daughter after all.

"Listen Yusei," Hideo said, growing serious. "I know that things got out of hand between us, and I want to apologize for that. I want our conversations to be pleasantly relaxed, not stiffly formal. You've done nothing wrong, and I am fully supportive of my daughter being with the fine young man you are."

Yusei took s shaky breath and reached into his pocket. It was now or never.

"Actually sir-"

"Please, call me Hideo."

Yusei shakily nodded. He only hoped Hideo reacted the same way Setsuko did. He could only imagine the consequences if the senator disapproved.

"Actually...Hideo...that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

The night had been pleasant, as Yusei had taken Akiza to her favorite restaurant, where the happy couple enjoyed a delicious meal together. They were now riding on Yusei's runner, the raven haired teen driving while the psychic sat behind him with arms wrapped around his chest. Yusei was actually sheepish about taking Akiza out on his runner, fearing that it would be inconsiderate and tacky. But Akiza preferred it that way, since it was turbo dueling that brought them together in the first place.

The wind whipped through Akiza's hair as she clung to her favorite person in the world. Life was more beautiful now than ever before. Her friends were starting the next chapter of their lives, and she was beginning anew with Yusei. Days spent at New Domino University gave Akiza a sense of belonging, of normality. It made her feel like she was making up for lost time when she was the Black Rose Witch, and that she could indeed live a happy life.

Akiza thought back to all the struggles and hardship that brought the Signers together, that brought her and Yusei together. Being outcasts, fighting wars, losing friends. It was never easy, and hope was a scarce thing in such times, but in the end it was worth every bit of the pain. As Akiza closed her eyes and laid her head in the crook of Yusei's neck, she felt an overwhelming sense of peace and joy. She was right where she was meant to be.

To Akiza's surprise, the runner began to slow down while they were passing a cliffside. Yusei pulled his vehicle up to the guardrail, out of the way of passing cars, and he took off his helmet and stood up.

"What are we doing?" Akiza said with a quizzical expression.

Yusei gave her a faint smile. "You'll see," he replied.

He offered his hand, which Akiza took. He pulled her off of the runner and began walking arm in arm with the most beautiful woman he had ever met, inside and out. The nerves were still boiling in his belly.

They walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence together, enjoying the nighttime air and the company of each other. In times like those, nothing needed to be said because words couldn't express the complete feeling of contentment and love that existed between the two duelists. Their love was pure, tested and tempered by the hammers of time and trial, and the special bond they shared was nothing short of unbreakable.

Yusei stopped walking after a while and turned to wrap Akiza in his arms. He gave her a deep and tender kiss, causing Akiza's entire body to tingle with giddiness. After almost three years, their passion was still as vibrant and fiery as in the beginning.

"Do you know where we are?" Yusei asked.

Akiza looked to her right and saw a vast expanse of ocean, the sector of the city that was once the Satellite staring back at them from over the water. The image was a picture painted in the back of her mind.

She smiled. "Of course I do Yusei. This is where we had our first kiss." Akiza was still confused as to why Yusei brought her here, but she decided to bear with her boyfriend and listen for now.

Yusei nodded. "I've thought about that day a lot, thought about this place." He took a deep breath, ready to pour out his heart to the woman he would walk through fire for. "I never thought a lot of things were possible until that day. I never thought that someone as amazing as you would choose someone like me."

"Yusei," Akiza said. "You're the amazing one. If anything, I'm the one who's lucky to be with you-"

"No," Yusei said, causing Akiza to look at him in surprise. "Akiza, you may not see how beautiful and special you truly are, but I do. Ever since we met, I knew there was something different about you, that you weren't just another girl. We became friends, but the bond I felt with you went so far beyond just friendship."

Akiza's eyes watered as Yusei confessed. The head Signer rarely opened his heart to anyone, but he was willing to let down all of his walls for her, and it made her feel an unparalleled joy.

Yusei continued. "During the war with the Dark Signers, all I could think about was you. When I had no strength left to duel Kalin, it was you that I thought of, your mark that I felt the most deeply. You gave me the strength to win, to survive, and I owe you my life."

"Akiza..." Yusei said. "I fell in love with you when I saw you dueling Misty, fighting so hard to save New Domino City while still holding compassion for your enemies. The special feelings for you were always there, but it was there that I realized how much I truly love you."

Yusei gestured to the ground upon which they now stood. "And here...in this place, after you saved me yet again, I experienced the greatest joy I could ever imagine. Hearing you say that you loved me after I kept such deep feelings for you concealed was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade our first kiss for all the kingdoms of the world."

Akiza was smiling gratefully at Yusei, her love for him glowing in her hazel eyes. Yusei reached into his pocket and grasped what was inside. It was time.

"It was at this place," Yusei whispered. "That the happiest moment of my life occurred."

Another deep breath as his heart hammered against his chest. "And...I wanted to keep it that way." Yusei looked Akiza in the eyes with a fire that she had never seen before. This love was a determined love, ready to break through any obstacle to exist, to endure and to bond two people by the strongest ties in the universe. Akiza was lost in his cobalt orbs for a short moment before Yusei made a gesture that would change their lives forever, one that would transcend any actions before it and any that would come after.

Yusei Fudo took Akiza Izinski's hand and dropped to one knee.

Akiza's heart skipped three beats inside her chest, and her breath caught in her lungs. Tears of surprise and joy rushed out of her eyes, and she covered her mouth in disbelief. This was really happening! Yusei Fudo, the King of turbo duels, the savior of New Domino city, was proposing to her. Silent sobs shook Akiza's frame as she saw Yusei kneeling before her, the most humble and selfless gesture a man could ever make.

"Akiza, I promise to always care for you," Yusei said. "I promise to love you more than any man has ever loved a woman. I'll always fill your life with happiness and joy. I'll always be there for you when you need me. And above all else, I will never stop loving you, and you alone."

Tears were now leaking out of Yusei's eyes as he drew the box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "I know we're still young, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that you're all I've ever wanted Akiza, you're everything I'll ever need. The only time I'm complete is when you are with me, and I couldn't even imagine life without you. I love you Akiza. I love you so much, and I'll always love you."

Yusei looked into her eyes as Akiza's heart swelled with joy. "Akiza Izinski...will you marry me?"

Akiza never thought that there would be anyone who understood her like Yusei. She never thought she would fall in love, never imagined that anyone could care for her this much. She knew they were still young, Yusei was 21 and she was barely 20. But the certainty was impossible to break, she knew that she and Yusei were meant to be together. And if there was ever a perfect moment in her life, it was right then and there.

She was speechless from the shock, but Akiza finally managed to answer the biggest question anyone would ever ask her.

"...yes."

Yusei's breath caught. It took every bit of courage he possessed to ask for Akiza's hand, but that one word made everything worth it. "Y-Yes?" he asked. He still couldn't believe it, couldn't fathom how he deserved such a perfect young woman.

Akiza nodded, more tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "Yes Yusei!" she cried, her voice filled with love and happiness. Yusei gave a cry of joy and stood up, lifting Akiza up into a tight hug, spinning her around and around as the couple was lost in bliss, knowing that the greatest bond they could ever share had just been formed.

"Yes! Yes!" Akiza cried, wanting to shout it out to the entire world that Yusei Fudo was going to be her husband. "Yes Yusei, I want to marry you!" She leaned down and gave him a soft, tender kiss on the lips. "I want to be with you forever."

Yusei kissed her again and again, savoring the best night of his life. "I want to be with you too Akiza," he said. "Forever and ever."

They laid together under the stars, looking out at the ocean and the land beyond. Their lives had changed so much in the past three years, but they were both better and stronger because of it. They had both been changed for good, and they owed it to each other, to the love they would always share. The drive back to Yusei's apartment was the best ride either of them had taken, the rush of the runner and the love they had for each other coming together in one overwhelming feeling of peace and joy.

* * *

They sat on the couch, cuddling and exchanging kisses as the night drug on. Neither could fall asleep, how could they when such a thing just happened?

Akiza had never been so content with life than she was in that moment. Akiza Fudo...it had a nice ring to it. And speaking of rings, the one on her finger was more beautiful than any piece of jewelry she had ever gazed upon. Yusei had bought the ring before the duel with Team New World, his mind made up that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Akiza, win or lose. He was going to propose to her after the match, but the Ark Cradle had put a hitch in his plan.

In the end, everything had worked out perfectly, and Yusei and Akiza wouldn't change a thing about their relationship. It was a big commitment they were making, binding themselves together for the rest of their lives (and whatever lays beyond, Yusei said), but both of the lovers were positive that they had found true love and that they would never let that go.

Akiza rested her head on Yusei's chest as he gently stroked her hair. "I wonder what my parents will say," Akiza wondered. She was going to marry Yusei regardless, but her parent's blessing would be nice to have.

Yusei smiled. "I already talked to them. They approve of it."

"Seriously?" Akiza asked. "And my father gave us his blessing?"

Yusei nodded. "Yep, after he gave me the 'love is a commitment' speech. I'm glad he approved of it though, I was worried that...well, you know."

"Yusei, my parents love you too," Akiza said. She snuggled up closer to him as a giddy smile crossed her face. "I guess you'll be calling them mom and dad pretty soon."

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess." Yusei tried to act like it was no big deal, but Akiza could tell that he was honored and proud to have parents, considering he never had a mother or a father growing up.

Akiza closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Yusei's fingers tingling her head. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking dreamily into her eyes. "Yusei...you made me the happiest woman in the world tonight. I love you so much...please don't ever leave me."

Yusei held her tightly and gave her a passionate kiss. Their lips moved against each other, filling them with warm and fulfilling bliss. There was no better feeling than that, no greater joy than being close to their other halves.

"I love you too Akiza. And I promise you, we will be together forever."

It was the greatest night of their lives, with many more days of happiness ahead.

* * *

That's it guys, Our Little Secret is over! I MIGHT write a short epilogue, but probably not.

Now, it's time for thanks yous! If I don't metion your name, I'm sorry. It's just that SO MANY PEOPLE have given me support and assistance with this that it's hard to remember everyone.

**Faithorellia**: The one who inspired me to write this story. Thanks for making Our Little Secret possible!

**AnimeKiwi369**: A great writer and friend of mine on this site. Thanks for your help and reviews!

**amk8930:** A faithful reviewer and loyal Faithshipper. Thanks a million!

**MewIchigoPrincess**: Cured my writer's block twice. Thank you!

**The Key of Hope**: Did an amazing job helping me write duels. You're awesome dude!

**Redglowingheart**: The most intersting reviewer I have ever come upon. Thanks!

**LadyRosalie29**: Another faithful reviewer. Thanks!

**Gyaradosmaster**: Also helped me with my duels. Thanks man!

**Tornado-22**: My 400th reviewer. Thanks!

**EVERYONE ELSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL OF YOU, AND I PROMISE TO FIND TIME TO WRITE MORE STORIES!


End file.
